por ti solo por ti
by Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive
Summary: bueno mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji ojala les guste, tendra de todo incluso Lemmon 0/0 Ciel en version Lady con Sebastián de mayordomo e incluso Grell tendra un papel importante XD paseen y lean XD
1. Chapter 1

**Holas XD, bueno esta es mi primera historia de Kuroshitsuji y también es importante que lean esto, sé que nunca nadie lo lee pero ni modo confió en que lo leerán, bien vamos por parte se mesclaran las dos temporadas de Kuroshitsuji, también imagínense a Ciel en versión Lady, claro con el mismo temperamento y el mismo sexy, guapo, lindo, Kawaii… mayordomo también como demonio, bueno básicamente es lo mismo pero con Ciel de mujer eso XD **

* * *

Capítulo 1

Matrimonio

-¿Tanaka?

-Jo Jo Jo- dijo Tanaka entregándole a Ciel una carta

-¿Qué es esto?

-no se lo imagina Ciel-sama- dijo Sebastián que acababa de entrar a la habitación

-otra propuesta

-de matrimonio- completo el demonio (n/a. *¬*).

-Tanaka, ¿puedes enviar la respuesta?

-¿aceptando o rechazándola?

-rechazándola

-claro My lady- dijo Tanaka saliendo de la habitación mientras Sebastián le servía una taza de té a Ciel

-no puede rechazarlas siempre my Lady

-mientras pueda lo hare

-ya tiene 16 años mi Lady, pronto algunas personas querrán que usted tenga un prometido

-lo sé, Sebastián pero no quiero un hombre solo busque la fortuna de mi familia (n/a: sonó a teleserie mexicana XD)

-debería tomarse el tiempo de conocer a alguien

-Sebastián se acabó la conversación

-yes, mi fear Lady

-por cierto, ya llegaron?

-sí, la están esperando en el recibidor

-bien bajemos- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose con su mayordomo a la habitación en donde se encontraban todos esos hombres de negocios que ahora venían a pedir la ayuda de Ciel

* * *

-buenas tardes señores- saludo Ciel

-Ciel-sama se le ve bien hoy- dijo un hombre mientras los demás se ponían de pie

-y bien caballeros que necesitan hablar tan urgente conmigo

-bueno Ciel-sama sabe que las industrias de telas de la india quiere hacer afiliaciones con las industrias Phantom

-bueno pero eso no lo tienen que hablar conmigo sino con Tanaka-san que es el administrador de la compañía Phantom

-pero usted la única dueña- respondió uno de los hombres

-y varias personas creen que lo mejor es que tenga un hombre a su lado

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?, ¿ustedes?

-bueno tal vez si estuviera con un hombre…

-creen que tomaría mejores decisiones caballeros, déjenme decirles un par de cosas, las industrias Phantom han crecido estos últimos 4 años ¿no es así?, y ¿quién ha tomado las decisiones?, y para su mayor comodidad yo no soy la cara visible de la compañía, al contrario sé que estamos en una época bastante machista y el representante es Tanaka-san el sirviente más leal a mi fallecido padre y si les preocupa el destino y estabilidad de las industrias Phantom tengo sirvientes a mi disposición bastantes capacitados ¿no es así, Sebastián?

-justo como usted lo dijo My Lady

-bien caballeros ¿alguna otra duda o sugerencia?

-no Ciel-sama

-y pues ya saben si quieren tener afiliaciones con la compañía Phantom, tendrán reuniones con Tanaka-san- dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

Sebastián salió detrás de Ciel ahora ambos se dirigían al despacho

* * *

-bien puedes burlarte-dijo Ciel a Sebastián

-a que se refiere Ciel-sama

-no lo sé, tal vez un te lo dije

-usted lo dijo, aunque no lo quiera estamos en una época, como usted misma lo dijo, manipulada por hombres, pero permítame felicitarla hoy se supo defender frente a todos ellos.

-tengo hambre, tráeme algo dulce

-enseguida My Lady

Sebastián antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta entro Lau junto a Ranmao

-condesa

-Lau te he dicho que avises cuando vas a venir

-ya no importa, ya estoy aquí

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿ha escuchado los rumores?

-¿a que te refieres?

-últimamente en mi tienda han entrado muchos hombres de negocios que también desean y codician las industrias Phantom

-no de nuevo- dijo Ciel apoyando su cabeza en su mano

-no quieren estar bajo las ordenes de una mujer

-pues deberían entender que están bajo las ordenes de Tanaka

-por favor condesa no pelee conmigo, pero ellos quieren que la dueña, la única dueña de las industrias Phantom, este casada o por lo menos comprometida con uno de los nobles más ricos de Londres

-si acabo de tener una reunión con algunos de los que tienen esa opinión

-ohh quería ser el primero en darle la noticia

-pues no estoy interesada en algún hombre Lau, para que no tengas ninguna extraña ocurrencia

-claro que no My lady, pero si no quiere relacionarse con ningún hombre ajeno a la casa, y sobre todo para que la dejen en paz

-no quiero ideas

-pero condesa escuche, tal vez no sea tan mala, ¿No lo crees Ranmao?

-de que se trata

-cásese con alguien de su confianza

-¿Qué?

-bueno por ejemplo Sebastián- tanta fue la sorpresa por la idea de Lau que incluso Sebastián lo miraba sorprendido y ni que decir de Ciel

-¿Qué?

-vamos no están mala idea, ¿no lo crees Sebastián?- Ciel solo suspiro (n/a: suspiro irónicamente, no como suspiraría yo por ejemplo frente a la gran idea de Lau)

- yo haré lo que me ordene Ciel-sama

-ignórala Sebastián, no te ordenaría algo así

-pero Condesa

-Lau mala idea

-bien, bien pero sé que no quiere darle en el gusto pero ellos quieren una condesa dueña de las industrias Phantom casada con alguno de sus hijos o nietos pero si usted se casara con su mayordomo, su sirviente…

-pues debo aceptarlo en una idea tentadora, hacer callar a todos esos hombres (n/a: tentadora pufff obvio Ciel muy tentadora, sueño con algo así *¬*, lo siento no puedo evitarlo XD)

-entonces…- dijo Lau

-no Lau, no quiero, gracias por tu grandiosa idea *nótese el sarcasmo*

-bien entonces me retiro, adiós Condesa Ciel

-sí, claro, vete- dicho esto Lau salió de la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre My lady?- pregunto nuestro sexy Mayordomo

-nada solo pensaba

-referente a lo que dijo Lau-san

-me pregunto si los demonios pueden casarse?

-por qué no?

-pues no lo sé son demonios ¿no?

-aun así han existido demonios que lo han hecho

-por una orden?

-no porque ellos quieren… hablando de demonios, Ciel-sama me gustaría hacerle una invitación

-tu?, a mí? De que se trata?

-bueno como sabrá usted no es la única que tiene a un demonio a su servicio, hay muchos más, y esta noche se reunirán

-los demonios?

-con sus amos

-y tú quieres que vaya contigo?

-si le parece buena idea my lady

-ira mucha gente?

-por lo que tengo entendido si

-bien Sebastián te acompañare

-gracias My fear Lady, preparare el carruaje

-bien dile a Maylene que vaya a mi habitación

-para qué?

-pues para cambiarme, tu preocúpate de estar listo eso es todo

-yes my lady

* * *

-saldrá con Sebastián-san My lady- dijo maylene entusiasmada

-solo es un baile- dijo mientras su corsé era cada vez más ajustado

-que vestido usara My lady?

-el…. Mmmm…. No lo sé, el azul

-porque no usa este rosa- dijo Maylene mostrándole el vestido (n/a: sii el mismo de la serie XD, me encanta)

-no me gusta el rosa

-pero se vería muy linda

-quien eres ¿Elizabeth?

-ahh, pero así podrá resaltar en la fiesta

-resaltar?, eso solo basta con mi apellido- _pero es una fiesta en donde irán muchos demonios no es una fiesta como cualquiera- _bien usare ese, confiare en tu juicio

-My lady confía en mí, Yes My fear Lady

Ciel termino de arreglarse, Maylene había atado su cabello en dos coletas que la hacían ver un tanto adorable, pero su fría expresión se mantenía, ella era Ciel Phanmohive y debe comportarse como tal en cualquier lugar, incluso rodeada de demonios. Sebastián la esperaba en la puerta de la mansión, ya estaba comenzando a anochecer

-My lady- dijo Sebastián reverenciando a Ciel

-vamos?

-cuando usted ordene

-bien, ustedes no destrocen mi mansión entendido

-Yes, my Lady

-vamos

Ambos salieron, Sebastián ayudo a Ciel a subir al carruaje, mientras los demás sirvientes observaban desde la puerta, se despidió de ellos y subió en el frente tomando las riendas de los caballos y marchándose

* * *

capi cortito tomenlo como el prologo, bueno en realidad es el prololo o ¿no? no mejor un capi cortito XD

**Bien aquí les dejo esta historia que mi retorcida mente imagino y bueno que les parece buena, mala, apesta, horrenda, díganme que les parece y si quieren que continúe ¿sí?, con lo referente a la fiesta esto será el próximo capi ahí aparecerá Alois y Claude y muchos demonios más XD **

**Sayo!**

**Si hay varios reviews actualizare muy pronto los espero XD **


	2. La fiesta

Minna-san aquí les traigo la conti de esta historia que creo mi retorcida mente XD y bueno gracias por los reviews, gracias por los consejos y los ánimos XD

_**Rukia 1: gracias por tu review de verdad me va a servir mucho tu consejo en esta y mis siguientes historias xD ojala y este capi te guste **_

_**X-Yukino-Dark-X**__**: :D gracias por tu review XD da gusto leer review así XD esta vez espero que me haya salido más largo ya sabes la imaginación e inspiración se van muy rápido XD**_

_**VampireDarkRogueWind**__**: gracias por la corrección es que así me soplaron que era XD, ojala y te guste este capi XD**_

_**jazma**__**: yo también quede con depresión por el final de la segunda temporada T-T, y bueno concordamos en que Sebastián es sexy *¬***_

_**Sakura-kis18**__**: gracias por el review y no te preocupes estas apuntada para la lista de quien se queda con Sebastián después de mi claro XD **_

* * *

Bien vamos con el capi ojala y les guste XD

Una fiesta rodeada de demonios

El viaje fue bastante largo, mire por la ventanilla del carruaje estábamos rodeando una gran y hermosa fuente, de la cual el agua caía imitando a la lluvia, el carruaje se detuvo y Sebastián abrió la puerta

-ya llegamos Ciel-sama- dijo tendiéndome la mano, la tome y me ayudo a bajar, a mi frente se encontraba un imperial castillo, de infraestructura de siglos pasados, lleno de luces y rodeado de una amplia gama de rosas de todos los colores.

-dónde estamos?- pregunte

-en las puertas del infierno- respondió un hombre que bajaba de un carruaje

-Claude ayúdame a bajar- se escuchó una voz del interior

-yes, su alteza- respondió

-¿alteza?- dije para mí misma

- es solo un mayordomo con su amo my lady

-un mayordomo como tú?

-sí, él es Claude Faustus y

-Alois Trancy- completo Claude

-se conocen?- pregunto Alois

-disculpe mi descortesía maestro, déjeme presentarlos el es Sebastián Michaelis y….

-Ciel Phantomhive- completo esta vez Sebastián

-¿Ciel?, ¿Ciel Phantomhive?, eh escuchado mucho de usted señorita, es un placer conocerla- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola- casi la mano derecha de la reina, es todo un honor

-el placer es mío Conde, Sebastián Vamos.

Nos dirigimos al interior del castillo y un par de sirvientes nos abrían las puertas, dándonos paso en una alfombra roja, en el interior había gran cantidad de gente, todos hombres ¬¬

-no me digas que incluso los demonios son machistas- dije a Sebastián a lo que solo el sonrió

-son pocas las mujeres que buscan venganza y normalmente quedan prendadas de nuestros encantos

-¿de qué encantos hablas?

-mire por allí hay dos damas

-solo… ¿dos?

-y mire vienen hacia acá, traeré algo para beber my Lady

-¿Qué?, espera Seba…

-Hola- saludo una chica

-Hola- respondí- tu eres?

-mi Nombre es Hitomi Nakatsukasa y el mi tutor Andrew Evans y usted?

-Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive

-es increíble que este conociendo a Ciel Phantomhive es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Daniela McDowell y el mi tutor Frank Larryes

-un gusto señoritas- dijo Sebastián llegando al lado de Ciel y en una bandeja de plata entregándole un Zumo

-él es mi mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis

-¿Mayordomo?- pregunto Hitomi confundida

-él es igual que Andrew y Frank ¿no es así?

-están en lo correcto señoritas- dijo Sebastián

-no es que solo podían ser tutores, siendo en este caso mujeres?

-Sebastián está a mi servicio y yo decido que es

-es justo como lo dice my lady

-Vaya, ustedes se llevan muy bien- dijo Daniela sonriendo ¿melancólicamente?, acaso su demonio no está a su entera disposición, y al parecer algo similar le pasa a Hitomi

-y bien Sebastián de que se trata todo esto

-solo un poco más Ciel-sama

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- salió un hombre alto de ojos grandes y claros, con cabello un poco más largo que Sebastián, de piel blanca y vestido de negro- al fin nos volvemos a ver hermanos y…. vaya ahora que tenemos aquí… señoritas…¿Quiénes son sus demonios?

-Andrew Evans, mi tutor

-Frank Larryes, mi tutor

-Sebastián Michaelis, mi mayordomo

-Sebastián, siempre tienes interesantes humanos

-Gracias, señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-me alegro que 3 de nosotros se interesen en nuevas presas

-hablan de nosotros como si fuéramos comida- deje a Sebastián

-así es como él ve a los humanos my lady

-quién es?

-su nombre es Lucifer

-en serio?

-yo no miento

-quienes se enfrentaran esta noche?- pregunto Lucifer

-qué?- preguntaron varios de los presentes

-ohh lo siento todos ustedes son nuevos y no conocen la razón de esta fiesta y el ritual que se lleva a cabo, pues déjenme explicarles que esta noche uno de ustedes será la comida de nosotros, los demonios presentes, dos de ustedes se enfrentaran a muerte y el que salga victorioso tendrá mi total reconocimiento y tendrá al demonio del perdedor, no para al final devorar su alma, sino más bien un esclavo a su total disposición

-gran premio, no lo crees Sebastián

-si usted lo dice

-Hay algún voluntario?- pregunto Lucifer

-¡yo!

-bien Alois Trancy y por haber sido voluntario te daré el gusto de elegir al demonio que te gustaría tener junto a Claude, claro en el caso de que ganes

-entonces…- dijo Mientras pasaba al frente y miraba a su alrededor- quiero a Sebastián Michaelis

-buena elección uno de los mejores demonios, bien entonces Ciel Phantomhive, ¿te enfrentaras a Alois?, y por cierto si pierdes tendrás el gusto de que yo te de la primera mordida

- quisieras- dije mirando hacia un lado- Sebastián

-enseguida- dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía una espada en sus manos- tenga My lady, no lo tiene que hacer

-te vendría bien un poco de ayuda- dije a Sebastián a lo cual el solo sonrió

-entonces empecemos- dijo Lucifer- pero síganme- subió unas largas escaleras con nosotros siguiéndole- desde aquí empezaran- era un angosto pasillo que estoy segura de que no caerían dos personas una al lado de la otra- bien de espaldas- dijo para luego bajar y ubicarse en medio de Sebastián y Claude

- uno- avanzamos un paso- dos- tres-Cuatro- cinco-seis- siete- ocho- nue…- no alcanzaron a terminar, ya que, Alois se lanzó hacia mi dispuesto a atravesarme, pero me voltee antes de que llegara y levantando un poco mi espada pude cortarle un poco el rostro (n/a: así como la cicatriz de Kenshin de Samurái X :D)

-no haga trampa conde- dije mientras el se llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro

-creí que habían dicho diez condesa- dijo atacándome nuevamente y empujándome al estrecho pasillo y con un rápido movimiento me acorralo contra el barandal y así aprovecho de empujarme, caí al primer piso y Alois salto quedando a un lado mío, con su espada recorrió desde mi rostro paso por mi cuello- tienes una piel suave, es una pena que nadie la disfrutara, serás alimento de estos demonios- esta vez paso por mi pecho y comenzó a abrir mi vestido, se agacho y puso la espada en mi cuello- tengo en mis manos a la mano derecha de la reina- no sé qué voy a disfrutar más a ti matándote o viendo la cara de Sebastián al saber que no podrá saborear tu alma.

Dicho esto tomo la espada para apuñalarme con ella pero con mi mano derecha la detuve provocándome una profunda herida

-te… te tengo- dije y con mi espada atravesé su estómago- si vas a matarme hazlo no hables idiota

-Ahhh Claude ayúdame-dijo Alois a lo que Claude y Sebastián se acercaban

-Sebastián no vengas, hasta que mate a Alois- dije, Sebastián sonrió y Claude, hasta Lucifer miraban sorprendidos- quisiste matarme, quisiste quedarte con mi demonio- dije tomando la espada con mis dos manos apuntando directo a su corazón y lo atravesé

-Cla… Claude- fue lo último que escuche decir a Alois tire la espada y antes de que llegara Sebastián a mi lado, Lucifer tomaba mi mano con la cual había detenido a Alois

-esplendido- dijo y luego quito un poco de sangre con su lengua, en el momento en que tocaba mi sangre sus ojos cambiaron, ya no eran azules eran ojos de demonio (n/a: siii los lindos ojitos que pone Sebastián XD) mire a mi alrededor y todos los demonios estaban en la misma condición, hasta que Sebastián llego a mi lado y suavemente retiro mi mano de las manos de Lucifer

-My lady gano Señor

-si- dijo manteniendo sus ojos de demonio- es una pena no poder saborearla, te envidio Sebastián escogiste una presa muy apetitosa, espero que la disfrutes en todos los ámbitos

-¿Qué?- dije

-gracias señor, pero me temo que nos retiraremos

-¿irse?, pero si la fiesta esta recién comenzando

-My lady está herida y debo curarla después de todo ella no ha dejado de ser humana

-bien- dijo resignado- espero que nos volvamos a ver

Mientras Sebastián hablaba con Lucifer unos demonios se acercaron a mí y Alois que aún estaba desangrándose en el suelo, uno de ellos tomo mi mano y la acerco a su boca, olfateo y miro el techo extasiado, bruscamente retire mi mano haciendo que un poco de sangre saltara al rostro de los demás demonios que con sus dedos llevaban la sangre a su boca para saborearla

-Cla.. cla… Claude- gimió Alois, aún no está muerto, me moví inquieta ya que un demonio tomaba mi mano, pero enseguida llego Sebastián tomándome en brazos y alejándome de ellos

-Suéltame Sebastián!

-es mejor que nos vayamos My lady

-A… Alois Trancy está vivo dije estirando mi mano como queriéndolo alcanzar

-aun quiere pelear a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre- dijo mientras yo golpeaba su cara

-Suéltame!

-bien señores nosotros nos retiramos- dicho esto Sebastián salió del castillo y delicadamente me subió al carruaje

-que tiene mi sangre Sebastián?

-ahora solo descanse My lady

-a ti, a ti no te produce nada?

-al parecer la pérdida de sangre le está afectando My lady- dijo tomando mi mano acercándola a su rostro, cerró los ojos e inhalo, se saboreó los labios y con su lengua recorrió todo el largo de la herida

-Se… Sebastián- susurre mire mi mano ensangrentada pero ya no estaba la herida solo uno rastros de sangre

-es todo lo que puedo hacer, la pérdida de sangre no la puedo recuperar

-vámonos- le dije y me recosté en el asiento, estaba agotada…

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo XD hasta que me llego la inspiración XD bueno ojala les guste y si no háganmelo saber en un pequeño review XD **_


	3. ¿Olvidar, ser feliz o tomar venganza?

**Minna-san gracias por sus review para ser mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji no estuvo tan mal y tuvo una buena aceptación **

**Mabru Black as Hydrangea****: gracias por tu review y a la vez por tu consejo XD **

**Aswang****: me alegra que gte haya gustado el capi XD**

**VampireDarkRogueWind****: ohaio! Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes habrán un par de fiestas más en donde Ciel se quedara hasta el final XD y sii a mí tampoco me gusto el final **

**Fascen****: XD a mí me encanta como se ve Ciel con ese vestido XD y aki la conti!**

**En este capítulo Ciel preguntara varias de sus dudas a su sexy mayordomo y el porqué de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la fiesta y… Sebas-chan no lo hagas ToT **

**Sebastián: no adelantes cosas del capitulo **

**Anna (yo XD): no lo harás TT-TT ¿Cierto?**

**Sebastián: tu solo comienza escribir **

**Anna: por qué me regañas?, le dire a Ciel **

**Sebastián: bien pero no deberías adelantar cosas del capítulo ^^- dijo amablemente y Sexy a la vez **

**Anna: *¬* está bien **

**Ciel: que fácil eres… **

**Anna: ¬¬**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 **

**¿Olvidar, ser feliz o tomar venganza?**

**-**Es hora de despertar My lady- dijo el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, mientras intentaba despertar a la cabeza de la familia

-Se… Sebastián que hora es?

-pasan de las 9:00 am My lady

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué me despiertas tan tarde?

-pues anoche llegamos tarde y usted estaba bastante débil por la pérdida de sangre

-aun así no debiste dejarme dormir tanto- dijo Ciel mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¿se dará un baño My lady?

-si- susurro- prepara todo

-está bien- dijo yéndose a preparar el baño de la señorita Ciel

-My Lady ya está Listo- llego Sebastián llegando nuevamente a la habitación y acercándose a Ciel

-voy enseguida- dijo levantándose pero inmediatamente cayendo, esperaba sentir el frio suelo pero al contrario, fue recibida por un par de cálidos brazos

-debería seguir descansando- susurro en su oído Sebastián

-no- dijo soltándose de su abrazo- solo fue un mareo- luego dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño en donde Sebastián quito el pijama de Ciel y esta después con la ayuda de su mayordomo se introdujo en la bañera

-está bien el agua?- pregunto, mientras frotaba la espalda de Ciel

-si… quiero preguntarte un par de cosas y espero que contestes la verdad

-claro My lady, yo nunca le mentiría

-… un humano puede convertirse en demonio?

-si

-¿tú fuiste alguna vez humano?

-no

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-todos… - respondió y al ver la cara de Ciel prefirió completar su respuesta-desde el inicio del universo hasta hoy

-anoche las pocas chicas que habían…. Por qué solo ellas?

-anoche se lo dije son muy pocas las mujeres que tengan la decisión de tomar venganza y generalmente los demonios las utilizan a ellas para satisfacer sus deseos carnales

-eso es repugnante y eso no lo dijiste anoche

-alguna otra pregunta-dijo mientras enjuagaba el largo cabello de Ciel

-por qué… por qué ocurrió eso anoche?

-a que se refiere

-esos demonios… esos ojos… - dijo Ciel abrazando sus rodillas esperando la respuesta de Sebastián el que la miraba con ¿ternura?, ahora solo la miraba poniendo sus manos en los bordes de la bañera arrodillado

-los demonios nos guiamos por la fragancia de las almas, hay almas que son muy similares, pero otras que han tenido un pasado como el suyo y juran venganza las almas cambian, su fragancia y su alma debilita e incita a los demonios

-Alois está muerto?

-no lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que no, anoche antes de irnos aun respiraba- dijo retomando su tarea, lavaba con sumo cuidado el cabello de Ciel

-cada día tiene más largo el cabello My lady

-tienes una extraña fascinación por mi cabello Sebastián- dijo molesta mientras el demonio sonreía

-My… My lady?- dijo Maylene- golpeando la puerta

-qué ocurre?- contesto Sebastián asomándose a la puerta

-la… la señorita Elizabeth está aquí

-bien- dijo Sebastián a Maylene cerrando la puerta- tiene visita My lady

-¿Visita?... hoy no esperaba a nadie

-la señorita Elizabeth la espera abajo

-diablos… sírvele algo y haz que se vaya

-hace mucho que no la ve, debería siquiera agradecerle por venir a verla

-bien, está bien… entonces date prisa

* * *

-Ccccccccciiiiiieeelllllll- grito Elizabeth mientras corría hacia Ciel y la abrazaba- te extrañe

-qué haces aquí Lizzy?, y mi tía?

-no saben que estoy aquí

-que dijimos acerca de huir

-lo sé, pero ya que tú nunca me visitas, yo tengo que venir a verte

-bien, y como te fue en el viaje a Londres?

-muy bien, y te traje un regalo- dijo entregándole una gran caja (n/a: quien sabe de dónde demonios saco la caja XD)

-qué es?

-pues ábrelo- dicho esto Ciel puso la caja sobre la mesa y la abrió- crees que soy madame red – dijo sacando un vestido rojo

-póntelo y veras

-luego sí, pero gracias

-tienes mucho trabajo?

-sabes que si

-la señorita Elizabeth se quedara a comer?- pregunto cortésmente Sebastián

-sí, pero hoy me iré temprano

-vaya, como es que no te quedaras hasta el anochecer

-tengo que acompañar a papá a una reunión, dice que ya es hora de que tenga un prometido

-en serio?- dijo Ciel mientras se dirigían al comedor para tomar el desayuno (n/a: bastante tarde por cierto)

-y que hay de ti Ciel, también deberías encontrar a un prometido

-y yo para qué?

-pues… no lo sé… para que te ayude con el trabajo, tu apellido es bastante famoso cualquier chico querría tener de prometida a Ciel Phantomhive- dijo levantándose de la silla y levantando su mano en señal de triunfo- ¿no lo crees Sebastián?- pregunto al mayordomo que servía él te

-completamente de acuerdo Señorita Elizabeth, pero déjeme decirle que a My lady la pone de mal humor esos temas- respondió Sebastián sonriendo a Ciel a lo que solo Elizabeth sonrió

-no me interesa, puedo sola

-pero…

-nada de peros Lizzy solo busca un buen partido si?

-sii- dijo sonriendo

Terminaron de comer y Elizabeth se iría pronto, Ciel la despidió desde la puerta, mientras se subía al carruaje y se despedía con la mano

* * *

-bien por lo menos ahora un poco de tranquilidad- dijo Ciel para sí misma sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, comenzó a revisar unos papeles, se detuvo un momento y busco entre los cajones de su escritorio el diario que encontró noches atrás entre las cosas de Tanaka

-Sebastián!- llamo Ciel

-me llamo My lady

-trae a Tanaka necesito hablar con el

-sí, My Lady- dijo extrañado, para que Ciel quería hablar con Tanaka.

A los pocos minutos Sebastián llego con Tanaka

-bien, Sebastián puedes retirarte- el mayordomo solo hizo una elegante reverencia y salió de la habitación, después de todo él tenía que preparar el almuerzo

-jojojo

-bien Tanaka- dijo Ciel mirándolo- hace unos días encontré esto- dijo poniendo encima del escritorio el diario en donde decía que la misma reina quería eliminar a los Phantomhive- porqué no me lo dijiste?

-porque, el señor Vincent, su padre, me lo dijo

-que no me lo dijeras

-él sabía que seguramente la reina buscaría la manera de asesinarlo y él me lo dijo, "no quiero que Ciel lo sepa, así servirá a la reina como yo le he hecho"

-por qué quería que sirviera a alguien que ordeno su muerte?

-no quería que usted quisiera tomar venganza, él quería que usted fuera feliz

-¿Qué?- susurro más para ella que para Tanaka

-tenía pensado entregarle ese diario Ciel-sama, no entendí como su padre quería que usted sirviera fielmente a la reina, yo quería que usted lo supiera

-por qué no me lo habías entregado antes?

-porque yo la conozco desde que nació, yo también quiero verla feliz Ciel-sama, que usted sea de apellido reconocido y sea la hija de sus predecesores, no es la única razón por la que le sirvo

-está bien tana…- no alcanzo a terminar ya que Tanaka se había "desinflado" y permanecía durmiendo- que sea feliz ¿eh?

-ocurrió algo?- pregunto Sebastián

-no, nada- dijo mientras metía el diario en uno de sus cajones sin que Sebastián lo viera

-al parecer Tanaka-san hablo mucho

-eso parece

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo Ciel no salió de su escritorio, incuso pidió a Sebastián que le trajera su comida allí, ahora Sebastián le servía en silencio

-si yo dejara mi venganza de lado que pasaría contigo?

-¿qué?

-solo responde

-pues…- dijo confundido la verdad era que no sabía que contestar, ¿por qué ahora dudaba?, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?... acoso ella….

-si nunca encontrara a la persona de la que debo vengarme… ¿Qué pasaría?

-eso no pasara, la encontraremos

-bien- susurro Sebastián termino de servirle y salió de la habitación

-no quiero morir, no así- pensó Ciel en voz alta- no tengo futuro, Sebastián devorara mi alma y…" él quería que usted fuera feliz"… "yo también quiero verla feliz Ciel-sama"- eran las frases que Tanaka le había dicho, ella también tenía una estima especial por Tanaka, fue un fiel sirviente de su padre, y ahora lo es de ella, ¿por qué le decía eso?, ¿por qué ahora?-…. Yo también quiero ser feliz- susurro

-estoy seguro que la felicidad es similar a la tristeza- Sebastián estaba frente a Ciel, la miraba desafiante, tal vez ¿enfadado?

-sebas… tu… cuando…

-Pues ya es tarde

-¿Qué?- miro hacia afuera y efectivamente estaba atardeciendo, tanto tiempo ha estado pensado que ni siquiera de dio cuenta de que ya se había ido el día

-y por lo que puedo ver el almuerzo no fue de su gusto- dijo mirando el plato que anteriormente había servido, el cual estaba intacto, incluso la platería estaba como él la había dejado

-necesito dormir- fue lo único que respondió Ciel

-bien, vamos a prepararla

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Ciel, Sebastián le puso el pijama y la ayudo a que se recostara

-que tenga un buen sueño y olvide todo My lady- dijo cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué?... Sebastián- quedo mirando por bastante tiempo la puerta por donde su mayordomo y demonio había salido, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Tanaka, ahora su vida, su venganza, ¿Por qué su padre no quería venganza?... "él quería que usted fuera feliz" llego la respuesta a ella… finalmente se quedó dormida

* * *

Se despertó extrañada, sentía que había dormido demasiado, acaso tan reconfortante fue el sueño que tuvo, se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la cortina, seguro en unos momentos llegara Sebastián a despertarla, corrió un poco de la cortina y pudo ver el Sol bastante alto

-¿Qué demonios?- salió de su habitación rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina, al salón, al comedor

-¿My lady?- pregunto Bard, mientras Finny y Maylene la miraban curiosos

-¿Dónde está Sebastián lo hemos estado buscando my Lady?- pregunto Finny

-no está… se fue- susurro Ciel

-¿Qué?

-ya no importa Sebastián se fue, Maylene ayúdame- dijo subiendo lentamente las escaleras seguida de Maylene, llegaron a la habitación de Ciel en donde Maylene la ayudo a vestirse

-¿le digo a Bard que prepare su desayuno?

-no, no tengo hambre, que solo se enfoque en el almuerzo

-sí, My lady- dijo saliendo de la habitación, Ciel se acercó al espejo y miro su pecho, aún estaba la marca del contrato, pero era claro Sebastián perdió el interés en su alma, tal vez tenga razón, las mujeres son demasiado débiles para llevar a cabo una venganza… demonios que me ocurre...

- lo único que tengo que hacer es… convertirme en el alma que ese tipo deseo

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3 **

**Anna: Sebastián se fue TTOTT**

**Ciel: fue porque tu quisiste!**

**Anna: no me grites Ciel**

**Sebastián: por que pelean ahora?**

**Anna/ Ciel: SEBASTIÁN!**

**Sebastián: volví ^^**

**Anna *¬***

**Ciel: ¬¬**

**Anna: bien ahora que ya no eres el mayordomo de Ciel vámonos a mí casa, me servirás a mi en todo lo que yo te pida *¬* – dice tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo con cara de pervertida **

**Ciel: es.. espera!**

**Si dejan un review hare que pase Sebastián por **

**Los sueños pervertidos de cada una de ustedes XD **

**Si no hay reviews no hay actualización XD y no habrá Sebastián XD**


	4. es mejor sola que con un shinigami

**Minna-san gracias por sus review y el interés que han mostrado por mi fic ToT así me dan ganas de continuarlo **

**Ciel: solo continúalo **

**Anna: que mala eres Ciel!, le diré a Sebastián **

**Sebastián: dejen de pelear **

**Ciel: ¬¬ **

**Anna: ^^**

**Sebastián: bueno gracias por sus review y por favor no dejen de leer este fic ^^, y como una de las ordenes de mi Ama Anna fue pasarme por los sueños de las lindas chicas que dejaron reviews esta noche lo hare ^-^**

**Ciel/Anna: *¬***

**Ciel: solo pierdes el tiempo!**

**Anna: y el disclaimer?**

**Ciel: nunca lo pones ¬¬**

**Anna: ¬¬, puff puedo hacerlo esta vez**

**Ciel: entonces lo hare yo **

**Anna: olvídalo, lo hare yo **

**Anna/Ciel: lo veremos *de ambas salen rayos de los ojos y todo lo demás xD***

**Sebastián: *profundo suspiro* ninguno de estos personajes le pertenecen a Anna-san solo el argumento de esta historia los personajes son de la propiedad de Jana Toboso ^^ *sonrisa encantadora***

**Anna: *¬* *hemorragia nasal***

**Ciel: ¬¬U**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**Es mejor sola que con un Shinigami **

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde la "desaparición" de Sebastián, y al fin ahora Maylene, Bard y Finny son útiles.

Maylene sigue siendo bastante torpe, pero se esfuerza bastante, me ayuda en simples tareas o cualquier cosa que le pida desde ayudar a vestirme hasta ir a algún lugar y matar a alguien, ahora último me ha estado enseñando a usar bien las armas y defensa personal, ya que, Sebastián nunca me quiso enseñar por que según él teniendo a un mayordomo como el no hacía falta… _porque siempre estaría mi lado… _

Bard al fin puede cocinar algo decente se esmera mucho en lo que son mis comidas, se resiste de usar lanzallamas o alguna especie de dinamita.

Finny, Finny siempre destroza los jardines de mi mansión, es un chico bastante descuidado, pero cuando se trata de mis rosas Blancas, las cuida como si de eso dependiera su vida, las riega, las cuida, se deshace de las marchitas, generalmente salgo con él para misiones de la reina en los que requiero la fuerza, poco a poco la ha sabido controlar… ¿Por qué sigo sirviendo a la reina?... pues mientras cumpla con todos sus egoístas caprichos no sospechara, seguirá confiando en los Phantomhive, hasta que estemos frente a frente y ahí acabar con ella.

-My.. My Lady

-Maylene, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que golpees antes de entrar?

-lle… llego una carta… para usted- dijo entregándomela en una bandeja de plata, tal cual lo hacía Sebastián, suspire, la tome y el sello, el sello era un ¿cancerbero? **(1)**

-puedes retirarte Maylene

-sí, si My lady- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo d la habitación

Mire una vez más la carta, ¿podría ser?, pero ¿por qué a mí?, yo ya no tenía que ver con ninguno de ellos, abrí de una vez la carta

_Señorita Phantomhive:_

_Junto con saludarla y esperando que al recibe de esta carta este muy bien, queríamos, más bien quería extenderle mi reconocimiento con esta invitación._

_Nos honraría tener su presencia en la ceremonia que se realizara el viernes 31 de octubre del presente año_

_Nos enteramos de la triste separación entre usted y Sebastián Michaelis, teniendo eso en cuenta tal vez le favorezca venir a nuestra ceremonia, comprometiéndome a cederle al mayordomo que sea de su agrado…_

_Se despide atentamente de usted _

_Lucifer.-_

-¿una fiesta?, nuevamente- descanse en el respaldo de mi silla- ¿con que ya todos lo saben he?... 31 de octubre… ¡31 DE OCTUBRE!... ¿MAÑANA?, malditos demonios del infierno!... pero… ¿si iba Sebastián?, no puedo volver a mostrarle debilidad, tengo que ser el alma que el deseo… necesito a un mayordomo…. Maylene, no, demasiado torpe, Finny, idiota, Bard, ni siquiera saben que existen los demonios… no me queda otra opción…

* * *

Salí de la habitación en donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada

-¡Maylene!

-si my Lady

-prepara el carruaje, necesito salir

-yes My fair Lady- dicho esto salió corriendo, tropezó cayendo al piso, se levantó y salió por la puerta a los pocos minutos regreso- listo my Lady

- bien, dile a Bard que no se preocupe de mi comida, comeré algo afuera

-¡sí!- Salí de la mansión y el carruaje estaba esperándome, Tanaka esperando en el frente del carruaje con las riendas de los caballos en las manos

-jojojo- no pude evitar sonreír

-vamos con el sepulturero

-jojojo- me subí al carruaje con la ayuda de Finny, Tanaka no tardo en emprender el camino, el sepulturero no estaba tan lejos, así que no tardamos mucho en llegar- llegamos My lady- me dijo abriendo la puerta del carruaje y ayudándome a bajar

-gracias Tanaka, puedes irte, volveré pronto

-yes, my fair lady – espere a que Tanaka se marchara y alejara lo suficiente, no estoy segura por qué, pero no quería entrar, mire por un momento mis pies y volteándome entre

-jiajaijaija (risa maquiavélica, bueno la típica risa del sepulturero XD) condesa, hace mucho que no venía de visita- dijo el sepulturero saliendo de una tumba

-¿sabes dónde está Grell?

-¿no la acompaña su mayordomo?

-¿te estas burlando de mí? ¬¬

-claro que no condesa

-¿sabes o no?

-pues...

-Ciel!- salió gritando Grell- hace mucho que no venias a verme- dijo haciendo un puchero y abrazándome

-de que hablas, te vi hace unos días

-que lento pasa el tiempo… y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-pues tu

-de nuevo de mayordomo

-sí, vamos

-bye bye sepulturero- dijo Grell

-adiós- respondió de la misma manera (con sonrisa idiota y con la mano alzada XD)

-vamos a tomar un te- le dije a Grell y entramos al primer restorán que vimos, a un de las mujeres le pedimos dos te

-condesa!

-Lau?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues soy el dueño

-cierto

-bien las dejo, tengo mucho trabajo…

-¿y de que se trata esta vez?- pregunto Grell, a lo que yo solo le mostré la carta que hace unos momentos había recibido- ¿Lucifer?... Ciel, ¿Lucifer te envía cartas?

-solo esta

-lo conoces

-sí, una vez fui con Sebastián a una de sus fiestas

-¿de verdad es tan guapo como dicen?- pregunto con un rostro bastante pervertido

-bueno supongo

-Kyaaaaaaa, y ¿dime iras?- antes de responder lance un largo suspiro

-tal vez este Sebastián, tal vez con otro amo

- ¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?

-demuéstrale lo que vale tu alma ahora, desde que Will te acepto, eh estado a tu lado, la última vez que hablamos de Sebastián, me dijiste que querías convertirte en el alma que el deseo, pero, ahora no le pertenece

-y si ya no desea mi alma?

-sí sigues así de débil, créeme que hasta Will dejara de interesarse en ti al igual que muchos Shinigamis

-¿me acompañaras?

-pues claro, cuando rechaces a Sebastián yo estaré ahí para consolarlo

-jajaja bien… por cierto quería hacerte algunas preguntas

-bien… dime- dijo de mala gana

-¿Qué es Lucifer para los demonios?

-Lucifer, es como su "Dios", su iniciador, y no hay demonio que no le respete… ¿la fiesta es mañana cierto?

-eh?, si ¿Por qué?

- de verdad que no sabes nada, mañana es 31 de octubre día de los muertos, seguramente tendrán gatos negros, murciélagos y calabazas

-¿Qué significa?

-los gatos negros representan la reencarnación de los muertos malvados, los murciélagos, son la creencia de comunicación con los muertos y las calabazas representan las imágenes demoniacas

-¿Por qué hacen eso mañana?

-pues por que el 31 de octubre comienza el año para ellos, se invoca el poder de los demonios más poderosos… es extraño que inviten a una humana que ahora ni siquiera tiene a un demonio a su servicio

-¿extraño?

-créeme que pocos humanos saben de la existencia de los demonios, por eso es casi imposible que un humano lance a otro humano al infierno, generalmente lo hacen ellos mismos para poseer las almas que ellos desean

-¿Qué?- pregunte a Grell, el no respondió solo me quedo mirando seriamente

-¿Cuándo piensas acabar con la reina?

-cuando tenga la oportunidad

-cierto, pero es curiosos que desde que tú lo sabes, la reina no se ha presentado en persona

-incluso llega hacer gracioso

Terminamos de tomar nuestros te, seguimos hablando pero realmente de cosas triviales, salimos en dirección a la mansión, ya que, Grell dijo que quería quedarse a dormir en la mansión y mañana en la mañana comenzar a preparar todo para la dichosa fiesta.

La tarde paso sin mayores percances, excepto de que Pluto estaba un poco inquieto por la presencia de Grell, aunque siempre lo hace, me fui a dormir temprano

* * *

-- se escuche una suave voz- despierta- abri un poco mis ojos y me encontré con la cara de Grell demasiado cerca

-¡Grell! Demonios no me asustes así!

-jajajajajajaj

-¿Qué hora es?

-mmmmm pasan de las 1 pm

-¿¡QUE!

-duermes como un tronco

-por qué no me despertaste más temprano

-porque los niños deben dormir

-pero no tanto. Dije levantándome de la cama

-por cierto hoy es el gran día

-¿Qué día?- pregunte mientras me arreglaba un vestido

-el día de la fiesta ¬¬

Al terminar de vestirme baje realmente a almorzar, Bard había cocinado pescado, termine de comer en compañía de Grell y me fui a mi escritorio, revise un par de papeles.

-My… My lady pasan de las 5 debería arreglarse

-cierto- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi habitación- ¿Dónde está Grell?

-no lo sé, no lo eh visto desde que termino de comer

Entramos a mi habitación, con Maylene comenzamos a ver que me pondría hasta que Grell salta del closet con una gran caja en los brazos

-te pondrás este!

-¿Qué?, no, olvídalo

-ya tienes 17 años

-16

-da lo mismo, vístete como una mujer, no como una niña y como sabes tal vez dejas a más de uno con la boca abierta

-¿de qué hablas?

-son demonios, ellos se dejan llevar por sus instintos e… impulsos- dijo esto último susurrándome en el oído

-los conoces bastante bien

-pues claro, una dama como yo debe conocerlos muy bien

Grell dejo de hablar y me quito toda mi ropa, cuando digo toda es toda, dejándome desnuda, intente taparme con algo, pero fue inútil

-¿por qué te cubres?, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, así que quítate eso- dijo apuntando a una sábana que tenía sobre mi pecho, y comenzó con la ropa interior y luego el corsé de color rojo, que incluso a mí me daba pena mirarlo, dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación

-sa…sabes ne…necesito respirar-dije con dificultad

-pues aguántate, no seas llorona- le siguieron las medias y el vestido que Elizabeth me regalo de uno de sus viajes, mirándolo bien era bastante provocativo, que estaba pensando cuándo lo compro, bueno al menos ya no son vestidos rosas, ni de niñas, Grell termino poniéndome los zapatos de tacón bastante alto

-listo mírate, mira que linda y sexy te ves- me mire al espejo y vaya era demasiado, mis pechos sobresalían y se veían un tanto… grandes, el vestido ceñido a mi cintura, para abajo en con un gran falso

-genial, parezco campana

-cierra la boca y siéntate- obedecí y me senté en una silla frente a Grell, comenzó resaltando mis ojos azules con un poco de delineador, me puso lápiz labial rojo, y mi cabello lo ato en una coleta alta que caía por uno de mis hombros, puso un collar de diamantes, unos guantes largos blancos- ¡lista! Vamos

-¿Qué hora es?

-pasan de las siete

-llegaremos tarde

-una dama siempre se hace esperar, niña

-ahora soy una niña

-vamos, vamos- salimos de mi habitación, bajamos y allí estaban Bard, Finny, maylene, que por cierto Grell la echo fuera de la habitación cuando me vestía, y Tanaka

-My lady… -dijo Finny

-díganme sino tienen una ama hermosa

-no hay duda- dijeron los tres al unísono

-bien Tanaka, quedas a cargo y en lo posible no destruyan mi mansión

-jojojo… por cierto My lady- dijo Tanaka inflado- permítame- dijo tomando mi mano derecha y poniendo en mi muñeca una hermosa pulsera con dijes

-¿esto es…

-un regalo

-gracia Tanaka- dije para luego salir por la puerta y subirme al carruaje, no sé si debía confiarle mi vida a Grell, tal vez los caballos se asustarían…

* * *

…. Definitivamente odio a Grell, bueno los caballos se asustaron, chocamos, furiosa utilicé a Grell como caballo para que comenzara a llevar el carruaje, se le salió una rueda y nos perdimos, algo definitivamente no quería que llegara y al final tuvimos que caminar

-allí es!- dije

-bien, Ciel mírame- lo mire y este arreglo mi cabello retoco mi maquillaje y ambas nos arreglamos las ropas- bien vamos

-voy detrás de ti- se voltio me miro y se devolvió donde yo estaba y comenzó a empujarme, llegamos a las grandes puertas "_las puertas del infierno" _me había dicho antes Claude.

Grell se acercó a las grandes puertas y abrió las dos de un solo empujón

-eres demasiado escandaloso para mí!- le grite, me asome y todos sin excepción nos miraban ¿sorprendidos, sintiendo pena y vergüenza ajena? No lo se

-aquí llegaron las más deseada y bellas Grell Sutcliff y Ciel Phantomhive

-el burro por delante- suspire y nuevamente mire al interior, eran cientos de ojos mirándonos

-de verdad me alaga que haya aceptado mi invitación, condesa Phantomhive- comenzó hablando Lucifer, Grell bueno a Grell le comenzó a salir una fuerte hemorragia nasal, ya que este se venía acercando- pero llega tarde

-tuve algunos imprevistos- dije mirando a Grell

-cerca de dos meses que no nos vemos, y déjeme decirle que es una mujer increíblemente bella y deseada- dijo cambiando el color de sus ojos- y ¿Quién la acompaña?

- mi… mi mayo… mi dama de compañía ^^U- dije mirando a Grell, ya que siempre me decía que él no era mi mayordomo sino mi dama de compañía- Grell Sutcliff

-cada vez que la veo me sorprende Condesa un ¿Shinigami?- dijo tomando la mano de Grell- un placer conocerl¿a?

- el gusto es mío primor

-pues que continúe la fiesta- dijo volviéndose y dirigiéndose a todo el mundo, haciendo que al instante comenzara una suave música- me permite esta pieza My lady?- me pregunto

-claro- dije tomando la mano de ese demonio, Lucifer me llevo al centro del salón, tomo suavemente mi cintura y comenzó a moverse

-es una lástima que el contrato entre usted y Sebastián se haya roto

-¿lastima?, no lo creo

-aun así ¿un Shinigami?

-un excéntrico Shinigami pero bastante competente

Termínanos de bailar en silencio, en cuanto termino la canción me separe de el y me fui a buscar a Grell

-donde te metiste Grell?

-busca a alguien?- dijo alguien a mi espalda

-tu

-hacía mucho tiempo condesa

-Alois Trancy (n/a:; quien creían que era XD, también lo creí ToT)

-cómo le va?

-estas vivo!

-pues por algo Claude no le está sirviendo

-vienes para que acabe contigo?

-no, ahora que ya no tiene a Sebastián a su servicio, no le odio

-que tienes con Sebastián

…. –bien ahora viene lo más interesante de esta fiesta- dijo Lucifer a lo que todos callaron- muy bien voluntarios

-yo!- dijo un chico que salía de entre la multitud, era de cabello claro no tanto como Alois claro, era alto… ¿de dónde se me hace familiar? Y detrás de él… detrás de él… Sebastián

-Ciel!- llego a mi lado Grell- lo encontré

-¿a quién?

-a Sebastián allí esta- dijo apuntándolo

-_-U- no me digas no lo había visto- dije sarcástica

-vaya te cambio por un chico y bastante guapo

-sabes las reglas de este juego?

-sí, lo conozco

-ese es el plan

-Kyaaa me encanta, pero mira te está mirando y al parecer comiendo con la mirada

-0/0 Grell, cierra la boca

-algún voluntario para pelear con Edward?

-Yo!

-¿Qué?

-que lenta eres niña- dijo Grell burlándose

-Alois Trancy – dijo Lucifer

-ahh demonios

-vayas tienes la firme idea de que Sebastián te sirva- dijo Lucifer

-maldito, bastardo ahh te odio Alois Trancy

-que graciosa eres- dijo Grell burlándose

-no me molestes

Ambos chicos se juntaron en el medio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo esperaban instrucciones, por un momento me distraje ya que a lo lejos se podía escuchar la típica canción que le cantan a la reina, lentamente me aleje del grupo, abrí un poco la puerta y a las afueras del castillo estaba Ángela mirando con odio hacia el cielo

-Ciel Phantomhive… sucia, impura debo eliminar lo impuro- retrocedí dos paso pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo

-pero mira nada más en mi fiesta un Shinigami y un ángel, no me digas que aceptaste la invitación

-no aceptaría una invitación tan sucia, hoy es el día del juicio final

-siempre tan apocalíptica Ángela

-Grell vámonos- dije soltándome del agarre de Lucifer- ¿?- ¿Grell?- lo busque con la mirada y estaba colgando de Sebastián intentando besarlo- ¿Grell?

-Ciel, ¿Qué pasa?

-nos vamos

-que?, yo no me quiero ir

-lo sé, pero muévete

-condesa Phantomhive- llego diciendo el nuevo contrato de Sebastián- mi nombre el Edward Heinrich

-¿Heinrich?

- sí, también pertenezco a la nobleza diabólica- dijo sonriendo- pero créame si usted no existiera sería mucho más fácil hacer negocios en este país

-pero ya ve conde, existo y no pienso morir todavía

-no se confié, existen los accidentes

- tengo a mi servicio a Shinigamis, sabré el día de mi muerte

-me encantaría hacer negocios con usted

-de que clase

-unir nuestras familias y apellidos

-eso es una propuesta?

-Bocchan, creo que no es el momento de hacer esa clase de propuestas

-tienes razón Sebastián

-¿Sebastián?

-sí, todos los demonios tienes nombres ¿no?, ese nombre ha tenido el mío durante muchos años

-No me digas- dije mientras sonreía irónicamente a Sebastián el cual me miro ¿molesto?

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe, Lucifer cerro fuertemente las puertas

-si salen morirán, es preferible que se queden aquí- dijo Lucifer

-aquí no nos ocurrirá nada?- pregunto Alois

-un Ángel no puede entrar y el trato es que no puede tocar a ninguno de los dos

-que hay de los demás?- pregunto un chico

-quienes?- pregunto Lucifer

-las demás personas toda esa gente morirá

-cierto- susurre- Grell vete a trabajar

-¿Qué?

-le dire a Will

-pero…

-muchos morirán habrá muchas almas

-pero

-recuerda lo que dijo Will

-esta bien me voy Bye Bye, Sebastián me la cuidas si- dijo Grell tomándome de los hombros y poniéndome en frente de Sebastián -/-

-envías a tu…

-lo se es una cosa extraña- le respondí a Edward

-lo envías a matar?

-pues si lo envió hacer su trabajo

-no te preocupa toda esa gente, quizá algún ser querido para ti morirá

-seres querido?... solo son humanos- respondí y pude ver como algunos demonios me miraban sorprendidos y la inconfundible sonrisa de Sebastián

-lo que esperaba de Ciel Phantomhive, viéndote así tan sola… créeme no me molestaría disfrutar de tu cuerpo y devorar lentamente tu alma

-mi alma y mi cuerpo no es algo que cualquier demonio pueda degustar- le dije mirando a Sebastián, la fiesta continuo, siguieron bailando, comiendo y bebiendo, Lucifer dijo que la pelea entre Alois y Edward se cancelaba

Ahora estaba sola en el balcón de ese imperial castillo, mirando como Londres arde en llamas

-se resfriara- dijo esa inconfundible voz poniendo sobre mis hombros lo que seguramente era su frac

-tal vez…- dije voltiandome y mirandolo a los ojos...

* * *

**Fin del capi **

**1.- bueno cancerberos son los perros que protegen las puertas del infierno, dejémoslo en Pluto XD, ya que son grandes perros negros, el nuestro es blanco pero ni modo XD **

**Los símbolos que de los que habla Grell ya sea el gato, murciélago y calabazas son de verdad los que se usan en Halloween pero ese es su real significado ^^**

**XD 15 páginas de Word hace mucho que la inspiración no llegaba de esta manera XD **

**Y apareció Sebastián XD**

**Bueno todo lo que tenga que ver con la relación entre a Ciel y los Shinigamis en los próximos capítulos se sabrá, en este capítulo ahí una gran pista para sabes en que termina o cual será el clímax de este fic…**

**Tengo los dedos acalambrados ToT **

**Bueno me hacen saber lo que les pareció en un pequeño review ¿sí? Ya sea con preguntas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, criticas etc todo es bienvenido XD **

**Y me voy hacer la conti de mis otros fic que bastante abamdonados que los tengo Xd **

**Sayo! **


	5. Una venganza términa otra empieza

**Minna-san se que había dejado bastante abandonado mis fics siiii ToT todos mis fics, es que estaba esperando mi laptop nuevo para mi cumpleaños xD**

**Gracias por los reviews de verdad asi dan ganas de continuar ToT bueno los escritores me entienden XDDD, intentare que la historia no sea tan larga unos 3 capitulos mas y seria, asi que no se**

** desanimen y sigan leyendo XD**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 **

**Una venganza termina, otra empieza **

-se resfriara...

-Tal vez... asi que tienen un nuevo contratista

-se equivoca Ciel-sama solo estoy haciendo un favor

-¿tu?... haciendo favores, aun asi, estas llendo en contra de nuestro contrato- dije voltiandome y mirandolo de frente

- no exactamente, pero me sorprende que Grell este a su servicio, despues de haber matado a Madame Red, creí que tomaría venganza

-mientras sirva no hay problema, Madame Red se dejo influenciar y termino siendo para mi un estorbo y viendolo de esa manera Grell me hizo un favor- dije sonriendo a lo que Sebastián solo sonrió

-aun asi un shinigami

-que tiene de extraño?

-pues ellos generalmente no son mayordomos, ni sirven a los humanos, no ayudan como Grell lo hace con ustedy por lo que alcanze a entender mas shinigamis estan a su servicio

-pues si, son bastantes utiles incluso Grell

-debo suponer que ese vestido fue idea de el- dijo mirando hacia cierta parte de mi cuerpo a lo que me sonroje (n/a: sebastián pervertido XDDDDD)

-tanto se nota

-bueno un vestido completamente rojo, muy probocador e increiblemente sexy, de seguro usted no lo eligio

-en realidad es el regalo de Lizzy

-en serio?, vaya vamos a tener que aceptar mas seguidos los regalos de la señorita Elizabeth

-ah... cierra la boca

-definitivamente voy a tener que felicitar a Grell o mejor dicho darles las gracias My lady

-te estas burlando de mi?

-claro que no, solo estoy haciendole un cumplido, es un verdadero deleite a la vista

-maldito pervertido!- dije mientras comenzaba a sonar una suave música

-me consederia esta pieza My lady?

-quieres que baile contigo?, aun sigo siendo una pesima bailarina

-no lo parecio cuando bailo con Lucifer- dijo serio

-te molesta?

- claro que no, debe conocer mas gente, pero en fin, desearia bailar conmigo? (n/a: YO SI! YO SI! xDDDD)- dijo extendiendome la mano, la que tome sin mucha confianza nos introducimos en el salon donde la mayoria de la gente o demonios bailaban lentamente, Sebastián tomo delicadamente mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el y comenzo a moverse lentamente, al ritmo de las melodias, pude observar que a lo lejos Lucifer miraba en nuestra dirección.

La noche continuo y cuando la luna estaba completamente alta a los humanos presentes les consedieron una habitacion, patra que pasara la noche y no saliera al gran alboroto que habia alli afuera, todos los humanos fueron escoltados por sus mayordomos, yo volvi al balcon, mañana me conertiria en el alma que Sebastián deseó devorar, pero no podra hacerlo

-My lady, permitime escoltarla a su habitación

-tu?

-bueno es un favor que Grell me pidio y por esta vez lo cumplire

-solo por eso?- dije mirando a la nada realmente

-sigo siendo su mayordomo, deme una orden y la cumplire

-si te ordenara que dejaras a ese chico?

-lo haria

-... si te ordenara matarlo?

-lo haria- respondio y yo solo sonrei ironicamente

-tengo sueño

-permitame- dijo ofreciendome su brazo para yo tomarlo y escoltarme para la que por esa noche seria mi habitación, abrio ambas puertas de la habitación, era bastante grande, espaciosa, una cama muy grande, incluso mas de la que tengo en la mansion, con impecables sabanas blancas y grandes almohadones

-sabanas blancas y almohadones de pluma, como a usted le gusta

-si

-entonces me retiro

-a donde vas?- dije seriamente a lo que Sebastián se voltio con sorpresa- siempre dijiste que era una inutil, alguien tiene que hacerlo- dije voltiendome y enseñandole la cremallera del vestido

-ohh cierto My lady, entonces permitame- dijo acercandose y pasando sus manos por mi cuello y retirando suavemente el colgante, dejandolo encima de una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros, siguio bajando por mis hombros, lo que en realidad parecia una caricia y fue bajando la cremallera del vestido, suavemente, lentamente, delicadamente, dejando caer el vestido y ubicandose frente a mi lo oí tragar fuertemente

-voy a tener que ser mas bueno con Grell –san

-solo hazlo en silencio- dije sonrojada y desviando la permanete mirada de ese demonio

-por favor- dijo indicandome que tomara asiento, hize lo indicado y el procedio a desatar las ligas y bajar lentamente cada una de las medias

-pero que mayordomo mas impropio, aprovechandose de las tareas que le ordena que realize su ama

-tambien un demonio, que se deja llevar por sus instintos

-tengo sueño, apresurate- dije, a lo que el hizo que me levantara y por poco a poco fue desatando el apretado corsé y me puso mi camisa de dormir

-que tenga buenas noches My Lady- dijo despues de ordenar la ropa y salir estaba, sola, rodeada de demonios y con el lider de estos bastante arrogante, me levante de la cama y Sali de la habitación, ¿por qué de repente quizo Lucifer que todos los humanos presentes se fueran a una habitación?, no me habia dado cuenta de que esto era enorme y lo mas seguro era que estaba... perdida, al parecer llegue a algo parecido a una cocina, supongo, ya que, habian muchas ollas, y vajilla, tome un vaso, tenía bastante sed y lo mejor era refrescarme con un poco de agua, en un jarron habia un liquido transparente con hielo, puse un poco en el vaso, lo olfatie un poco la verdad no me daba mucha confianza , bebí un poco y nada extraño, solo era agua con hielo, bebi todo el contenido del vaso, y al parecer me dio mas sed y... frío, termine tomando dos vasos mas y en cuanto me dispuse volver a mi habitacion Sebastián estaba en la puerta mirandome sorprendido, pero la que quedo mas sorprendida fui , pero la que quedo mas sorprendida fui o, estaba lleno de sangre, su boca, su cuello y torso, pero el no tenía ninguna herida

-debe volver a su habitación

-¿qué?

-vuelva rápido antes de que alguien mas la vea

-¿que pasa Sebastián, por qué estas asi?

-vayase

-pero

-¡Vete!- dijo asustandome, nunca lo habia visto asi, y solo Sali de la habitación, estrañamente no me costo encontrar la habitación. A la mañana siguiente llego Grell

* * *

-Ciiieeelll- dijo un a voz suavemente en mi oido- despierta

-dejame en paza Grell!

-venga arriba!- dijo arrebatandome las sabanas- ahi está tu ropa

- bien

-que ocurrio anoche, te veo decaída

-Nada importante- Sali de la cama me vesti con la ropa que Grell tenía para mi y también traia mi desayuno que consistia en unas tostadas y un zumo de naranjas

-date prisa que llegaremos tarde

-ya voy, ya voy, por cierto como te fue anoche?

-bastante bien, una increible cantidad de almas

-listo, vamonos- dije vestida con un corsé negro y una falda del mismo color, junto con unas botas de tacón también negras

-vamonos la reina pronto se presentara en público

-bien, salgamos- salimos de la habitación y descendimos la escalera, solo que no contaba con que ubiera tanta gente reunida abajo

-ya se va condesa Phantomhive?- pregunto Lucifer

- si, tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar

-pero aun ahi un increible alboto alla afuera

-exacto, Grell esta conmigo asi que no hay problema

-tendremos la fortuna de tenerla nuevamente aqui

-tal vez, con su permiso nos retiramos- dije inclinando un poco mi rostro y saliendo del lugar - ¿Grell?- me voltie y este conversaba animadamente con Sebastián –Grell, vamonos

-ya voy!, bye bye chu- les dijo a todos desde la puerta

-eres demasiado excentrico para mi

-deja de lamentarte y dime ¿estas lista?

-si- dije mientras nos subiamos en un carruaje que nos esperaba afuera- por cierto Grell, no te vayas a saltar ningun paso del plan ¬¬ #

-claro que no, espero que tu hagas tu parte bien

-Claro

-y dime, quien te auxulio anoche?

-a que te refieres?

-vamos Sebastian te ayudo a prepararte para dormir, Sebastián sigue siendo un demonio y se deja llevar por sus instintos asi que...dime detalles sucios

-0/0 que? mh... Cierra la boca-

-llegamos Condesa

-bien Grell, es hora

-estas lista- bajamos del carruaje y nos dirigimos al palacio de la reina yo por el frente y Grell por la puerta trasera

* * *

-Condesa Phantomhive, la esperabamos- me dijo Ash desde la entrada

-siento la demora

-no se preocupe- dijo escoltandome en el lugar en donde me reuniria con la reina- sientase comoda, ire por su alteza

-esta bien-Ash salió de la habitacion, saque la pequeña botellita de entre mis... pechos... nunca mas le hago caso a Grell, segun el _"seguramente al tener el rango de condesa si la reina muere no te registraran ahi"_- dijo apuntando a cierta parte de mi cuerpo. Puse el liquido en la pequeña taza de té que habia frente a mi

-Condesa Ciel- entro una mujer de unos 30 años a la habitación

-un gusto volver a verla su alteza-dije levantandome y inclinando levemente mi cabeza, al parecer Grell había hecho bien su parte veia a la reina un poco nerviosa

-el gusto es mio, bien Ash prepara té- este obedecio de inmediato saco las tazas de enfrente de nosotras la reina no perdió de vista la taza que estaba al frente de mi, Ash lo preparo y le ofrecio en la bandeja a la reina, ella tomo como era obvio la que estaba anteriormente frente a mi pensando que la envenenada era la otra, bebimos el té y comenzamos hablar de cosas triviales

-y bien su alteza, para que me llamo?

- anoche londres ardio en llamas, me algra que no te haya ocurrido nada, pero si no es inoportuno preguntar, tu mansion quedo echa cenizas, ¿comó no te ocurrio nada?

-no estaba en mi mansion de Londres, su alteza

-ohh vaya me alegro tanto que no te haya pasado nada

-si

-pero si que sabes salverte bien, hiciste los mismo hace un par de años ¿no es asi?

-en el incendio en donde murieron mis padres, me salve por que simplemente quise vivir

-¿para vengarte?

-no, claro que no solo estoy aqui para hacer sentir la humillación que yo senti su alteza- dije mientras ella se bebía su té- la vere en el infierno su Alteza- ella me miró sorprendida, mietras cada uno de sus organis internos seguramente explotaban uno a uno, cayo al suelo desesperada, no podía gritar, sus cuerdas vocales fueron, como decirlo, derretidas, estiro uno de sus brazos intentando alcanzarme

-¿listo?- pregunto desde la ventana Grell

-listo

-y... ¿comó te sientes?

-no crei que me sentiria tan bien

-bien supongo que es hora

-¿de qué?

-no te vuelvas acercar a los demonios

-¿por qué?

-si antes de que cumplieras tu venganza eras deseada por ellos, ahora que lo hiciste creeme que te desearan más, si Lucifer no te mató la última vez, ahora es cuando lo hara

-¿de qué última vez hablas?- pregunte un poco confundida y no entendia por que ahora Grell comenzaba a hablar asi, tan serio

-cuando tenías 10 años esa mujer- dijo mirando a la reina muerta en el piso- mando a matar a tus padres y logicamente a ti también, pero alguien llego antes de que a ti pudieran matarte, niños con vidas tragicas, niños dispuestos a entregar su alma con tal de volver a ver a sus padres, con tal de tomar venganza, como es tu caso- algunos demonios te llevaron, no humanos que envio la reina ellos fueron los que te llevaron, no estoy al tanto de que te hicieron, pero estoy seguro de que fue humillante, los demonios te arrastraron al infierno, te lo dije anteriormente, ningun humanos puede empujar a otro al infierno

-¿qué demonios estas diciendo Grell?

-despues de que pudiste enrollar tu sola tu cinematic record en la biblioteca de los Shinigamis, tu alma se hizo poderosa, por eso ahora los demonios la desean tanto, pero también es algo que nosotros como Shinigamis debemos proteger, almas asi casi no existen, por eso dijimos que te ayudariamos en lo que desearas, querias venganza, la tuviste ahora solo te queda intentar ser feliz

-¿comó, comó quieres que sea feliz con lo que estas diciendo?

-no querias saber la verdad?

-entonces Sebastián, él...

-él debería haberte matado al momento en el que tu caiste al infierno, pero nose por que no lo hizo, al contrario formo un contrato contigo, eso no lo entiendo...- Grell permanecio alli, sentado en el marco de la ventana, mas serio que nunca diciendome todas esa estupideces, hasta que se levanto, extendio su mano, la cual yo tome y salimos por la ventana

-dejame... sola...

-segura

-... si...- susurre

Grell simplemente se alejo, mientras yo solo camine sin un rumbo fijo. Camine en linea recta, derecha, izquierda, y de nuevo en linea recta hatsa toparme con un pequeño prado, con árboles, me apoye en uno y poco a poco fui vayendo hasta quedar sentada... ¿por qué siempre soy la única en darme cuenta tarde de las cosas?, ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-no hacia falta- respondio una voz detras de mi y antes de que me voltiara caí al piso...

* * *

**Fin del capi XDDDD**

**Siiii y lo dejo aho por que ya falta poco para el final **

**¿que creen que pasara?, ¿quien secuestro a Ciel? Aunque es un poco abvio ¿o no?**

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado y si ahi algun error de ortografia o letras demas lo siento es que como hace poco formatie el laptop aun le faltan un par de cosas para instalar XDDDD**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews ya que si no hay, no habra conti XDDD**

**Sayo!**


	6. Sebastián y Lucifer

**Minna-san arigato por sus reviews la verdad no estaba tan segira de que les gustara el capi, paso todo muy rápido pero al parecer les gusto bastante y eso me alegra XDDD **

**Bueno ahora con animo les escribire la conti **

**Advertencias: contiene LEMMON y casi violaciones o no se como lo tomen XDD asi que al los lectores que no les gusta no lo lean, yo no respondo por traumas sicologicos ni nada pòr el estilo. Si continuas leyendo eres un perver XDDDD asi que bienvenido al club bueno mas bien dicho bienvenidAS XDDD**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6**

**Sebastián y Lucifer **

Abri lentamente los ojos, me encontraba en una habitación, sin ventanas y una puerta de metal, estaba recostada en una cama, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar asi...

-desperto- dijo una sombra desde la oscuridad, pues la habitación no tenía luz y la poco de luminosidad que tenía era gracias a que la puerta tenía una pequeña ventanilla

-¿Sebastián?

-si My lady

-¿qué... que haces aqui?... ¿fuiste tu?

-lo siento My lady pero era necesario

-NECESARIO, era necesario dejarme inconsiente y traerme aqui- grite mientras me levantaba de la cama acercandome a el

-si, My lady

-¿por que?- pregunte golpeando su pecho, pero al ejercer ese poco de fuerza, dio dolor de cabeza, intente aferrarme a él pero era inutil, con ambas manos tome mi cabeza mientras intentaba llegar al piso

-por esto- contesto Sebastián, llegando a mi altura, tomandome en brazos y llevandome nuevamente a la cama- Grell ya se lo comento, ahora que ha cumplido su venganza los demonios y en especial Lucifer la buscaran, aqui no podran encontrarla

-¿qué me pasa?

-recuerda lo que bebio, en la fiesta de Lucifer

-agua

-bueno... no era agua

-que demonios era entonces?

-...la lujuria en escencia liquida

-...

-n_n

-¬¬ ¿Qué?

-y se bebió toda la jarra

-y por que me siento débil

-solo es el primer sintoma

-y sigue...?

-calor

-sofocante, inaguantable calor, que puden llegar a dar ganas de quitarse toda la ropa y desear un baño de agua fría

-exacto, me quito la palabras de la boca... no me diga que...

-si

-beba esto- dijo mostrandome un vaso con agua

-no me la puedo tirar a la cara?

-esto la hara dormir hasta que pase el efecto a menos que quiera que pase el efecto de otra manera- dijo sonriendome pervertidamente

-0/0 trae aca- es idea mia o teniendo tan cerca a Sebastián me da aun más... calor-mire el vaso y el liquido también era agua, aunque ya lo dudo y simplemente lo bebi cayendo de inmediato dormida

* * *

_Sueño de Ciel... _

_-es hora de levantarse My lady- dijo el fiel mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive- buenos días_

_-prepara mi baño _

_-si My lady- dijo este dirigiendose al baño a preparar el baño de su ama luego de unos momentos regreso – esta listo- ciel se levanto de la cama y antes de entrar al baño, su fiel mayordomo susurro cerca muy cerca de su oido- necesita ayuda_

_-pu... puedo sola – dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara de su mayordomo entro en la bañera, y se relajo unos minutos, lavo su largo cabello y cuerpo, salió de la bañera se puso una de las toallas blancas en el cuerpo, mietras que con otra secaba su cabello, al bajar a su cuello dos manos abrazaron fuertemente su cintura _

_-Se-sebatián- su nombre salió en un suspiro, con una de sus manos alejo la toalla del cuello de Ciel, paso lentamente su lengua llegando al lobulo de su oreja y morderlo, se separo un poco de ella y la voltio, tomo sus brazos y los paso por el cuello de él asimismo tomo sus piernas cruzandolas en su cintura teniendo como apoyo la pared, beso y lamío su cuello dejando marcas rojizas subio hasta llegar a la boca de la chica que en es momento no reprimia los gemidos, un beso lleno de pasion y lujuria, una de las manos del mayordomo recorria sin escrupulos la blanca y suave pierna de la chica, tomando con ambas manos cada muslo de la chica que jalaba los negros cabellos de hombre que en estos momentos le producia un increible placer, él comenzo a frotar su miembro con la intimidad de Ciel e inconcintemente Ciel también hacía lo mismo, se hayaba increiblemente excitada apegando cada vez mas el cuerpo de Sebastián a su cuerpo. _

_Sebastián sujeto bien a Ciel y la dirigio a la habitación sin terminar aquel beso, la recosto en la cama y acariciariciando sus piernas, tomo la toalla que aun cubria el cuerpo de ella lanzandola lejos para luego ubicarse encima de ella, comenzo besando su vientre, jugo un momento con el ombligo de ella y comenzo a subir beso, lamio y mordio uno de los pechos de ella mientras que al otro le dedicaba atención con una de sus manos, Sebastián se levanto un poco frente a Ciel y está tomo su corbata y lo acerca a sus labios, este sorprendido sonrie contra los labios de ella mientras Ciel pasa timidamente su lengua por los deseosos labios de su fiel sirviente y ahora amante, comenzaron una lucha entre sus lenguas, la experimentada lengua de Sebastián jugueteaba con la inexperiencia de Ciel. _

_Ciel tiro de la corbata de Sebastián desatandola, sacando su chaqueta, desabotonando lentamente la camisa de este, sacandola y arrojandola lejos junto las manos con las del mayordomo y retiro cada uno de los guantes, continuo acariciando su perfecto pecho llegando al cinturon de sus pantalones,e intento desabrocharlo pero sus manos le fallaron, estaba nerviosa, estaba temblando, el sonrió y tomo sus manos y las puso por alrededor de su cuello, y comenzo a besarla de nuevo, recorrio nuevamente con su lengua el cuello de ella, con una de sus manos recorrio el fragil cuerpo de Ciel llegando asi a la intimidad de la chica y comenzo a jugar con la intimidad de la chica, acariciandola y apretandola, introdujo dos de sus dedos haciendola gemir, los movimientos de sus dedos fueron cada vez más rápidos, ella se arqueo y gimio, permitiendole a Sebastián besar su cuello, hasta llegar al primer orgasmo, Ciel estaba respirando agitadamente,Sebastian desabrocho su apretando pantalon, y dirigiendo su miembro justo a la intimidad de Ciel, ella solo levanto la vista y respiro, ahora si que estaba nerviosa, Sebastián ya bien acomodado y apunto de penetrarla..._

_-My lady- dijo el_

_-Se-sebastián- jadeo _

_

* * *

_

-My lady- desperte asustada, no era el Sebastián de mis sueños, era el real, sobresaltada, respirando agitada y con más calor que el anterior intente dar con el rostro de quien me llamaba, Sebastián estaba ligeramente sorprendido- tuvo pesadillas

-... si... pesadillas... claro

-¿qué le ocurre My lady?- dijo Sebastian acercandose, tocando con una de sus manos mi frente, aun respiraba agitaba- aun no pasa el efecto ¿cierto?

-por que lo dices?- por que esta tan cerca?, ¿por qué lo veo mas guapo que antes?

-respiración irregular, palpitaciones del corazón muy fuertes, esta sudando y... su cabello suelto pegado a su rostro junto respiración agitada...- se alejo de mi lado y miro por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta- sera mejor salir de aqui

-donde estamos?

-eso no puede saberlo, aun.- dijo voltiandose a mi, mirandome de pies a cabeza, yo tenía una de mis manos en mi pecho intentando calmar mi alocado corazón, aun no me recuperaba del aquel sueño

-My lady, sabra comprender que soy un demonio- dijo acercandose a mi quedando frente a frente- sabra disculparme luego My lady

-Sebastian que acurre?- dije quedando contra la pared, ahora Sebastián tenía los ojos completamente rojos y brillantes

-la deseo- dijo acercandose a mi rostro, estaba a punto de besarme, pero lo esquive y me levante de la cama, lo cual no sirvio de mucho, porque Sebastián me tomo de un brazo y me tiro a la cama ubicandose encima de mi

-Sebastián... ¿qué haces?- estaba asustada, vamos no estoy soñando, Sebastián estaba sacando mi ya rasgado y sucio vestido, siguio desatando mi corsé y comenzo a besar mi cuello, no como en mi sueño, ahora era mil veces mas apasionado, mas salvaje, sentia como succionaba mi cuello seguramente dejando marcas, lamia e incluso mordia todo cuanto podia, quito mi corsé y comenzo a besar y lamer uno de mis pechos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba y apretaba el otro- Sebastián... de-detente... ahhh. Termine por gemir, esto era mucho mejor que en mis sueños, se separo un poco de mi y una de sus manos llego a mis medias, acaricio lentamente mi pierna, la bajo lentamente haciendo lo mismo con la otra, volvio a mirarme yo simplemente cerre los ojos avergonzada, tome la pequeña amohada que habia encima de la cama y la puso en mi cara

-Ciel- me llamo por mi nombre, es la primera vez que me llama asi- muestrame tu cara

-no- dije presinando la almohada contra mi cara

-vamos- dijo mientras con una de sus manos llegaba a mi intimidad

-ahh! Detente- gemí soltando la almohada lo que el aprovecho para lanzarla lejos, se acerco a mi rostro y lamio mis labios, volvi a gemir y me dieron escalofrios, lo que el aprovecho para juntar nuestros labios y introducir su lengua, recorrio cada espacio de mi boca, nuestras lenguas, luchaban la lengua de Sebastián tenía el control, nos separamos, yo necesitaba el preciado oxigeno, comenzo nuevamente a lamer mi cuello bajo por entre mis pechos, llegando a mi vientre, poco a poco y lentamente bajo mi ropa interior, separo un poco mis piernas y paso su lengua por mi intimidad presiono con sus labios el pequeño boton, haciendome estremecer

-Sebastián, no... para...- gemi apretando con mis pirnas su cabeza, el se separo saboreandose los labios, una corriente electrica recorrio todo mi cuerpo- ahhhh!- Sebastian subio y me beso lentamente, mientras intentaba recuperar mi respiracion normal, intente moverme de su agarre pero lo que consegui fue rozar mi rodilla contra su entre pierna, notando lo apretado que estaba su pantalon a lo que el gruño

-aún esta bajo el efecto de lo que bebío y esta es la única forma- dijo mirandome a los ojos, solo por eso, solo por eso lo hace, no es nada mas que deseo

-cierto... si no puedo quitar el efecto... ¿qué ocurrira?

-el deseo la consumira y su cuerpo no sera capaz de soportarlo y se destruira

-ya veo... entonces continua...- dije sonrojada, Sebastián sonrió y me besó, confortandome, estuvimos bastante tiempo besandonos, como en mi sueño, quite la corbata, su chaqueta y su camisa, el ya se había posesionado en medio de mis piernas las que cruze en su cintura y con mis brazos me aferre a su espalda, senti la punta de su miembro entrando

-Ahh!- siguio y de una sola embestida entro en mi cuerpo- sebas-sebastian!- tomo mi cintura y continuo can embetidas cada vez mas rápidas, unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, el dolor era insoportable, pero despues de un momento el dolor fue desapareciendo y el placer recorria mi cuerpo, Sebastian se pegaba cada vez mas a mi cuerpo, ambos llegamos al climax, yo por segunda vez y el por primera, derramo su escencia en mi interior y poco a poco fue saliendo de mi cuerpo.

-ahora sera mejor que duerma My lady-dijo mientras me cubria con la unica sabana que había, caí de inmediato dormida

* * *

Me moví inquieta en la cama, dandome vuelta, pero el sol pegada de lleno en mi cara, intente taparme con la almohada, un segundo ¿Almohada?... si no mal recordaba estaba en esa celda con... Sebastián, abri mis ojos y ya no estaba en esa oscura celda, estaba en mi mansión, en Londres, salí de la cama e incluso estaba vestida con mi camisa de dormir, habre estado soñando de nuevo, me acerque al espejo, Dios mi rostro estaba horrible, y las marcas del cuello, eran rojizas, mi cabello estaba desarreglado

-ohh... ya desperto my lady

-¿qué haces aqui?, ¿por que estoy aqui?

-es muy temprano para tantas preguntas my lady

-solo responde

-no creo que para usted haya sido comodo seguir alli

-pues tu me llevaste

-pero ahora ya no corre peligro

-¿qué?

-bien sera mejor que se vista, su ropa ya esta preparada y su desayuno listo en el comedor

Sebastián de acerco ami con mi ropa, me quito mi camisa de dormir y procedio a atar el corsé, las medias y el vestido,esta vez era uno de color azul profundo con detalles blancos.

-tendremos que tapar eso

-¿qué?

-esto- dijo voltiendome y poniendome frente al espejo y apuntando a mi cuello que tenía esa... marcas de ... color ... rojo... hechas por la ... boca ... de... Sebastian, puse mi mano en mi cuello- es tu culpa

-no lo niego... pero tenemos esto- dijo mostrando una cinta de color azul un poco mas suave que el vestido, paso sus manos por mi cuello acariciando las marcas, y ato la cinta ocultando las dichosas marcas

-...por cierto- dije suavemente- ¿por qué demonios estas aqui?

-solo la traje aqui, Grell estba un poco preocupado

-¿dondé esta el?

-con William

-bien, puededs irte entonces

-segura, ¿no necesita nada mas?

-... no...solo vete- dije, Sebastian se separo y salió por la puerta, seguro ira con su nuevo contratista ¿no?, Sali de mi habitación y llegue al comedor en donde estaba servido mi desayuno,

-ohaio My lady- dijeron Bard, Finny y Maylene, me acerque a la silla y bard la acomodo para mi, comenze a comer en silencio

-My lady, ayer llego una carta de su abuela

-¿mi abuela?

-si, pronto vendra a verla

-maldicion- dije tocando mi cabeza- bueno de todos modos saldre ahora Tanaka, quedas a cargo

-yes My fair lady

Termine mi desayuno, me aliste y Sali, queria caminar y distraerme, comenze caminando por las ruinas cerca de la mansión, ahora ya cumpli mi venganza, que pasara ahora, seguire viviendo

-Ciel...- llego gritando Grell- me tenías preocupado- dijo abrazandome y frotando su mejilla con la mia- un momento... hueles a demonio

-.¿qué?... ahora resulta que tienes complejo de perro

-bueno ese no es el problema, ¿dondé diablos te metiste?

-Sebas-chan me dijo que te tenía escondida para que no te ocurriera nada

-ehh... si... pero dijo que ahora ya no habria peligro

-esperemos... bien me voy Will esta bastante estresado y molesto

- no que siempre es asi

-es cierto- sonrio

-bien vete

-bye bye chu- dijo llendose saltando entre los árboles, me sente un una de las bancas que alli estaban, intente relajarme y cerrar los ojos, epro automaticamente llegaron a mi los recuerdos de la noche pasada, en esa celda, con Sebastián

-demonios, sacatelo de la cabeza

-que esta haciendo aqui tan sola, condesa

-Lucifer!, ¿qué haces aqui?

-vine a hacerle una visita...

-¿por qué?

-solo quería verla- dijo yo solo me separe un poco y mire mis pies- vamos condesa... quiere recordar viejos tiempos- dijo tomando mis rostro con sus dos manos, inconsientemente ire sus ojos, estabs de color borgoña, de color sangre, queria separarme de él pero me era imposible, no tenía fuerzas y simplemente caí dormida...

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews XDDD me gustaron mucho, este capi es un poco mas corto (creo) el siguiente capi se sabra todo asi que esperenlo intentare tenerlo lo mas pronto posible, ¿que le hara Lucifer a Ciel? Bueno espern el proximo capi XDDDD **

**SAYO!**


	7. Prefiero Morir

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior la verdad no estaba muy sura de dejarlo asi por que digamoslo es bastante pervertido, pero era necesario en este capi la mayoria de las cosas seran explicada, que conste LA MAYORIA bueno es realidad lo mas seguro es que sean todas XDDD, bueno y vamos con el capi **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 **

**Prefiero morir **

_¿dondé estoy? ¿dondé?... tengo frío, hambre, estoy sucia, quiero Salir de aqui, quiero irme a casa... tengo una venda en los ojos y no se donde estoy lo único que recuerdo es la penetrante mirada de Lucifer... al parecer estoy en algo parecido a una jaula, puedo sentir los fríos barrotes en mi piel, al parecer estoy desnuda, sin zapatos, me duele mi brazo derecho, mi pecho arde y siento un liquido correr por mi rostro, huele a sangre..._

_-_saquenla- se oyo una voz, unas manos me tomaron de mi mi brazo, tirandome con fuerza, senti como el piso me hacía heridas en mis piernas al ser arrastrada aquel que me tomo de mi brazo me tiro lanzandome lejos

-ahi esta- dijo de mala gana haciendo que mi cabeza se golpeara con la punta de algo, ahora unas suaves manos me recogieron, tomandome en brazos y dejandome suavemente encima de algo frio, estaba recostada, sentia a muchas personas a mi alrededor, pronto sentí algo filoso cerca de la cicatriz de mi costado, comenzaron a cortar alrededor, era un dolor insoportable, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, varias lagrimas recorrieron mi mejillas

-quitenle la venda- dijo una de ellos, una mano tomo mi cabeza y tiro de la venda, intente acostrumbrarme a la poca luz que había, a mi lado estaba Lucefer con un largo cuchillo, dos demonios tomaron mis manos y mis piernas inmovilizadome

-hola condesa Phantomhive- dijo Lucifer- ahora su cuerpo es el adecuado, no como cuando tenía 10 años- dijo pasando el cuchillo por uno de mis pechos

-¿¡qué!

-aunque mató a todos mis discipulos, ellos solo me ofrecian su cuerpo y su alma, pero usted pudo salir libre invocado a uno de los nuetros, ¿no es asi Sebastián?- al pronunciar su nombre el aparecio entre la multitud, haciendole... haciendole una reverencia a ese maldito

-la reina mató a tus padres, pero ella no es culpable por lo que te paso a ti, 0ohh verdad que la asesinaste, recuerdas que un hombre te saco de tu casa mientras esta ardía en llamas, eras un niña adorable, pero un niña, te pérmiti vivir, solo para verte convertir en una mujer, lo que no estaba planeado era que invocas a un demonio y este aceptara el trato

-¿qué.. qué quieres de mi?

-todo (n/a: sono bastante pervertido XDDD)- respondio mientras elevaba el cuchillo y atravezaba mi vientre

-Ahhhhhh, detente, deternte- dijo moviendome inquieta, Lucifer comenzo a mover dentro de mi el cuchillo, más sangre salió de mi boca, repentinamente se detuvo, saco el cuchillo de mi vientre, alcanze a escuchar como el cuchillo era lanzado

-¡Matenlo!- dijo, estaba casi inconsiente, pero sentí como unas manos comenzaron a tocar todo mi cuerpo, a lo lejos podia oir los gritos, los golpes las peleas- me largo, encarguense de él, ella no lo protegera y con ella pueden hacer lo que quieran- al parecer era la voz de Lucifer, intente moverme y abrir mis ojos, todo estaba lleno de sangre, candelabros colgantes en donde la sangre corria, partes de cuerpos humanos y una gran cantidad de demonios que atacaban a uno solo, esa, esa era la verdadera forma de Sebastián, su forma de demonio... dos demonios estaban encima de él, Sebastián como pudo se aferro a la mesa en donde yo me encontraba recostada, intente balancearme cayendo encima de él, Sebastián me tomo en brazos, acomodandome en su pecho, nunca lo había visto de tan cerca y con su forma original, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban tome mi rostro entre mis manos

-mi-mi cuerpo, mi alma y... mente te pertenecen- dije acercandome a sus labios, haciendo que el volviera a su forma original, lo bese, para despues caer inconsiente, posiblemente muerta

* * *

-¡WILL!

-¿qué haces aqui, Grell?

-viste el libro de los muertos

-no, no lo he visto

-¡veelo!- le grite, Will tomo su libro y lo habrió en la última página

-¿qué... qué significa esto?... Ciel Phantomhive 3:30 a.m. causa de muerte: desangramiento- leyó Will textualmente lo que decía el libro – no estbas tu con ella

-si, pero la deje cerca de su mansión

-vamos- salimos de la biblioteca de los shinigamis y nos dirigimos en donde seguro estaría... en el sotano de la mansión de Lucifer.

Llegamos a la puerta de la mansión de ese demonio, ibamos a entrar, pero salía de ella Sebastián con Ciel en los brazos, ambos llenos de sangre, aun eran las 3: 15 de la madrugada

-que paso Sebas-chan?

-Lucifer quizo terminar el trabajo

-no lo término?- pregunto Will

-no

-dijiste que la protegerias hasta que devoraras su alma- le dije

-no lo niego, pero conocen las reglas- me acerque a Sebastián y retire de sus fuertes brazos a Ciel, lleno de sangre se ve aun más sexy XDD, vamos Grell controlate, ahora pensemos en Ciel, me regañe a mi mismo- vamonos Will

-espera!- dijo Sebastián antes de irnos

-si se queda por mas tiempo contigo de seguro morira- dije y con Will nos retiramos, llegamos a la mansión de Ciel en unos pocos minutos, los empleados dormian asi que nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, recostamos en su cama a Ciel

* * *

-Will- dijo debilmente, puesto que abrio un poco los ojos y vió a Will a su lado

-callate, guarda fuerzas

-matame- susurro cerrando nuevemente sus ojos

-no lo hare... solo relajate, estas listo Grell Sutcliff- me dijo de inmediato entendi a que se referia

-Grell- volvio a susurrar Ciel- matame, por favor- dijo mientras cientos de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- matame – dijo

-quieres huir?- le pregunte- vas a dejar asi como asi a esos demonios que te hicieron lo mismo por segunda vez

-ya... ya no puedo, quiero morir

-para que regresaste la última vez?, para humillar a los quue te humillaron, mataste a la reina y lo único que ahi hiciste fue vengar la muerte de tus padres, ahora vive y humilla a los que te hicieron daño- Ciel cerro con fuerza sus ojos haciendo que más lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, teñidas en sangre

-por que a mi?

-si quieres contestar esa pregunta deberas vivir- respondio Will

-... quiero... quiero vivir- susurro Will me dijo que me ubicara al otro lado de la cama, nos pusimos de acuerdo y al mismo tiempo intridujimos nuestra mano derecha en donde, seguramente Lucifer en uno de sus rituales abrio el estomago de Ciel, y depositamos un poco de nuestro poder en el débil y muerto cuerpo de Ciel...

* * *

-Buenos días My lady- dijo Tanaka mientras abría la cortina- ayer nos dejo preocupados a todos

-¿Tanaka?- dijo moviendome inquieta bajo las sabanas

-esta su desayuno servido en el comedor- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama- se siente bien?

-si- susurre- bajare enseguida, puedes retirarte

-esta bien aqui le dejo el periodico- me dijo mientras tenía una dulce sonrisa en su viejo rostro

Me sente en la cama y toque mi estomago, no tenía ninguna cicatriz, absolutamente nada, tome el periodico y en la primera plana anunciaban la muerte de la reina, ahora sucederia el trono su hijo, segui leyendo basura parecida, causa de muerte de la reina, ataque al corazón.

Ahora solo me falta... vengarme de esos malditos demonios

-que estas pensando?

-¡Grell!, sal de ahi me asustaste- le dije mientras este salia de la ventana

-¿como estas?

-...mmm como te lo digo... me duele todo

-jajaja bueno es un paso para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a la inmortalidad

-¿inmortalidad?

-eres un demonio

-¿qué?

-no 100% pero al fin y al cabo un demonio, mirate al espejo- me levante a penas Grell término de hablar, me pare frente al espejo, no era igual que siempre, mi piel era más blanca, mis ojos más azules, me acerque más al espejo hasta casi tocarlo, me dedique a mirarme más hasta que de repente mis ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo brillante, me aleje asustada

-¿qué es esto Grell?

-pues tu

-dejate de bromas

-mira tu pecho- hice lo que dijo Grell, ya no estaba el simbolo del contrato con Sebastián

-¿que...?

-anoche a las 3:30 de la madrugada moriste por desangramiento Ciel, tu contrato con Sebastián fue incumplido el no te ayudo a matar a la reina por lo tanto con tu muerte tanto tu como el quedaron libres del contrato

-bien ahora explicate por que soy un demonio

-con Will no encontramos otra forma de mantenerte con vida, tu anoche me dijiste que querias vivir ¿no?, para hacer pagar por lo que te hicieron esos demonios- volvi a la cama y me sente

-a que te refieres cuando dices que no soy demonio 100%

-bueno, como anteriormente fuiste humana seguiras con la necesidad de dormir y comer, seguiras desarrollandote pero no envejeceras, solo seguiras hasta alcanzar tu madures

-vaya, a ti o a Will no le ocurrira nada

-¿Por qué te convertimos?, no recuerda que somos Dioses, a los demonios se les castiga

-... entonces gracias Grell...

-ahhh que adorable eres- dijo mientras me abrazaba

- Grell basta, Sueltame

-entonces bajemos a desayunar, escuche a Tanaka

Ambos bajamos Maylene puso un plato y taza mas para Grell, ambos nos dispusimos a comer, al probar el primer bocado, la intensidad de sabores era... como decirlo increible todo estaba delicioso

-acostumbrendote a tu nuevo paladar

-¿por qué?

-ahora todos los sabores los encontraras mucho más intensos... y dime cual será el primer paso

-ellos saben que estoy viva?

-no, tu escencia como humana desapareció asi que ellos creen que estas muerta

-Sabes cuando habrá otra fiesta

-en realidad está noche habria una para celebrar tu sacrificio, pero como no lo ubo, tal vez busquen otro sacrificio... realmente no lo se

-necesito saber eso- dije mientras tomaba mi taza de té

-pero la duda que tengo y todos los shinigamis que supieron de lo que ocurrio anoche... ¿por qué no fuiste sacrificada?

-no lo se, lo único que recuerdo fue que Lucifer al tener el cuchillo dentro de mi estomago, en un momento se detuvo, tiro al suelo el cuchillo y escuche a decir que dijo "matenlo"

-a quien?

-no lo se, tenía los ojos cerrados

-que raro

-¿por qué lo dices?

-bien te contare toda la historia... por Dios niña, me haces hablar demasiado

-ni siquiera te obligo

-bien ahora callate que te lo voy a contar... tu familia por generaciones a sido de almas deseadas, tus bisabuelo, tus abuelos, tus padres, hasta llegar a ti, recuerdo que cuando eras niña, eras muy enfermiza generalmente apareceias en los libros de la muerte pero de inmediato tu nombre desaparecia, cada persona que te conocia te encontraba encantadora, incluso Under taker que en esos tiempos trabajaba con tu padre te encontraba adorable, si tus padres seguian con vida y ubieses llevado una vida normal muchos hombres te desearian, tanto como esposa trofeo como para satusfacer sus deseos, la reina queria desaparecer a los Phantomhive, mato a tus padres pero un demonio retirado, llegó ese dia y te llevo con él, te vendió aunos humanos y ellos te ofrecieron como sacrificio a Lucifer para que el les consediera suerte y buena fortuna, pero no contaban con que tu accidentalmente convocarias a un legendario demonio que en esos momentos, se encontraba castigado en lo más profundo del infierno, te ofrecio un trato y mato a todos los humanos presentes, Lucifer juro frente a demonios Dioses y ángeles que cuando te convirtieras en un mujer él mismo te sacrificaria y devoraria tu alma, aqui viene lo extraño espero pacientemente 6 largos años para devorar tu alma pero cuando tuvo todas las de tenerla no lo hace... ¿me pregunto por qué?

-ahora que me cuentas eso, me pregunto por que no termino con su trabajo... pero dime, ¿por qué Dioses como los shinigamis me ayudan?

-ehh... demonios Ciel, eso puede responderse más tarde, estoy cansado

-hazlo

-recuerdas cuando en la biblioteca de los Shinigamis, cuando estabas con Angela fuiste capaz de enrollar tu sola el cinematic record- dijo a lo que yo solo asenti- bien es INCREIBLEMENTE dificil encontrar a un simple humano que pueda hacer eso y esa es la irrefutable prueba de que tu pudes convertirte en shinigami, incluso usar las armas sin contar lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser tu alma... nosotros al igual que los demonios deseamos almas no para devorarlas, solo para moldarlas y cuidarlas, pero varios Shinigamis te tomaron cariño...

- wow, es increible todo lo que dices, entonces tu seguiras ayudandome

-si, me divierto mucho contigo despues de todo y tengo duda de que ocurrira

-te divierte a costa mia?

-sip... y bien entonces el primer paso es averiguar cuando Lucifer tendra otra fiesta

-si

- bien dejamelo a mi, estoy lleno de energia-death – dijo levantandose de la mesa con un brazo alzado en señal de victoria y conun pie encima de la mesa

-saca tu pie de la mesa- dije tomando mi té

* * *

**Fin del capi XDDD **

**La verdad tengo que ponerme al día con mis otros fics, pero este me tiene tan entusiasmada que no puedo parar de escribirlo y ... es para el único que tengo las ideas claras TToTT**

**Bueno si les gusto o no el este capi no se olviden de dejar un review XDDD para que me den mas animos de continuarlo... sigo pasando por alto mis otros fic T-T **


	8. Paso 1

**Minna-san aqui el nuevo capítulo, lo se deberia estar pensando en mis otros fic pero no puedo dejar de pensar en este, asi que seguramente me dedicare 100% a este por que no me quedare tranquila hasta terminarlo, inetento ponerme al día en mis otros fics pero solo tengo ideas para este ToT bueno ojala este capitulo les guste XDDD... gracias por los reviews XDDDD**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

**Paso 1**

-Ciel, ¿dondé estas? ... aqui estas- dijo Grell entrando a mi habitación

-la mayor parte del día estoy aqui dentro Grell

-Dios niña algun día estas de buen ánimo

-¿por qué no estas haciendo tu trabajo?, Will te regañara

-no lo hara, él sabe que estoy aqui, por cierto, ten- dijo Grell entregandome una pequeña cajita

-¿qué es esto?

-abrelo ¬¬- abri la pequeña caja, y en su interior se encontraban unos anteojos similares a los de Grell (n/a: con lo de similares me refiero al mismo modelo y color)

-y esto...?

-son para ti... el otro día dijiste que a veces veias nublado, esos se ajustan a tu problema en especial al leer

-... gracias- le dije

-bien la otra noticia que te traigo es que el 12 de diciembre habra una fiesta en la mansion de Lucifer

-...bien... me acompañaras?

-pues claro... pero tendras que decirme que es lo que quieres hacer

-lo se, bien escucha...

* * *

-Ahora con la muerte de Ciel Phantomhive, tendran que buscarme a otro sacrificio- decía Lucifer a todos los demonios presentes- envien invitaciones a las mansiones mas prestigiosas de Londres, de aqui saldra nuevamente el sacrificio... y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir lo anterior, entendiste Sebastián

-si, Señor

-pueden retirarse... excepto tu Sebastián- dijo mirandome con odio, despues de que saliron todos los demas demonios y nos encontramos completamente solos

-y bien... digame

-no te burles de mi, ¿cuándo te acostaste con Ciel Phantomhive?

-hace mucho tiempo

-¿abusaste de ella?

-no, fue a voluntad que ella se me entrego

-sabías que ella era para mi y aun asi...

-lo siento Señor, pero usted sabe... es dificil resistirse- dije sonriendo

-te aleje de ella para que sirvieras a Edward

-lamento decepcionarlo pero estuve con ella mucho antes de que me separara de ella, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a ver a mi señor- dije saliendo de la habitación

* * *

-Me encanta, Ciel, tu plan es perfecto- dijo Grell arriba de mi escritorio

-bajate de ahi

-ahh diablos se me había olvidado, trabaja para nosotros

-¿quienes?

-nosotros los shinigamis

-¿qué,?, estas loco

-evitaras que demonios se apoderen de almas de humanos

-bien y que quieres que haga

-entretenerlos, distraerlos, cosas asi... puede que incluso... seducirlos

-lo pensare

-nada de "lo pensare", vamos- dijo mientras me tomaba de mi brazo y me arrastraba a la salida

-Tanaka olvida mi almuerzo- dije mientras salía

-si My lady

-bien el primero es Edward Heinrich

-es el chico que conoci en la fiesta de Lucifer

-exacto,Sebastián esta a su servicio, ya arregle una cita entre ustedes

-¿qué?

-no te preocupes es de negocios

-ahhh... bien entonces vamos

-ahora si que estas animada

-cierra la boca- dije, terminamos por salir de mi mansión, nos subimos al carruaje y nos dirigimos a la mansión Heindrich

* * *

-Sebastián, recibe a las invitadas

-¿invitadas?

-al parecer ya llegarón- dije mientras veia como se detenia un carruaje en la entrada

-si me disculpa- dijo Sebastián retirandose

-espera, te acompaño

* * *

-vas a salir o tre quedaras ahi Grell- dije molesta ya que Grell no dejaba que me bajara del carruaje

-espera, espera un poco, ahora, sal- dijo empujandome

-condesa Phantomhive- saludo Edward

-¿qué? –oi sorprendido a Sebastián y al mirarlo, vaya que sorprendido estaba

-conde Heidrich- dije haciendo una reverencia

-me alegra que haya venido y si me permite preguntar ¿su mayordomo?

-muevete Grell- dije hablando al interior del acrruaje a que ese idiota todavia no salía del carruaje

-aqui estoy- dijo saliendo y poniendose a mi lado, ahora estaba como un decente mayordomo (n/a: asi como cuando recien aparecio en el anime XDDD como el idiota moyordomo descuidado)

-¿Grell-san?- dijo aun sorprendido Sebastián

-Sebastián guía a la condesa al comedor

-si, mi señor

-señorita por favor sigame

-¿podría mi mayordomo también acompañarnos?

-claro condesa, por favor siga a mi mayordomo

-claro- llegamos al comedor en donde había un gran banquete preparado- ¿la señorita querra comer primero?- pregunto Sebastián sonriendome y ofreciendome una silla

-crei que la reunion sería de negocios

-pero Condesa Phantomhive, no desperdiciaremos este banquete- dijo Edward, simplemente tome asiento en donde me indicaba Sebastián, grell sirvio mi plato y Sebastián el de Edward, comimos en completo silencio- si me permite preguntar condesa, ¿el mayordomo que la acompañaba en la fiesta de Lucifer?

-creo haberlo dicho el no era mi mayordomo, solo me hacia un favor

-escuche que era un Shinigami

-¿Shinigami?, ¿cree en esas cosas, conde?

-¿por qué no creerlas?

-si lo puedo ver y tocar existe, sino, no existe, nunca eh visto a un Shinigami asi que no puedo asegurar su existencia

-me sorprende...

-vamos al grano, Conde

-muy bien vamos a mi habitación (n/a: refiriendose a donde tiene su escritorio y todo eso, no su cama para los mal pensados XDDD)- nos levantampos de la mesa y fuimos guiados a la habitación de Edward, Sebastián abrio la puerta dejandonos pasar, Edward se sentó detras del escritorio y me señalo para que tomara haciento en frente de él- bien condesa me interesa, hacer negocios con las industrias Phantom

-deberias saber que eso se debe hablar con el administrador

-lo se, pero siendo usted la única dueña- dijo levantandose y rodeandome- una joven, soltera y única sucesora de los Phantomhive

-a donde quiere llegar, por cierto, tiene complejo de buitre conde, ¿por que me rodea?- le dije a lo que Grell casi se puso a reir y Sebastian fingio estar serio

-lo siento condesa- dijo mientras se paraba frente a mi- le propongo un trato

-¿qué clase de trato?

-Unamos nuestras compañias

-¿qué?

-la compañia Phantom con la Compañia Heidrich

- un minuto las industrias Heidrich no son tan grandes como las Phantom, y su compañia se dedica a un solo rubro a diferencia de mi compañia que tiene un rubro muy amplio

-lo se, por ese solo, si acepta, mi compañia se unira a la de usted en el rubro de alimentos

-la verdad tendría que pensarlo, lo consultare con el presidente y administrador

-bien, la respuesta la esperare en la fiesta de Lucifer

-aun no eh recibido una invitación

-no se preocupe condesa Phantomhive, de seguro ya le fue enviada- dijo Sebastián

-entonces alli nos veremos Condesa

-bien- dije leventandome- vamonos Grell

-Sebastián acompañala

-si, mi señor

Salimos de la habitación acompañadas de Sebastián

-Ciel , eso fue rápido

-no te preocupes Grell, tendras una gran oportunidad

-mas te vale- dijo Grell pasando a mi lado

-mayordomo, como estas tan seguro de que me enviaron una invitación- le pregunte a Sebastián

- no se preocupe señorita, si no se la han enviado yo mismo me encargare de hacercela llegar- dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir al carruaje, con una sonrisa

-la estare esperando- le dije cerrando la puerta del carruaje, el cual comenzo a moverse- bien Grell los planes cambiaron

-¿a que te refieres?

-quiero que ese mayordomo como mi esclavo- Grell sonrió

-y lo tendrás Ciel

Llegamos a mi mansion, Tanaka ahora como mayordomo principal nos recibio y me entregaba una carta con el sello de un cancervero

-valla que rápido- dijo Grell, mientras yo abria y leia la carta

-lo que esperabamos Grell, preparate para dentro de dos semanas

-¡SI!- grito- tengo que ver que te pondras, mmmm de que color te vestire y todo eso.. bien me voy tengo mucho que hacer

-¿Grell?... espera... demonios, ¿por qué nadie me escucha?- me fui directo a mi habitación, me puse a revisar unos papeles, debía ser paciente, tengo que esperar dos largas semanas, el indice de ventas de las industrias Phantom está bien y perfecto... mande a buscar a Tanaka, él cual llego a los pocos minutos despues

-me llamaba My Lady

-alguna vez has escuchado hablar de las Industrias Heidrich

-si, por lo que tengo entendido el dueño de las industrias murió y sucedio su hijo que sin no me equivoco es cerca de dos años mayor que usted, My lady

-ahora tuve una reunio con él y quiere hacer negocios

-bueno Heidrich padre, también quería hacer negocios con el amo My lady

-¿mi padre nunca acepto?

-el solo quería aprovecharse de la situacion del amo para llegar a la reina, aunque no dudo de que si el amo siguiera con vida usted y el joven Heidrich estarían comprometidos

-dejate de bromas anciano

-bueno My lady y digame...

-crees que sea bueno hacer negocios, teniendo en cuenta de que el pronto morira

-bueno My lady uno nunca esta seguro de que tan cerce estara la muerte, pero si ese fuera el caso sus industrias pasarian todas a usted incluyendo propiedades ya que no hay ningun otro descendiente

-posiblemente el trate de contactar contigo, como el administrador de las empresas Phantom asi que acepta el trato

-si My lady ...

Y como fue predicho Edward se tardo cerca de tres días en intentar hacer negocios con Tanaka los cuales Tanaka acepto, solo con la condicion que si uno de los dos moría, el otro se quedaria con todo, despues de cinco días de que Grell se fue volvio con ropa lista

-Grell, apareciste

-tengo lista tu ropa, para la fiesta de Lucifer y también el arma

-perfecto, por cierto Grell, quiero cortar mi cabello

-¿por qué?

-solo, solo quiero cortarlo

-bien te ayudare, vamos al baño- ambos nos dirigimos al baño, Grell solto mi cabello que me llegaba mas abajo de mi cintura (n/a: no puedo decir "hasta mi trasero" ¿no?)- hasta donde quieres dejarlo

-en donde sea realmente comodo, pero no tanto

-por aqui- dijo señalando un poco mas abajo de mis hombros

-si

-bien, segura

-sii, solo hazlo- Grell procedio a cortar y dejo mi cabello corto, lo arreglo y cepillo

-te queda muy bien- dijo voltiandome y arreglandome el cabello

-es bastante comodo

Pasaron los días que faltaban para la fiesta de ese demonio, Grell llegó temprano para estar arreglandome para ese día, el vestido era completamente negro, tambien heco por dos partes, un corsé que Grell se estaba encargando de apretar, y una larga falda con una abertura en uno de los costados como ya anteriormente lo dije negro

-dejame mirarte... falta algo...¡ya se!- dijo tomando un pañuelo de color rojo, las ato en mi cuello- perfecta, ahora me arreglo y vamos

-¿qué te vas a arreglar?- le pregunte

-bueno, vestirme como mayordomo

-quiero que vayas como shinigami

-¿en serio?... bueno... y en ¿qué nos iremos?

-Tanaka nos dejara en la mansion de Lucifer, luego nos ira a buscar

-perfecto no tendre que manejar

-exacto

-bien ¡VAMONOS!

Salimos de mi habitación y los sirvientes nos esperaban abajo, Tanaka ya estaba afuera con el carruaje

-se ve muy linda My lady- me dijo Finny

-que le vaya bien- me dijo Maylene

-cuidese- me dijo Bard

-traten de no destruir mi mansión, por cierto, posiblemente llegue un nuevo sirviente

-estaremos esperando My lady- me dijeron los tres al unisono

-Bye bye- les dijo Grell, salimos de la mansión y nos subimos al carruaje, con Tanaka manejando llegamos justo a tiempo, nos despedimos de él y entramos a la mansion de Lucifer y en la entrada estaba él

-Condesa Phantomhive, me alegro que haya aceptado mi invitación

-al contrario agradezco la invitación

-pero me sorprende verla tan bien

-deberia saberlo, hierba mala nunca muere (n/a: XDDD eso me lo dice mi mamá XDDD)

-voy a empezar a tenerlo en cuenta- entramos escoltadas por Lucifer ya dentro todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros, pero Lucifer pidio música y algunos comenzaron a bailar, ahora si estaban Hitomi y Daniela con sus "tutores" con Grell nos acercamos a una de las mesas y tomamos asiento al poco tiempo aparecio Edward con su mayordomo

-condesa, que gusta verla

-los mismo digo

-y digame el administrador le informo sobre nuestro acuerdo

-solo lo que a mi me interesaba, el contrato esta hecho y eso es lo importante

-cierto, espero que podamos seguir asiendo negocios Condesa

-opino lo mismo- una suave pieza de música comenzaron a tocar

-me consedería esta pieza

-encantada- acepte tomando su mano, nos dirigimos a la pista y comenzamos a movernos lentamente al ritnmo de la música, al termino de esta me separe de él y fui donde Grell, ya era casi la hora

-Muy bien- dijo Lucifer- es hora de reducir a los amos- dijo riendo- bueno ahora que Alois Trancy esta muerto quien sera el voluntario

-me gustaria probar, lucifer- dije mientars a mi espalda estaba Grell y todos los demonios nos miraban

-Condesa, bien y digame a ¿quién elegira?

-Edward Heidrich

-que interesante, bueno ahora cambiamos armas, ya no serán espadas, ahora seran armas de fuego- dijo Lucifer mientras miraba a Sebastián, seguramente él le dijo a Lucifer que no era buena con las armas de fuego- copmenzemos- dijo y Sebastián le entrego una arma a Edward.

Estabamos en el centro del salon con todos a nuestro alrededor

-de espaldas- dijo Lucifer- 10 pasos y disparan... 1-2-3-.4-5 –al llegar casi al seis Edward se voltio y disparo antes de que la bala lavanzara mas dispare haciendo que ambas chocaran, despues de todo ahora como demonio tengo mejores reflejos, volvi a disparar dandole en el pecho, me acerque a él

-¿por – por qué?- pregunto con una mano en el pecho

-aun puedes hablar, bueno quería agrandar la compañia Phantom y bueno tu insististe tanto que era lo mejor hacer el contrato y matarte para quedarme con todo- dije para apuntarle ahora directamente a la cabeza

-Sebas- no alcanzo a terminar ya que la bala atravezo su cabeza

-bravo, bravo- dijo Lucifer- esplendido, bien condesa no crei que fuera tan buena con las armas- dijo mientras recogia las dos balas que chocaron

-bueno ya sabes la vida te puede dar grandes sorpresas

-y ahora...

-cumple el trato Lucifer

-cierto

-ahora el actual servidor del difunto Edward sera su sirviente por lo que le quede de vida, sin derecho a devorar su alma, asi que, Sebastián- dijo y el llego frente a mi arrodillandose

-entonces My lady

-vamonos

-tan pronto se ira condesa

-la verdad es que si, solo venia a esto- dije son riendole

-date prisa Ciel- me grito Grell desde la puerta haciendome señas de que ya era la hora

-adios, Sebastián vamonos

Salimos de la mansion de Lucifer, tanaka ya estaba afuera esperandonos, Grell lo saludo y se sento a su lado, Tanaka se bajo sonriendo y me abrio la puerta del carruaje sorprendiendose por la presencia de Sebastián, me subí seguida de Sebastián, Tanaka cerro la puerta y el carruaje comenzo a andar, con Sebastián quedamos frente a frente

-corto su cabello- dijo mirandome

-si, asi es mas comodo

-me sorprende que este viva

-vaya aun no te das cuenta... bueno es logico aun no pasa el efecto

-¿efecto?

-ustedes son demonios que son mayordomos, ese día realmente murío Ciel Phantomhive, pero solo murío como humana, ahora estoy viva pero como un demonio, con poderes de Shinigami, por eso oculte mi presencia demoniaca de ustedes

-¿como?

-los shinigamis, son los únicos que no son castigados ¿no?

-...

-y dime... ¿qué se siente sabiendo que me trendras que servir el resto de mi vida, por toda la eternidad?

* * *

**Fin del capi XDDD**

**Bueno no se si este capi habra quedado bueno pero para lo que queria que fuera salio bastante largo 10 hojas de word solo para matar a alguien es mucho, entonces dejemos este capi como relleno XDDDD **

**Bueno no se olviden de dejar un pequeño review diciendome si les gusto o no, si no hay reviews no habra conti XDDDDD **

**SAYOO!**


	9. paso 2 nuevo contrato

**Minna-san espero y les haya gustado el capi anterior la verdad ese capi salió de puro ocio, bueno de ahora en adelante tal vez me demore mas en actualizar, salí del colegio y ahora voy a empezar a trabajar y estoy en proceso de entrar a la universidad asi que si me demoro no se extrañen XDD **

**

* * *

**** Capítulo 9**

**Paso 2: nuevo contrato**

Acababamos de llegar a mi mansión Bard, Finny y maylene estaban en la puerta esperandonos, Grell se bajo de un salto y se despidio ya que Will lo estaba llamando, Tanaka abrio la puerta del carruaje ofreciendome su mano para bajar, detras de mi bajo Sebastián dejando a todos sorprendidos, entramos a la mansión

-Tanaka, mañana después de levantarme los quiero a ambos en mi escritorio

-si My lady- Respondieron Tanaka y Sebastían

-Tanaka- dale una habitación a Sebastián

-Si, my lady, despues ire a su habitación para prepararla para dormir (n/a: a mi o eso sono bastante raro")

-bien- dije y me fui a mi habitación

-Sebastián, sigame por favor- dijo Tanaka, mientras me guiaba por la mansion que tan bien conocia- me alegra que hayas vuelto

-...yo también Tanaka-san

-yo ya estoy viejo para esto, como para continuar siendo el mayordomo principal

-pero hace un gran trabajo

-servir a la condesa es bastante complicado

-si pero lo mantienen ocupado ¿no?

-si, bien entonces bienvenido- dijo mientras habría la puerta de mi antigua habitación

-Gracias Tanaka-san

-bien me retiro

-My lady- dijo Tanaka tocando la puerta

-pasa

-con su permiso... oh ya esta lista

-si, ya instalaste a Sebastián

-tal cual ordeno My lady... ¿y ahora que planea hacer?

-mañana veremos estoy cansada- dije mientras me acostaba en mi cama y me disponia a dormir

-buenas noches My lady

-buenas noches Tanaka

* * *

Tanaka me desperto a las 7:30 de la mañana, me sirvio mi desayuno y a las 8:30 a.m tenía a mis dos mayordomos frente a mi escritorio

-bien My lady aqui estamos- dijo Tanaka

-bien Tanaka seguiras siendo el mayordomo principal de la mansión, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo anciano que estas, Sebastian te encargaras de los demas sirvientes y cosas de la mansión, Tanaka tu estaras a cargo de todo lo referente a mi ¿entendido?

-yes my fair lady- dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia

-por cierto My lady, tenga- dijo Tanaka enseñandome el periodico, lo tome pero al comenzar a leer mi vista se nublo tome el regalo de Grell y me puse los anteojos y en el periodico, en la primera plana tenía como noticia la muerte del Conde Edward Heinrich y como nota especial decia que la compañia Phantom heredaria la compañia Heidrich dedicada al rubro alimenticio y todas las propiedades de el conde pasaran a la también única heredera de la familia Phantomhive

-vaya, entonces Tanaka encargate de todo el papeleo

-si my lady – dijo Tanaka para despues salir de la habitación

-y dime Sebastián, que tal te sientes al servir a un demonio que en terminos jerarquicos es inferior a ti

-entonces My lady, cuales son mis tareas

-antes que todo tengo una petición que hacerte

-¿petición?

-si, no es una orden solo una simple petición

-de que se trata

-quiero hacer un contrato contigo, claro ambos como demonios, pero antes me gustaria saber ¿por qué el contrato anterior se rompio?

-bueno usted cumplio su venganza, yo no le ayude y murió asi que nuestro contrato quedo nulo

-entonces el actual contrato que quiero hacer contigo es simple

-digame

-me protegeras de todo demonio que quiera eliminarme y yo te dare todo lo que quieras

-¿todo?- dijo mirandome de ¿forma pervertida?

-todo cuanto este a mi alcanze, almas, humanos, sangre lo que quieras – dije levantandome de mi silla y parandome frente a él

-¿aceptas o no?

-esta bien My lady, yo la protegere de los demonios

-pero esta vez hazlo bien

-no se preocupe... pero esta vez para que no se rompa facilmente, permitame- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me tomaba de la cintura mientras se acercaba a mi cuello

-¿Qu-qué haces Sebastián?

-solo relajese... My lady- dijo susurrando lo último de forma bastante seductora en mi oido, para luego acercase a mi cuello y mordiendolo (n/a: bueno sii Sebastián tiene complejo de demonio XDD no bueno esta marte me llamo bastante la atención mientras leia un par de cosas, pero pactos hechos con sangre son mas fuertes :D) succionando y presionando mi cuello, se separo de mi aún con un poco de sangre en los labios, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, haciendolo un lado y pasando su lengua por mi cuello seguramente para sacar los rastros de sangre que quedaron volvio a separarse de mi, tomo mis manos y en ellas deposito un colgante con el mismo simbolo de su mano derecha

-listo My lady

-qu-que...

-asi el contrato sera más fuerte- dijo mientras yo ponía mi mano en mi cuello- nunca se rompera

-bien entonces, quiero una lista de los demonios que ahora tienen contratos con algun humano

- si My lady- Sebastián salió de la habitación. Yo simplemente volvi a mi comodo lugar. Me sente, me puse mis anteojos y me puse a revisar unos papeles, a los minutos despues Ronald Knox entra por la ventana entre abierta

-hola Ciel

-ustedes no conocen las puertas

-si las conozco n_n- dijo sonriendo- ¿como estas?. ¿es verdad que conseguiste que un demonio te sirviera de por vida?

-si Ronald y ¿tu no deberias estar trabajando?

-soy un Shinigami muy eficaz asi que lo hize pronto- dijo mirandome con una sonrisa de idiota

-esta bien, esta bien- dije mientras tocaba la campanita y a los pocos minutos Bard, Maylene, Tanaka y Sebastián aparecian en la puerta

-Ronald-san buenos días

-que hay Tanaka-san- dijo sentado encima de mi escritorio

-bajate- le dije

-llamo usted My lady – pregunto Bard

-si, vamos a ponernos de acuerdo para que solo uno llegue, por cierto Bard traenos algun dulce

-un pastel de fresas- dijo Ronald- y tu Ciel

- ¬¬U te lo vas a comer todo tu solo

-eres una señorita y no debes comer demasiados dulces engordaras

-cierra la boca y Bard traeme un chocolate caliente

-si My lady- dijo retirandose- ¿Tanaka esta listo el papeleo?

-si My lady, se los traere enseguida. Dijo También saliendo

-Maylene, los manteles...?

-Listos My lady- dijo para salir de la habitación corriendo

-no corras por la casa- dije susurrando, no valia la pena decirselo nunca obedecia- Sebastián ¿esta listo?

-si My lady- dijo acercandose y entregandome una lista de personas- ahi esta el nombre de la persona, Mayordomo y que tan importante es su apellido

-esta bien, puedes retirarte

-valla que demonio más eficiente

-solo hago mi trabajo Ronald-san

-eso espero

-Ronald, cierra la boca, Sebastián ve y ayuda a Tanaka

-si My lady- dijo saliendo

* * *

-y esa lista es...?

-son todos los demonios que ahora tienen contratos vigentes con algun humano

-dejame verla

-no, es información confidencial Ronald, por cierto sirve de algo y le dices a tu sempai que tengo lista

-¿a Grell-sempai?

-si a él

-ok, pero primero me comere mi pastel- dijo Ronald y a los minutos despues Bard aparecio con un gran pastel de fresas y mi chocolate caliente

-ahi esta My lady

-¡Gracias Bard!, me moria de hambre- le dijo Ronald, mientars yo tomaba mi taza

-puedes retirarte Bard- y este obedecio de inmediato

-te quedan bien esos anteojos

-¿eh?, puedo ver mejor

-aunque te vendrian unos mas como los mios ¿no te parece?

-no, con estos me basta

Ronald se comio el pastel completo y luego de devorarlo se retiro... saliendo por la ventana

-¡que uses la puerta!- le grite a lo que él solo sonrió

* * *

Sali de la habitación, en busca de una persona, mas bien dicho de un demonio y lo encontre en la biblioteca, mire en el pasillo, no había nadie, cerre la puerta con seguro, frente a la mirada curiosa de Sebastián me sente en el sofa, dandole indicaciones de que el tomara asiento frente a mi, haciendolo tal cuel lo pedi

-¿necesita algo?

-Quiero respuestas y no mentiras

-digame

-¿por qué ese día Lucifer se detuvo?

-quiere saber la verdad My lady

-no te estoy preguntando para que me digas mentiras

-fue por que usted ya no era una... doncella (n/a: entendamos por doncella a una virgen)

-¿qué?

-en los tiempos actuales es difecil encontrar una alma como la suya, en un cuerpo como el suyo y mas aun un cuerpo virgen

-0/0- senti como mis mejillas ardian, de seguro estaba completamente sonrojada, pues un par de recuerdos llegaron a mi memoria (n/a: Ciel pervertida XDD)

-Lucifer al darse cuenta de que ya no era virgen se detuvo, ya estaba a punto de morir asi que la dejaria morir por desangramiento

-esta bien , solo queria saber eso- dije levantandome del sofa

-crei que queria saber todo- dijo cuando yo ya estaba por llegar a la puerta

-0/0 ¡HAY MÁS! – dije voltiandome

-no- dijo sonriendo, pero para mi sorpresa estaba frebte a mi

-continua con tus tareas- dijo abriendo la puerta pero una de sus manos la cerro y me impidio cerrarla -¿q-qué haces?- dije mirandolo

-de cierta forma la salve mi Lady- dijo acercandose a mi rostro

-¿y que quieres?... ¿qué te de las gracias?

-no- dijo aun más cerca- solo quiero algun tipo de recompensa- susurro mientras casi llegaba a rozar mis labios con los de él

-re-recompensa- susurre

-si- dijo terminando con la distancia, senti mover sus labios suavemente sobre los mios, en una caricia tan lenta, dejandome sin aire, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, pegandome más a su cuerpo

-de-deten-te- susurre, Sebastián no se detuvo al contrario continuo besandome lentamente, disfrutando de cada minuto, de cada segundo juntos, paso lentamente su lengua por mi labio inferior, al abrir un poco mi boca él no dudo en profundizar más el beso, pase mis manos por su cuello, acariciando su cabello, el beso se volvio apasionado pidiendo más y más, nuestras lenguas jugaban una a la otra...

-toc toc toc (n/a: XDDD sii golpearon la puerta, todos tienen autorización de matar al que la golpeo XD) dirigi mi mirada a la puerta, pero Sebastián no me solto, toc toc, volvieron a tocar- ¿ahi alguien?- pregunto del otro lado Maylene

-¿qué pasa?- pregunte separandome de Sebastián e ir y abrir la puerta

-My lady, la señorita Elizabeth la busca

-¿Elizabeth?

-si, la esta esperando en la sala

-voy enseguida- Maylene se retiro- voy donde esta Elizabeth

-luego continuaremos

-ohh My lady la estare esperando- dijo de forma pervertida sin siquiera esconderlo

-no me referia a eso pervertido 0/0, luego continuare con el interrogatorio- dije saliendo de la habitación

**

* * *

**

Fin del capi nueve XDDDD

**Bueno decidi subir este capítulo rápido ya que como el anterior fue mas relleno que contenido... este también ahhh necesito aclarar mis ideas ToT **

**Espero que les haya gustado y les tengo una pregunta, no habra conti si no tengo varias respuestas **

**¿quieren que al final de este fic Ciel sea feliz o no?**

**Para saber si debo hacerla sufrir wuajajajacof cof jajaja XD o al final sea feliz y todo lo demas XDD... estare esperando sus respeustas **

**Capi bastante cortito **

**Sayo! **


	10. Paso, no hay paso solo interrupciones

Minna-san, como pudieron notar en el capítulo anterior, al final llego la inesperada visita de Elizabeth y Maylene interrumpio a Ciel y Sebastián XDD, bueno que les puedo decir de este capi ... nada solo quiero reforzar la amistad de Ciel y Elizabeth XDD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

**Paso, no hay paso solo interrupciones **

Llegue al salon con Maylene y ahi estaba mi amiga de la infancia hablando animadamente con Tanaka

-Lizzy

-¡CIEL!- grito para luego acercarse y abrazarme- ¿como est...?- se separo un poco de mi y me miro de pies a cabeza

-¿qué ocurre?

-estas diferente, no lo se más... ¡TE CORTASTE EL CABELLO!

-no grites, si me lo corte

-pero no es eso, ¿qué te hiciste?

-nada

-segura

-si

-mmmm bien, ven necesito hablar contigo- dijo tomandome de un brazo y guiandome a mi habitación, en el camino casi chocamos con Sebastián que recien venía saliendo de la biblioteca

-lady Elizabeth, tanto tiempo sin verle- dijo Sebastián haciendo una reverencia, Lizzy solo lo miró y... le hizo un desprecio para seguir caminando, llegamos a mi despacho

-al fin solas

-¿qué te ocurre?

-a mi nada por que n_n- dijo sonriendo

-¿qué tienes contra Sebatián?

-no me gusta la gente mentirosa- dijo en un susurro

-bien Lizzy ¿qué haces aqui?

-recuerdas que la última vez que vine te dije que quería juntar a todos nuestroas amigos de la infancia

-¿nuestros?

-vamos Ciel hace años que no los vez, nos reuniremos en mi casa

-no quiero ir Lizzy

-lo siento pero tendras que ir, ira la abuela

-¿la abuela?

-si y ella espera que vallas, ya que tu nunca vas a visitar a nadie

-yo soy la que quedo huerfana, por que no vienen ellos

-nunca estas cuando quieren venir

-esta bien, ¿cuándo es?

-el viernes

-pasado mañana Lizzy, me ubieses avisado con más tiempo

-lo se n_n lo siento pero si te avisaba con más tiempo encontarias la excusa de tener trabajo o salir de la ciudad, y para que no hagas nada de eso ya le dije a Tanaka-san que suspendiara tu trabajo del viernes, sábado y domingo

-tres días Lizzy

-tomalo como unas vacaciones

-con la abuela dudo que sean vacaciones

-Ciel la abuela no es tan mala

-la madre de mi padre la señora Phantomhive, creo a verla visto un par de veces antes de que mis predecesores murieran y era una...

-Ciel

-lo siento quieres una tomar el té

-esta bien, pero tomemoslo en el jardin

-bien baja tu primero y dile a Sebastián que prepare la mesa y todo lo demas

-y Tanaka?

-Sebastián volvio para alivianarle el trabajo a Tanaka

-esta bien- dijo Lizzy de mala gana y salió de la habitación, me quede mientras me ponia a ordenar un par de papeles, firmar un par de documentos y ver que citas tenía importantes esos días que no estare

* * *

¿por qué tiene que ser él?, un mentiroso y engreido mayordomo, no podia ser como Tanaka un hombre bueno, honesto, quiere y protege a Ciel, no quiero volver a ver asi a Ciel, desde que Sebastián se fue Ciel estuvo bastante triste, decía que no le occurria nada pero la conozco bastante bien, le hacia falta la presencia de su mayordomo, llegue finalmente a la cocina y solamente estaba Sebastián

-Ciel mando a decir que prepares en el jardin la mesa para tomar el té

-enseguida señorita Elizabeth

-no quiero que te acerques a Ciel- susurre

-¿qué?- pregunto confundido

-no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que ella vuelva a necesitarte, no quiero que vuelva a estar triste

-no se preocupe, no me volvere a alejar de ella

-eso me lo dijiste la primera vez, que siempre estarias ahi, que siempre la protegerias, pero mentiste, te fuiste dejandola sola, ¡eres un mentiroso!

-nunca me fui realmente

-solo quiero que Ciel sea feliz- dije cubriendo mi rostro

-lo se, señorita Elizabeth

-si lo sabes entonces no hagas sufrir a Ciel

-crei que si me alejaba de My lady, tal vez ella podría ser Feliz, le deseé felicidad al marcharme- dijo Sebastián suavizando su mirada

-lo- lo dices en serio

-de verdad señorita Elizabeth yo no miento

-te volveras a ir

-si my lady me lo ordena, lo hare, si no recibo tal orden, permanecere al lado de ella por siempre- me dijo, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar, que ambos vuelvan a llevarse tan bien como antes, que tengan esa relación de ama-mayordomo inquebrantable, que Ciel se sienta protegida al lado de ese mayordomo, mire una vez más a Sebastián permanecia quieto, di media vuelta y me retire a buscar a Ciel para que por fin al menos una vez en mi estancia en la mansion tomemos el té juntas, pero antes pase al baño a lavarme la cara, me mire al espejo, igual que siempre, respire profundo varias veces y Sali, no encontre a Ciel en su despacho salí al jardin y ahi estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, la mesa ya había sido dispuesta, con algunos dulces y dos tazas de té

* * *

-que esperas Lizzy, se enfriara el té- le dije a Lizzy que me miraba un tanto sorprendida

-creí que aun estabas arriba- me dijo

-solo estaba viendo que citas había suspendido

-y eran importantes

-solo algunas

-me alegro... ¿y dime llevaras a tus sirvientes?

-no, solo Tanaka que el nos llevara, ¿quieres que tu mansion se destruya?

-que mala eres, ¿tal vez los demas quieran ir?

-alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar la mansion

-y los que tienen esa tarea son...

-Bard, Maylene y Finny, también para que la mansion este en pie para cuando vuelva alguien debe quedarse a cuidarlos a ellos y ese seras tu Sebastián

-Si My lady

-por cierto, ve y trae a Tanaka

-entendido- respondio con una reverencia, llendo en dirección a la mansion

-¿qué te ocurre?- pregunte a Lizzy

-eh? A mi nada

-no me engañas, algo te ocurre

-nada solo pensaba en como han ido las cosas

-¿en serio?

-¡MY-MY LADY!- llegó corriendo Maylene

-no corras ni grites Maylene

-lo siento Sebastián-san me envió, es Ta-tanaka-san

-¿qué pasa con Tanaka?

-esra mal, estaba desmayado en uno de los pasillos de la mansion

-¿qué?- dije levantandome de la silla y salir en dirección a la mansión, seguidas de Lizzy y Maylene, llegamos a la habitación de Tanaka, en donde ya estaba Sebastián, Bard y Finny

-¿Tanaka qué te acurre?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a la cama

-ya estoy viejo My lady

-al parecer solo es cansancio My lady- dijo Sebastián- Tanaka-san tiene un cuerpo bastante sano

-entonces tendras que tomarte unas vacaciones

-tengo que acompañarla a la mansion Midford

-no te preocupes por eso, puede ir Sebastián- le dije a lo que Tanaka sonrió haciendome una seña para que me sentara a su lado

-estoy orgulloso de usted My lady- me dijo- estoy seguro de que sus padres también lo estarián

-¿a qué viene esto Tanaka?- le dije, es idea mia o me sonoba a despedida

-ya estoy viejo

-no te preocupes por eso, aun tienes mucha vida por delante,viejo- le dije a lo que tanaka simplemente sonrió y con una de sus manos tomo una de las mias y deposito algo en ella, cerrandola inmediatamete sin que pudiera ver el contenido

-es lo que se merece ¿no?- me dijo

-te equivocas no se lo merece- le dije- bien descansa- Bard, atiende bien a Tanaka entiendes

-yes, my fair lady

salí de la habitación Elizabeth se quedó preocupada por Tanaka, LE IZE UNA SEÑA A Sebastián para que me siguiera

-¿ocurre algo My lady?- me pregunto a lo que solo suspire

-esto se te sera de vuelto- dije abriendo mi mano en donde estaba la insignia del mayordomo principal- Tanaka lo dijo ya esta viejo para incluso solo representar al mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, asi que ahora voveras a tus antiguas tareas, volveras hacer MI mayordomo, mientras Tanaka se limitara a beber té

-Yes, My fair lady- dijo Sebastián arrodillandose

-ya lo sabes tu seras el que me acompañara a la mansión Midford pasado mañana

-si My lady, mientras atiende a Tanaka

-entendido- respondio, yo simplemente me voltíe y me dirigi a mi habitación

* * *

Elizabeth se quedó hasta el día en que deveriamos partir, era viernes por la mañana, Tanaka se sentía bastante mejor, ahora solo se dedicaba a beber té, se podría decir que todo era como antes

-¡Ciel, es hora de partir!- me grito Lizzy desde su habitación

-¿por qué demonios gritan?, ¡ya voy!- salí de mi habitación, ya estaba todo listo, mi equipaje en el carruaje (n/a: ahh me salió verso XDD) toda la mansión ordenada y Tanaka se quedaría a cargo de los demás, espero encontrar mi mansión cuando regrese... afuera estaban todos esperando a que yo saliera, Lizzy ya estaba arriba del carruaje, que por cierto ese carruaje lo envió su padre con todo y mayordomo para guiarnos, no se por que pero me da una mala sensación todo esto, Sebastián me ofrecio su mano para subir y luego él, tome asiento

-buenos días Condesa Pahantomhive- me saludaba Paula que estaba sentada al lado de Lizzy

-¿qué haces aqui?

-solo vine a recoger a la señorita- a mi lado se sentó Sebastián

-adios My lady- dijeron los 4 sirvientes desde la entrada, despidiendose con la mano, el carruaje comenzo a andar

-Ciel, crei que te pondrías uno de los vestidos que te eh traido de mis viajes

-son vestidos como para ir a fistas Lizzy

-¿te has puesto el último que te traje?

-¿cual?

-el rojo- demonios lo recorde voltíe a mirar a Sebastián y el muy idiota intentaba disimular una sonrisa

-dejeme felicitarla por esa eleccion señorita Elizabeth

-¿lo uso?- le pregunto a Sebastián

-si, le quedo perfecto

-¡CIEL DIME QUE SI NO ERA PRECIOSO!

-Si Lizzy muy lindo... ahora dime ¿de que trata todo esto?

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto haciendo un puchero

-no juegues conmigo Lizzy

-lo veras cuando lleguemos a casa

El viaje fue bastante largo y agotador, no recordaba que la mansioón de Lizzy quedaba tan lejos, pero bueno mas de 6 años si venir no dudo que haya olvidado la distancia, al llegar la entrada estaba llena de otro carruajes, una increible cantidad de gente reunida

-¬¬ Lizzy

-no me digas nada solo espera

Despues de que los carruajes fueron avanzando y los que llegaban eran presentados ante una gran cantidad de gente, un sirviente se acerco al nuestro y pregunto nuestros nombres.

-Alfred- dijo Lizzy

-señorita Elizabeth Midleford- anoto en una libreta- digame ¿con quien se presentara?

-con Paula n_n

-bien- respondio anotando, luego nos miró a mi y a Sebastián- no puedo creerlo, la pequeña señorita Ciel Phantomhive, es un gusto volver a verla

-disculpe?

-seguramente no me recuerda, pero la conozco desde que nació, no creí que la señorita Elizabeth la convenciera de venir

-¬¬ si tiene un gran poder de convicción

-entonces digame con quien se presentara

-eh?- pregunte confundida

-Sebastián Michaelis- respondio Lizzy- su mayordomo

-perfecto, las vere adentro- dijo retirandose

-Ciel ¿de verdad no recuerdas a Alfred?

-no lo creo

-él era un mayordomo cuando eramos pequeñas siempre nos daba caramelos, ahora es la mano derecha de mi padre

-era el mayordomo que usaba unos grandes anteojos

-el mismo

-ohhh ya lo recuerdo... Elizabeth dime de que va todo esto

-te enojaste conmigo- me dijo haceindo nuevamente un puchero

-dimelo

-ahhh... recuerdas la competencia que se hace cada generación entre amos y sirvientes

-¿competición?... ¿Generación?... ¿amos y sirvientes?... no puede ser... dije masajeando mi sien... Elizabeth Essel Cordelia... me engañaste

-sip estas enojada

-Sebastián- dije mirandolo- es una orden... vamonos

-no puedes Ciel

-sabes que si puedo

-intentalo- me dijo Lizzy

-¿qué?- pase por encima de Sebastián e intente abrir la puerta, pero con un poco de fuerza se abrió, al asomarme una mujer de unos 50 años, increiblemente... gorda... se acerco corriendo a mi

-Ciel, mi pequeña Ciel- dijo llegando a mi lado tomando mi rostro y presionando mis mejillas- no sabes cuantos deseos tenía de verte mi pequeña- dijo mientras apretaba cada vaz más

-Condesa- grito un sirviente al parecer, haciendo que ella me soltara a lo que yo cerre la puerta del carruaje quedando aún encima de Sebastián (n/a: como se los explico, bien Ciel iba sentada y a su lado Sebastián y para abrir la puerta pasaba por encima quedando casi acostada en sus piernas, ¿entienden?, vamos todos alguna vez pasaron por encima de alguien para salir mas rápido de algun auto XDDD)

-Ciel- me dijo Lizzy mirandome un poco sonrojada, mire un poco en el lugar en donde estaba, con mi cara casi en la piernas de mo mayordomo, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, volvi a mi lugar

-me debes una Lizzy

Esperamos a que nuestro carruaje se acercara a la entrada de la masion, la puerta de carruaje la abrió Alfred y anuncio con gran voz

-de la casa Midford, Elizabeth Midford junto a su sirvienta Paula – gritó y bajo primero Paula y luego ayudo a bajar a Lizzy, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y ella entro a la masión junto a Paula- y de la casa Phantomhive, actualmente la cabeza de la familia y única heredera la condesa Ciel Phantomhive junto a su mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis...

-bien Sebastián mata al chofer y vamonos a mi mansión

-lo siento My lady debera salir, y no se preocupe no la dejare sola- dijo para salir del carruaje frente a la mirada de todos los presentes, tomar mi mano y obligarma a salir

- por favor señorita pase a la mansión- dijo Alfred, Sebastián noto que ni siquiera podia mover mis pies asi que afirmada de su brazo avanze frente a los aplausos de la gente, entramos a la mansión y estaba atestada de gente

-vamonos- le susurre a Sebastián- sabes que no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente

-y al parecer apenas y esta comenzando- dijo mientras me señalaba a la misma mujer de hace un momento

-Ciel, mi pequeña Ciel- dijo abrazandome-estas tan grande- dijo separandose un poco de mi- eres hermosa como tu madre y fuerte como tu padre- dijo mirandome un tanto triste – al parecer los rumores eran ciertos

-¿cuales rumores?

-con respecto a los terrible nobles, la única descendiente de los Phantomhive, siempre dijeron que sería facil reconocerte

-no la entiendo

-si ves a una jovencita hermosa junto a un mayordomo gallardo y apuesto, es sin duda Ciel Phantomhive, la guardiana de la reina (n/a: si dijera perra de la reina sonaría increiblemente mal ¿no creen?)

-deja en paz a Ciel, Regina... veo que no recuerdas a tu tía, la conociste cuando eras muy pequeña- dijo la madre de Lizzy, la tía Frances- es prima de tu madre

-ya veo

-pero miren, quien te acompaña el mayordomo indecente al menos tu Ciel estas muy bien peinada, ¿por qué cortaste tu cabello?

-me gusta mas asi

-sigueme, Regina deja en paz a Ciel- le dijo a la mujer que aun no quería soltarme, segui a la tía Frances- madre- le dijo a una mujer alta que estaba de espaldas hacia nosotros, al oir el llamado de la tía Frances se voltio- aqui le traje a Ciel- le dijo a la mujer que me veia curiosa, se notaba que era una mujer bastante respetada y sería, era igual a tía Frances... esta persona prodria ser... ¿mi abuela?

- ¿en serio?... 8 años, 8 años sin verte pequeña, la última vez que te ví, fue mientras acompañabas a mi Vincent a una de sus reuniones

-a-abuela, ungusto volver a verla- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-te pareces bastante a tu madre... dime ¿quíen te acompaña?

-mi mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis

-cierto, Frances me había habladod él, pero dijo que era bastante incente

-mira su cabello madre, su cara es la misma de siempre

-n_n# un gusto conocerla, condesa- dijo Sebastián haciendo también una reverencia

-por favor Frances es muy guapo, eh oido los rumores que la condesa Phantomhive siempre andaba con su sirviente, un gallardo y apuesto mayordomo

-por favor soy solo un mayordomo

-Ciel me vas a tener que decir de donde lo sacaste, quiero un mayordomo asi

-abuela

-por cierto como esta el viejo Tanaka

- se tuvo que quedar en la mansión estaba un poco enfermo

-que pena, pero hiciste una buena elección en traer a este mayordomo- dijo para luego retirarse, junto a la tía Frances

-una persona interesante

-¿quién?

-su abuela My lady

-cierra la boca apuesto y gallardo mayordomo- dije con sarcasmo

-¡CIEL!, ¿como te fue con la abuela?

-pues bien supongo

-estas lista

-¿para qué?

-¿qué te dijo la abuela?

-incoherencias- dije mirando a Sebastián

-bien te tendre que explicar todo

-¿de qué hablas?- dije mientars que con Lizzy nos sentabamos en uno de los sofas de la casa

-como te habras dado cuenta todas las personas aqui reunidas son familia, cada generación hace una competencia junto a su más fiel sirviente, como ya nos anotamos yo participare con Paula y tu con Sebastián

-¿de qué se trata la competencia?

-no lo se siempre cambia, la encargada esta vez es la abuela, en realidad por lo que mi padre me dijo el que deberia estar a cargo sería el que gano la vez pasada, es decir, tu padre

-¿mi padre?

-el participo con Tanaka-san

-vaya, no lo sabía

-yo lo supe hace muy poco tiempo- permanecimos sentadas observando el lugar, cerca de pasada una hora mi abuela pidio silencio e hizo que todos se acercaran para oir lo que tenía que decirnos

-espero que ya todos se hayan reconocido, aqui solo hay familia reunida y como ya estan toda la generación de mis nietos y sobrinos es hora de comenzar, la competencia, demostrando que familia es la mejor, esta introducción y las indicaciones del juego la devería haber realizado mi hijo Vincent Phantomhive, ya que el ganó la vez pasada pero le ya no se encuetra con nosotros, pero la casa Phantomhive participara con su única hija Ciel Phantomhive, Alfred les entregara las condiciones e indicaciones- Alfred paso por nuestro lado entregandome una lista y a Sebastián un pequeño paquetito con papeles doblados dentro- como ya habran visto a su sirviente se le han entregado unos papeles doblados esos no se abren a menos que la lista que se le entrego a su señor se pida, otro de los papeles que se les entrego chicos es la lista de los ganadores durante las últimas 10 generaciones y como veran las últimas 5 han sido ganadas por la casa Phantomhive, asi que Ciel tienes una gran responsabilidad- todos tienen las listas

-siii- respondieron todos al unisono

-como que si- dijo enfadada la abuela

-si abuela

-bien, salgamos la jardín- dijo saliendo ella primero, con todos nostros siguendola- bien la primera Tarea es llegar al otro lado del laberinto de la mansión Midford

-eso es injusto abuela- dijo una chica- Lizzy conoce perfectamente su mansión

-te-te equivocas Angelina, nunca he entrado

-¿Angelina?- le pregunte a Lizzy

-ahh si es sobrina de la tía An

-no lo sabía

-My lady recuerda que una vez Madam red le hablo de su sobrina del campo

-...ohh, cierto la sobrina...- recorde que yo me hize pasar por ella cuando estabamos en el caso de Jack el destripador

-bien comiencen- dijo la abuela y muchos partieron corriendo Lizzy entre ellos

-vamos Sebastián, habras entendido que debemos ganar ¿no?

-yes My lady, aunque su sentido de orientación no es de los mejores dejeme guiarla

-¿qué tienes contra mi sentido de orientación?

-ocasionalmente se pierde en su mansión My lady

-...0/0 eso solo ocurrio cuando reconstruiste la mansión

Continuamos caminando y extrañamente en el camino no veiamos a nadie,hasta que casi caigo en un foso de fango, al menos Sebastián evito que cayera, pero por un poco ya que aun afirmada de Sebastián tenía al fango casi en mi cara, Sebastián me tiro para quedar casi abrazada a él

-sostengase My lady- dijo y yo me aferre a su cintura y el saltó el foso, me solte y continuamos caminando pasamos unas ramas, caminos sin salida, mas fango, pero con el segundo foso que nos encontramos cuatro personas no podían salir, nosotros simplemente seguimos nuestro camino, más adelante aparecieron trampas, mas fango

-Sebas- ¡AHH!- grite mientas caia a un pozo, Sebastián intento sostenerme pero ambos caímos- auch

-es increible que usted sea un demonio y aun no se percate de algunas trampas

-cierra la boca- dije mientras intentaba levantarme- Sebastián podrias quetar tu mano de ahi- dije señalando su mano que estaba en... uno... de mis... pechos

-claro si usted saca su pierna de ahi- dijo apuntando a mi pierna que estaba por encima de su entre-pierna

-0/0- me sonroje y me separe de él- ¿y bien como saldremos de aqui?, recuerda que tenemos que ganar

-entonces My lady, permitame- dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y de un salto salieamos del pozo

-wow, sorprendente señorita Ciel- me dijo un chico del otro lado del pozo

-eh?... ¿quién eres?

-lo siento, eramos amigos cuando eramos pequeños, mi nombre es Erick Kettenhoffen

-0/0- demonios Erick era el chico con el que mi madre me molestaba cuando era pequeña, aunque recordandolo bien... a mi también me gustaba- Erick, bajame Sebastián- le dije a mi mayordomo el cual estaba extrañamente serio- es un gusto volver a verte

-lo mismo dijo Señorita

-dime solo Ciel, nos conocemos desde siempre no

-es cierto- dijo dando un paso

-¡espera! – grite pero el muy idiota cayó al pozo- si seras idiota, ni modo te veo afuera Erick

-claro Ciel

-vamonos Sebastián- le dije mirandolo y ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no lo entiendo, seguimos nuestro camino y fuimos los primeros en llegar a la salida del laberinto

-felicidades Ciel son los primeros el llegar, ahora solo relajate y sientate- me dijo mi abuela, mentras Alfred anotaba algo, me sente en una de las sillas que alli habían y Sebastián me sirvió un poco de jugo. Lego de bastante tiempo Erick llegó, mi abuela lo felicito y su sirviente también le sirvió un poco de jugo

-si que es dificil salir de ese pozo ¿no?- dijo riendo

- me imagino que en eso fue en lo que más te demoraste

-la verdad es que si... y que tal la vida

-lo de siempre, ¿pero dime como está el tío Klaus?

-¿no lo has visto?

-no me dugas que está aqui

-pues si... es extraño que no lo hayas visto, el era el más emocionado en verte nuevamente

-junto al tío Klaus, son los mejores recuerdos que tengo- dije mirando al cielo

-siempre supe que el te queria mucho, caso como a una hija

-siempre jugabamos que él era mi segundo padre

-pero me pregunto ¿dondé esta?

-seguramente entre toda esa cantidad de gente- dijo apuntando disimuladamente a la mansión que aun seguia atestada de gente

-si es lo más seguro, no se por que le gustan tanto estas reuniones

Permanecimos durante un tiempo sentados hasta que salió mas gente, en total eran 6 personas incluyendome y con sirviente en total eramos 12, los que sigueron saliendo estaban llenos de fango, la ropa rasgada, sucia y todos bastantes cansados, Lizzy salió de las quintas, llena de Fango al igual que Paula

-¡Ciel!- llegó llorando a mi- estoy llena de fango

-pues debes ser mas cuidadosa- la última en salir fue Bridget Darauch, al parecer ura una sobrina de la abuela, Lizzy me dijo que tenía 20 años y estaba a punto de casarse

-Abuela, ¿podemos ir a cambiarnos?- pregunto Lizzy

-no, asi se quedan hasta que las actividades del día terminen... entonces Alfred el resumen...

-si mi señora- dijo mientras ponía un letrero con el lugar de cada uno

1-Casa Phantomhive: Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastián Michaelis

2-Casa Kettenhoffen: Erick Kettenhoffen y Bruno Polic

3-Casa Estelrich: Hans Estelrich y Marcus Bonet

4-Casa Benneth: Angelina Benneth y Patricia Espolet

5-Casa Midford: Elizabeth Midford y Paula De la Torre

6-Casa Darauch: Bridgeth Darauch y Maya Cifuentes

-entonces Ciel va a la cabeza, asi que la segunda actividad del día de hoy es que sin salir de la mansión Midford, deberan casar un ciervo- dijo la abuela mientras unos sirvientes llegaban con 6 caballos y 6 rifles- ahi estan los caballos y las armas, pero para que sea más complejo tanto amo como sirviente deberan subir al caballo, por favor Ciel como ganaste la actividad anterior tendras la oportunidad de partir y elegir el caballo

-ve Sebastián- le dije a mi mayordomo, el cual se aproximo a los caballos y eligio uno de color negro junto a un rifle, llegó a mi lado y me dió el rifle

-bien los demas vengan por su caballo- dicho esto todos salieron corriendo en dirección a los caballos, al tener cada uno su caballo y su arma, la abuela nos dio la indicación para que subieramos, Sebastián subió primero para luego ayudarme a subir a mi, quedando yo de lado y él con una pierna de cada lado, ya bien comodos, busque con la mirada a la abuela, la cual tenía una mano en la cabeza, Alfred al parecer trataba de aguantarse la risa, mire a los demas y ahi estaba el problema ninguno de ellos podía subirse, los chicos incomodos por tener a sus sirvientes detras en el caballos, las chicas por que ninguna se ponía de acuerdo en quien iba de lado, ya que, no era de señorita sentarse con una pierna a cada lado, era bastante graciosa la escena, mire a Lizzy que aún estaba sucia, pero ella solo reía

-vamos donde Lizzy- le dije a Sebastián, este de inmediato tomo las riendas del caballo y se dirigió hacía Lizzy

-Ciel, ya estas lista

-si y no entiendo por que tu no

-bueno no sabemos como subirnos, quedariamos muy incomodas

-te ves bien Ciel- me dijo Lizzy

-¿qué?

-Kyyyyyaaa- oi un grito de las demas chicas incluyendo a las sirvientas

-Ciel- me dijo Bridgeth- te ves tan comoda

-es como si tu fueras una princesa y Sebastián un principe- dijo Lizzy

-0/0 ¡dense prisa quieren!

-ahhh le dire a mamá que quiero a un mayordomo como Sebastián- dijo Angelina

-yo igual- dijo Bridgeth

-tu tienes a tu novio- dijo Lizzy

-¿de dondé lo sacaste Ciel?- me pregunto Angelina

-¡muevanse!, no les importa de donde saque a MI mayordomo

-que pena, ¿solo mayordomo?- pregunto Bridgeth

-0/0 si solo mayordomo

-bien se acabo la charla no por que todas quieran a Sebastián van a tardarse más, aunque a mi también me interesa de donde lo sacaste

-¡abuela, por favor!

-bien, lo siento, chicas dense prisa, chicos ustedes también

Al final los chicos quedaron sentados tanto amo como mayordomo sentados con una pierna de cada lado y en el caso de las chicas la sirvienta quedo con una pierna de cada lado del caballo y la ama sentada de lado

-bien ya que "al fin", estan todos listos empezemos, quiero los mejores ciervos de aqui

-¿Lizzy?- pregunte

-¿qué ocurre?

-en tu mansión hay ciervos

-no T-T

-¿Qué?

-nunca han habido ciervos aqui y no se de donde sacare uno- con un balazo la abuala dió la partida, todos partieron menos nosotros

-¿de dondé demonios sacaremos un ciervo, principe?- dije molestandolo

- ohh pero que sucio lenguaje princesa- me dijo sonriendo

-solo cazemos a un ciervo, muevete-

* * *

-Madre, ¿un ciervo?

-si

-aqui no hay ningun ciervo

-te equivocas Frances, hay uno

-¿uno?

-si solo uno y me encantaria saber quién lo encontrara

-¿por qué traes ciervos a mi mansión madre? ¬¬

-n_n

* * *

-no hay nada- dijo exasperada

-por lo que alcanze ah escuchar, solo hay un ciervo

-¿alcanzaste a escuchar?

-si solo hay un ciervo

-no me referia a eso

-soy un demonio My lady, usted también asi que debería tener sus sentidos más sensibles

-entonces, encontremos al ciervo

-si my lady, afirmese

-¿qué?- como pude tuve que afirmarme de nuevo de la cintura de Sebastián para no caer refugiando mi rostro en su pecho, ya que este había hecho correr al caballo, recorrimos gran parte del jardin de la mansión pero nada, Sebastián se detuvo por completo

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunte

-solo espere

-DETENTE, CABALLO DEL DEMONIO PARA- oimos gritar a Hans que paso por frente a nosotros a gran velocidad- ¡DETENTE!

-Sebastián por ahi- dije señalando por el camino que venía Hans

-si My lady- respondio y el caballo comenzo a trotar, seguimos ese camino por bastante tiempo, que incluso había empazado a oscurecer

-oiste eso- le dije a Sebastián

-Parece que lo encontro My lady- dijo mientras el caballo comenzo a detenerse Sebastián se bajó del caballo, y luego tomandome de la cintura y yo de sus hombros me ayudo a bajar, caminamos lentamente en dirección al sonido y alli estaba, comiendo pasto

-el rifle Sebastián- el me lo paso y yo apunte y dispare- dando junto en el pecho del ciervo y este cayendo muerto

-traelo y volvamos

-entendido

Sebastián fue por él, lo acomodo en el caballo, subió el primeo y luego me ayudo a subir, nos devolvimos y salimos en dirección a la mansión, alli ya se encontraba Lizzy, Angelina y Bridgeth, sentadas en el cesped, respirando agitadamente

-¡CIEL!- grito Lizzy- lo atrapaste

-si- sirvientes de mi abuela se acercaron a nosotros y bajaron al ciervo, Sebastián bajó y luego me ayudo- ahi esta abuela

-bien hecho Ciel- dijo sonriendo

-y los chicos

-su orgullo de hombres no los dejara volver hasta que encuentren al ciervo- dijo Bridgeth

Permaneci de pie mirando a las chicas, ahora todos esperabamos a que esos idiotas se dignaran a aparecer

-CIEL, ¡CUIDADO!- oí el grito de Lizzy, mire a mi espalda y se acercaba Hans, corriendo en el caballo

-¡Ciel!- grito Hans, pero Sebastián se paro delante de mi, sus iris se afilaron y sus ojos cambiaron de color, haciendo que el caballo se detuviera

-bien hecho Sebastián, estaba asustada- le dijo mi abuela

-solo vigilo el bien de My lady

-Hans se bajo junto a su sirviente ambos respirando agitadamente, detras de ellos venía Erick, También bastante cansados

-bien chicos nuevamente ganó Ciel, asiq ue por hoy gana la casa Phantomhive, ahora pueden entrar y relajarse- dijo la abuela, todos nos dirigimos a dentro – Ciel, puedo hablar contigo un momento- dijo haciendome una seña para que me sentara frente a ella en el jardín

-¿qué ocurre?- dije sentandome, mientras Sebastián me servía un poco de jugo

-ya vas a cumplir 17 años, eres joven, hermosa, talentosa y la única descendiente de la casa Phantomhive

-al grano abuela

-antes de morir, quiero asegurar la descendencia de todas las casas de la familia, en especial de la Phantomhive

-¿por qué?

-es la más reconocida, es increible lo que las indutrias Phantom han crecido desde que tu estas en la cabeza de la familia, pero ¿que ocurrira cuando llegué el día de tu muerte?

-... no lo se...

-se que tu sola puedes hacerte cargo de la cassa y del apellido Phantomhive, pero todos queremos que siga con más generaciones

-en otras palabras, Abuela, quieres casarme para asegurar descendencia

-si

-eso lo se, pero soy mujer, si me casara el apellido se perdería

-no si haces un acuerdo

-¿qué?

-mi madre estaba en tu misma situación, ella era la única Phantomhive, y estaba en ese mismo dilema, pero se caso con su... mayordomo- dijo la abuela, haciendo que casi escupiera el jugo que acababa de tomar

-¿qué?

-es cierto, claro yo no te estoy diciendo que te cases con ninguno de tus sirvientes, pero existen hombres que estarían dispuestos a llevar el apellido Phantomhive

-no me digas, ¿como quién?

-Erick

-¿Erick?... abuela ¿estas loca?

-solo te estoy dando opciones

-y cuales serián

-bien quieres hablar claramente esta bien Ciel- dijo cambienado completamente de actitud- o te casas con Erick o simplemente arreglamos todo para unirte con tu mayordomo

-...- mire a Sebastián, que estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo

* * *

**Fin del capi XDDD **

**Wow esto si que es inspiración 18 páginas de word, es que quería dejar todo esto en un capi, pero era mucho y eso que me faltan dos días por relatar ToT **

**Bueno sobre la pregunta que deje en el capi anterior, tuve respuestas y quieren que Ciel sea Feliz, la hare sufrir pero finalmente sera feliz... creo **

**Nueva pregunta**

**¿con quíen quieren que Ciel se case Erick o nuestro sexy mayordomo Sebastián?... esperare respuestas **


	11. Al demonio los pasos

**Minna-san gracias por sus review me gustaron mucho y me alegro que les haya gustado el Sebastián perver XD, bueno hace tiempo que no hago esto pero en este capi contestare a sus reviews XDD**

_kona-kuchiki_: definitivamente alrgare el fic XD, me alegra que te haya gustado, el contrato entre Sebas-chan y Ciel si se termino despues de su muerte. Ojala te gusten los capitulos siguientes, ahh gracias por tu nuevo review, sin duda tuve la idea quee me diste una amiga no para de decirme que lo haga XDD pero ahi veremos como resulta todo

_neneko kiryuu tsukiyomi_: gracias por tu fic XDDD trato de hacerlo lo mas posible a la forma de pensar de cada personaje y me alegra que te haya gustado.

_azulaamu_: tendras varios capítulos más XDDD y te apoyo yo también amo al Sebas perver XDDDD

_VampireDarkRogueWind_: Gracias por tu review XD y habra una escena dedicada a ti en donde Ronald chocara y hara trisas una ventana XDDD

_Sasuko-Uchiha_: el tema de que si habran hijitos eso lo veremos y estudiaremos XDD (aunque lo mas problable es que si los hayasn XDDD), ahhh no debo adelantar cosas, y no te preocupes que sin duda pondre mas escenas comprometedoras entre Sebas y Ciel, este capitulo, por que espero terminar esta trama en esto, pondremos a nuestro sexy Sebas celoso XDDD, gracias por tus reviews XDDD

_i-love-sasu-x-naru-the-bixoh_: todos amamos al Sebas perver XDDD, si tengo Facebook, tarte de buscarte pero no apareces el mio el Anna Albarn Kyouyama, agregame ;)

_nata1995_: gracias por tu review, me dijo muy contenta :$ y aqui esta la conti XDDD, aunque la respuesta de con quien se casa Ciel no se vera pronto XDD

_LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT__: _gracias por tu review XDD me alegro el día xD, todos estan votando de que Ciel se quede con Sebas pero para eso faltan un par de capítulos XD

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Al demonio los pasos**

_-recordemos un poco-_

_-solo te estoy dando opciones _

_-y cuales serián _

_-bien quieres hablar claramente esta bien Ciel- dijo cambienado completamente de actitud- o te casas con Erick o simplemente arreglamos todo para unirte con tu mayordomo _

_-...- mire a Sebastián, que estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo _

_-fin del recordatorio, no lo puse como flash back por que seguiremos ahi mismo XDD-_

_

* * *

_

-Abuela... ¿estas loca?

-sabes que es lo mejor para la casa Phantomhive

-dejame pensarlo bien

-esta bien, ve a dentro y descansa

-si, claro descansar- dije sarcastica , levantandome y dirigiendome a la mansión seguida de Sebastián, aún seguia llena de gente

-quiero irme a casa

-aún le quedan dos días My lady

-dos largos días

-Ciel, quiero presentarte a alguien- llegó Lizzy a nuestro lado ya cambiada y acompañada de un joven un poco más alto que ella de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que Lizzy - el Conde Arthur Estelrich... mi... prometido

-¿qué?, digo encantada de conocerlo Conde, mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive

-el gusto es mio Condesa, Elizabeth me hablo mucho de usted

-no me diga- dije mirando a Lizzy

-y su acompañante es su prometido- dijo y Lizzy solo se puso a reir

-no es...

-su mayordomo Conde, un placer conocer al prometido de la señorita Elizabeth

-lo siento, Elizabeth ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- le pregunto a lo que ella solo reir

-no importa

-lo siento Condesa

-espero que la hagas feliz

-dedicare mi vida a ello- dijo tomando la mano de Lizzy y mirndola a los ojos, la que estaba muy sonrojada

-¿Ciel?, ¿Ciel Phantomhive?- oi mi nombre mientras un hombre salía de la multitud, seguido de Erick

-¿tío Klaus?

-Ciel- dijo llegando a mi lado, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas abrazandome- mi pequeña Ciel

-tanto tiempo sin verte tío Klaus- dije respondiendo el abrazo, el tío Klaus había comenzado a llorar

-mirate, y pareciera que no hace mucho tiempo te vi cuando apenas tenias ocho años, ahora eres toda una mujer- me dijo al oido con voz quebrada- estas tan grande y... has estado todos estos años sola, sin un padre, sin una madre, nadie que te dijera lo orgullosos que estamos de ti

-pero ahora estamos frente a frente tío- no hay que lamentarse sobre los que estan muertos, hoy estamos aqui los dos, vivos

-tuve tantas ganas siempre de ir a verte

-pero la vida de los negocios es asi- le dije a lo que el Tío Klaus se separo de un poco de mi

-cada día te parecs más a tu madre

-Gracias

-¿quien te acompaña?

-mi mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis- lo presente a lo que el nombrado hizo una reverencia

-espero que la cuides bien

-no se preocupe, Señor cada parte de mi cuerpo está para servir a la señorita

-me alegra escuchar eso...supe que ganaste el primer día de actividades dejando en segundo lugar a mi hijo

-Es un buen contrincante

-igual que en mis tiempos, tu padre también me dejo en segundo lugar

-pues parece que repetiremos la historia

-que segura

-no perdere tío

-eres hermosa como tu madre , pero obstinada como tu padre

Continuamos conversando con tío Klasu sibre muchas cosas, luego le siguio una pequeña fiesta de baile dijo la tía Frances. Que de pequeña no tenía nada, varios comenzarón a bailar, Lizzy con un chico, Bridgeth con su novio todos se veian relamente felices, aunque no tanto el prometido de Lizzy que se dirigia a la pareja, arrebatando de los brazos del chico a Lizzy

-los celos son bastante interesantes- dije

-cierto My lady, pero a la vez graciosos- dijo Sebatián a lo que yo solo asentí

-Condesa, me concederia esta pieza- llegó a mi lado Erick, ofreciendome su mano

-¿por qué ahora me llamas condesa?

-para solo estar a tu nivel

-¿de qué hablas?, solo dime Ciel

-esta bien- dijo mientras ibamos al centro del salón, comenzamos a bailar lentamente, tal cual lo haciamos cuando eramos pequeños

-tu talento para el baile sigue siendo maravilloso, Ciel

-creeme que durante un tiempo fue pesimo

-recuerda lo que dijimos que bailariamos cuando fueramos adultos

-como olvidarlo, cada vez que lo intentamos tenía un ataque de asma, ¿por qué, quieres intentarlo?

-solo me preocupa su estado My lady

-ohh, que considerado- intentemoslo, esperamos a que términara la canción, Erick se dirigío a los músicos y les pidio algo

-¿qué hace Ciel?- me pregunto Lizzy ya que todos estaban parados esperando la música

-realmente un locura

-por cierto, acercate- me dijo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir- has visto la cara de Sebastián, parece celoso- la mire extrañada y lo busque co la mirada y efectivamente,, tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras a su lado estaban los otros sirvientes

-no tendría por que

-ahh Ciel...- no alcanzo a continuar ya que comenzo a sonar una música bastante rápido con acordes de la músoca tradicional española, Erick llego a mi lado

-lista

-hace un rato- dije a lo que el tomo mi mano, acercandome a él. Tomando fuertemente mi cintura, nuestras frentes pegada con la del otro, un paso rápido atras, un par adelante, un par de vueltas, nos soltamos, quedando aún tomados de la mano haciendo que yo diera una vuelta, vovimos rapidamente a la posicion de frente y comenzamos a dar vueltas más rápido, ahaciendo que mi vestido incluso se levantara un poco, desvie un poco la vista y toda la gente reunida estaba mirandonos, nadie bailaba, solo nosotros dos continuemos con el baile bastante sensual, y para terminar soltandome de las manos de Erick dando yo sola un par de vueltas para que el me tomara de un mano y me pegara a él tomando una de mis piernas apretandola contra su cintura quedando muy cerca uno del otro, la música termino y toda la gente presente comenzo a aplaudir

-me sorprende, ni siquiera te falta el aire

-ya casi no tengo ataques de asma

-me alegra escucharlo- dijo mientras nos separabamos e ibamos por unas copas

-Ciel eso fue increible- llegó gritando Lizzy- ¿no lo crees Sebastián?- pregunto al hombre que ahora me servia un jugo

-sin duda alguna- respondio serio

-fue un gran intento de baile- dijo Erick llegando a nuestro lado

-¿intento?, My lady sin duda lo logro, tal vez usted intentaba bailar- dijo a Erick que lo miro bastante molesto, quedando todo en un incomodo silencio, casi se podían ver las chispas que salían de los ojos de ambos

- Lizzy- dije tratando de romper el incomodo momento- ¿cuál será mi habitación?

-está junto a la mía

-¿y dondé está la tuya?

-quieres ir a dormir

-la verdad estoy cansada y quiero darme un baño

-te la enseño, vamos

-Sebastián- dije para que me siguiera y este de inmediato me siguio

-aqui es- dijo Lizzy abriendo la puerta de la habitación- aqui esta la llave Sebastián- dijo mietras se la entregaba

-Bien Lizzy nos vemos mañana

-y ¿si la abuela pregunta por ti?

-dile que estoy cansada, y estoy pensando

-¿pensando?

-quiere que me case Lizzy

-¿QUÉ TE QUÉ?

-no grites, si y tengo que pensarlo pronto

-no te pueden obligar a casarte, no te puedes casar si no hay amor

-que hay de ti Lizzy- le dije y ella solo se sonrojo

-eso es rápido

-conociendo a la abuela de seguro te dio opciones

- si y esas opciones tienen nombre

-¿qué?... ¿quienes?

-o Erick o Sebatián

- 0_0- asi quedo la cara de Lizzy y aproveche para entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta

-si que la sorprendió

-...si...

-prepara mi baño

-si my lady- dijo mientras se dirigia al baño, me sente cerca de l aventana pensando mis opciones, la abuela tiene razon, ya es extraño que no tenga un prometido a mi edad, pero casarme con Erick, claro cuando eramos niños me gustaba, pero ahora tengo a... ahhh demonios y aunque quisiera casarme con Erick- no puedo- dije en voz alta mi pensamiento

-¿qué no puede My lady?

-esta listo

-si – respondió me derigi al baño seguida de ese demonio que ahora mas que nunca me confundia, quito mi ropa y comenzo por lavar mi cabello, yo solo suspire- ¿aún piensa en lo que le dijo su abuela?

-aunque no quiera hacerlo, sigo siendo una mujer

-el joven Erick parece bastante dispuesto- dijo, acaso se estaba burlando de mi

-aunque quisiera, no podría

-no la entiendo

-soy un demonio, no podría envejecer a su lado y sabes perfectamente que ocurriria si se supiera que no soy...

-virgen My lady-completo

-si, Sebastián Virgen- le dije mientras él comenzaba a enjabonar mi espalda

- ¿eso es culpa mía?

-no te estoy culpando

-siento haber querido salvarle la vida, aunque yo no lo ubiese hecho Lucifer se abria encargado de hacerlo- dijo haciendome recordar lo ocurrido esa noche

-Nunca te pedi que me salvaras la vida

-quería morir

-si era eso antes que volver a pasar por lo mismo, pues si

-y ¿por qué no se los dijo a esos shinigamis, para que no la convirtieran en un demonio?

-y no te haya buscado para que me sirvieras eternamente

-abría sido un alivio, eh sido obligado por un hechizo eterno a estar a su lado

-pues es tu pago por no haberme dicho la verdad desde un principio- dije voltiandome y mirandolo a la cara, para luego tomar la toalla y salir

-¿que hay de mi pago por haberle servido cuatro años?

-tu te largaste, llendo contra el contrato

-si seguiamos asi me moriria de hambre My lady, usted nunca mataría a la reina

-¿por qué estas tan seguro?

-sirviendole fielmente, tal perro guardian, por 4 años le seria dificil matarla

-pero lo hize y sin tu ayuda

- y se siente mejor, cumplio su venganza y esta igual que siempre

-ni siquiera su humor o bopolaridad cambio, siguio siendo una niña obstinada y caprichosa

-cierra la boca- dije mientras mi mano se estrellaba contra su mejilla, se que no le doleria, pero tenía que descargar la rabía que sentía en esos momentos- caprichosa o no, me serviras eternamente, pero dime que se siente tener que servir a un demonio inferior a ti, peor aun, un humano transformado en un demonio- no respondío se quedo quieto mirandome a los ojos, suspire y me voltie seque mi cabello, me puse mi camisa de dormir y me acoste en la cama, dos traicioneras lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos rodando por mis mejillas

A la mañana siguiente, un eran las 4 de la madrugada, tuve que levantarme, me sentía mal, tenía dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar, me sente un momento en la cama, ante la sorprendida mirada de Sebastián que estaba cerca de la ventana, respire ondo y no pude soportar las ganas de vomitar, tuve que correr para llegar al baño, cerrando fuertemente la puerta, permaneci cerca de 10 minutos encerrada, me mire al espejo que alli había, mi cara estaba mas palida de lo normal, lave mi rostro y salí del baño tambaleandome

-¿se encuentra bien?

-... si...- susurre llegando a mi cama para volver a sentarme, pero al momento vovieron las ganas de vomitar, corri nuevamente tapandome la boca, al salir nuevamente del baño no encontre a Sebastián asi que con un poco de papel limpie el piso, era solo un poco pero aún asi lo hize, oí como silenciosamente se abría la puerta y se cerraba

-no debería hacer eso- dijo Sebastián llegando a mi lado levantandome- esta temblando, está helada y tiene fiebre lo mejor será que se recueste- dijo mientras me llevaba a la cama y me volvia a recostar- llamare a un doctor- dijo y salío enseguida, me mantuve en la cama, estaba mareada, me sentía débil, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y un horrible dolor de estomago, Sebastián llegó despues de unos 30 minutos con un hombre alto y tenía una presencia similar a Lucifer, por lo que alcanze a notar antes de caer en la inconciencia fue a varias personas en la puerta

* * *

-les agadeceria que salieran- dije a todos los presentes

-¿qué le acurre a Ciel?- pregunto la señorita Elizabeth

-al parecer está un poco enferma, el es el médico de la familia y no se preocupen- dije cerrando la puerta

-no te conocia ese lado tan amable, como debo llamarte, ahh Lucifer me dijo que Sebastián

-has lo que te pedi- le dije cortante

-veamos, la famosa Ciel Phantomhive, ¿convertiste de nuevo a una mujer en demonio?

-no, los shinigamis lo hicierón

-¿los shinigamis?, eso me sorprende, no veia capaz a esos dioses encaprichados con una humana

-has lo que te pedi

-es logíco lo que le ocurre, hace muy poco tiempo la convirtieron y dioses o no ellos no tienen la sangre de un demonio, por lo que puedo apreciar- dijo mientras tocaba su cuello, el muy pervertido, los shinigamis la convirtieron en demonio, pero dejando cualidades humanas, si es que asi se les puede llamar

-explicate

-haciendolo más simple, su cuerpo humano esta rechazando al demonio

-eso no ocurrio con...- no continue con ese nombre, no valía la pena nombrarlo y el me entendio muy bien

-eso fue por que tu la convertiste, un demonio de primerisima clase

-¿qué le hace falta a Ciel?

-sangre de demonio, veo que tienes un pacto de sangre con ella, si quieres salvarla, _nuevamente_ has que beba tu sangre, teniendo en cuenta que hay ningun demonio podría quitartela, y prodrías disfrutar de ellla ¿no?

-¿solo eso?. ¿solo tiene que beber sangre?

-exacto, bien la desición esta en tus manos, aunque Lucifer, me dijo que la eliminaras para que quedaras libre, aunque siempre haces lo contrario a los que él ordena- dijo mientras reia y salía, dos sirvientes de la mansión lo acompañaron a la salida

-¿como esta Ciel?

- no se preocupe señorita Elizabeth, solo debe tener descanso y seguir un par de ordenes, por favor vayan a descansar

-¿puedo verla?- pregunto el señor Klaus

-realmente, ahora debo hacer que tome una medicina, será mejor cuando ella despierte

-esta bien- dijo preocupado aún- cuidala bien

-de eso no se preocupe- dije cerrando la puerta y escuchando como todos esos curiosos volvián a sus habitaciones, mientras yo me acercaba a la cama de esa mujer que a veces me dejaba tan confundido, respiraba con dificultad, abrió un poco sus ojos mirandome

-matame- susurro

-¿que?- pregunte sorprendido

-si lo haces seras libre- respondio, definitivamente siempre hace lo contrario de lo que espero

-debe beber mi sangre

-no... quiero- dijo con dificultad

-entonces realmente quiere morir

- yo no pedí esto- dijo a,lo que yo solo suspire, Ciel nuevamente vcayó inconciente

-tal vez... no quiero ser libre- susurre a la nada quitando un guante de mi mano derecha , tome a Ciel en brazos, sentadola en su cama, me sente en ella dejando la cabeza de Ciel en mis piernas, procedi a morder mi muñeca, sacando un poco de sangre, tomando el cuerpo de Ciel y hacercandola a mi rostro uniendo intentando abrir un poco su boca y juntando nuestros labios, despertó de inmediato, intentando separarse de mi, sin beber la sangre que estaba ahora en su boca, pero en un descuido la tomo, para respirar tranquila, me separe de ella, esta vez tenía los ojos abiertos, un poco de sangre se había escapado de sus labios y con mi lengua la quite (n/a: para los que vieron Vampire Knigth esta escena se les va hacer un poco familiar)

-desde, desde cuando los demonios son vampiros

-solo ocasionalmente es deseo por la sangre, es una forma de provar el alma de otro

-entonces a esto sabe tu alma

-podria ser

-... deliciosa...- dijo relamiendose los labios, con sus ojos de color rojo

-ese es el deseo del que le hablo... My lady- le susurre lo último en su oido, estaba mirando mi cuello, saboreandose los labios, aunque hay otras formas de probar el alma

-¿de que hablas?- me pregunto un poco ¿acalorada?

-no se lo podría explicar, tendría que mostrarselo

-0/0- sus ojos volvieron hacer del hermoso azul de siempre- sal de mi cama- dijo voviendo hacer la misma de siempre, me levante y ella cubrió su cabeza y al parecer continuo durmieno

Cerca de las 7 de la mañana golpearón la puerta, me levante y abrí

-Señora Phantomhive

-¿como esta mi nieta?

-mucho mejor, no se preocupe, con lo que dijo el médico esta bien

-me alegro, ¿aún duerme?

-si

-bien, dejala dormir por el día de hoy

- si fuera por mi lo haría pero, que dira My lady- dije, mientras la señora frente a mio suspiro

-cierto, es bastante tenaz, bueno cuando despierte hablaremos – dijo retirandose, cerre la puerta pero antes de siquiera volver a mi lugar, la estaban golpeando nuevamente

-¿como está Ciel?- pregunto el joven Erick apenas abri un poco la puerta

-descansando

-¿puedo verla?

-me temó que es iomposible, My lady ahora esta durmiendo y en cuanto despierte de seguro querrá darse un baño

-solo quiero verla un momento

-no es bien visto que un caballero entre a la habitación de una señorita, mientras esta duerme, joven

-tu estas en su habitación

-solo por que soy el servidor de My lady

-... cuando despiertes podrías tener la amabilidad de descirle que la abiuela hablo conmigo- dijo sarcastico

-ohh sobre el tema del apellido

-por favor dile eso

-no se preocupe joven Erick le dire apenas despierte- dije también sarcastico, me dirigió un mirada fría y yo le sonrei cerrando la puerta, ya son las 7:30 am será mejor que la despierte, aunque de seguro seguiria molesta por la pequeña discusión de anoche, comenze por abrir la cortina para que los rayos del sol diran justo en su rostro, comenzo a moverse inquieta, tapando su cara con una almohada

-es hora de despertar- dije al fin

- ¿como se siente hoy?

-bien- respondio fría, clara señal de que seguia molesta

-Ciel- dijo la señorita Elizabeth asomandose a la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

-ya estas adentro ¿no?- respondío mientras se sentaba en la cama y la señorita Elizabeth entraba a la habitación

-¿cómo te sientes?

-mucho mejor

-me alegro, nos tenias a todos preocupados

-pues ya estoy mejor Lizzy

* * *

-por cierto hace un momento hable con Erick y me dijo que hablo con la abuela

-demonios- dije tocando mi cabeza- ¿qué le dijo?

-pues lo mismo que a ti supongo, ya sabes, por el bien de la familia y para que se mantenga el apellido Phantomhive, él debería casarse contigo

-al decir eso lo está obligando

-te equivocas, la abuela le pregunto su opinión por segunda vez, por que antes ya habian hablado sobre el tema y el dice estar dispuesto, y con el baile de anoche todos esperan una noticia asi

-solo fue un baile- dije levantandome de la cama, para ir detras del biombo, mientras Sebastián buscaba mi ropa

-¿ya sabes a quién elegiras?

-a Erick no, eso está claro- respondi mientras me quietaba mi camisa de dormir y Sebastián me ayudaba con el corsé

-¿entonces elegiras a Sebastián?- me pregunto soprendida

-no se trata de eso Lizzy, con Erick es imposible – dije con un poco de esfuerzo ya que Sebastián apretaba cada vez más el corsé

-¿imposible? Erick te quiere mucho y me atrevería a decir que desde que eran pequeños a el le gustas y si no mal recuerdo a ti también te gustaba

-Lizzy, ¿cuántos años tenía?, ¿cuatro?

- bueno pero al él aun le gustas

-¿te lo dijo?

-sip

-¿QUE?

-si me lo dijo está mañana, yo misma se lo pregunte, creyó que al volverte a ver se daría cuenta de que no era mas que una cosa de niños, pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario

-lo siento por él, pero no puedo aceptar- dije mientras volvía a la cama, me sentaba en ella y subía mis pies al taburete para que Sebastián me pusiera mis zapatos

-que lindo vestido- dijo Lizzy mirando el vestido que llevaba puesto que era de color verde agua, con detalles blancos, me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, me puse un par de aros y el maquillaje bastante sutil- ¡vamos a desayunar!- dijo Lizzy tomando mi brazo

-My lady aún esta débil no se si le hara bien comer del desayuno, tal vez su estomago lo rechaze- hablo por primera vez Sebastián bastante frío

-cierto- respondio Lizzy

-Lizzy baja primero, yo ire emseguida

-esta bien- dijo saliendo de la habitación, como pude me dirigi al baño y bebí agua, mucha agua

-eso no saciara su sed- dijo Sebastián desde la puerta, lo mire de reojo y me apunto al espejo, me mire y mis ojos volvian a estar rojos- una vez probada la sangre de demonio existe la sed y no la prodrá controlar hasta que su cuerpo haya aceptado a su lado demoniaco

-y mientras tanto...

-debe obedecer a la sed

-¿qué?

-debera beber sangre de demonio My lady

-tu me la daras

-tenemos un contrato de sangre, asi que es normal que beba de mi sangre- demonios, mi garganta estaba seca y si miraba bien el cuello de Sebastián o cualquien parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir la sangre corriendo y si me ponia a recordar el sabor de anoche, de ese liquido corriendo por mi garganta, demonios, salí del baño rápidamente y baje a tomar desayuno, no me rebajaria a que Sebastián fuera un -donador de sangre

-lo más seguro es que Ciel se retire de las actividades, sus salud siempre ha sido deficiente- escuche hablar a mi abuela

-alguien con salud deficiente ni abria ganado todas las actividades del primer día ¿no?- dije llegando al comedor

-te encuentras mejor

-de maravilla- me dirigi a la mesa seguida de Sebastián que acomodo la silla para que me sentara y a los pocos minutos me servia un plato de sopa

-eso no lo resentira su estomago- dijo sonriente

-¬¬ gracias- dije sarcastica, mire a mi abuela que al parecer aun me miraba curiosa, pero fue alli cuando tambien pude sentir el pulso de su cuello, la sangre correr por sus venas, incline mi rostro a mi plato y en un mal reflejo pude ver mis ojos, Sebastián puso un vaso de plata frente a mi

-Bebalo- susurro en mi oido- disminuira su sed, tome el vaso aún con la vista inclinada, mire el contenido y era de color borgoña,moví un poco la copa y era bastante espeso, lo acerque a mis labios, probe un poco y podría ser esto... ¿sangre?, tome otro poco, efectivemente era el mismo sabor, tomé todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago

-¿qué estas bebiendo Ciel?, tienes mucha sed- comento mi abuela

-solo es su medicina- respondio Sebastián retirando el vaso de mi mano, acercandose a mi oido y susurrando- si tiene más sed, sabe donde encontrarla, cerre los ojos ante sus palabras, aun tenía sed pero soportaria, comenze a tomar mi sopa

-¿dinos abuela, cuales serán las actividades del día de hoy?

-no vamos a ir de campamento

-¿¡QUE!-

-¿Ya todos terminaron?- pregunto mirandonos a todos- bien entonces siganme- todos nos levantamos de la mesa y la seguimos al salon- como pueden ver... ¿Ciel donde está tu apuesto mayordomo?

-eh?- me voltie y el era el único que no estaba

-ve a buscarlo

-está bien- dije volviendo al comedor, no estaba, continue con la cocina, tampoco, volvi a la habitación y antes de llegar estaba afuera recargado en una pared, mirando a la nada, nunca lo habia visto asi de distraido

-¿Sebastián?- lo llame, él me miró de inmediato

- My lady

-la abuela esta diciendo cuales son las actividades de hoy, apresurate- dije voltiandome y volviendo al salón

-bien ahora que estan todos- dijo la abuela al vernos llegar- cada uno tomara una d estas maletas, todas contienen lo mismo, excepto en ropa, la que se iran a poner de inmediato, despues de eso un carruaje los espera afuera... antes de continuar prefiero que se cambien de ropa- cada uno de los sirvientes se acerco y tomo la maleta indicada por la abuela, nos dirigimos a las habitaciones para cambiarnos, la ropa consistia en unos pantalones cortos, una blusa sin mangas y unos zapatos que llegaban casi a la rodilla y un sombrero del mismo tono que la ropa y los zapatos, cafe, me mire al espejo y definitivamente mi abuela estaba loca, no podria salir asi a la calle, Sali de la habitación, y al lado estaba Lizzy al parecer en la misma situación con las demas chicas

-que nos obliguen a ponernos ropa asi, es completamente absurdo- dijo Bridgeth

-no es de señoritas tener que ponernos pantalos cortos, enseñando las piernas de este modo- dijo Angelina (n/a: recordemos que en esa época casi no se usaba, en relaidad no se usaban pantalones cortos en las mujeres y menos enseñando las piernas, gracias a Kami-sama que los tiempos han cambiando)

-tal vez, la actividad de hoy consista en algo en lo que ustedes como damas estarian en desventajas frente a los varones- dijo Sebastián

-cierto- dijo Lizzy- entonces vamos chicas, bajamos y los chicos ya estaban listos salimos fuera de la mansión bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos, nos subimos cada uno a un carruaje diferente

-entonces está es realmente a última actividad el carruaje los dejara en una mansión a las afueras cada mansión tiene sirvientes diferentes, el carruaje apenas los deje volvera, deben regresar antes de las doce de la noche del día lunes, tienen dos días para volver, el primero que llegue, ganara- dijo e inmediatamente los carruajes comenzarón a avanzar en diferentes direcciones, nos tomo cerca de 5 horas llegar a nuestro destino Sebastián bajo la maleta y me ayudo a bajar apenas puse un píe en el suelo el carruaje comenzo a avanzar, obligandome a afirmarme de Sebastián, me separe de él y busque la supuesta "mansión" que no era otra cosa que una casa minuscula, entramos con cuidado de que la puerta no cayera, no tenía habitaciones, solo una cama pequeña, un sector para enscender una fogata y al parecer los sirvientes que a nosotros nos tocaron eran de varios tipos, arañas, ratas, cucarachas y cosas asquerosas

-recuerdame por que hago esto

-para, para mantener a la casa Phantomhive en la cabeza de estas actividades

-no tienes algo más convincente

-me temo que no, por que mejor no vamos a ver los alrededores

-¿cuánto tardaras en llegar a la mansión?

-posiblemente unos 30 minutos

-entonces para que sea más creible tendremos que permanecer por lo menos un día aqui

- exactamente

-entonces vamos a ver los alrededores no quiero estar mucho tiempo aqui- dije saliendo de la "mansion", comenzamos caminando sin rumbo , encontramos un lago, árboles frutales y mas bichos, decidimos sentarnos frente al lago bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Sebastián estaba a la orilla del lago, increiblemente jugando con el agua, nunca crei verlo asi, tan sereno y quieto, no olvidaba todo lo que anoche me dijo, pero no era mentira, me levante ocultando mi presencia demoniaca, como los shinigamis me lo habian enseñado, me acerque a él por la espalda, hasta poder apoyarme en ella, sorprendiendolo

-¿qué ocurre?- me pregunto

-nada- dije empujandolo al agua, levantandose inmediatamente

-ahora tendre que secar mi ropa

-deberias ser mas cuidadoso- dije arrodillada a la orilla del lago, Sebastián solo sonrió y comenzo a caminar acercandose a la orilla

-usted también my lady-dijo acercandose demasiado casi rozando mis labios, abri mis labios para responderle pero las palabras no salian, cerre un poco mi boca esperando a que acabara con la distancia, epro en lugar de eso, tomo mi mano y con fuerza me empujo dejandome recostada y él saliendo del agua, posandose encima de mi

-me-me estas mojando- gemí al sentir las frías gotas de agua en mis piernas y cuello

-Entonces deberia quitarme la ropa My lady y ponerla a secar- dijo mientras abria unos botones de su camisa

-¡no!- dije alcanzando su mano y soltandola rápidamente,Sebastián solo sonrió, y se acerco a mi cuello en donde dio dos pequeños besos, aproximandose a mis labios, lo esperaba, lo... deseaba, pase mis manos por detras de su cuello, los ojos de Sebastián habian cambiado de color y podia ver en su reflejo que los mios también, eliminamos toda distancia que nos separaba, un beso que comenzo lento pero con el paso de los segundos se volvio mas apasionado, nuestras lenguas batallaban una contra la otra, pude sentir una de las manos de Sebastián subir por mi pierna, mientras la acariciaba, bajo por mi mentón y comenzo a besar y lamer mi cuello, me refugie en su cuello gimiendo, no pude evitar respirar hondamente y sentir su aroma, pase lentamente mi nariz por su cuello para continuamente pasar mi lengua lentamente, se separo un poco de mi,mirandom directamente a los ojos, acercandose lentamente a mis labios y besarme nuevamente, pude sentir moverse sus labios contra los mios, al separarlos solo un poco, entrodujo de inmediato su lengua, lamiendo mis labios, continuamos unos momentos más así, solo besandonos y acariciandonos

-es-es mejor que te seques- le dije

-usted también- respondió levantandose y tendiendome la mano para levantarme y darme cuanta que efectivamente toda mi ropa estaba mojada, mucho menos que la de Sebastián pero aún asi mojada, volvimos a la pequeña y minuscula casa, entramos pero ya no estaba la maleta, nada, bueno solo los insectos y ratas

-¿aqui dejaste la maleta?

-si, de eso no hay duda

-si seguimos asi no podremos volver en el tiempo estimado

-¿por qué?

-de seguro hay alguien a los alrededores observandonos y poniendo las cosas más dificiles

-es lo más seguro- respondio Sebastián, miré a una rata que corria a su pequeño hogar... si hay alguien, observandonos... entonces... nos vió... a mi y... a Sebas...tián, lo mire asustada y él me miro curioso, negue con la cabeza y miré al piso

-será mejor volver a la mansión, claro siendo lo más humano posible Sebastián

-yes, my fair lady- dijo mientras su mano la ponía en su pecho y hacía una reverencia

-pero lo mejor será que pase la noche aqui My lady, ya está atardeciendo, es mejor que por hoy descanse y mañana partiremos temprano- comenzo hablando normal, pero conforme terminaba la frase su voz se fue apagando

-¿qué-qu-é te ocurre Sebastián?- pregunte nerviosa, al verlo más palido que de costumbre

-no es nada My lady, na-nada- dijo mientras su cuerpo iba cayendo al piso, rápidamente me acerque a él y alcanze a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al piso

-¡SEBASTIÁN!, VAMOS IDIOTA REACCIONA- le grite, pero no estaba conciente, le quite su abrigo, demonios estaba todo mojado, lo sente en el piso y busque desntro de la casa, encontre una sabana de color azul, completamente sonrojada estoy segura de eso, comenze a quitarle la ropa, vamos el lo hacía siempre conmigo, no tenía por que ponermenerviosa ni estar temblando, comenze desabotonando su camisa (n/a: a cuantas de las lectoras les gustaría desvestir a nuestro Sebas-chan? XD), dejandola colgada para que se secara, le desate los cordones de los zapatos y se los quite, ahora solo me quedaban los pantalones, tome la sabana y lo cubrí apoyando en una pared, tome el cierre de sus pantalones y lo baje desviando la miraba y poco a poco le fui quitando los pantalones quedando cubierto solo por la sabana, colgue también sus pantalones para que se secaran, busque en la casa otra sabana y encontre una de color blanco, me quite también mi ropa que aun segui mojada y me cubrí con la sabana atandola en mi pecho, y ahora ¿cómo diablos prendo la fogata?... no se como hacerlo asi que me acerque a Sebastián y saber que era lo que le ocurria, me acerque a su rostro, seguia palido y estaba muy frío... yo también era un demonio y me recupere bebiendo la sangre de otro demonio... gran refleccion Ciel, pense, eso no me servia de nada, busque entre la ropa de Sebastián y encontre el abridor de cartas (n/a: realmente no se como se llama esa cuchilla con la que abren cartas, en realidad puede que sea abridor de cartas XDD bueno ustedes me entieden) corte un poco mi muñeca, al ver correr un poco de sangre la acerque a la nariz de Sebastián, al parecer reacciono un poco, acerque mi muñeca está vez a su boca, inmediatamente la abrío y tal vez inconcientemente comenzo a beber, con una de sus manos, dejando la sabana caer hasta su cintura se aferro a mi brazo, abrio sus ojos y me miró a los ojos, separo de su boca mi muñeca, se mantuvo mirandola viendo como la sangre corria y terminaba en el piso

-lo siento- susurro

-de que te disculpas, yo también lo hize ¿no?, estamos a mano... ahora por favor cubrete- dije mientras me levantaba y miraba mi muñeca que aún sangraba, de curiosidad pase mi boca por la herida, lamiendo los rastros de sangre, bajo la atenta mirada de Sebastián, que había tomado la sabana y había cubierto desde el inicio de sus hombros

-nuestra ropa no se secara bien a temperatura ambiente My lady

-acaso piensas que yo prenderia fuego

-claro que no- dijo levantandose y acercarse al espacio que había para prender el fuego, la leña estaba dispuesta y en unos momentos prendio fuego y para que se consumiera más rápidamente, paso su mano con el sello, por encima y este consumio la leña inmediatamente, dejando una fogata suficiente para que durara toda la noche, me sente frente al fuego, un momento despues Sebastián se sentó a mi lado, ya había anochecido

-¿y dime que te ocurrio?s- pregunte

-realmente no lo se

-ocultar información también se considera mentir

-no concuerdo con su afirmación

-¿entonces me estas ocultando cosas?

-no dije eso

-habla claro Sebastián, ¿sabes lo que te ocurre?

-no lo se- dijo mirando al fuego- solo fue un momento de debilidad- susurro

-nuca creí poder verte débil- dije sonriendo

-no volvera a ocurrir

-eso espero- susurre, había comenzado a vencerme el sueño, lentamente apoye mi cabeza contra el hombro de Sebastián

-aunque, debo decir, Gracias My lady

-no hay... de que- dije, cerrando mis ojos

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 11 XDDD **

**Sigo sin poder terminar este tema me esta saliendo muy largo asi que sin duda en capitulo 12 terminara todo esto, sino fuera por una amiga que me habla sin duda este capi ubiese tenído lemmon XDD ya saben como son esos ataques de inspiración XD para el rpoximo capítulo habran unos detalles de la vida de nuestro sexy mayordomo. Gracias por todos los review y por sus respuetas a las preguntas XDDD **

**Y PREGUNTA:**

**1.- ¿QUIEREN LEMMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO?**

**2.- ¿EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO QUIEREN ALGO MÁS DE COMEDIA O TRAGEDIA? Aviso no creo que sea muy buena en la comedia, pero si hay mayoria para comedia hare mi mejor esfuezo XDDD **

**ahh se me olvidaba no es que quiera poner vampiros en el fic pero por lo que tengo entendido los demonios si beben la sangre de sus victimas como forma de conocer el saber del alma del humano , aunque imaginarme a Sebastián como un sexy vampiro... *hemorragia nasal* XDD **

**SAYO... NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS XDD**


	12. el pasado de Sebastián

**Minna-san gracias por sus reviews XDDDD y como ya lo habran notado el fic se a alargado, como en la pregunta anterior atención este capítulo segun yo será muy largo con LEMMON y tendra comedia y drama si no les gusta el Lemmon no lo lean este capítulo contiene bastantes cosas pervertidas XDD, si la comedia no sale tan bien, lo siento estoy tratando de invocara a la diosa de la inspiracion pero es su lugar no llega nada XDD bueno agradecimientos especiales A:**

_neneko kiryuu tsukiyomi__:____gracias por tu review sin duda habra Lemmon y ojala te guste XDD _

_kona-kuchiki__:__muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustara que alargara el fic parece que la señal de hijitos fue bastante obvio XDD, nob estaba segura de que al poner a Sebastián celoso me saldría muy bien pero me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno ya somos dos que tenemos hemorragias nasales y se nos cae la baba en solo pensar en Sebas-chan XDDDD_

_Sasuko-Uchiha__: __completamente de acuerdo que solo sería el inicio quitarle la camisa a Sebastián XDDD, en este capi sin duda habra LEMMON pero tal vez no sea la entrega total, habran sentimientos, pero aun faltan un par de cosas para que eso ocurra, si habra un epilogo pero eso será más adelante, en el capitulo anterior cuando puse que terminaría me referia al tema de las actividades y ese relleno XDDD pero fic queda para un par de capitulos mas XDD _

_azulaamu__: __sin duda tendremos a un perver Sebas XDDD_

_Maricelechegaray__: __espero que te guste el lemmon frente a la fogata XDD _

_LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT__: __lo de la comedia te lo debo, no me salió como quería T-T honestamente no sirvo para la comedia, espero que te guste este capi y obvio que te guste el Lemmon _

_shikavaga pantomhive__: __bueno espero que no seas tan perver como yo XDD aunque es genial que haya gente pervertida me cae super esa gente XDD y de que tiene Lemmon este capi lo tiene y bastante XDDD _

_de pura perver que soy XDDD_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 12**

**El pasado de Sebastián **

**Ciel pov**

-¿se dormira My lady?

-estoy un poco cansada- respondí un con los ojos cerrados, abriendolos repentinamente - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-por nada My lady, solo que no respondere a mis impulsos

-¿impulsos?

-estamos los dos solos, estoy seguro que cerca de aqui no hay nadie y al parecer ambos desnudos

-¿quieres abusar de mi?

-por lo que tengo entendido, abuso, se le llama al ser obligado

-por eso lo digo

-no estoy tan seguro de ello My lady- dijo mientras quitaba un poco su hombro en donde yo estaba apoyada haciendo que yo resbalara, pero antes de caer sus brazos me afirmaron, dejandome recostadaen el piso, ubicandose enseguida encima de mi- ¿quiere continuar lo que empezamos en el lago?

-¡Sebastián ¿que haces quitate?- dije tratando de que no se me acercara, tomandolo por los hombros e intentando alejarlo aunque por todo el esfuerzo que pusiera no le hacia nada, tomo entre sus manos la sabana que había atado a mi cuerpo y la dejo tendida debajo de mi, mientras habría la que el tenía, se acerco a mi cuelo y comenzo a besarlo intente reprimir los gemidos al sentir su boca contra mi cuello, pero fue inevitable

-Se-sebastián- susurre entre gemidos haciendo que él sonriera contra mi cuello, puse mis manos en su rostro acariciandolo, alejandolo de mi cuello, para acercarlo a mis labios, comenzo lentamente pero conforme pasaban los minutos se volvia más intenso y apasionado, recorrio con sus manos mis piernas, dejandolas en mis muslos masajeandolos suavemente, terminamos el beso, a lo que Sebastián continuo bajando por mi cuello, llegando a mis pechos comenzando a lamerlos, besarlos y morderlos haciendome gemir y arquear mi espalda, enrede mis manos en sus negros cabellos, volvio a mis labios solo para comenzar un beso mas apasionado que el anterior, se ubico entre mis piernas y me penetro con fuerza obligandome a romper el beso y enterrar mis uñas en su espalda (n/a: me encantaria enterrar mis uñas en la espalda de Sebastián y de seguro a mas de alguna de mis lectoras pervertidas también XDDD) comenzo a moverse lentamente pero sin duda profundamente mientras pasaban los minutos comenzo a moverse mas rápido

-AHH Se-sebas-tián – gemí llena de placer, Sebastián se detuvo un momento, haciendo que lo mirara confundida

-ahora lo tomará como un abuso My lady- dijo en mi oido, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja

-¿quieres jugar sucio?- pregunte, Sebastián solo me miró un poco confudido, pude notarlo en sus brillosos ojos rojos, con un rápido movimiento nos voltíequedando yo encima de él, continuando con los movimientos que él anteriormente había hecho, pude notar la cara llena de placer de Sebastián, escucharlo gemir y perder el control era bastante gratificante (n/a: genial y sin querer me sale una Ciel pervertida XDD), quede sentada en las caderas de Sebastián, despues de un par de minutos el también quedó sentado, besando mi cuello desesperadamente mientras continuabamos con el vaiven de nuestros cuerpos, llegando los dos al climax

-nnhh-gemí abrazada a él, permanecimos unos momentos asi. Ambos respirando agitadamente, me separe de Sebastián, levantandome un poco para sacar su miembro de mi interior, me cubrí con una de las sabanas, quedando sentada en el piso al momentos despues Sebastiánse ubico también cubierto con la otra sabana, detras de mi sentado, abrazando mi cintura

-Sera mejor que duerma My lady- susurro en mi oido haciendo que yo dejara mi cabeza entre su cuello, cubriendonos a ambos con la sabana que el tenía, al poco tiempo caí dormida

-será mejor partir My lady- oí la suave voz de mi mayordomo cerca de mi rostro, abrí un poco mis ojos y ahi estaba, frente a mi arrodillado, casi rozando mi cara, yo estaba recostada sobre su abrigo, cubierta por una sabana, me separe un poco de Sebastián y me senté cubriendome con la sabana un poco sonrojada

-¿que hora es?- pregunte

-8:30 am, su ropa ya está seca asi que si me permite- dijo mientras me enseñaba mi ropa, me levante y deje caer la sabana, Sebastián se levanto quedando a mi altura, cubriendome con la chaqueta y luego los pantalones, siguiendo por los zapatos, al estar ya lista salí un momento al lago, me arrodille a la orilla y tomando un poco de agua con mis manos moje mi rostro y mi cabello, pase mis manos mojadas por mi cuello, si ibamos a volver lo mejor sería hacerlo lo más "humano" posible, volví a la casa y encontre a Sebastián en la puerta listo

-vamos

-si My lady- respondió mientras emprendiamos el viaje

-¿sabes cuantos son?

-dos hombres, que en estos momentos estan intentando esconderse a unos 3 metros aproximadamente

-en cuanto los podras perder

-son bastante inutiles, no nos tomara más de 15 minutos

-¿cuándo llegarón?

-hace unos momentos cuando usted estaba en el lago

-entonces donde diablos quedó la maleta

-seguramente solo nos robarón

-eso espero- dije y continuamos caminando, doblando entre árboles, perdiendonos entre rocas, cuando ya no fuimos visibles para ellos Sebastián me tomo entre sus brazos y por encima de los árboles comenzo a correr

-esto cualquiera lo concideraría trampa My lady

-lo que piense "cualquiera" no me interesa, solo estoy usando bien a mi mayordomo- dije mientras a lo lejos ya se podía observar la mansión Midford, llegamos despues de unos 15 minutos en donde ya nos esperaba la abuela

-¡CIEL, SEBASTIÁN!, lo supuse, supuse que tu ganarías- dijo mi abuela llegando a mi lado- felicitaciones, llegaste en el mismo tiempo que tu padre lo hizo la vez anterior

-¿al mismo tiempo?

-el se demoro lo mismo, Tanaka en ese tiempo era muy fuerte

-increible- susurre- bien abuela, me retiro a la habitación necesito darme un baño

-claro ve y arreglate quiero presentarte a alguien

-¿a quién?

-luego lo sabras, ahora vete – me dirigi a la mansión y junto con Sebastián entramos en la habitación

-prepara mi baño Sebastián

-si my lady- dijo entrando al baño, luego de unos minutos yo también entre, Sebastián estaba llenando de agua la bañera, poniendole las sales y burbujas

-¿burbujas?

-hace mucho que no tiene un baño de burbujas my lady, ya está listo- me acerque a él y comenzo a quitarme mi ropa, lentamente, boton por boton, dejando que la chaqueta se deslizara por mis hombros, ¿por qué ahora lo hacía de esa forma tan lenta, tan... tan ahhh demonios me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa

-¿ a quien me querrá presentar mi abuela?

-quien sabe

-no tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de eso

-¿en qué se basa my lady?

-mmm dejalo en intuición femenina – dije mientras Sebastián tomaba mi mano ayudandome a entrar a la bañera, dejandome acariciar por las burbujas y el agua tibia, Sebastián comenzo por lavar mi cabello y comenzar a lavar mi espalda, se levanto llegando a la esquina de la bañera, levante una de mis piernas permitiendo que él comenzara a enjabonarla, cerre mis ojos difrutando del relajante baño en el que estaba, Sebastián luego continuo con la otra pierna y repitio lo mismo

-es hora de salir My lady

-no quiero- dije hundiendome más

-su abuela la espera- dijo produciendo que me hundiera por completo, Sebastián sumergió su mano intentando alcanzarme, tomando mi brazo dejandolo cerca de su hombro para buscar mi otro brazo, pero como pude alcanze su corbata y al parecer él no estaba bien sujeto asi que cayo encima de mi, quedando completamente mojado y produciendo que bastante agua de la bañera cayera al piso

-de nuevo hace que me moje My lady- dijo contra mi cuello

-claro, pero podrias moverte un poco

-estoy bastante comodo My lady- dijo sonriendo contra mi pecho

-no hagas... eso- terminé gimiendo, Sebastián estaba acariciando una de mis piernas

-solo quiero que libere su estres My lady

-ohh gran forma- respondí- Sebas-tián- detente – gemí ya que Sebastián tenia un dedo en mi intimidad

-es una gran forma de relajarse My lady- dijo misntras comenzaba a besar mi cuello

-¿re-relajarme?- suspire

- ganó la competencia gracias a mi My lady, solo pido una pequeña recompensa- gruño en mi oido al parecer un poco excitado

-con que quieres una recompensa- dije pasando mis manos por mi cuello- pues yo también quiero algo asi como una compensación por una recompensa

-¿compensación?- dijo mirandome confundido, yo solo pase mis manos por su cuello acercandolo a mi boca, pasando lentamente mi lengua por sus cuello (n/a: definitivamente transforme a Ciel en una pervertida, bueno de seguro hara todo lo que nosotras hariamos con Sebastián XD) y mordiendolo comenzandoa a beber su sangre, haciendo que él se aferrara a mi cintura y besara mi cuello, con una de sus manos comenzo a masajear uno de mis pechos, me separe de su cuello, Sebastián se separo de mi cuello y lamio el hilito de sangre que quedo cerca de mi boca terminando en un profundo beso, introduciendo su lengua comenzando a explorar mi boca, al poco rato su ropa habia sido olvidada y rápidamente comenzo a penetrarme como siempre los hacía, de una sola vez y rápidamente, nuestros cuerpos moviendose, haciendo que el agua de la bañera cayera al piso, llegamos al climax igual que la noche anterior

-¿Ciel?- oi a lo lejos al menos mis instintos servian para algo mas que no sea el deseo por la sangre de Sebastián

-ahora no- oi murmurar a Sebastián

-¿quién es?

-El joven Erick—dijo entre dientes

-quitate de encima antes de que golpee la puerta- le dije

-ya es tarde- termino de hablar Sebastian y enseguida tocaron la puerta de baño

-¿Ciel?

-¿Qué ocurre Erick?

-puedo pasar

-¡NO!- grité, miré a Sebastián pero ya no estaba, ya casi habría la puerta ya vestido, mojado pero vestido, tengo que aprender hacer asi de rápida, pense

* * *

**Sebastián pov**

-Ocurre algo joven Erick- dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo del cuarto de baño

-necesito hablar con ella- hablo mirando el piso o mis pies- ¿por qué estas mojado?

-My lady es bastante traviesa- dije en un tono bastante pervertido- nunca me deja que la bañe tranquilamente

-puedo hablar con ella?

-ya se lo dije, ella se esta dando un baño, no puedo dejar que la vea en esas condiciones

-entonces dile que la abuela la está esperando

-no se preocupe en cuanto termine de bañarla y vestirla bajaremos- le dije y al perecer se molesto bastante, solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la salida – por cierto esa tampoco es forma de entrar a la habitaciñon de una dama, posiblemente ubiese estado ibndispuesta, simpre se golpea hasta que su mayordomo salga- dije el joven se detuvo unos momentos y continuo su camino, volvi al cuarto de baño

* * *

**Ciel pov**

-te tardaste

-es un tanto necio el joven Erick, la está esperando su abuela My lady

-¿quién será?- dije mientras Sebastián se acercaba con una toalla y me cubria con ella, salimos del baño, termine de secarme, me puse un vestido de color azul marino con detalles celestes, Sebastián también se cambio de ropa y bajamos, en el salon estaban todos los chicos, sucios, sudados y cansados

-Ciel estas lista- dijo llegando a mi lado mi abuela – ven quiero presentarte a un gran amigo, mio y de la familia- dijo tomando mi mano y llevandome a su escritorio- te presento al Conde Lucius Mccartney – dijo mientras un hombre alto se voltiaba a nosotros- Lucius te presento a mi nieta Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis

-no te preocupes Margareth- dijo refiriendose a mi abuela- conozco a la condesa, a sido una invitada especial a mis fiesta- dijo el hombre amigo de mi abuela que no era nadie mas que Lucifer

-¿hablas en serio Lucius?, Ciel no me lo habias dicho, ni siquiera yo he ido a esas fiestas

-por favor Margareth- dijo Lucifer tomando de la cintura a mi abuela y ella se acercaba a él- me harias el honor de hablar en privado con tu hermosa nieta

-por supuesto, Ciel atiendelo como es debido

-claro abuela- repondi sarcastica, mi abuela salío de la habitación Lucifer se sento detras del escritorio haciendome una seña para que tomara asiento frente a el con Sebastián

-¿Lucius Mccartney?- pregunto Sebastián

-¿no te gusta ese nombre?,no te trae viejos recuerdos mi querido Sebastián

-pues debo decir que no Lucifer- respondio Sebatián serio

-bien pero me permitirias hablar con nuestra pequeña Ciel un momento a solas

-¿qué pretendes?- pregunto Lucifer solo sonrió

-dejanos Sebastián- le dije, el no respondio solo se retiro en silencio

-mucho tiempo sin verle condesa

-¿qué quieres?

-quiero hablarle sobre Sebastián

-¿a qué te refieres?

-ninguno de los dos quiere que el muera ¿cierto?

-habla claro

-Sebastián hizo un contrato contigo- dijo mirandome fríamente- ese contarto se terminó, tu mataste a su nuevo contratista obligandolo a servirte eternamente aun más cuando eres un demonio, un ser inmortal, el no podrá devorar tu alma y si sigue como está morira de hambre

-¿morira?

-y asi como lo veo será pronto, debe buscar un nuevo contratista, con el cual pueda cumplir rápidamente su deseo y devorar su alma, en cuanto se termine el volvera a ti

-¿por qué te preocupa tanto?- le pregunte y al parecer Lucifer no esperaba esa pregunta

-es uno de mis mejores demonios, no puedo perderlo asi como asi, hazlo pasar

-Sebastián- dije y en un momento el estaba a mi lado

-aunque estoy dispuesto condesa- dijo volviendo al tono habitual y a tratarme de usted- a cederle 5 de mis mejores demonios

-¿5?, vaya interesante pero debo negarme

-¿tan bien lo hace?- pregunto

-como ninguno

-5 pueden ser mejor que uno

-si estas dispuesto a cederme 5 de tus mejores demonios, solo por Sebastián debe haber alguna razon

-pero debe haber algo por el que no quiera cambiarlo

-no necesito 5 solo a 1

-está bien, pero piense lo que le dije- dijo levantandose de su asiento y saliendo de la habitación

-Sebastián

-digame My lady

-¿de qué diablos hablaba Lucifer al decir como ninguno?- pregunte un tanto extrañada

-bueno conoceindolo seguramente se referia a lo que hicimos en la bañera... My lady- susurro en mi oido provocandome escalofrios

-sientate – dije un tanto sonrojada, Sebastián solo obedecio

-quiero que consigas otro contrato

-¿qué?

-quiero que realizes otro contrato con algun humano con el que sepas que te llevara poco tiempo, para que devores su alma

-no entiendo ¿por qué?

-sabes perfectamente ¿no?, escuchaste nuestra conversación

-no tiene que escucharlo

-si quiero que me sirvas para siempre debera ser por siempre, no solo por un tiempo antes de que mueras de hambre

-aun asi no debe escuchar lo que diga Lucifer

-es una orden

-yes my fair lady- dijo de inmediato

Permanecimos un rato en el escritorio de mi abuela, al salir ya todo los chicos estaban listos, arreglados para la última tarde que pasariamos alli, en una de las paredes del salon mi abuela habia publicado los resultados de las competencias

1ª Lugar: Ciel Phantomhive

2ª Lugar: Erick Kettenhofen

3ª Lugar: Elizabeth Midford

4ªLugar: Hans Estelrich

5ª Lugar: Angelina Bennet

6º Lugar: Bridgeth Darauch

-es increible que Lizzy haya sacado el tercer lugar

-bueno es sorprendente pero admirable

-tienes Razon Sebastián y por cierto que no se te olvide mi orden

-no se preocupe My lady

-en especial que no te tome demasiado tiempo

-no se preocupe por eso

Luego de eso ubo un a pequeña recepción en la mansion con mi abuela, varios invitados y Lucifer, todos querian hablar conmigo cuando fueron cerca de las 12 p.m le dije a Sebastián que nos fueramos, hablamos con mi abuela y le dijimos que nos retirariamos, se opuso al principio pero Sebastián le dijo un par de cosas y nos permitio retirarnos armando bastante alboroto, salimos de la mansion acompañados de Lizzy, nos despedimos de ella y en cuanto al carruaje comenzo a avanzar le dije a Sebastián que se tomara sus pequeña vacaciones

-no cree que es pronto

-entre más pronto mejor, asi que vete- dioje mirando por la ventanilla

-esta bien My lady, entonces si me permite- dijo tomando mi mano y besandola- no tardare- me dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta, estaba por saltar, pero lo tome de uno de sus brazos tirandolo para que cayera cerca de mi uniendo enseguida nuestros labios, el al principio sonrip contra los mios pero luego correspondio al beso, nos separamos y el salio por la puerta del carruaje en movimiento, llegue a la mansion casi de madrugada puesto que el carruaje se habia ido bastante lento, al llegar todos mis sirvientes dormian asi que en silencio me dirigi a mi habitación y me recoste.

Ya habián pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que le ordene a Sebastián buscar a un contratista, se estaba tardando bastante en encontrar a alguien o en siquiera darme noticias.

Hoy como todos los días sábados Sali de compras acompañada de Maylene, aun caminabamos por un par de tiendas sin haber comprado nada, hasta que un pequeño niño choca contra mis piernas

-esta bien My lady- me pregunto Maylene

-si – respondi mirando al mocoso descuidado

-lo siento señorita- dijo mirando el piso

-¿donde está tu madre?-pregunte

-eh?- dijo levantando su rostro mostrandome un par de ojos carmines recordandome a cierto idiota que tengo por mayordomo- bueno ella está por alla- dijo apuntando a una tienda- el mocoso por un par de segundo cambio el color de sus ojos, sin duda el era un demonio

-aqui estas, lo siento la estaba molestando- pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, tenía ojos celestes y su color de piel blanca

-no, solo se tropezo

-de verdad lo siento- dijo mirando al mocoso cambiando el color de sus ojos, al color caracteristico de los demonios, Maylene vuelve a carruaje y esperame alli

-pero My lady

-solo hazlo- dije y ella ebedecio - ¿nunca creí encontrar a otro demonio de compras?

-lo mismo digo, menos a otra humana transformada en demonio, mi nombre es Isabel

-soy Ciel Phantomhive

-al fin la conozco. El es mi hijo Lucius

-¿Lucius?

-si- dijo mirando al pequeño con ¿cariño?- lo siento per digame ¿quien la convirtio?

-un shnigami y a usted

-¿un shinigami?, bueno a mi un demonio

-¿por qué no la he visto en las fiestas de Lucifer?

-al conventirme un demonio, más aún si es su propio hijo no quiere aceptar que el se enamoro de una simple humana, en cuanto lo supo lo envio a él al infierno y a mi me desterro

-no sabía que Lucifer tenía hijos

-yo tampoco, lo supe no hace mucho tiempo

-mamá estoy aburrido

-ve a ver juguetes mi vida, podras elegir a uno

-siii- dijo y salío corriendo

-¿quién es el hijo de Lucifer?

-cuando yo lo conoci hace 300 años se llamaba Lucius Mccartney

-¿que?, por que demonios no entiendo nada

- ¿a qué se refiere?

-nada solo pensaba en voz alta- dije continuamos unos momentos más, decidimos ir y tomar una taza de té, ambas estabamos sentadas, continuamos conversando de como era la transformación y todo eso

-es increible que un shinigfami transforme a una humana en un demonio

-siempre lo dicen, y dime tu hiciste algun contrato

-nunca

-¿entonces como...?

-conoci a Lucius en una de las fiestas de mi familia, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre era bastante enfermizo asi que generalmente era yo la parte visible de la familia, comece siendo amiga de él, pero con el tiempo termine enamorandome de él y el también de mi comenzamos una relación, depsues de un tiempo el con miedo me dijo que no era humano, era un demonio y su padre era el mismisimo demonio, fue bastante dificil de creer pero lo acepte, luego caí enferma por que mi padre me contagio una de sus enfermedades, murió mi padre y Lucius que nunca se separo de mi lado me prepuso hacer un pacto para eliminar los que a mi padre lo estaban dejando en la calle, me negue, al final para que no muriera me convirtio ganandose el desprecio de su padre castigandolo en el infierno y a mi exiliandome y haciendome la vida imposible y a ti ¿por qué te convirtieron?

-bueno mis padres fueron asesinados, mi casa incendiada y por lo que supe fui sacrificada en uno de sus rituales, accidentalmente invoque un demonio e hize un pacto con él, termine cumpliendo mi venganza con un shinigami amigo de la familia, mi mayordomo me dejo por mostrar debilidad y Lucifer quezo recobrar su sacrificio asi que me secuestro e intento realizarlo de nuevo, no pudo y los shinigamis me convirtienron para que no muriera... ¿no has vuelto a ver a Lucius?

-no, desde que nos separamos

-¿me pregunto si lo conocere?

-Lucifer siempre alardea de que es su mejor demonio

-bueno simpre habla asi de Sebastián, pero realmente a él no me lo imagino enamorado

-¿Sebastián?

-mi demonio y mayordomo

-aun te sirve

-mate a su último contratista

-por lo tanto el te servira por siempre aun siendo tu un demonio, definitivamente el no es Lucius, Lucifer no permitiria que su hijo te sirveira por simpre

-me imagino que intentaria matarme

-es lo mas seguro- respondió, continuamos conversando al final cuando nos disponiamos a irnos me pidio que bloqueara su escencia demoniaca, la de ella y la del pequeño mocoso

Salimos y nos dirigimos donde estaba mi carruaje, no era Tanaka quien lo manejaba sino Sebastián, mas le vale que por su bien haya cumplido mis ordenes, llegamos al carruaje, Sebastián bajo de él y se quedo mirando a Isabel y ella también... no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma... un silencio incomodo se sintió

-lucius- susurro Isabel

-dime mamá- todos miramos al mocoso que se encontraba de la mano de su madre... un segundo... Isabel no le dijo Lucius a él, se lo dijo a Sebastián, y si se lo dijo a Sebastián, que realmente se llama Lucius ese mocoso también llamado Lucius... es ... es...

-vamonos – dijo agitada, bajando la mirada- buenas tardes Condesa- se despidio y se fue, ninguno de nosotros reacciono, hasta que la puerta del carruaje se abrio y de alli salío Tanaka

-¿cumpliste mis ordenes?- pregunte a Sebatián que aun miraba en hacia donde Isabel se habia ido

-si My lady- susurro abriendome la puerta del carruaje ayudandome a subir, entre al carruaje y me senté, Tanaka dirigio el carruaje y Maylene se fue a su lado, Sebastián se sentó frente a mi y se formo un incomodo silencio

-si puedo preguntar my lady ¿en que lugar se conocieron?

-sentí su presencia demoniaca, pero era igual a la mia, mitad humana

-¿de qué tanto hablaron?- pregunto curioso

-cosas, despues de todo tenemos bastantes cosas en comun

-¿en comun, como cuales?

-ambas fuimos humanas, a ambas nos comvirtieron en demonios e intentaron matarnos, y... tu

-Nunca me dijiste que eras hijo de Lucifer

-¿qué mas le dijo de mi?

-solo me conto su historia- dije miorando hacía afuera no entendia muy bien, pero sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho- aunque me gustaría escucharla de ti...- dije pero el solo desvio la mirada y no contesto, yo tambien desvie la mirada a la ventanilla, el resto del viaje fue en silencio, llegamos en unos momentos a la mansion, me ayudo a bajar y me fui directo a mi habitación, no entiendo, no entiendo, ¿por qué me siento asi?, me sente detras de mi escritorio, tenía que revisar cientos de papeles pero realmente no tenía animo

-¿quien?- pregunto ya que golpearon la puerta

-la llaman por telefono My lady- dijo Sebastián mientras entraba

-¿quíen?

-no lo se, dijo que solo quería hablar con usted- dijo dandome el telefono

-bueno- conteste, y Sebastián salío de la habitación – condesa

-¿Lucifer?

-no quería que Sebastián supiera que te llamo

-¿qué quieres?

-supe que te encontraste con Isabel

-vaya, las norticias vuelan

- en realidad siempre eh tenido que vigilar a esa mujer

-no sabía que era tu hijo

-y considerate especial, muy pocos los saben

-¿qué hay de esa mujer?

-Sebastián se encapricho con ella y la convirtio en un demonio, tuve que castigarlo y enviarlo por 300 años al infierno, hasta que tu lo convocaste y el acudio

-¿salió del infierno cuando yo lo invoque?

-era el único demonio que esa noche se encontraba en el infierno asi que hizo un pacto contigo... aunque debo decir que me sorprende que haya aceptado un contrato contigo... aunque sea mi hijo es bastante especial, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los pactos entre demonios y humanos y menos para cumplir venganza

- ¿por qué?

-segun él la venganza no es más que una pérdida de tiempo, bueno eso lo creyo cuando conoció a esa mujer

-antes de eso ¿como era?

-uno de mis mejores demonios. Por no decir el mejor, devoraba todo lo que cai en sus manos... hasta que conocio a esa mujer

-¿por qué me dices todo esto?

-por que al tener ese contrato contigo volvio a buscar venganza incluso de mi y ese es el demonio que a mi me gusta

-hablas como un pervertido

-no, solo hablo como un padre

-por favor, y ¿qué quieres?

-ohh cierto no te lo eh dicho

-quiero que mates a esa mujer y su hijo

-ese hijo es de...

-realmente no lo se

-¿como que no lo sabes?

-no se si Sebastián se acosto con ella y ella resulto embarazada, no me gusta estar de almohada

-¬¬ idiota, pero algo asi deberias saberlo ¿no?, despues de todo seria tu nieto

-no ewstoy interesado en agrandar la familia Ciel

-¿donde quedó el " Condesa Phantomhive"?

-dejemos las formalidades de lado, me haras ese favor

-lo siento pero yo no hago favores

-si se vuelven a ver podría florecer el amor- dijo asqueado

-pues ya se vieron

-¿qué?

-al parecer tu espia no te dijo todo ¿no?

-bien Ciel nos vemos, adios- dijo y corto de inmediato

-Sebastián, ven- dije y a los segundos despues mi mayordomo estaba frente a mi- sientate- pude ver la cara de Sebastián al obedecer esa orden, sabía de que hablariamos- y bien cuentame la historia

-ya se la contaron

-entonces todo es verdad

-me temó que si

-no crees que ella inventara algo más

-no- sin saber por que pero esa respuesta me dio una fuerte puntada en el pecho, me quede en silencio mirando un par de papeles encima de mi escritorio, hasta que sentí las manos de mi mayordomo en mi cuello- pero... el que este preguntando tantas cosas- dijo susurrando en mi oido- no será que está... celosa

-¿de qué diablos hablas?- dijo voltiandome, pero en cuanto estuve frente a él tomo con una de sus manos mi menton- no puedo negar que me sorprendio verla despues de 300 años, pero no conoce toda la historia My lady

-por-por eso te pregunte- susurre mirando sus labios tan cerca, tan tentadores, tan...

-eso es cosa del pasado- dijo de la misma forma que yo

-el hecho de que seas hijo de Lucifer no cambia, ni es cosa del pasado

-eso es algo que no me gusta recordar- dijo acercandose cada vez más a mis labios

-no puedes escapar de eso

-si puedo hacerlo, dijo rozando sus labios contra los mios, mi cuerpo ya no respondia mi razón ya no funcionaba, termine tomando el labio inferior de Sebastián, besandolo con deseo, el me tomo de la cintura levantandome y dejandome sentada en mi escritorio ubicandose entre mis piernas, yo cruze mis brazos detras de su cuello acercandolo más a mi cuerpo, Sebastián se aferraba a mi cintura, de vez en cuando recorria con sus manos mi espalda y levantando mi vestido recorria mis piernas, con una de mis manos, aun por encima de la tela acaricie su miembro, estremeciendo a Sebastián, se separo un poco de mis labios, solo un poco...

-parece que comenzare a ponerla celosa más seguido my lady- dijo sonriendo

-por quien me tomas- dije separandome de él- por ti poniendote celoso de Erick- le dije de la misma forma que él me habia dicho

-no me diga My lady

- me contaras la historia completa

-cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque

-exactamente

-entonces, primero quiero mi recompensa- dijo acercandose nuevamente a mis labios, tomando mis piernas y cruzandolas en su cintura- despues tendrá su compensación My lady

-eres un pervertido- dije tomandolo del cuello y acercandolo a mi- pero tendras tu recompensa en mi habitación

-a sus ordenes my lady- dijo tomandome de mis muslos y llevandome a mi habitación

-Sebastián, bajame alguien puede vernos

-estan todos en el jardin- llegamos a mi habitación y Sebastián me rocosto en mi cama, ubicandose el encima de mi, comenzamos besandonos apasionadamente, acariciandonos lentamente, difrutando del cuerpo del otro Sebastián recorria con sus desnudas manos todo mi cuerpo, igualmente yo recorria y buscaba sentir más su cuerpo, terminamos cuando ambos llegamos al climax, respirando agitadamente, uno al lado de otro, Sebastián me mantuvo cerca de su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-la conoci hace 300 años, en una de las tantas recepciones a las que asistia para poder comer alguna alma dispuesta, a Isabel la ví como la parte visible de su familia, al principio no me intereso, era solo una mujer más, otra simple humana más, pero ahi era donde yo me equivocaba, no era igual a los demas humanos, era diferente, no buscaba el mal, no le deseaba el mal a nadie más, si los demas podian ser felices ella también lo era

-¿asi como Lizzy?- dije mientras ponía mis brazos en su pecho y le ponía atención

-algo asi, era increiblemente bella, comenzamos a frecuentarnos, comenzamos una relación, pero Lucifer se oponia, y su estado era cada vez peor, ella enfermo y yo le ofreci hacer un pacto, ella se negó, ella no queria morir antes que su padre, inevitablemente su padre murió y sin su autorización la converti en demonio a espaldas de Lucifer, despues de un tiempo la presente a Lucifer como la que sería mi mujer- contó Sebastián, pero no pude evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho igual que los anteriores- el se negó, pero permitio que ella frecuentara nuestras fiestas y... fue en una de ellas que conocio a Pruslas otro de los mejores demonios de Lucifer, se enamoro de él y huyó de con él, Lucifer no lo permitió, mato a Pruslas y a ella la exilio en cuanto a mi, fui confinado a lo más profundo del infierno... hasta que una pequeña niña me invoco...- termino por hablar Sebastián, eso era lo que yo era una niña que ocasionalemente le daba placer o algo parecido, no podía evitar sentirme un poco triste

-ese niño... ese niño...

-no es mio- respondio Sebastián a una pregunta incompleta- nunca me acoste con ella

-¿nunca?

-nunca, Lucifer dice que se parece a mi

-pues bastante- dije sentandome en la cama cubriendome con la sabana

-pues lo dice por que usted no conocio a Pruslas

-seguramente- susurre

Al poco rato, nos levantamos y bajamos al salon, segun Tanaka había alguien esperandome y no era nada mas que otro demonio enviado por Lucifer, diciendome que habra otra recepcion y que solo asistiran demonios y es obligación ir

-¿cuando es?- pregunte

-en dos horas

-¿qué?... dos horas... estas loco

-Conocen a Lucifer... asi que vamonos- dijo empujandonos a mi y a Sebastián al carruaje

-¿qué no es en dos horas?

-si pero dos horas nos tomara llegar a la mansion, asi que arriba- dijo empujandonos arriba del carruaje, partiendo de inmediato, ¿qué demonios tramaras Lucifer?... efectivamente llegamos casi despues de dos horas a la mansión, bajamos y varios demonios entraban a la mansion de la misma manera que nosotros, siendo empujados por otros demonios, entramos a la mansión, todos se preguntaban unos con otros de que se trataba todo esto

-bueno queridos hermanos, los llamé aqui para festejar la rehabilitación de uno de los nuestros, claro ahora viene en busca de perdon, una vez fue matado por mi mano, pero ahora se le dara una nueva oportunidad- dijo Lucifer, pude notar como Sebastián se tensaba- ¡Pruslas!- grito Lucifer, soprendiendonos a todos, una de las grandes puertas se abrio dejando ver a un... diablos no puedo negarlo, muy guapo demonios de ojos carmin, cabello alborotado negro, casi del porte de Sebastián, son bastante parecidos, Pruslas se acerco a Lucifer y se arrodillo frente a él dandole las gracias, Lucifer sonrió y le dijo algo al oido, Belial se levantó y se dirigio a Sebastián arrodillandose nuevamente, rogandole perdon, Sebastián solo lo miro serio y dirigio una mirada a Lucifer este solo le sonrió

-levantate- dijo Sebastián con voz fría, Pruslas se levanto con el rostro inclinado- si te vuelvo a ver sin duda te matare, puedes vivir como quieras pero no te cruzes de nuevo en mi camino

-si mi señor- dijo Pruslas haciendo una reverencia y marchandose, Sebastián se fue hablar con Lucifer dejandome sola, busque con la mirada a Pruslas y lo encontré dirigiendose al jardin, disimuladamente lo segui y vi como se reunia con Isabel, ¿qué hace ella aqui?, se abrazaron y besaron, y tomados de la mano se escondieron detras de un arbusto, pude ver como ella lloraba en su pecho, negando con la cabeza, el le tomo el rostro con ambas manos haciendo que lo mirara a la cara, le dijo un par de palabras y la besó lentamente, regrese al salón cabizbaja

-asi que tu eres la famosa Ciel Phantomhive- me dijo una mujer de cabello largo y rojo, increiblemente hermosa, de ojos grandes y un cuerpo bastante exagerado

-¿tu quién eres?

-mi nombre es Lilith , asi que tu eres la dueña de Sebastián, asi se llama ahora ¿no?

-¿como me conozes?

-entre las demonesas eres famosa, estas con el demonio mas lindo y sexy, sin mencionar hijo de Lucifer

-¡AQUI ESTA!- grito un demonio, que traia a la fuerza a Pruslas y atras de ellos venía otro demonio con Isabel

-mis señores. Dijo uno de ellos dirigiendose a Sebastián y Lucifer- estaban en el jardin

-mal, mal , mal Pruslas- dijo Lucifer- recien vienes reviviendo y ya me estas dando problemas, llevenselo a las celdas, en cuanto a ti Isabel, te quedaras a disfrutar de la fiesta- dijo mirandola a ella, depsues dirigio su mirada a los presentes hasta que se detuvo en nosotras- ¡Lilith!

-mi señor- dijo acercandose a ambos, abrazando efusivamente a Lucifer y Besando tu efusivamente a Sebastián, inconsientemente baje la mirada, permanecimos alli la tarde, Sebastián no se acerco a mi en toda la tarde, ahora lo buscaba para decirle que me iria, si él quería se venía conmigo, sino se quedara con su padre

-dejame en paz, por favor- oi la voz de Isabel, oculte mi presencia demoniaca y, me acerque al balcon de donde provenia la voz de ella

-¿esas son lagrimas? –oi preguntar a Sebastián, esa era su voz

-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- exclamo ella llorando

- es inutil perseguir a alguien como él

- tu... tu nunca podrias entederlo- dijo despacio

-hay un camino para librarte del dolor

-¡dejame en paz!

-¿qué haras con ese monton de sentimientos dolorosos?- pregunto abrazandola por la espalda

-que lamentable, es doloroso no es asi, no quieres sentirte consolada – dijo susurrandole al oido, tal cual lo hacía conmigo- ¿quieres olvidar quien es amable y cruel?

-... yo...yo... – dijo llorando

-no estarias mejor olvidandolo- dijo tomando su menton, levantandolo para besar su cuello- solo por una noche, entregarte al placer- dijo él y fue cuando sentí dos lagrimas descender por mis mejillas, ella no respondió, volvi a mirar ella aun permanecia de espaldas a Sebastián, pero eso no era problema para que él la abrazara, voltiando su rostro para besarla lentamente, dulcemente... silenciosamente, salí de alli, fuera de la mansion de Lucifer, ¿por qué me siento asi?, ¿por qué me duele tanto?, ¿por qué me enamore de un demonio?, estaba en el jardin detras de un árbol, sentada, abrazando mis rodillas, llorando como una pequeña niña

-no creí verte asi- dijo una voz imposible de olvidar

-¿qué haces aqui?

-sabía que esto terminaria mal, Ciel- dijo sentandose a mi lado

-... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿por qué... por qué Grell?- dije abrazando a mi querido y pervertido amigo shinigami

-es un demonio- Dijo abrazandome- Ciel , tu lo sabías

-¿por qué Grell, por qué me duele tanto?

-te enamoraste Ciel y no fue del indicado- me dijo y me pego mas a su cuerpo abrazandome- hace mucho que no te había visto llorar asi

-tampoco crei que lloraría asi nuevamente- le dije limpiando mis lagrimas con la ayuda de Grell

-vamonos- dijo levantandome, en un par de minutos ya estaba en la mansión, fui directo a mi habitación y me recoste en mi cama quedandome dormida

* * *

-¡CIEL!- me despertó la voz de Lizzy, abrió la puerta de mi habitación y detras de ella venía Sebastián

-Lizzy ¿qué haces aqui?- dije sentandome en mi cama

-es extraño verte dormida, pero ese día te fuiste sin despedirte

-le dije a la abuela que me retiraba iso un gran escandalo, casi la mitad de la gente supo que me retire

-Erick y el tío Klaus quedaron preocupados, la abuela quiere que le des una respuesta, pronto

-ahh ni siquiera lo he pensado... Sebastián traenos té

-si My lady- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-creí y le dije a la abuela que lo más seguro era que escogieras a Sebastián

-¿por qué le dijiste eso Lizzy?

-¿qué ocurrios entre ustedes?, siempre creí que la relación que tenian de ama a mayordomo era especial, diferente

-el ama a otra persona, yo no lo voy a obligar a estar conmigo Lizzy

-¿como lo sabes?

-los vi Lizzy- susurre

-Sebastián es un idiota, seguramente es una mujer fea y tonta- dijo haciendo pucheros

-no Lizzy, es una mujer hermosisima

-tu tambien lo eres

-dejate de rodeos aque viniste

-me casare en tres semanas y quiero que seas mi dama de honor

-¿que te que?- pregunte sorprendida haciendo que Lizzy se sonrojara

-hace poco decidimos la fecha- dijo y tocaron la puerta

-pasa- dije y Sebastián entró con dos tazas de té-es bastante inesperado

-lo se

-no se si pueda Lizzy

-no te vine a preguntar Ciel te lo exijó – dijo recibiendo la taza de té y yo hacía lo mismo, comenzo a sonar el telefono y Sebastián fue por él, luego llegó con él

-es para usted señorita Elizabeth

-¿qué?... Lizzy huiste de nuevo- le dije mientras ella tomaba el telefono

-bueno... si mamá... se lo dije... si acepto... si no te preocupes ya me voy... está bien... lo se... te la paso- dijo entregandome el telefono

-Tía- respondí

-me alegra que hayas aceptado Ciel, desde que dieron la fecha del matrimonio Elizabeth dijo que tu serias su dama de honor

-bueno no puedo rechazarlo ¿o si?

-cierto, no puedes negarte, por cierto manda de regreso de inmediato a Lizzy

-No te preocupes tía, adios- dije colgando- Lizzy vete

-Ciel recierdas cuando eramos niñas y dijimos que nos casaríamos las dos el mismo día

-solo eran fantasias de niñas

-yo aun espero que se cumpla nuestro sueño Ciel

-no se cumplira- le respondí- Lizzy me miró con lagrimas en los ojos, dejo la taza de té aun lado y me abrazo fuertemente

-yo solo quiero que seas feliz, que vuelvas a ser la Ciel de cuando eramos pequeñas, que confiaba en la gente y sonreia alegremente. Dijo en mi oido

-la Ciel que tu conociste hace años Lizzy, murió con sus padres, es mejor que te vayas, de seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer – le dije separandola un poco de mi, ella me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se retiro

-ayer se retiro temprano My lady – dijo Sebatián ordenando las tazas de té

-me sentía un poco cansada, te busque para decirte que me quería venir pero te encontre con Isabel y la verdad tanto amor y reconciliación me parecio un tanto empalagoso asi que me dieron ganas de vomitar- dije dejandolo bastante sorprendido- Grell me trajo de vuelta

-lo siento My lady- dijo frente a mi haciendo una reverencia

- no te olvides de tus responsabilidades cuando estes con ella- dije friamente

-lo siento

* * *

**Fin del capítulo **

**Y como lo pueden notar mi intento de comedia fue un asco, tiene mucho más drama y Lemmon **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica dejen un review **

**Ahh se me olvidaba para los que no lo sepan Lilith segun el folclore hebreó es la primera esposa de Adan se marcho sola del eden por estar en desacuerdo con Adan se reunio en el mar rojo con otros demonios, dicen que es hermosa y su caracteristica es su largo y rojo cabello, generalmente tiene relaciones con demonios, es la principal causa de la polucion nocturna atacando a los hombres en sus sueños, para los que no los sepan o en palabras más sencillas son los sueños humedos, tambien seduce a los hombres engendrando hijos con el semen que derraman los varones en sus sueños **

**Pruslas es el gran principe o duque del infierno, promueve discordias, guerras y contiendas, ahora no se vío mucho las caracteristicas de este demonio pero más adelante si sadran XDDD **

**Preguntas**

**¿que les parecio este capi?- XDD solo para que dejen un recview XDD**

**¿asi como van las cosas entre Ciel y Sebastián que quieren que ocurra?**

**¿hago que Ciel maté a Isabel, por ordenes de Lucifer o la mantengo un tiempo en la historia? XDD ustedes deciden el destino de este fic XDD**

**Siento la demora en actualizar, pero como ahora estoy trabajando todo el día no me queda tiempo lo siento T-T y a lo mejor me comenzare a demorar mas en las actualizaciones, por que tengo que hacer todos los papeles para entrar a la universidad **

**Sayo!**


	13. Infiel

**Infinitas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews me alegra que les gusta la historia de este fic, que les puedo decir segun yo este capítulo tendrá mas comedia que el anterior por no decir la mayoria del capi será un intento de comedia. Agradecimientos especiales a: **

Sanko-sama: gracias por tu Review y no leas tantas veces el fic, los ojos te dolerán XDD te lo dice alguien que también se pega y se raya con algún fic leyéndolo una y otra y otra vez XDDD y no te preocupes que nadie puede odiar a Sebastián, hasta yo pensaba que era un idiota en el capi anterior pero no puedo odiarlo XDDD

White Ark's Melody: que lectora mas mala... y por eso me caes genial XDD aun no se si mató a Isabel o la dejo para que arme algun problemilla por ahi XDD , no te molestes con Sebastián solo es parte de la historia, aunque tambien me molesto un poco XDDD es que es tan lindo y sexy que no puede caerme mal XDD

shikavaga pantomhive : ahhh gracias por tu review XDD y siento la demora pero esto del trabajo quita bastante tiempo, por no decir todo el día y lo de poner celoso a Sebastián con Pruslas y Erick, me gusta, me gusta bastante XDDD

kona-kuchiki: ahhh siempre me alegran tus review, me alegro que te haya gustado XDDD y bueno con respecto a tu pregunta de donde saque todas esas locas ideas pues de mi retorcida mente XDDD y el Lemmon uff estaba tan nerviosa no sabia si les gustaría o creyeran que era muy no lo se pervertido XDDD y si bastante dolores de cabeza me causo este capi, demasiadas historias y demasiados lemmon, y para que me des buenas ideas agregame al msn aunque como estoy trabajando no me conecto nunca, en el que estoy conectada todo el día es en SKYPE buscame y agregame xDDD es 75 es el correo del trabajo pero puedo tener otra conversación alterna Xddd, aunque debo decir que imaginarme todo ese lemmon imaginate mi laptop nadaba en baba yla cantidad de hemorragias nasales al imaginarme todo eso XDDD

Fascen: de verdad habia extrañado tus review pero ahora reviviste xDDD y buenos todas las respuestas que recibi fueron que querian lemmon asi que use al maximo la parte pervettida de mi mente, es decir. Toda y me esforse por que me saliera bien y me algro que te hayta gustado XDDD

White Ark's Melody: gracias por tu review XDDD me encanto y me dejo bastante contenta y bueno que review tan largo, nunca habia recibido uno asi y ahora me has hecho cranearme en el trabajo buscando una excelente razon para lo que hizo Sebastián aun no saldrá la respuesta...creo, la participacion de Grell de este capi sera mas bien comoci XDDD este es mi intento, de nuevo, de comedia y tengo que decirlo de todas las ideas que me diste creeme que estaban dos, pero me encanto todo lo que pusiste en tu review las ideas son geniales, sin duda apareceran por el fic, con tu permiso XDDD, aunque no me molestaria que dejaras mas reviews asi de largos XDD

VampireDarkRogueWind: gracias por tu review y sin duda aparecera pronto Undertaker y Ronald rompera casi todas las ventanas de Ciel XDDDD

Y bueno varias me preguntaron como fue que imagine el Lemmon y que les puedo decir salio de mi retorcida y pervertida mente xDDD y siento la larga espera pero el trabajo es agotador 

disclaimer: kuroshitsuji no me pertenece... Sebastián es mio y punto, los demas personajes son de Jana Toboso XDDDDD

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Infiel**

-¿por qué pides disculpas Sebastián, lo que hiciste o que yo te viera?- dije mientras veía su rostro inclinado

-sin duda que usted viera My lady- desvié un poco la mirada, me levante

-espero que no olvides tus obligaciones de mayordomo

-no volverá a ocurrir

-eso espero- dije dirigiendome al baño cerrandole la puerta en la cara

Pasaron los días y lo que alguna vez existió con mi mayordomo no queda nada, solo hablamos lo extrictamente necesario, ya ni siquiera le ordeno cumplir mis caprichos, Erick me ha visitado bastante pasamos horas hablando ocasionalmente salimos de la mansión acompañados de Tanaka, deje de hablar con Lucifer, Hoy especialmente Erick estaba conmigo, ambos tomabamos el té en el patio con Sebastián sirviendonos

-¿cuando vendrá el tío Klaus?- pregunte, simpre me enviaba regalos como, mis chocolates favoritos de niña, vestidos, joyas y cada cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir, hoy fueron chocolates

-tu sabes Ciel, el trabajo no lo deja moverse de casa, es lo mismo contigo

-lo se – sonrei, sabía que el trabajo era bastante y quitaba mucho tiempo

-my lady- llegó Tanaka a nuestro lado

-¿qué ocurre Tanaka?

-una señorita quiere verla, en privado

-por mi no te preocupes Ciel yo ya me voy, se me esta haciendo tarde

-¿de verdad?- pregunte levantandome de mi silla al igual que Erick

-el camino es largo – dijo tomandome de las dos manos

-entregale mi regalo al tío Klaus y mis saludos

-en su nombre señorita- dijo abrazandome y besando mi mejilla (n/a: vamos chicas imaginen la cara de Sebastián xD)

-Tanaka acompaña a Erick y has pasar a la ¿señorita? – Tanaka hizo una reverencia sonriendo y guio a mi lado a la señorita de la que hablaba que no era otra que Isabel

-Condesa- dijo haciendo una reverencia, la miré y dirigi mi vista a Sebastián que estaba increiblemente sorprendido

-cierra la boca- le dije sarcastica- ¿qué haces aqui?

- me gustaria hablar con usted... a solas- dijo mirando a Sebastián

-vaya creí que habias venido hablar con él

-no se que la hace pensar eso- dijo y maldición no puedo negarlo tiene una dulce voz, que concuerda con su vestimenta, que solo consistia en un sencillo vestido de colores claros y alegres al contrario de los míos que casi llegaban al negro, esa mujer tenía una dulce sonrisa, una honesta sonrisa y en sus ojos no habia ninguna clase de maldad a pesar de ser un demonio

-Sebastián, retirate

-... entendido- dijo a mi espalda, retirandose

-puedes hablar- le dije mientras le indicaba que se sentara, aun sintiendo la presencia de Sebastián cerca y escuchando

-qui-quiero pedirle un favor

-¿de qué demonios hablas?

-eh notado la relación que tiene con Sebastián y dejeme decirle que es maravillosa

-¿relación?, ahora si que no entiendo nada, ¿qué te hace pensar en eso?

-no lo se, solo lo siento

-no tengo ninguna relación de la que hablas con él, es mi sirviente de por vida, solo eso- dije fríamente- ¿qué hay de tu relación con él?

-amo a Pruslas

-no crees que debiste pensarlo mejor, antes de acostarte con Sebastián

-¿qué...no me diga...

-si Isabel, los vi en la mansion de Lucifer, recordando viejos tiempos tal vez- dije sonriendo altivamente

-todo fue una trampa

-no te puso un cuchillo en el cuello ¿o si?

-no solo usted nos estaba viendo Condesa, también estaba Lucifer con Pruslas

-son buenos jugadores y al grano ¿ a qué vienes?

-quiero que por favor usted le pida a Sebastián que no maté a Pruslas

-¿Sebastián lo matará?

-aun no esta decidido pero ya fijaron el día en que será sacrificado

-dejame entender, quieres que yo le pida a Sebastián que no maten a tu demonio

-no quiero estar nuevamente alejada de él, moriria con él pero tengo a mi pequeño

-no veo como pedirselo, el despues de todo es el hijo del demonio

-puede ordenarselo

-me temó que esa orden quedaría anulada- dijo Sebatián frente a nosotras seriamente

-irias contra la estetica del mayordomo- dije mirandolo

-por favor Lucius

-mirá Isabel no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que te ocurra a ti a tu novio o a tu mocoso, pero sería bastante interesante ver a Lucifer anular una de mis ordenes

-entonces...

-Sebastián te ordeno que le traigas a esta mujer a Pruslas, bajo ningun peligro y que ambos puedan vivir tranquilos... vivo

-...

-estoy esperando tu respueta

-Sebastián por favor- rogó Isabel

-no puedo la orden del sacrificio ya fue dada

-estas desobedeciendo una orden, antes que cualquier cosa eres mi mayordomo

-es Lucifer My lady

-desde cuando pones tantos problemas para obedecer mis ordenes Sebastián

-Lucius por favor, tu eres el unico capaz de detenerlo, por favor-sollozo esa mujer, Sebastián no la miro aun me miraba negandose a mi orden

-te negaras?... te lo repito, quiero que evites la muerte de Pruslas a manos de Lucifer

-como usted ordene My lady- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

-asi me gusta, Isabel puedes retirarte

-gracias condesa- dijo al percatarse de que ninguno de nosotros dos nos moveriamos

- y puedo saber la razon por la que quiere evitar la muerte de ese demonio

-no, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de mis desiciones, espero que realizes bien tu trabajo

-entendido- dijo retirandose, dejandome sola, me levante a los minutos despues, llegando a mi oficina revisando un par de papeles que Grell me dijo que ordenara , hace no mucho tiempo comense a "trabajar" en la oficina de despacho de Shinigamis, bueno si a eso se le podia llamar trabajar, pues trabajar es lo menos que se hace, Ronald toma clases de baile. Grell generalmente es regañado por Will o superiores. La úlrima vez lo regañaron por sacarle copia a su trasero con la maquina xerox, un invento bastante últil pero que aun no llega a los ojos de los humanos y Will casi lo mata por ir y entrar a su oficina para poder salir mas temprano por que segun él estaba " en sus días"

-¡CIEL!- oi que venía un grito del jardin, me levante a ver pero antes de que llegara a la ventana Ronald quebraba otro de mis ventanales

-¿qué no puedes entrar siquiera por la ventana que esta abierta?

-puff asi pierde la emocion

-idiota ¬¬#, ¿qué haces aqui?

-me enviaron a entregarte esto- dijo entregandome una carta – son nuevas reglas para la oficina- me dijo mientras yo leia la carta

-¿nuevas reglas o lo que Grell no deberia hacer?

-bueno tomalo como quieras, bien me voy tengo que entregar mas cartas

-ahora eres cartero

-no es el castigo por obedecer a Grell-sempai

-te dije que no le hicieras caso, pero vamos también te gusto apostar

-el que ganaba saldría con las chicas de la seccion general

-pero sabes que a Will no le gusta que pierdan el tiempo y menos haciendo carreras de sillas con ruedas

-lo se

-y...¿quién ganó?

-Grell-sempai – dijo cabizbajo

-bueno tendras mas oportunidades

-tienes razon tengo que ganarle en algo, bien me voy

-espe...- era tarde rompio otra de mis ventanas, bueno al menos me queda la ue estaba abierta

-¡CIEL!- grito Grell abriendo estruendosamente la puerta- leiste las nuevas reglas de la oficina

-Grell- dije masajenado mi sien no deberias estar trabajando

-¿las leiste?

-si y son bastante buenas

-¿qué?, ¿hablas en serio?

-pues "no esta permitido pegar carteles en la oficina con lo lindo, adorable y sexy que crees que es Sebastián Michaelis"- dije leyendo- es bastante entendible

-...bueno tal vez... pero que hay de las competencias

-como quien erupta más, quien come mas o quien es rechaazdo más veces por las chicas de la seccion general

-es un momento de diversion

-todo el día, en horario de trabajo y frente a la oficina de Will

-que aburrida eres, pero hay algunas que yo diria que se refieren a mi

-no me digas- dije sarcastica- Grell eres el único que dije que si matas a Undertaker recibiras su poder y el unicoque dice que los anteojos shinigamis son en 3D y los humanos ni siquiera saben que es 3D

-es gracioso, quieren saberlo antes de morir

-aun asi, los lentes de shinigami no son en 3D- dije y Grell solo se limito a sonreir, golperon la puerta- pase

-le llegó una carta mi lady- dijo Sebastián, dijo entregandomela en la tipica bandeja de plata

-oh, hola Sebas-chan, ¿como has estado?- pregunto Grell acercandose a Sebastián, mientras yo abría la carta, comenze a leerla

-¿de quien es?- pregunto Grell abrazado de Sebastián

-de Erick – respondí y de inmediato estaba a mi lado Grell abrazandome y leyendo la carta

-asi que es su cumpleaños y te invita cordialmente, que le hiciste a ese chico Ciel

-¿a qué te refieres con que le hice?

-esta loco por ti

-no digas estupideces

-si, si claro, ¿iras?

-si no voy Lizzy vendrá por mi

-cierto, entonces preparemonos para mañana

-¿mañana?- pregunto Sebastián

-si mañana a las 3 de la tarde, es increible que esta gente envie cartas con un día de anticipación

-te equivocas Ciel tu vives muy lejos, aislada del mundo

-Grell, vete a trabajar

-dejame ir Ciel

-¿qué?, claro que no

-vamos di que si por favor dejame ir vamos Ciel- dijo tomando mi ropa y moviendola

- ¬¬ no Grell

-vamos, vamos dejame ir- dijo haciendo pucheros y desarreglando mi ropa

-esta bien- dije resignada- pero te comportaras

-no te preocupes, me portare bien- dijo saliendo quebrando la única ventana quye quedaba de mi oficina

- arregla eso- suspire

-entendido

-me voy a mi habitación

-¿ira a dormir?

-si, estoy cansada

-ire enseguida

-no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola- dije saliendo

Llegue a mi habitación me desvesti, me puse mi camisa de dormir y me acerque a mi ventana, una de las pocas que sobreviven a ciertos shinigamis, me quede bastante tiempo ahi, pues cuando volvi a la realidad la luna estaba bastante alta, regrese a mi cama y me dormi

-es hora de despertar- oi la voz de Sebastián, igual que hace un tiempo distante y fría, me sente en la cama y Sebastián me dío mi taza de té - ¿a qué hora piensa salir para la fiesta del joven Erick?

-cierto- suspire

- la señorita Elizabeth llamó y dijo que ella iria y esparaba verla alli

-llamó tan temprano

-asi es- respondio, le entregue la taza de té

-prepara mi baño

-entendido- respondio dirigiendose al baño, me levante y lo segui, la bañera tenía agua y Sebastián estaba echandole las sales y... y burbujas- esta listo, si me permite- dijo acercandose a mi quitandome lentamente mi camisa de dormir, dejandola caer al piso ayudandome a entrar en ella, comenzo a lavar mi cabello, mi espalda, mis brazos y cada una de mis piernas, alterminar me ayudo a levantarme cubriendome con una toalla, seco mi cabello y mi cuerpo, todo en completo silencio y serio, volvimos a mi habitación

-¿que vestido preferiria usar hoy?

-el que sea- respondi indiferente, Sebastián escogio uno de color azul marino, con detalles blancos, las medias sujetas por ligas de color piel y unos zapatos de color azul

-Ciel- llegó Grell a mi habitación

-¿que haces aqui?

-la fiesta de ese niño

-es a las 3 de la tarde

-sabes que debes salir casi dos horas antes, aunque aun asi llegues atrasada... que linda te ves... Sebas-chan dejame el cabello a mi- dijo tomando las manos de Sebastián y luego tomando mi cabello- debes verte muy linda

-¿para que?

-para dejar aun mas enamorado a ese chico

-Grell no me interesa

-Ciel, cierra la boca- Grell me peino, dejando atras mi cabello recogido en forma de flor con algo de cabello suelto, luego me maquillo con sutiles colores, junto con un lapiz labial rosa, raro ya que pense que escogeria el rojo, Termino de arreglarme cerca de las doce del día tome desayuno y junto a Grell, Sebastián, Tanaka, Bard, Finny y Maylene salimos de la masion, al parecer cuando llamó Lizzy los termino invitando a todos, llegamos a la masion de Erick cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, el vieje era bastante largo y no ayudaba mucho que viajaramos tantos, entramos por la puerta principal Grell, Sebastián y yo, los demas dijeron que estarian en la cocina

-¡Ciel!- dijo el tio Klaus llegando a mi lado abrazandome- me akegra que hayas venido, hace cuantos años que no venias

-muchos- le respondi

-ven- dijo tomandome del brazo- por aca esta Erick- dijo llevandome cerca de un grupo de chicos- Erick- dijo

-¿dime papá?

-mira quien llegó- dijo señalandome

-Ciel... me alegra tanto que hayas venido – dijo acercandose a mi

-gracias por la invitación

-Lizzy a estado preguntando por ti

- me imagino

-ven quiero presentarte con unmos amigos, permiso- dijo mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Sebastián

-bien chicos, cierren la boca les quiero presentar a la Condesa Ciel Phantomhive

-siempre quise conocerla, Condesa- me dijo un chico- pero dejeme decirle que es mas hermosa de lo que se dice, mi nombre es Jonathan

-un gusto

-he escuchado tanto de usted, Condesa- dijo otro chico tomando mi mano y besandola- soy Steve, para servirle

-me encantaria saber lo que ha escuchado de mi

-no se preocupe solo cosas buenas

-me alegra

-sin duda es mas bella de lo que nos dejiste Erick, es un placer conocerla Condesa mi nombre es Alphonse

-el placer es mio

-bien chicos no quieran hacerse los lindos con ella- dijo Erick. Mientars yo mire a Sebastián y le hice una seña para que se acercara

-¿donde se metió Grell?- pregunte en su oido

-disfrutando de la fiesta My lady

-mantenlo vigilado

-entendido

-¡CIEL!- llegó Lizzy a nuestro lado con un grupo de Chicas- chicas les presento a Ciel Phantomhive

-y su acompañante?- pregunto una de ellas

-mi mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis – respondi, no me gusto para nada en la forma que lo miraron esas chicas

-nunca había visto un mayordomo asi

-asi como?- pregunto Lizzy

-asi de guapo- respondio una y las demas rieron

-bien mi nombre es Samantha, al fin puedo conocer a la famosa Condesa Phantomhive

-mi nombre es Margareth

-el mio dayane

- y el mio Antonieta

-un gusto conocerlas- respondi

-vieron lo guapo que esta Erick hoy

-si, se ve tan lindo de verde

-¿con quien creen que su padre lo comprometa?

-no lo se- conversaban entre ellas

-te demoraste mucho en llegar Ciel?- me pregunto Lizzy

- no, solo un par de horas

-debes estar agotada

-un poco

-Lizzy ese no es tu prometido- dijo Dayane, refiriendose a un Chico que venía hacia nosotras

-si- dijo mientras llegaba a su lado Arthur

-Condesa, desde hace mucho que no la veia

-generalmente tu premetida va a mi mansion un dia deberias ir con ella

-sin duda

La tarde paso entre risas, comentarios y presentaciones, la mayoria de la gente presente eran jovenes mimados, sin ningun conocimiento de la vida, por lo que supe lo que generalmente se escuchaba de mi era " es una mujer a la cabeza de una gran familia", lo oi varias veces y Sebastián igual

* * *

**Sebastián pov**

-bien amigos mios- dijo Erick- quiero agradecerles a todos que hayan aceptado mi invitación yb agradecer a mi padre por hoy darse el tiempo y estar todo el día en casa, tambien agradecer a mi querida amiga de la infancia- ohh genial y ahora este mocoso quiere hacerse el lindo- Ciel Phantomhive- dijo extendiendo su mano y tomando la mano de My lady acercandola a él

-la ultima vez que te vi intente decirte esto, pero no fui capaz- vamos de que demonios esta hablando- por eso Ciel adelante de todas estas personas, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- dijo arrodillandose, abriendo una pequeña cajita dejando ver un increible anillo, era circular, tenía en el centro una perla cultivada y a su alrededor esmeraldas

-vamos Sebas-chan, cierra la boca- dejo Grell a mi lado

-de que hablas- le respondi fríamente, fije mi mirada en My lady, estaba confundida, no sabía que responder, lo se por que la conozco muy bien, vamos My lady la respuesta es simple y bastante obvia, digalo y dejara en verguenza a ese mocoso y no la volvera a molestar

-¿que me respondes Ciel?

-acepto- susurro, vamos es una broma, diablos los ñaos me estan afectando y no escuche bien, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, el mocoso ese tomo la delicada mano de My lady y puso en ella el anillo , a él se le podía ver feliz, pero a ella no, los presentes comenzaron a felicitarlos y abrazarlos, Grell se acerco a My lady, la abrazo, la levanto y dio vueltas con ella, la señortita Elizabeth la abrazo suevemente y le dijo algo al oido, la tarde continuo entre abrazos y felicitaciones, no volvi a acercarme a ella, solo la miraba a lo lejos

* * *

**Ciel pov**

Acepte, acepte ser la esposa de Erick, quiero saber que es lo que se siente ser amada de verdad, que es lo que se siente recibir amor, no quiero volver a sentir lo que senti al ver a Sebastián con esa mujer, no quiero, recuerdo las palabras de Lizzy "estas segura que haces lo correcto Ciel?, no amas a Erick, lo amas a él, se egoista y se feliz"- hasta Lizzy lo sabe, Grell me dijo "apoyare cada una de tus decisiones", en cuento a Sebastián el no se a acercado a mi y tal vez sea lo mejor

-Ciel- me dijo Erick- te hare la mujer más feliz- dijo tomando mis manos

-gracias, pero ya es tarde, tengo que irme

-no crees que es muy tarde para que te vayas

-no te preocupes de todos modos tengo a Sebastián

-si- susurro desviando la mirada- te vere pronto?

-sabes que tengo mucho trabajo

-lo se

-bien ya me voy- dije alejandome de él y acercandome a Sebastián- prepara el carruaje, ya nos vamos- le dije

-entendido- respondio alejandose inmediatamente, estuvo todo listo y me fui en mi carruaje, el camino de regreso fue en completo silencio e increiblemente largo, llegamos a la mansión y junto a Sebastián nos dirigimos a mi habitación, él abrió la puerta dejandome entrar para cerrarla a mis espaldas

-al parecer soy el único que no la a felicitado por su compromiso

-cierra la boca

-¿pero digame que le diracuando el se entere de que usted no es doncella?

-ahora no Sebastián

-¿le dira que se estuvo acostando conmigo?

-¡basta!, yo no te dije nada cuando te vi con Isabel ¿no?, si tu puedes ser feliz con ella, yo no tengo el mismo derecho, quiero... quiero sentirme amada y eso es algo que ¡TU! No podras darme

-solo ordenelo

-no quiero ordenarlo, ya me canse de ser tu ¡juguete sexual!- le grite, presione mis puños cerrando mis ojos, pero rápidamente me encontraba contra mi cama, Sebastián tomo mis muñecas levantandolas por encima de mi cabeza, inmovilizandome por el peso de su cuerpo

-no fuiste, no eres y nunca seras un juguete, si quieres verme hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por saber que otro hombre o demonio, te mire, te toque o te bese como yo lo he hecho... casate con él, pero no llegaras ni a la noche de bodas con él- me dijo seriamente, olvidando toda clase de encanto, enseñandome al verdadero demonio posesivo... o solo es un hombre celoso... (n/a: que dicen el lo uno o lo otro XDDD)

-sueltame- dije desviando la mirada

-no sigas pensando eso

-¿por-por qué yo tengo que aguantar que andes acostandote con otras mujeres y tu no eres capaz de soportarlo?

-no me eh vuelto acostar con otras mujeres, desde que estoy contigo Ciel- dijo, terminando con mi nombre suavemente, con su dulce voz

-crees que soy idiota

-lo que viste en la mansion de Lucifer, solo fue eso, no paso nada más

-aun asi,quitate- dije forcejenado con él, aunque mis esfuerzos eran en vano, Sebastián es mucho más fuerte que yo

-¿por qué, por qué aceptaste ser su esposa?

-tal vez si quiero ser su esposa

-se que no- dijo mirandome a los ojos, no se que fue pero pude ver un rastro de dolor en ellos

-he escuchado muchas veces que hay empresas que no quieren hacer negocios con los nuetros por que esta el rumor que a la cabeza de la familia hay una mujer – respondi desviando la mirada, Sebastián soltó mis muñecas y con una de sus manos tomo mi menton levantandolo, besandome suavemente y lentamente (n/a: baba en mi teclado XDD)...- amame Sebastián- dije separandome un poco de él- amame como si de verdad lo sintieras- Sebastián me miró uno cortos segundos, volviendome a besar de manera lenta, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando del sabor del otro, se aferro a mi cintura y yo abraze y acaricie su espalda, desanudandole la corbata y el bajando la cremallera de mi vestido, quite su abrigo y desabotone su camisa, Sebastián se separo un poco de mi, para acariciar mis piernas y con ello bajar las medias, volvio acariciando todo a su paso juntando nuevemente nuestros labios, increiblemente en ese beso podía sentir el amor y la dedicación que en estos momentos Sebastián me daba, ahora me penetró lentamente, estremeciendome, acaricio y masajeo con cariño mis pechos, mientras nos consumiamos en el vaiven de nuestros cuerpos, acaricie el pecho de Sebastián un tanto sudado, él me miro y yo pasando mis manos por su cuello lo acerque nuevamente a mis labios... estuvimos casi toda la noche haciendo el amor, hasta que cai en sus brazos dormida.

-ya es hora de despertar- oi como la voz de Sebastián acariciaba mi oido en un susurro, abri lentamente los ojos y estaba frente a mi, vestido y yo completamente desnuda cubierta hasta solamente mi cintura con una delgada sábana, al menos estaba con la espalda descubierta al darme cuenta tome rápidamente la sabana cubriendome completamente

-¿a que hora te levantaste?

-a las 10 am

-¿y que horas es?

-las 10:10 a.m

-¬¬ idiota, por que te levantaste tan tarde

-me gusta verla dormir, aun mas si es sobre mi pecho- dijo sonriendo el muy pervertido

- 0/0, prepara mi baño

-si My lady- dijo retirandose, volvio a los pocos minutos diciendome que ya estaba listo, me bañe y envuelta en una de mis toallas salí de la habitación, me puse un vestido de color negro con detalles rojos y una cinta en el cuello, para tapar ciertas marcas de color rojizo de color rojo iba a peinarme cuando alguien toca la puerta

-pase

-buenos días My lady

-Tanaka, buenos días

-Sebastián-san puedo seguir yo?- dijo Tanaka hablandole a mi mayordomo, Sebastián confundido asintio y salio de la habitación

-¿que ocurre viejo?

-me alegra mucho la desición de anoche My lady, estoy seguro de que sus padres evaluaron al joven Erick como uno de sus candidatos a prometido, pero si me permite hablarle, no como un mayordomo, sino como alguien que creio a su padre y a usted la vio crecer y convertirse en la hermosa joven que hoy esta aqui frente al espejo- dijo ubicandose detras de mi, al estar yo sentada frente al espejo

-di lo que tengas que decir viejo

-el amo una vez me dijo, que por ser la unica descendiente hasta el momento de la familia Phantomhive, deberia contraer matrimonio por conveniencia, pero el deseo del amo y de la señora Rachel siempre fue que usted se enamorara

-¿qué tratas de decirme Tanaka?

-se que no ama al joven Erick, se que ama a otra persona un poco mayor que usted

-Ta-tanaka de que hablas?

-le digo el deseo de sus predecesores, sin duda estarn orgullosos de que usted contraiga matrimonio con el joven Erick, epro lo estarián mas aun, especialmente su madre que usted seguiera a su corazon

-...

-él es un buen chico, tiene mi plena confianza y es un gran mayordomo

-0/0, Tanaka no-no se de quien me hablas

-cuando usted era una pequeña niña, siempre dijo que yo era como un segundo padre para usted, y ahora tomando las amables palabras de My lady, estaria orgulloso de quer usted fuera un poco egoista y no pensara en el apellido Phantomhive sino que pensara en Ciel

-Tanaka- susurre mirandolo en el reflejo del espejo, simpre me confunde este viejo

-aunque me gustaria sabe algo

-o_ó

-¿cuantos años tiene?

-¿quien?

-quiere que diga su nombre- dijo mirandome con suspicacia, maldito viejo, Sebastian tiene ... todos

-eh... – a ver yo tengo 17 si digo 25 son ocho años de diferencia, no es tanto – tiene 25- dije rápidamente

-es aun muy joven My lady, no es imposible querer ser feliz con él

-...- no respondi nada miré a Tanaka y baje la mirada nuevamente, me levante de mi silla para verlo, pero se habia "desinflado"

-zzzzzzzzzzzz

-hoy te esforzaste mucho Tanaka- dije saliendo de la habitación dejandolo dormir

* * *

**Fin del capi**

**capitulo cortito pero el siguiente recompensara este xDDDD**

**Ufffff que calor tengo estoy derretida **

**No se si alguien de ustedes vive en chile y peor aun en Talca... **

**Bueno XDD ojala les guste este capi, avisos para el proximo abran cosas malas, muchas mutilaciones y muertes mmm ritos tal vez satanicos y cosas por el estilo, a las que les guste todoe esto esperen con ansias el proximo capi, **

**Y bueno que les parecio mi nuevo intento de comedia?**

**Que quieren que pase, Ciel se casa o no?**

**XDD **

**Sayo!**

**Si quieren conti superemos los 60 reviews o los 65 XDDD **

**Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero el trabajo no me deja tiempo y si tengo un pokito durante la semana, creanme que no tengo ideas ToT **

**Bueno espero sus lindos review XDDD**


	14. el gran tribuno a Lucifer

**Agradecimientos a:**

ann arabani: bueno compatriota estamos igual de derretidas por el calo XDDD y espero que te guste este capi XD

Fascen: lo siento pero parece que este capi es mas corto que el anterior ToT y definitivamente parece que por todos los reviews Tanaka tendra un club de fans XD

shikavaga pantomhive: me gusto que te gustara XDD el capi y en especial lo que dijo Sebas, eso fue solo un poco de inspiracio y lo que me encantaria escuchar de sebys XD

Maricelechegaray: gracias por tu review n_n me gusto y no te preocupes tambien cuentas si solo tu pusieras Reviews XDDD

azulaamu: siii Tanaka es bastante sabio y ojala te gustre este capi! XDDD

naminaruxtsubahina: gracias por tu review XDD y estudiare eso de matar a Erick XDDD pero lo haremos durar un poco mas aunque como esposo de Ciel ahora lo voe lejano, en este Capo sabras de lo que digo XDDD

X-Yukino-Dark-X: otra compatriota! XDDD ojala te guste este capi y veras de que malentendido habra engtre sebyss- Ciel y Erick XDDD

White Ark's Melody: mi lectora y sus larguisimos reviews no sabes cuanto me alegras el día, y las ganas que me dan de leer otro de tus reviews y aun mas me alegra que te haya gustado mi intento de comedia XDDD me rei como idiota frente al computador con tu cuento de hadas, te imainas fuera asi, incluyendo a las fans y todo, seria muy gracioso y todas soñariamos con eso XDDD

kona-kuchiki: otro review larguisimo XDDD gracias por tu review y ojala te guste este que tambien contiene espoiles de un doujinshi que lei XDDDD intente esperar el eclipse pero mori temprano ToT como al otro dia tenia que trabajar, mori y no desperte hasta el otro dia XDD

VampireDarkRogueWind: adivinaste sobre lo del sabotaje de boda y los que participaran XDDDD

rainbowdayx: gracias por tu review XDDDDD y ojala te guste este capi!

nata1995: y ahira tal vez quedes mas intrigada XDDDD

LuCiFeR's AnGeL-ScArLeT: espero que no te quedes a tras y ojala te guste este capi XD y todas nos molestamos con Sebyss en un capi pero despues se nos paso XDDD

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**El gran tribuno a Lucifer **

Aun pienso en lo que Tanaka me dijo, es increible que un anciano como el se diera cuenta de algo asi, despues de todo nunca dije nada, nunca hize nada como para demostrar lo que sentia, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, tengo que concentrarme en estos papeles que estan frente a mi que llevo leyendo casi una hora y no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, lo único que se es que son de la fábrica de la India y esperan que yo les de el visto bueno pero no puedo, no puedo concentrarme estoy segura de que estos papeles estan escritos en otro idioma, suspire por... no se cuantas veces en el día, de seguro que si sigo asi terminare volviendome loca, pense revolviendo mi cabellos, tome los papeles y los deje en uno de los cajones de mi escritorios para luego cerrarla con llave

-pase- respondi al sonido de la puerta

-con su permiso My lady- genial, respondio la persona o demonio que menos queria ver en este momento

-¿que pasa Sebastián?- pregunte en un susurro

-¿le ocurre algo?- pregunto mirandome, yo solo lo mire y volbi a suspirar

-Nada, dime?

-necesito que me permita salir esta tarde

-¿para que?

- tenho que cumplir sus ordenes My lady

-esta bien- dijo tocando mi cabeza- solo no llegues muy tarde

-no se preocupe llegare para prepararla para dormir – dijo y pude notar el tono pervertido en su voz

-esta bien- respondi mientras el se dirigia a la puerta- Sebastián espera

-¿qué ocurre?

-¿a qué ordenes te refieres?- dije mirandolo curiosa

-pues a salvar a Pruslas de su muerte

-oh, cierto

-¿quiere acompañarme My lady?

-¿qué?, estas loco, claro que no

-crei que había dado esa orden para ver la expresion de Lucifer

-cierto- pense- ¿no crees que tengas problemas con eso?

-mas de los que ya tengo por su causa My lady, no lo creo

-¬¬ idiota, entonces, esta bien te acompañare (n/a: que dificil es Ciel XDDD)

-entonces debe prepararse My lady saldresmos cerca de las 7 pm

-Sebastián son 5:30 pm ¬¬, ¿iremos en el carruaje?

-no, es muy lento

-entonces

-yo la llevare en mis brazos

-0/0 bien... traeme algo dulce

-entendido- dijo saliendo en dirección a la cocina, volvi a suspirar dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, definitivamente me volvere loca, cada vez que Sebastián me mira, me habla o me toca me siento extraña, " siga a su corazón", esas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza ahhhh maldito Tanaka, solo dice cosas para confundirme, pense mientras comenzababa a darme pequeños golpes en la cabeza con mi escritorio, levante mi la cabeza con mi mano en la frente el último golpe fue bastante fuerte, mire en dirección a la puerta había demasiado alboroto afuera, la puerta se abrio de golpe y entró Sebastián con Grell colgndo de su cuello

-por que haces tanto escandalo?

-es cierto lo que Grell dice?

-ciel me prometio un día completo a tu lado incluso podria besarte... un beso... con lengua – dijo Grell `

-Es verdad, Sebastián aunque Grell, me temo que no podra ser un día completo

-no importa me conformo con un beso Sebastián

-es una orden?- pregunto seriamente y mirandome enfadado

-si- respondi sonriendo

-bien- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz- ya que es una orden de My lady la tendre que cumplir perfectamente- dijo tomando y abrazando fuertemente a Grell de la cintura- te le daremos a un momento de placer y un indecente calenton-. Susurro en su oido guiandolo a la salida

-e-espera- dije deteniendolo

-¿para que?- pregunto friamente

-si-si vas hacerlo hazlo frente a mi

-oh no confia en mi My lady

- no estoy tan segura de que seas capaz de hacerlo

-entonces para que este satisfecha My lady, dejeme darle una vista privilegiada- dijo tomando a Grell y recostandolo sobre mi escritorio y el ubicandose seguidamente sobre el, estaba tan cerca de Grell

-ahora cierra los ojos-le dijo a Grell e inconcientemente lo hice, pasaron un par de segundo cuando senti los labios de Sebastián sobre los mios en un suave y lento beso, una de sus manos estaba en la cara de Grell para que este no dijera nada o se moviera – so orden fue un beso con lengua ¿no?- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por mi labio inferior

-de-detente- oi a Grell mientras se levantaba junto con Sebastián- un momento que se traen ustedes dos?- dijo Grell falsamente enojado, pero sonriendome

-pluto!- oi gritar a Sebastián y el susodicho llego en unos segundos al lado de Sebastián, tomo a Grell y lo lanzo por la única ventana que los shinigamis no habian roto – ve por el- le dijo a Pluto y este salio corriendo en direccion a la que fue lanzado Grell

-tu también rompes mis ventanas

-My lady puede ordenar que continue su orden

-quién haría eso?

-cierto- dijo llegando a mi lado y tomandome del menton para mirarlo de frente- esa orden la continuaremos en la noche... en su habitación – susurro dandome un corto beso en los labios

-pervertido – le susurre mirandolo a los ojos

-sera mejor que vayamos a prepararla para que salgamos My lady, asi que ¿vamos?- dijo poniendose de pie y ofreciendome su mano para levantarme, la tome desconfiada, me tiro suavemente y me abrazo por la cintura, besandome nuevamente, de forma más profunda, pase mis mano para acercarlos mas a mi, parandome en la punta de mis pies (n/a: si nuestro sexy mayordomo es bastante alto XD) ambos disfrutabamos del momento recorriendo la boca del otro, quedandonos con el sabor del otro

-alguien viene- susurro Sebastián contra mis labios

-entonces sueltame- susurre de la misma forma

-no quiero- dijo sonriendo contra mis labios aflojando su agarre, me separe de él y en eso entraron a la habitación todos mis sirvientes

-My-my lady

-cuantas veces les he dicho que no corran ni griten por la casa?

-tiene una carta My lady

-por eso hacen tanto escandalo?- dije aun de píe al lado de Sebastián

-es una carta del Rey My lady

-¿qué?- Maylene se acerco y le entrego la carta a Sebastián este la abrió y me la entrego

"_Condesa Phantomhive:_

_He tardado en volver a tomar contacto con usted, pero dejeme decirle que maravillado por las historias contadas por la difunta reina me honraria de que usted siguiera sirviendo a la familia real._

_Eh oido hablar no tan solo por mi madre de la lealtad que ha mantenido la familia Phantomhive hacia la realeza y claramente escuchado de la belleza que le pertenece, por ello me sentiria honrado de que asistiera a mi coronación que se ralizara el jueves 31 de diciembre, para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año._

_Esperando contar con su presencia me despido _

_Philip."_

-el único hijo de la difunta reina

-¿quiere su fidelidada nuevamente a la corona?- dijo Sebastián- ¿qué hara My lady?

-de eso me encargare despues- dije doblenado la carta, escrita a mano por el mismo principe

-Maylene acompañame a mi habitación, Sebastián prepara todo para nuestra salida, Bard vuelve a la cocina, Finny quiero el jardin terminado y Tanaka, bebe té – dije saliendo acompañada por Maylene

-yes my fair lady- oi como gritaron, llegue con Maylene a mi habitación, de ella había aprendido a siempre estar armada para ocasiones o fiestas como estas, me arme con armas provisionada por los Shinigamis, cualquier cosa que tramen estos demonios, no saldran ilesos, las armas de los Shinigamis pueden matar o cortar cualquier cosa.

Sali de la habitación lista, Sali de la mansion en compañia de Sebastián, ya ceundo los demas no estban mirandonos Sebastián me tomo en sus brazos y emprendio el camino

-My lady, debo decirle que en esa reunion no habran humanos, ahora es cuando se hace un sacrificio para Lucifer

-¿a que te refieres?

-alguien sera sacrificado

-¿pruslas?

-es una posibilidad o lo que Lucifer le gusta, un niño

-... es lo que habian hecho conmigo?

-...si...- susurro no pude distinguir su expresión pero en sus ojos podia ver... pena o arrepentimiento, el resto del viaje fue en silencio, llegamos a la mansion de Lucifer, en las puertas habían dos grandes perros de color negro, al ver a Sebastián se acercaron a él, de la misma forma que Pluto, Sebastián solo cambio el color de sus ojos para que ellos quedaran sentados, Sebastián me tomo de la cintura y me guio adentro, en la puerta dos demonios se inclinaron frente a Sebastián

-señor, ¿es usted el que trae al sacrificio?- Sebastián miró al demonio que había dicho eso e hizo, solo con la mirada que su cabeza explotara

-ella es mi acompañante, espero que quede claro- dijo pasando entre el demonio vivo y el otro cuerpo destruido, guiandome hacia dentro, ahora la mansion ya no era la lujosa ni espasiosa que había visto en las fiestas, era un lugar oscuro lleno de demonios en sus formas originales, varios estaban comiendo de forma grotesca... "algo", permaneci mirando hasta que pude ver un pie humano, cielos, nuevamente ganas de vomitar

-pero que sorpresa hijo- dijo Lucifer sentado en la cima de una altura, en un sillon seguramente de oro, rodeado de mujeres, mientras en su piernas Lilith estaba, besando y lamiendo su pecho- nunca crei que me traerias un aperitivo- dijo mirandome pervertidamente

-lo siento Lucifer, pero esto no es algo que tu provaras- dijo Sebastián acercandome a él

-¿por que no solo deboras su alma de una vez?

-encontre otra forma de de saborear su alma cada noche- dijo abrazandome por la espalda y acercando sus labios a mi cuello- hice todo lo posible de no sonrojarme, al contrario intente, disfrutar, aunque no tenía que intentar, ya lo disfrutaba, el solo hecho de sentir los labios de Sebastián por encima de mi cuello

-¿que hacen aqui¨?-pregunto Lucifer seriamente

-tu me llamaste ¿no?, solo traje compañia

-bien pueden quedarse y Ciel, no dudes en disfrutar de la noche

-no lo dudes Lucifer- le respondí, salimos de la presencia de Lucifer y Sebastián me guio a una de las mesas que alli habían

-¿o quiere beber algo?

-que venga de ustedes... olvidalo- dije mientras el tomaba un vaso con un extraño liquido de color esmeralda

-¿qué es eso?

-¿realmente quiere saberlo?

-no- respondi, Sebastián termino lo que bebía y me guio entre un oscuro pasillo increiblemente largo, al fondo se encontraban dos demonios custodiando la puerta

-¿esta segura de que quiere entrar?

-si- susurre, prefiero estar adentro con Sebastián que afuera con una gran cantidad de perros y demonios mirandome con cara de hambre

-señor- dijeron los demonios a Sebastián con una reverencia- no podemos dejar pasar a nadie con ninguna clase de armas

-cierto- dijo mientras dejaba el juego de servicio de plata sobre una mesa para seguir caminando

-Señor- hablo uno de ellos- su acompañante también- dijo refiriendose a mi

-¿todo?-pregunte

-por favor – suspire y ante la mirada increiblemente sorprendida de Sebastián comenze a dejar un par de armas shinigamis sobre la mesa, saque primero por debajo de mi vestido, las que estaban atadas en mis piernas con liga, las dagas de mi cintura y una pequeña daga de entre mis pechos

-listo... ¿qué ocurre?- le pregunte a Sebastián que me miraba

-nada- contesto- nada – dijo y luego me guio dentro de la habitación- esta segura de que quieres quedarte?- yo me detuve mire el lugar y era en donde a mi me habián matado la primera vez cuando tenía 10 años cuando Sebastián aparecio ante mi y la última vez cuando me convertio en demonio

-estoy bien- dije respirando ondo, poco a poco ese salon se fue llenando de demonios, Lucifer llegó y se sentó al frente de todos

-Sebastián, hijo mio acercate- exclamo Lucifer, Sebastián negó con la cabeza y me miró

-ve-le dije, Sebastián suspiro y se acerco a Lucifer, dos demonios entrarón con un pequeño bulto, lo tiraron sobre el "altar", los demonios se arrodillaron frente a Lucifer y Sebastián y ofrecieron a ellos el bulto que no se movia

-¿tan sola que esta señorita?- oi una sueve voz en mi espalda, me voltie

-Pruslas- susurre

-al fin puedo presentarme frente a usted Condesa Ciel Phantomhive, veo que ya me conoce

-he oido hablar bastante de ti

-al contrario el que ha escuchado de usted soy yo señorita

-me encantaria saber que es lo que ha escuchado

-una humana que juro venganza, convoco al demonio mas poderoso despues de Lucifer, recibe la ayuda de Shinigamis, los cuales la conviertieron en un demonio y tienen como esclavo por toda la eternidad a dicho demonio, eso no es algo que se vea comun mente

-me alaga que me conozcas, pero tu, fuiste el demonio que le quito la mujer a mi demonio ¿no?

-exactamente nunca le pertenecio

-no me digas

-y bueno debo darle las gracias, gracias a usted, su demonio alego mi muerte como del y me dejo vivir y por eso debo dar las gracias- dijo mirandome profundamente con sus ojos encendidos

- no tienes que agradecer, solo lo hize para molestar a Lucifer

-¡Pruslas!- oi como un demonio lo llamaba – tu turno

-con su permiso señorita me retiro- dijo haciendo una reverencia y besando mi mano se alejo en dirección al altar, permaneci apoyada en la pared, Pruslas desato a lo que hoy sería el sacrifio

-Mis señores- dijo Mirando a Sebastián y Lucifer- esta tarde les ofrezco a mi hijo

-¿qué?- susurre para mi, estaba ofreciendo a su hijo, a su propio hijo en sacrificio para ellos

-mi señor, nos haria los honores- dijo Pruslas pasandole un filoso y grabde cuchillo a Lucifer, el sonrio y lo tomo, se acerco al niño que yacia recostado, recorrio el débil cuerpo con el cuchillo, cortando asi su ropa dejandolo casi desnudo

-Sebastián- dijo Lucifer y el nombrado se acerco a él- todo tuyo- Sebastián lo miró seriamente

-Papá- susurro el pequeño somñoliento- papá ¿dondé estas?, Papá- susurro nuevemente al verlo cerca de él- papá tengo miedo- dijo intentando levantarse, Lucifer lo tomo de los hombros y enterro sus uñas en el frágil cuerpo del pequeño, haciendo que este derramara lagrimas de profundo dolor, Sebastián enterro el cuchillo en su pecho, una vez que el pequeño dejo de moverse Sebastián removio en cuchillo cortando todo el pecho del niño, Lucifer bebío la sangre del cuello del niño y Sebastián lamío en cuchillo ensangrentado, los demas demonios reunidos se acercaron lentamente y comenzaron a lamer la sangre del piso, algunos con la sangre en sus manos la pasaban por sus rostros, entre ellos comenzaban a besarse a lamerse y a morderse, comenzaron con lujuriosos juegos cerca del cuerpo inerte del niño, Sebastián con su mano atravezo la cabeza del niño, cerro los ojos y respiro ondo, saco su mano y el cuepo lo arrojo a los demas demonios, entre ellos pelearon por el cuerpo para comenzar y comerlo, no aguante más y salí de la habitación corriendo, nuevamente las nauseas volvian a mí, no se como pero logre dar con un baño para comenzar a vomitar, cada vez el dolor era mas fuerte, pareciera como si cada parte de mi cuerpo quisiera escapar solo por mi boca, me levante y moje con abundante agua mi rostro, de un rincon pude oir unos gemidos de dolor, alguien lloraba, me acerque donde provenia el ruido y no era nada menos que Isabel, estaba arodillada con el rostro cubierto en llanto

-¿qué haces aqui?- pregunte volviendo a mojarme el rostro

-mi pequeño fue sacrificado

-tu lo permitiste ¿no?

-Pruslas me lo arrebato de mis brazos

-vaya, si que te quiere mucho – dije sarcastica

-aun no conoce bien a los demonios

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunte seriamente

-los demonios pueden amar de una forma increible, tan apasionada comparada con ningun otro ser, Pruslas me amo de esa manera, en mi vida humana nunca me sentí asi, estoy segura que ningun humano puede llegar a amar de esa forma, el en cuanto supo que yo estaba embarazada su cuerpo me rechazo, un bebe demonio, no es lo mismo que un bebe humano, puede llegar hacer un peligro para todos, yo lo sabía pero me negue a creerlo

-y por eso...

-lo ofrecieron como sacrifio a Lucifer... ya no podré tener más hijos- termino hablando esa mujer, desvie la mirada, llegando al espejo que tenía en frente, estaba un poco palida, volví a mijar mi rostro

-¿qué hay de Lilith?

-Lilith es una demonesa completa, de sangre, yo, nosotras somos humanas... todos los que estan afuera nos ven como pequeñas existencias de vida, que ocasionalmente somos comida o les brinadan placer, Lilith tiene hijos, una increible cantidad de hijos, y cada uno de ellos es mas fuerte que el otro, cuando mi bebe nació, era solo una masa de carne sin forma, me dijeron que moriria, sacrifique mi inmortalidad para darle una forma

-¿darle una forma?

- darle la forma de un niño humano, tenía la vida solo debía armar un embase para depositarlo

-eso... eso es algo enfermo

-¿que hay de ti?

-¿yo qué?

-puedo verlo sabes, Lilith de seguro ya se dio cuenta, en tu vientre esta el hijo de Sebastián, del mismo hijo del demonio, lo mismo que Lilith ha buscado por siglos

-te equivocas- dije confundida- yo-yo no puedo estar embarazada

-si, en tu vientre crece y se alimenta un demonio

-¡callate!- dije saliendo de ese lugar, corriendo a todo lo que mis pies daban, repirando rapidamente intentando escapar de... de nada, termine en el suelo al chocar con alguien, levante la mirada y Lilith me miraba seriamente

-pero miran a quien tenemos aqui- me dijo acercandose, yo mientras aun en el piso intentaba huir- Sebatsián me dijo que te cuidara- dijo llegando rapidamente a mi lado en el piso- veo que esa mujer ya te lo dijo, lo que guardas aqui- dijo pasando sus uñas por mi vientre- no temas, no quiero hacerte daño – dijo mirandome tiernamente. Ven levantate- me dijo dandome la mano, la tome y me ayudo a levantarme y llevarme a otro lugar

-es- es cierto lo que Isabel dijo?

-a qué te refieres?

-a qué yo-yo estoy...

-si lo estas Ciel, tener una activa vida sexual con un demonio, creeme es muy factible

-...pero no puedo

-si puedes aunque dejame decirte que ha Sebastián no le agradara la idea- susurro

-por qué?

-hace mil años logre acostarme con él, e inmediatamente quede embarazada, Lucifer fue realmente el más contento cuando lo dije pero Sebastián no queria, en cuanto nació el mismo lo mato, luego de eso no volvio a estar conmigo, nunca más, y nunca hubo otra mujer que se embarazara de él

-Isabel me dijo que tu siempre lo buscaste

-Isabel puede decir muchas cosas, intente matarla un par de veces por lo que hizo la muy..., engaño a mi Sebas-chan

-me recuerdas a un shinigami

-lo se, Grell ¿no?, gran chico, y de el saque decirle asi- dijo sonriendome

-si nace, si logra nacer sera igual que el de Isabel

-antes de todo, ¿ tu quieres verlo nacer?

-...no lo se...

-bueno no debemso alvidar que es el hijo de Sebastian, el hijo del mismisimo demonio, todo dependera de como te alimentes

-¿que?

-eso era lo que Isabel no sabía, en cuanto ella quedo embarazada, siguio alimentandose de comida humana y solo eso, también puedes acerlo pero no olvidemos de que es un demonio que crece en tu interior, deberas alimentarte de... sangre y almas, tu que es lo que generalmente comes

-comida?

-me refiero a sangre o almas?

-algunas veces sangre

-de quien?

-de Sebastián

-O_O ¿QUÉ?

-Tan raro es?- dije al ver su expresión

-que suerte tienes, yo siempre he querido beber de su sangre- dijo moviendose extrañamente

- ¬¬#

-lo siento, bueno en ese caso no tienes de que preocuparte, ese pequeño demonio saldra bien, tal cual un bebe humano

-como?

- si te alimentas de sangre humana el bebe tendra la fuerza e tomar forma dentro de tu vientre, so bebe la sangre de un demonio y aun más si es su padre tomara forma, poder y tendra un desarrollo completo al momento de nacer

-en cuento tiempo?

-eso depende de ti

-aqui estabas- oi la voz de Sebastián que estaba en la puerta- que le dijiste Lilith?

-qué?, nada solo le contaba lo bien que lo pasabamos juntos, no es asi?

-claro, nos vamos?- pregunto Sebastián

-si – susurre

-no lo olvides Ciel, cualquier cosa me llamas

-no lo sabe?- le pregunte mirandola, sabiendo a quien me referia

-no respondio levantandose- sera un sexy, guapo y poderoso demonio, pero sigue siendo hombre, lo sabra ciando tu se lo digas- me dijo al oido tan despacio que Sebastián no pudo oir ya que nos miraba confundido, me despedi de Lilith y salimos de alli, llegamos a la masion cuando ya todos dormian, Sebastián me llevó a mi habitación y me ayudo a cambiarme, permaneci sentada en mi cama

-¿qué ocurre My lady?- pregunto

-quiero que cuando estemos solo me llames Ciel, no My lady, es una orden

-entendido... Ciel

-y...- dije mirando el piso- quiero... tu-tu sangre- dije levantando la vista viendolo directamente

-eso no tienes que pedirlo- dijo quedando a mi altura, tome su rostro con mis manos, primero lo bese despacio, sorprendiendolo y fui bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, extrajendo ese rojizo liquido, alimentandome y alimentando al pequeño que crecia dentro de mi, Sebastián tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me miró confundido, se quito los guantes de sus manos y con sus dedos queto las dos lagrimas que habian escapado de mis ojos

-me diras que ocurre?- me pregunto, yo lo mire sorprendida y miré hacia otro lado – Ciel?

-estoy-estoy- exclame

-estas?

-Sebastián yo-yo

-que pasa?

-estoy embarazada- dije rapidamente

-qué?- susurro quitando las manos de mi rostro levantandose y alejandose de mi- qué?- volvio a decir

* * *

**Fin del capi!**

**Que pasara en el proximo?**

**Y diganme les gusto o es solo basura espero sus reviews**

**Y bueno capi muy corto pero ya saben el trabajo no me deja tiempo para nada y cuando tengo un poco de inspiracion escribo y se va tan rapido como llega **

**Sayo!**


	15. Ciel embarazada

**Minna-san muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, al parecer a todos les gusto mucho el capi anterior, varias por no decir que todos los comentarios decían que el anterior era se capi favorito XDDDD **

**Ojala les guste el capi, y la reacción de Grell, Erick, Lucifer y los demás shinigamis **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15**

**Ciel embarazada **

**Ciel pov **

-es-estas embarazada- oí susurrar a Sebastián, su rostro sorprendido miraba a la nada, yo solo desvié la mirada sentada a la orilla de mi cama - ¿cómo?- susurro nuevamente

-no me hagas decirlo y-y cómo diablos preguntas como, acaso no debería ser obvio, después de tanto sexo desenfrenado era posible ¿no?- le grite, Sebastián me miro aun mas sorprendido

-no es tan fácil traer un demonio a la vida

-lo sé, Lilith me lo dijo

-no me gusta que te acerques a ella

-eso ya no importa Sebastián, solo importa-solo importa... ¿qué voy hacer?- susurre lo ultimo a la nada

-¿cómo qué "qué vas a hacer"?, ya no podrás seguir comprometida con ese idiota

-no se trata de eso, y... ¿qué quieres que le diga?, Erick sabes ya no puedo seguir comprometida contigo, ahí cierto porque, pues porque estoy embarazada de Sebastián mi mayordomo ahh pero se me olvida es un demonio, el mismísimo hijo de Lucifer, ¿no hay problema cierto?

-no seas sarcástica – dijo mirándome

- y que hay de ti, ¿ya te recuperaste del shock?- dije levantándome nuevamente acercándome a él

-... Soy- soy muy joven para ser padre- dijo tomando su cabeza

-¬¬ idiota- le dije mientras le tiraba la lámpara más cercana que tenía a mano y que extrañamente dio contra la cabeza de Sebastián

-auch- dijo tocando su frente- ¿por qué me lanzas cosas?

-deja de decir estupideces y sal de mi habitación

-aun tengo que prepararte para dormir

-SAL DE MI HABITACION

-está bien, está bien – dijo saliendo

-grandísimo inútil, ¿quien se cree que es?- susurre a la nada acercándome a la ventana, pero antes de siquiera poder llegar un rojo shinigami me sonreía, rompiendo mi ventana y detrás de él llagaba otro shinigami

- dijo Grell acercándose a mi- ¿como estas?

-como me ves, como siempre

- si siempre tan agradable– dijo Ronald

-¿qué hacen aquí?

-te vinimos a visitar- dijo Grell

-no, vinieron porque conseguiste que a Ronald le dieran horas extras y por eso te mandaron a acompañarlo

- , no es cierto- dijo Grell mirando a ambos lados

-aunque me alegran que hayan venido

-¿por qué?- pregunto Ronald

-no quieren sentarse- pregunte nerviosa

-habla – me dijo Grell

-estoy embarazada

-...

-¿qué?- dijo Ronald, Grell seguía con la boca y los ojos abiertos- ¿de-de quien Ciel?- susurro Ronald

-Sebas-sebas-chan- dijo Grell para luego caer al piso desmayado

-de tu demonio?- pregunto Ronald pisando y pasando por encima de Grell se acerco a mi me miro uno momentos acariciando mi rostro- es una broma?

-no Ronald, no es una broma... estoy embarazada de Sebastián- Ronald respiro profundamente y se fue a sentar a la orilla de mi cama, yo me acerque a Grell con uno de mis abanicos dandole aire en el rostro, lentamente abrió los ojos, intento enfocar mi rostro, me arrodille a su lado

-estas bien?

-OHHH CIEL ESTAS EMBARAZADA- dijo abalanzándose contra mí, levantándome y dando vueltas

- un chibi-sebas-chan o una pequeña Ciel, que adorable

-G-grell sueltame

-tenemos que pensar en ropa, en donde dormirá en-en tantas cosas, Ciel, ¡tendrás un hijo!- dijo aun abrazándome

-Grell espera... detente aun no nace y no sé qué reacción tendrá Lucifer que se entere... aun tengo que pensar en muchas cosas como para estar preocupándome de eso

-pero debes cuidarte, como antigua humana debes dormir y mira la hora que es...

-muy tarde- interrumpió Sebastián dentro de la habitación- ya Ciel veo que les dio la noticia y como bien dijo Grell-san ella debe descansar, asi que les agradecería que se retiraran

- cierto Sebas-chan, cuida muy bien de Ciel que si haces algo contra ella o el pequeño convocaremos a todos los shinigamis para matarte- le dijo sonriendo- Ronald vámonos

-...

-Ronald?

-...

-RONALD!

-...

-ohh vamos por favor serás tío así que vamos a ver cosas para bebe- dijo Grell tomando a Ronald de un brazo y lanzándolo por la ventana

-bye bye chu

-¬¬ si adiós Grell- dije mirado a la ventana dándole la espalda a Sebastián- ¿ podrías salir?

-aunque no quieras te preparare para dormir- dijo acercándose a mi comenzando por quitar mis joyas, desatar mi pelo, quitarme el poco maquillaje que usaba y por ultimo quitando lentamente mi vestido, pasando lentamente una de sus enguantadas manos sobre mi vientre -... Lo siento- susurro en mi oído- poniéndome mi camisa de dormir- debes estar confundida, cansada y nerviosa dijo mirándome de frente

-cla-claro que no

-nunca pensaste en terminar embarazada, nunca medí las consecuencias... no es tu culpa- me dijo en un tono que nunca le había escuchado antes. Un tono de voz triste... un tono humano

-no sé qué hacer- susurre dejándome llevar, Sebastián paso sus manos por mis brazos abrazándome, confortándome... apoyándome, no pide evitar derramar un par de lagrimas abrazándome más a él

-... Te amo...- susurro, provocando que derramara mas lagrimas

-yo también te amo- susurre contra su pecho, abrazándome mas a él, no queriendo separarme de él, me separo suavemente de él, para acariciar mi rostro, besándome lentamente, suavemente... dulcemente

-debes dormir- susurro contra mis labios, me tomo entre sus brazos guiandome a mi cama

-quédate, quédate conmigo esta noche

-no me separare nunca de ti- susurro besando mi cuello, me recostó, mientras él se quitaba su ropa (n/a: hemorragia nasal XDD), recostándose a mi lado, me abrace a su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi cabello, quedándome dormida refugiada en su cuerpo.

Sentí como algunos de los rayos de sol golpeaban suavemente mi rostro, intente moverme pero dos fuertes brazos me lo impedían, abrí los ojos intentando enfocar al angelical rostro que estaba frente a mi

-buenos días- dijo suavemente Sebastián

-... buenos días- le respondí de la misma forma

-es hora de levantarse... My lady

-mmmmmmmmmm- dije tapándome la cabeza con la sabana, dándole la espalda, pero Sebastián me abrazo dejando su mentón en mi cuello

-hoy deberás decidir qué haremos

-... Lo sé- dije quedando nuevamente frente a él, Sebastián se abrazo a mi cintura- ¿qué hago Sebastián?- dije apoyando mi cabeza en su descubierto pecho, él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda

-tendrás que levantarte- me dijo suavemente al oído- arreglarte y hablar con Erick, recuerdas que él viene hoy junto con tu abuela y la familia de la señorita Elizabeth

-¿QUE?- grite separándome de él levantándome de inmediato, conociéndolos ellos ya vienen en camino- ¿por qué no me despertaste más temprano, Sebastián?

-ya lo sabes me gusta verte dormir

-0/0 idiota- Sebastián se levanto en unos segundo y luego me ayudo a mí, salimos de la habitación y efectivamente lo poco que tenía de familia, si así se le podía llamar, estaban en el salón sentados tomando el té, estaba la abuela, la tía Frances, Lizzy, Edward al lado de Lizzy, su queridísima hermanita pequeña, el marqués Middford y Erick

-siento la tardanza

-creí que no despertarías nunca Ciel- dijo la tía Frances

-Ciiieeelll- grito Lizzy llegando a mi lado- ¿como estas?

-bien Lizzy- susurre

-deberías despertarla más temprano Sebastián- dijo la abuela

-lo sé Condesa pero cada día es más difícil sacarla de la cama- dijo Sebastián con la clara intención de molestar a Erick

-tráeme mi té- dije mirándolo, esperando que entendiera, salió del salón y volvió a los minutos después con una taza, entregándomela en mis manos, al menos entendió, el contenido de mi taza era su sangre -... y puedo saber el motivo de su visita

-no podemos venir de visita- contesto Edward, aunque mi relación con el de primos nunca fue la mejor intento llevarme bien con él

-no seas grosero Edward- dijo el Marques Middford- la abuela quiso venir

-y entonces abuela, ahora con menos razón pienso que es una mera visita de cortesía

- ¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto mirando a ambos lados

-abuela- dijo Erick- quieres decirle ya

-qué?- dije tomando el poco de sangre que quedaba en mi taza, entregándosela a Sebastián

-bien, Ciel supe que en la fiesta de Erick aceptaste ser su esposa y bueno para que los presentes sepan de los que hablamos el día de las actividades le dije a Ciel que como única cabeza de la casa Phantomhive debería elegir un esposo pronto y le di dos alternativas... Erick o su mayordomo Sebastián- todos miraron atónitos a la abuela menos Lizzy que ya lo sabía

-pero… pero Ciel ya escogió a Erick ¿no?- dijo la Tía

-Eso lo decidiremos nosotros, ahora

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos

-de que hablas abuela – le dije

-Sebastián y Erick prepárense, ustedes lucharan por… Ciel

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos

-si gana Erick, Sebastián dejara de ser tu mayordomo Ciel, la familia de Erick te asignara una dama de compañía (n/a: entendamos que en esos tiempos las damas de compañía eran así como Paula y no como lo son ahora) si Sebastián gana el será el que se case contigo Ciel y deberás aceptar cualquier resultado

-entonces entendiendo abuela, eligiera al que eligiera, tu harías esto ¿No?

-en realidad si- me respondió sonriendo- y bien chicos aceptan?

-si- respondieron los dos al unisonó

-bien ambos tendrán que consentir todo el día a Ciel

-¿consentirla?- dijeron al unisonó

-¿consentirme?- pregunte

-Si consentirla, al fin de la tarde veremos quién se quedara con ella

-no soy un trofeo, abuela

-bueno para el que gane lo serás querida

Luego de terminar todos con el desayuno, me dirigí a mi oficina excusándome con que tenía que arreglar unos papeles y los dos idiotas competidores me ayudaron a levantarme, a subir la escalera, Sebastián abrió la puerta para que entrara y Erick me ayudo con la silla

-demonios- susurre- me dio sed

-¿qué prefieres Ciel agua o un jugo?- pregunto Erick

-agua – susurre y el salió de inmediato de la habitación

-no tienes esa clase de sed- dijo Sebastián que se encontraba a mi lado, se inclino hasta llegar a mi altura- mi hijo es el que tiene sed- dijo mientras acariciaba mis labios con los suyos

-no me provoques- le susurre mirándolo a los ojos

-eso intento- dijo sonriendo contra mis labios- hazlo antes de que alguien venga- dijo dándome entrada a su cuello, comencé olfateando lentamente su cuello, pase una veces mi lengua y finalmente comencé a extraer ese liquido de su cuerpo alimentándome y saciando mi sed, luego de unos minutos me separe de él y Sebastián paso su lengua por la comisura de mi boca quitando los rastros de sangre, permanecimos un momento así, junte mi nariz con la de él

-tu abuela nos pone las cosas mucho más fáciles ¿no?

-primero tiene que ganar Sebastián

-lo sé…. siempre tan inoportuno- dijo levantándose y pasándome uno papeles, y unos segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Erick con una bandeja que tenía un vaso y un jarro con agua

-aquí tienes Ciel- dijo sirviendo en el vaso un poco de agua

-gracias Erick- le respondí tomando el vaso entre mis manos y bebiendo un poco de agua comencé a revisar los papeles que Sebastián me entregó, parte de la mañana y en cuanto Sebastián dijo que iría a preparar el almuerzo Erick quiso ir amablemente a ayudarle (n/a: nótese el sarcasmo xD), así que de parte de Erick tuvimos que comer las ensaladas dulces, la comida salada y un postre que parecía lodo con sabor a nada, al contrario de Sebastián que preparo un banquete digno de cualquier mesa, una variedad de ensaladas, comidas exquisitas y en especial preparo un pastel de chocolate para mi, todos los presentes quedaron encantados con las cualidades culinarias de mi mayordomo

-Sebastián- dijo la abuela- con esto llevas muchos puntos a favor- decía mientras con una servilleta se limpiaba la boca- esto esta delicioso

-en cuanto a ti Erick, sigues siendo un caballero- dijo la tía Frances – mejor nunca más intentes cocinar algo

-cla-claro Tía Frances

-el mayordomo no es muy mayor para Ciel?- pregunto Edward

-lo crees hijo?- dijo el marqués Middford- aunque es cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes, Sebastián?

-pues ¿25?- respondió mirándome curioso

-mmmm no es tanta la diferencia- respondió la abuela- yo y tu padre, Frances teníamos una diferencia de 12 años

-madre papá era un conde

-pero mi padre un mayordomo

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, nadie dijo nada al respecto, todos continuaron comiendo su postre, al terminar al fin de comer Maylene con Sebastián recogieron la vajilla permitiéndonos levantarnos, todos se aproximaron al salón, pero yo no podía moverme, cada paso que daba era más pesado que el anterior, me dieron nauseas todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, tenía sed, me detuve afirmada sobre uno de los tantos jarrones de la india que habían en la mansión, no pude evitarlo sentí como mi cuerpo se iba contra el piso, pero antes de que cayera dos fuertes brazos me sujetaron, me levantaron y abrazaron también evitando que el jarrón cayera la piso

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto Sebastián

-no- respondí respirando agitadamente

-no podemos seguir con esto- me susurro en el oído, al menos todos los demás discutían en el salón así que nadie me vio

-no podemos hacer nada, debemos esperar a que la abuela tome una decisión

-sería más fácil que les dijeras

-aun no Sebastián- susurre mientras el olor de su cuello llenaba por completo mis sentidos- Se-ba-stián- susurre entrecortado

-pueden salir en cualquier momento

- es lo que tu hijo quiere, no yo

-espero y puedas soportar a dos demonios- dijo sonriendo contra mi cuello

-lo intentare- le susurre- será mejor volver

-te sientes mejor?

-si- dije volteándome y entrando al salón

-¿Por qué te tardeaste tanto Ciel?- pregunto la tía Frances

-lo siento, estaba atendiendo otros asuntos

-entonces por qué no le preguntamos a Ciel- dijo Lizzy

-¿preguntarme qué?

-todos entendemos que al ser la única de apellido Phantomhive, tienes una carga increíble sobre ti- dijo Edward- pero el obligarte a elegir entre uno de tus amigos de la infancia y tu más fiel sirviente, es un poco… cruel

-aunque claro eso solo lo piensa Elizabeth, Edward y el marqués Middford- respondió la abuela- pero queremos saber qué opinas tú

-siempre te lo he dicho abuela, no creo que realmente necesite a un hombre a mi lado, pero lo quiera o no estamos en una sociedad machista, y para ser escuchada necesito de un hombre

-pero donde queda el amor Ciel?- pregunto Lizzy

-honestamente Ciel- dijo Erick- a cuál de los dos prefieres para que este a tu lado

-no responderé a eso Erick- respondí, y a los poco minutos el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Sebastián Salió del salón al parecer contesto y regreso

-My lady, es para usted

-quien?

-… Lucius

-¿Qué?- dije levantándome- bueno si me disculpan- dije y me dirigi al salón

_-bueno?- conteste_

_-mi queridísima Condesa Ciel Phantomhive, ¿Cómo la trata la vida?_

_-me llamas para hacer vida social Lucifer?_

_-bien, bien no puedo hablar como personas normales contigo?_

_-primero no eres una persona, segundo mucho menos normal _

_-bien entiendo Ciel, solo quería avisar que esta noche ire a tu mansión_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-necesito hablar un par de cosas con ambos _

_-¿ a que hora vendrás?_

_-eso lo sabe Sebastián- dijo y colgó _

-Maldito demonio del infierno- dije colgando también

-que lenguaje tan sucio- dijo Sebastián a mi lado

-vendrá esta noche

-sí pero vendrá tarde

-me siento mal- dije tocando mi cabeza

-es mejor decir que te sientes indispuesta y dejar todo esto de lado

-no puedo Sebastián, si ganas quedaremos tranquilos y no nos molestaran mas

-pero entiende Ciel te sientes mal

-puedo soportarlo

-estas embarazada todo el día te sentirás mal?

-¿em-embarazada?- se oyó una voz a lo lejos dejándonos sorprendidos

* * *

**Fin del capi**

**Jojoojojo que mala soy adivinen quien fue quien descubrió todo** XDDD

**Bueno siento la increíble demora pero el trabajo me saca hasta lo que no tengo ToT ojala les guste este capi y bueno siento no poder agradecerles uno a uno sus reviews pero a todos muchas gracias ustedes me alientan a seguir esta historia XDDD**

**Sayo! **


	16. la deshonra de Ciel

Minna-san muchas gracias 100 reviews T-T me hacen llorar XD bueno el capitulo anterior tuvo bastante comedia XD estoy segura de que varias esperaban mucho mas drama pero quería darles un respiro ya que si están leyendo mi otro fic de Kuroshitsuji ese si que tendrá mucho drama XD

**Capitulo 16 **

**La deshonra de Ciel**

-em…embarazada

Sorprendida mire a la dirección de donde provenía la voz

-Lizzy- susurre ya que ella fue la que susurro, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al verlos a todos allí la abuela, la tía Frances, el Marques Middford, Edward y Erick

-estas embarazada Ciel?

-Tía Frances yo…- susurre mientras ella se acercaba a mi

-estas embarazada… de tu mayordomo- dijo mientras se paraba frente a mí

-si- susurre, con mi instinto de demonio pude percibir como alzaba su mano, sin que nadie se percatara tome la mano de Sebastián antes de que lo detuviera, la mano de la tía Frances se estrello contra mi mejilla

-¡eres una deshonra, no brindaras honor a la familia nunca, has pensado siquiera que diría tu madre o Vincent tu padre! – me grito dejando a los demás sorprendidos

-basta Frances- dijo seria la abuela

-pero madre… Ciel, Ciel

-basta- dijo tomándole el hombro- ya lo sabía

-¿Qué?- preguntamos todos sorprendidos

-NO LE DIRAS NADA- grito la tía Frances

-Frances- dijo llamándole la atención- siempre note algo extraño en estos dos, la relación de amo-sirviente era bastante estrecha, el siempre pendiente de ella no hay nada mejor, incluso Tanaka piensa igual que yo, Ciel siempre ha estado sola y no somos quien para juzgarla en lo que hace, dejo el apellido Phantomhive con la familia real muy alto incluso mas de lo que lo hizo mi Vincent, así que yo no tengo nada más que decirle, excepto quiero a ese nieto, a una pequeña y linda Ciel o un fuerte y gallardo Sebastián solo quiero que por fin seas feliz, cuídala quieres- termino dirigiéndose a Sebastián tomando a la tía Frances y llevándola de un brazo a la salida, Edward me abrazo como un hermano

-cuídate mucho mocosa- me susurro al oído, paso por el lado de Sebastián dándole un leve golpe en el brazo, para luego salir de la mansión, al Marques Middford, me miraba con los ojos llorosos

-estas embarazada Ciel, tendrás un pequeñín, será, será una bendición para la familia es una pequeña parte de ti… quiero que la cuides y que la hagas feliz, Sebastián- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, también luego saliendo de la mansión

-Ciel

-Erick se-se que debí habértelo dicho

-pienso lo mismo que la abuela Ciel, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, desde que éramos unos pequeños niños, pero ahora que eres una bella mujer, tu corazón le pertenece a él no a mi, me hubiese gustado formar una vida a tu lado incluso que ese pequeño que esperas fuese mío, aunque me gustaría preguntar algo- dijo sonriendo de forma melancólica- ¿eres feliz?, ¿lo amas y el te ama?

-si- respondí en un susurro

-y tu Sebastián?

-también- respondió mirándolo

-eso me deja mas tranquilo- dijo abrazándome- te deseo lo mejor Ciel, pero quiero conocer al pequeño ¿si?

-claro- respondí abrazándolo, dejando un poco molesto a Sebastián

-adiós- dijo separándose de mi y alejándose

-- grito Lizzy abrazándome-¿por-por que no me lo dijiste?

-no se lo había dicho a nadie Lizzy- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-pero-pero Ciel estas embarazada- dijo apretándome aun más

-lo se y ya sabes no te preocupes- dije separándome de ella y acariciándole el rostro intente tranquilizarla

-Ciel, ahora-ahora podremos casarnos juntas- dijo sonriéndome infantilmente- tu y Sebastián y Arthur y yo

-….. Eso lo veremos con el tiempo- le respondí

-Sebastián- dijo separándome de ti-la cuidaras bien ¿cierto?, como lo has hecho hasta ahora

-de eso no dude Elizabeth-sama

-ahora vete que te están esperando – le dije

-lo se… -dijo- ¿Ciel?... ¿sabes que lo que dijo mi madre no era verdad cierto?

-te equivocas Lizzy- respondí- tiene toda la razón, es una deshonra para la familia, el que yo este embarazada de mi mayordomo y aun mas fuera del matrimonio, tiene toda la razon

-Ciel- susurro

-ya vete que te esperan fuera- dije tomándole el rostro, ella solo me abrazo y luego se dirigió a la salida

-descansa- me dijo Sebastián al oído acariciándome desde atrás los brazos, yo me deje sostener por sus brazos

-le diré a Lucifer que se vaya al infierno, que no puedes recibirlo hoy

-no, solo necesito una siesta

-ven aquí- dijo tomándome en brazos, tomando rumbo hacia mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, Sebastián me dio una de las batas que Ranmao me había regalado, similares a su acostumbrado vestido

-pervertido

-no soy pervertido, si lo fuera haría que lo usaras cuando no estés cansada y sin ganas de dormir- dijo mirándome con una burlesca

-déjame descansar

-esta bien, te dejo

-quédate conmigo- le susurre, el solo sonrió y me abrazo, me guio hasta la cama y se recostó a mi lado, tomándome de la cintura me acerco a él, dándome un corto beso en los labios , continuo acariciándome la cabeza, hasta que caí dormida….

Me moví inquieta en la cama, buscando al hombre que se había recostado a mi lado

-mmm Sebastián… -dije, abrí lentamente los ojos pero no había nadie mire por la ventana y aun estaba de noche, me levante con un poco de esfuerzo y salí de la habitación, llegue al salón que tenía las puertas medio cerradas y dentro se escuchaban una voces, mire escondida, dentro estaba Sebastián sentado y en frente de él en la misma posición Lucifer, nunca antes me había puesto a mirarlos detenidamente, pero tenían bastantes semejanzas, la forma de sentarse, la diabólica y encantadora forma de sonreír

-¿y tu mujer no se presentara?

-ella ahora descansa, lucifer

-se alimenta bien

-si

-así que al fin te decidiste en ser padre

-sabes muy bien que lo de Lilith fue un error

-lo se y no te lo niego, todos están entusiasmados con que el nuevo heredero nazca

-no te opones

-claro que no, pera ya sabes Sebastián quiero a esa mujer

-ya lo dijiste, es mía

-y de nadie mas- dije entrando al salón, haciendo que ambos me miraran sorprendidos-hace mucho que no te veía Lucifer- dije acercándome a Sebastián abrazándolo por el cuello y sentándome como generalmente lo hacia Ranmao con Lau, Sebastián acaricio una de mis piernas que quedaron a cada lado de su cintura

-que alegría verla

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vengo asegurarme del nacimiento de mi nieto y claro a decirte que después de que nazca ese pequeño demonio que ahora se engendra en tu interior, quedaras muy débil, muchos de los nuestros tal vez quieran quedarse contigo

-¿eso te incluye?- pregunte

-claro

-no te preocupes Lucifer, de eso me encargare yo- dijo Sebastián

-bien entonces no olviden avisarme el momento en el que mi nieto nazca

-no tengo por que decírtelo, no quiero que tengas relación con nosotros Lucifer

-vaya, hijo tratas asi a tu padre

-cierra la boca y ya es bastante tarde para que estes haciendo una visita, asi que te agradecería que te marcharas

**Fin del capi! XD**

**Siento la interminable espera pero la inspiración se me fue y no vuelve del próximo capi que les puedo decir será el nacimiento de bebe de Ciel XDDD no se lo pierdan **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS SE QUE ME FALTA UN MONTON POR ESCRIBIR BIEN Y QUE ESTO NO PAREZCA UNA OBRA Xddd **

**Asi que espero sus comentarios XD **


	17. Rey, Pruslas, nace el bebe

Hola! A todos mis queridísimos lectores gracias por sus reviews y bueno como hace varios capi lo vengo haciendo lo siento, mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero esto de estar trabajando en el día y estudiando en la universidad de noche es agotador y si es que tengo tengo tiempo libre es para estudiar ToT ya no tengo una vida! Pero no importa soy yo y mis problemas emocionales… soy una basura ToT quiero vacaciones! XDDD

**Capitulo 17 **

**Invitación del rey, reaparece pruslas, nace el bebe **

Después de un mes aproximadamente la tía Frances preparo un matrimonio pequeño, solo familia, dirían que se había celebrado hace mucho y que cumplíamos un año de casados, pagarían por cambiar la fecha del matrimonio, mi abuela estaba en desacuerdo pero era mejor así, la ceremonia consistió en un simple si acepto, ni vestido de novia, ni las fiestas que siempre hace la nobleza.

Acabo de despertar, después del matrimonio, si así se le puede llamar, mi vida había sido horrible, vomitaba cada vez que veía, olia algo que no era costumbre, he tenido un genio de los mil demonios, solo Tanaka es capaz de aguantarlos, ni siquiera Sebastián, Sebastían el hombre y el demonio al cual me entregue totalmente en cuerpo, Alma y corazón pero ahora ya no me miraba, no me tocaba, con suerte lo veía a mi lado cuando nos recostábamos por la noches, si es que no sale

-Ciel, que haces recostada a esta hora?

-no quiero salir-dije aun con los ojos cerrados… un segundo…. Esa voz- LILITH?

-Hola, Tanaka me dejo pasar

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver al pequeño-dijo acercándose, mientras yo me sentaba en la cama- aun ni siquiera se te nota…

-has visto a Sebastián?

-anoche estaba con Lucifer… ¿Qué ocurre?

-no lo se Lilith, es completamente diferente

-no debes preocuparte por eso, el único que saldrá perjudicado será el pequeño demonio

-una vez estuviste esperando un hijo de el, dime que paso

-pues nada importante, solo logre encamarme con el quede embarazada… a el no le gustaban los niños y menos uno propio asi que en cuanto nacio lo mato de la misma forma en que mataron al hijo de Isabel, pero nadie devoro sus restos, el lo quemo aun agonizante

-¿Cómo saber que no hara lo mismo?

-por que el no me amaba, a ti si

-entonces que le pasa?

-no lo se

-cuanto tiempo tendré al pequeño dentro de mi?

-depende

-lo mismo me dijiste la vez anterior

-si quieres que salga ahora lo hará pero el sabe cuando debe salir

-ahora?

-si, esa facultad tienen los demonios… es mejor que me valla- dijo mirando a la puerta- siento decirlo pero ten cuidado de Sebastián- dijo desapareciendo por la ventana, milagrosamente sin quebrarla, y enseguida la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando entrar al susodicho

-¿Qué hacia Lilith aquí?- pregunto fríamente

-solo me vino a ver- le dije

-Estas segura?

-que diablos te ocurre!- le grite explotando (sii cambios de humor y no olviden la horrible situación en la relación de estos dos)

-no grites – dijo masajeándose la sien

-entonces dime, dime que te pasa conmigo?- el solo suspiro y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de que alcanzara lo tome del brazo volteándolo-ya basta de huir cada vez que te pregunto algo, respóndeme, es una orden

-deje de ser tu mayordomo hace mucho

-no me digas- dije sarcástica- esta es una prueba de que aun tienes un contrato conmigo- dije mostrándole el sello del contrato

-el problema es eso- dijo señalando mi vientre

-que problema hay con eso

-realmente quieres tenerlo?

-¿Qué?... a que te refieres?

-sabes como es una madre, sabes lo que debes hacer?

-… nadie sabe como hacerlo – susurre sorprendida

-yo no se ser un padre, soy un demonio, un asesino, consumo almas y engaño a humanos, tu fuiste una humana que perdió a sus padres, con sed de venganza… nunca pensaste en tener hijos o si?

-no quieres tenerlo?- pregunte

-…

-No quieres- me respondí a mi misma-... esta bien Sebastián solo tenias que desahogarte

-que haras?

-Eso no te importa- dije saliendo de la habitación, me encontré con Tanaka el cual me entrego una carta del ahora Rey Philip

-el aun quiere que lo visite

-cuando?

-mañana

-¿Por qué esta gente no avisa con mas tiempo?... de todos modos prepara todo Tanaka iremos a visitar al rey mañana temprano

-Sebastián ira con usted?

-no solo iremos nosotros dos Tanaka

-como usted ordene

El día transcurrió igual que siempre, pasaba la gran parte del día en la biblioteca o en el jardín sola, Sebastián en otro lugar de casa o simplemente argumentaba que quería salir, pero hoy fue la excepción

-como que saldrás sola mañana?- alego Sebastián que abría bruscamente la puerta, lo mire unos momento y continúe leyendo mi libro

-es una invitación para mi sola, no estas incluido y eso que el sabe que estoy casada contigo

-aun así Ciel, no iras sola- dijo mirándome enfadado

-tu no eres el que da las ordenes- dije mirándolo

-pero me debes respeto, eres mi esposa

-solo por que mi tía lo quiso ya que no quería que mi bebe naciera fuera de un matrimonio

-tu bebe?

-si solo mío- dije levantándome- mañana ire a visitar al rey con Tanaka, no quiero a tus demonios cerca de mi- le dije pasando a su lado, si también se me olvidaba, como el dejo de ser mi mayordomo, Lucifer nos envió de regalo de bodas a sus mejores demonios para que los usemos como nosotros queramos, asi que los tenemos de sirvientes,

-Ciel-sama, necesita algo?- me pregunto uno de los demonios haciendo una reverencia

-no, solo vigila que nadie me moleste- dije entrando a mi habitación

Ya estaba anocheciendo, no quería comer nada, ya que de seguro lo terminaría vomitando, me cambie de ropa y me senté en la cama… Sebastián no quiere al bebe… me recosté y cerré los ojos, hasta que golpearon mi puerta

-pase- dije molesta

-Ciel!

-Lizzy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a verte- me dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo estas?, ¿y mi pequeñin?

-bien Lizzy

-vi a Sebastián en la puerta lo note molesto

-volvimos a pelear

-de nuevo?

-si Lizzy, ya casi no nos soportamos

-la ultima vez me dijiste que intentarías arreglar las cosas

-lo intente Lizzy, pero es imposible, Sebastián ya no siente nada por mi

-pero se amaban

-tal vez el amor no era suficiente, no era tan fuerte o simplemente nunca existió

-no digas eso

-dime cuando te casas?

-en tres semanas- dijo pasándome una invitación

-tres semanas? Me alegro Lizzy

-señorita Elizabeth, afuera la estan esperando- dijo Sebastián entrando a la habitación

-tan pronto, es paula que le dije que pasaría a saludar

-supongo que no tienes tiempo para nada

-quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas Ciel

-Lizzy …

-por favor Ciel- dijo mirándome tiernamente- es lo único que te pido… por favor

-esta bien

-Ahhhhh! Grito abrazándome- gracias, bueno entonces me voy adiós- salió de la habitación, Finny la acompaño a la salida, yo solo me limite a acostarme y darle la espalda al demonio que acababa de entrar… a los minutos después se recostó a mi lado dándome la espalda… si, seguramente el amor nunca existió y con ese pensamiento caí dormida.

Desperté mas temprano de lo usual, me senté en la cama dándome cuenta de que a mi lado no había nadie, me levante y me puse mi ropa, quería terminar de una buena vez las insistencias del rey, ya no quería seguir igual que antes, no quería volver a dar el 100% de mi tiempo a la corona, salí de la habitación, Sebastián hablaba con los demonios que nos servían

-My lady, ¿esta lista?

-si Tanaka, ¿a que hora partimos?

-en cuanto usted lo desee, si quiere regresar antes del medio día será mejor partir de inmediato

-bien, partiremos entonces- Tanaka se retiro haciendo una reverencia a preparar el carruaje, Sebastián me miro y yo hice lo mismo

-sigues insistiendo en ir sola

-no voy sola, voy con Tanaka

-por que no llevas a uno de ellos- dijo señalando a los demonios que se encontraban arreglando los cuadros

-vaya ahora te preocupo

-no empieces- dijo el, yo me volteé y me dirigí a la salida

-no se te ocurra enviar a alguien a seguirnos

Subí al carruaje con ayuda de Tanaka, el se fue adelante controlando a los caballos, llegamos al cabo de dos horas aproximadamente, en las afueras del palacio ya nos esperaban

-LA CONDESA CIEL PHANTOMHIVE – nos anuncio uno de los sirvientes, junto a Tanaka entramos y nos guiaron a los que era un pequeño salón en donde el actual Rey se encontraba

-al fin la conozco condesa

-su alteza- dije reverenciándole

-dejemos las formalidades, tengo mucha curiosidad

-a que se debe?

-a usted, lo misteriosa que se ve, a su extraño matrimonio con su mayordomo hace un año, sin que nadie se enterara, sin que nadie lo notara

-algunas personas me querían casada, y se negaban hacer negocios con una mujer

-ohh entiendo un mundo machista

-demasiado y dígame a que se debe su invitación

-a mi difunta madre- dijo levantándose y pasando por detrás de mi asiento- no le presente a mi mayordomo, pasa- dijo mirando a una puerta que no había notado, esta se abrió dejando pasar a Pruslas… Pruslas vestido de mayordomo, este hizo una reverencia y se acerco a su amo, tocando el cuello de Tanaka por el camino dejándolo inconsciente

-TANAKA!- me levante acercándome a el

-no te preocupes el esta bien

-¿de que se trata todo esto?

-venganza, tu también convocaste a un demonio, jurando venganza por la muerte de tus padres, por lo que te hicieron a ti… sin saber que mi madre era la culpable, tu junto a un Shinigami la mataste

-como lo sabes?

-mi mayordomo me provee información de primera, asi que ahora me toca tendras que soportar mi venganza, Pruslas sabes lo que debes hacer con ella, hazla pasar por el dolor de mi madre- este no respondió, solo me tomo bruscamente de un brazo

-¡SUELTAME!- le grite- no sabes que lo Lucifer te hará

-cometieron un gran error al no matarme la primera vez- me dijo cambiando el color de sus ojos, no se por que pero caí en sus brazos inconsciente

Abri lentamente los ojos, estaba en una celda, atada con cadenas con las menos sobre mi cabeza, sucia y mareada

-ya despertó condesa- dijo Pruslas

-¿Dónde estoy?

- mmm lejos de todo el mundo

-¿Qué vas hacer?- pregunte con la voz aun débil

-matar al hijo de Lucius y luego a ti… dejando solo a Lucius

-pues no lo dejaras solo, lo dejaras feliz, el no quiere al bebe, ni a mi asi que le ahorraras trabajo- dije a lo que el me miro enfadado, baje mi rostro, estaba cansada, mire mi vientre y este se había inflamado, era enorme

-no quieras engañarme- dijo dando el primer latigazo que rasgo parte de mi vestido y mi rostro

-por que crees que hoy no me acompañaba, ya se aburrió, ya no quiere nada conmigo

-deja de hablar- dijo acercándose a mi, cerré los ojos como reflejo, esperando tal vez que otro latigazo me azotara, pero nada llego… abrí los ojos y Pruslas estaba frente a mi sonriendo, paso su mano por mi abultado vientre, este comenzó a moverse

-Tanaka, donde esta?- pregunte recordando que quedo inconsciente

-el rey inventara alguna idea, pero de seguro lo enviara a tu mansión como advertencia y señal de que estas muerta- dijo y luego fue quitando mi vestido, dejándome en ropa interior (n/a: recordemos que la ropa interior de la época era mucha XDDD por lo tanto Ciel no quedo a merced de Pruslas XDD) Pruslas tomo un cuchillo y lo acerco a mi vientre

- bien demos nacimiento al hijo del demonio- paso el cuchillo por mi vientre, abriéndolo de lado

-DE-DETENTE AHHHH- grite ante el dolor- PARA!- sin ningún cuidado Pruslas metió su mano dentro de mi haciendo que mas sangre cayera al piso, tomo algo de mi interior y lo saco sin cuidado, tomo con una de sus manos ensangrentadas mi rostro

-MIRA- me grito- levante pesadamente los ojos y tenía a mi bebe boca abajo sujeto de su delicado pie, este no lloraba pero me miraba curioso, tenía los mismos ojos rojos de Sebastián, Pruslas soltó las cadenas de mis manos, dejando que cayera pesadamente al piso, tiro al pequeño encima de mi, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo acerque a mi, era… era un pequeño niño que con sus pequeñas manos tocaba mi rostro ensangrentado, una de sus manitas ensangrentadas la dirigió a su boca, saboreando mi sangre, claramente no era humano, sus ojos brillaban, tenía un desarrollo mas avanzado que un niño humano recién nacido, acaricie su rostro el tomo mi mano y…. todo se volvió negro

**Fin capi!**

**Que mala soy… wuajajajaja Ciel murió!... XD la verdad no lo se que dicen ustedes? **

**Ojala les haya gustado este capi va con mucho cariño para todos ustedes XD y bueno eso salio de mi enferma cabeza XDDD **

**Me harian feliz con un corto o largo XD review **

**Sayo! Nos leemos **


	18. ¿Familia?

Minna-san muchas gracias por sus reviews realmente siempre me alegran cada vez que leo uno nuevo XDDD, bueno espero y les guste este capi, no creo que falten muchos capítulos así que prepárense pronto llegaremos al final XD

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**¿Familia?**

* * *

**Recordemos un poco:**

_- bien demos nacimiento al hijo del demonio- paso el cuchillo por mi vientre, abriéndolo de lado_

_-DE-DETENTE AHHHH- grite ante el dolor- PARA!- sin ningún cuidado Pruslas metió su mano dentro de mi haciendo que mas sangre cayera al piso, tomo algo de mi interior y lo saco sin cuidado, tomo con una de sus manos ensangrentadas mi rostro _

_-MIRA- me grito- levante pesadamente los ojos y tenía a mi bebe boca abajo sujeto de su delicado pie, este no lloraba pero me miraba curioso, tenía los mismos ojos rojos de Sebastián, Pruslas soltó las cadenas de mis manos, dejando que cayera pesadamente al piso, tiro al pequeño encima de mi, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo acerque a mi, era… era un pequeño niño que con sus pequeñas manos tocaba mi rostro ensangrentado, una de sus manitas ensangrentadas la dirigió a su boca, saboreando mi sangre, claramente no era humano, sus ojos brillaban, tenía un desarrollo mas avanzado que un niño humano recién nacido, acaricie su rostro el tomo mi mano y…. todo se volvió negro_

* * *

Abrí lentamente los ojos, me sentía débil, mi cuerpo casi no lo sentía, intente mirar a mí alrededor pero todo estaba nublado, solo distinguía un extraño color rojo, todo era rojo…

-Ciel- oí un susurro- WILL CIEL ABRIO LOS OJOS- luego un ensordecedor grito

- no tienes por que gritar así, idiota- dijo William

-Ciel, ¿estas bien?

-¿Will?- susurre

-no te esfuerces demasiado, estas bien, solo debes reponerte- dijo suavemente- Grell te encontró a tiempo

- Will te buscan a fuera- dijo Grell mientras entraba a la habitación, Will salió

-Ciel no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias, ¿Quién diablos te hizo esto?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en la cama

-Grell… - dije débilmente intentando recordar lo sucedido

-oh, espera, espera, tengo que presentarte a alguien

-ven aquí- susurro alegre- te presento a tu madre- dijo mientras ponía frente a mi al pequeño niño, de ojos rojos que ahora sonreía, llevaba puesto unos pequeños pantalones de color azul junto a una camisa corta- te tengo una lista de nombres

- Sebastián- dijo mirándome

-es el nombre de mi perro- dije mientras tomaba al pequeño

-Edward

- el de un idiota que murió y el del hermano de Lizzy

-Tanaka

-Grell

- ¬¬U

-Allan

-cierra la boca Grell

- Vincent

-que?- dije mirándolo

-es el nombre de su abuelo ¿no?

-te gusta, Vincent – le dije, el solo sonrío

- Tiene el mismo color de tu cabello y unos hermosos ojos Rojos, sin duda será muy guapo, y bueno tu padre era todo un prodigio

-cierra la boca Grell

-ten bebe esto- dijo pasándome una pequeña botellita

-¿Qué es?

-te ayudara a recuperar mas rápido tus fuerzas, generalmente lo toman los demonios- tome lo que Grell me ofrecía ante la curiosa mirada del pequeño Vincent, efectivamente como Grell lo había dicho el liquido instantáneamente me devolvió la energía necesaria

-me siento mejor

-entonces dale de comer al pequeño Vincent

-¿Cómo?

-tu sangre, no es humano

-¿Cómo?

-Ciel-dijo en forma de reproche, suspiro y tomo al pequeño dejándolo sentado, tomo mi muñeca y la puso cerca de la nariz de Vincent, el pequeño olfateo y luego termino mordiendo la muñeca de Ciel

-tiene dientes?- pregunte a Grell el solo asintió- y que dientes- dije irónica, el pequeño bebía de mi sangre, al ya sentirse satisfecho dejo mi muñeca y se abrazo a mi en señal de que quería dormir, lo acune entre mis brazos y poco a poco cayo dormido

-también duerme

-los niños demonios, duermen para recuperar energía y en este caso el es hijo tuyo, tendrá necesidades humanas, como dormir… y dime Ciel, ¿Que ocurrió?

-el rey contrato a Pruslas, y el quería vengarse supo que yo mate a su madre, me llevo a una celda y…

-te saco al pequeño

-….. Tu nos encontraste… ¿sabes algo de Tanaka?

-Tanaka esta bien, solo cayo inconsciente, ese día yo estaba en la mansión y vimos llegar el carruaje, Sebastián salió al recibirlos, pero nadie venia al frente, abrimos el carruaje y Tanaka estaba solo, lo sacamos pero el no despertó… todos salimos en tu búsqueda, te encontré en esa celda, tirada en el piso, con el niño a un lado, te traje de inmediato a mi casa

-Y Pruslas?... no lo se huyo después de haber perdido contra mi Death Schyte

-¡CIEL!- llego gritando Ronald

-no grites

-lo siento, Vincent esta dormido

-como lo sabes?

-pues Grell-sempai lo dijo

-bueno Ciel de todos los nombres que había en la lista era el mas lindo ¿no?

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm

-como estas?

-bien, mejor supongo

-por cierto, Grell-sempai William-sempai te llama

- voy

-es un niño muy lindo- dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama acariciando una de las mejillas del pequeño que ahora dormía, valió la pena la espera

-si, tenerlo ahora aquí

-pero tenias todo de cabeza Ciel, dijo recostándose en mis piernas con las manos en su cabeza

-¿a que te refieres?

-tenias a todos buscándote

-¿Quiénes todos?

- por donde empiezo… todos los shinigamis, incluso los de la sección general, tus sirvientes en tu mansión, nos costo mucho intentar subirle el animo a Tanaka, para que dejara de sentirse culpable… todos os demonios incluso el mismo Lucifer

-¿y Sebastián?

-aun esta buscándote, sabe que Grell te encontró pero Grell no quiere decirle en donde estas… ayer lo vi, Lucifer lo ha ayudado intentar llegar al mundo de nosotros, pero el es un demonio nosotros dioses, nunca lo lograra

-no entiendo… ¿Por qué Lucifer…

-eres la esposa de su hijo, la madre de su nieto y sucesor, vamos Ciel, Lucifer no tiene mas hijos y créeme tu has sido la única en darle tantos dolores de cabeza

-… tengo que volver a la mansión

-lo se pero como lo harás, dirás que ese es tu hijo, un niño que no aparenta menos de diez meses como humano… los demonios nacen así pero su desarrollo es lento

-se quedara asi?

-mmm no se tanto de demonios como Grell-sempai pero se que hay algo para que un demonio tenga el mismo crecimiento de un humano

-Ciel- llego Grell a la habitación interrumpiendo

-que ocurre?

-quieres ver a Sebastián- dijo seriamente

-que?

- Sebastián sabe que estas aquí, sabía que estabas inconsciente y sabe que despertaste, el… el quiere verte

-esta aquí?

-no pero, sabe como comunicarse-

-…..-mire al pequeño en mis brazos, si se parecía a ese demonio… después de todo era su padre-…. Esta bien Grell, quiero verlo- dije mirándolo, Grell solo asintió, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, lo cual despertó a Vincent, el pequeño me miro con una de sus manos en su ojo restregándolo

-quieres que me lo lleve?- pregunto Ronald

-si, será mejor hablar primero

-que dices Vincent, vamos a molestar a Will-sempai o vamos a molestar a las chicas de la sección general

-no lo utilices para conseguir chicas- dije regañándolo

-esta bien, que aburrida es mamá, vamos a molestar a Will entonces- le dijo mientras el pequeño estiraba sus brazos a Ronald, este lo tomo y lo dejo en el piso- muéstrale a mamá si?- le dijo y le tendió una de sus manos, Vincent se levanto y comenzó a caminar con Ronald, dejándome sorprendida

-camina?

-y de maravilla cierto Vincent?... intenta no alterarte mas de lo debido Ciel

-Gracias Ronald – ambos salieron de la habitación, espere paciente a que llegaran, revise mi estomago y aun seguía una grande cicatriz en medio de el, me cubri completamente con las sabanas rojas, que novedad, almohadas rojas, sabanas rojas, paredes rojas, maldito Grell y su obsesión por el rojo… permanecí mirando el techo… ¬¬ rojo… hasta que suavemente golpearon la puerta

-entra- dije sentándome nuevamente en la cama, Sebastián entro lentamente, mirándome tristemente

-nos tenias preocupados

-a quien? A Tanaka- pregunte Fríamente

-es uno de los mas preocupados, aun se siente culpable

-así y quien fue el mas preocupado?

-Ciel- susurro dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de angustia

-el mas preocupado al parecer fue Grell, después de todo el me encontró

-cuando llego Tanaka solo, no supe que hacer, no pude conservar la calma, comenzamos a buscarte, el rey dijo no saber nada… Tanaka despertó a los tres días después y lo primero que dijo fue Pruslas, pero cuando lo encontré… no dijo nada y esa celda llena de tu sangre

-ahora te preocupas Sebastián, hicimos un contrato que me protegería ante todo el demonio que quisiera hacerme daño, pero no fuiste capaz de cumplir algo tan simple

-lo se, si… si yo te hubiese acompañado… no habría sucedido nada de esto

-incumpliste de nuevo un contrato…

-lo se- susurro, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, en un incomodo silencio

-perdoname

-¿perdonarte?- pregunte alzando un poco la voz- como diablos quieres que te perdone si tu mismo te alejaste… tan poco era el amor Sebastián… o simplemente nunca existió?

-si existió y existe Ciel, se que me equivoque, pero…

-¿Por qué?

-…..

-dime por que Sebastián

-te veías tan feliz cuando estabas embarazada… pero no sabía si realmente ese bebe nacería vivo eres un demonio pero tu cuerpo siempre fue débil tal vez no lo resistirías, no quería que terminaras sufriendo y… si nacía vivo que iba a ocurrir conmigo… con nosotros

- OOU estabas celoso del bebe?

-o/o claro que no, simplemente no quería que te desilusionaras

-seguro?

-Ciel… basta

-estabas celoso- dije sonriendo- creerías que dejaría de estar contigo, que ya no te querría si nacía vivo

-no dije eso ¬¬

-te tengo malas noticias- dije sonriendo irónicamente

-….. lo siento- susurro, lo mas seguro es que pensó que Pruslas lo mato, su rostro, sus ojos lo decían

-esta vivo

-¿Qué?- levanto la vista

-Pruslas no lo mato- le dije, el solo sonrió y me acaricio una de mis mejillas- no dejaría de quererte por el, simplemente te querría mas, es algo solo de nosotros dos Sebastián- ese idiota demonio, me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y me beso lentamente, tan dulce, tal suave… dejándome sin aliento (n/a: baba, yo quiero un de esos XD y de seguro ustedes también xD)

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto contra mis labios

-con Ronald- susurre aun con los ojos cerrados-…. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-seis meses

-tanto?

-en el mundo de los shinigamis el tiempo corre diferente aquí solo fueron 3 días… tanto tiempo me tuviste preocupado, buscándote, incluso Lucifer

-eso me sorprende

-y a mi?

-dispuso a todos los demonios necesarios para encontrarte, hasta que Grell me dijo que te había encontrado

-y Pruslas?

-muerto

-quien lo hizo?

-Lucifer y yo, sus restos fueron comida de los perros del infierno, así que no tienes de que preocuparte

-quiero levantarme

-aun estas débil

-quiero salir solo a tomar aire- le dije, el solo me miro con reproche y me ayudo a levantarme y juntos salimos de la casa de Grell, a lo lejos se podía ver la biblioteca

-Ciel, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Grell- deberías estar adentro

-quería tomar aire

-Sebas-chan como la dejas salir

-Grell-san sabes lo testaruda que es- dijo mientras me miraba

-¿Dónde esta Vincent?

-por allí- dijo apuntando a un pequeño parque, en donde había un grupo de chicas

-¿Vincent?

-si Grell lo escogió… ¿Dónde?

-en medio de todo eso- nos dirigimos hacia allí y efectivamente. Vincent estaba siendo acosado por una serie de mujeres. Al verme salió de entre todas esas mujeres y se abrazo a mis piernas

-Ronald te dije que no lo utilizaras para conseguir chicas

-lo siento- dijo, mire a mi lado en donde Sebastián debía estar pero no había nadie, baje la vista y estaba agachado mirando a Vincent, que ahora se había soltado de mis piernas, Vincent también lo miraba curioso, sus ojos… sus ojos eran idénticos, era un mini Sebastián de cabello azulado

-papá- dijo Vincent con un tono infantil, sorprendiéndolos a todos

- oí como todas las chicas gritaron sonrojadas

-es adorable- dijo Grell, Sebastián sonrió ¿resignado? y lo tomo en brazos

-mamá- dijo mientras tocaba mi mejilla, yo solo sonreí

* * *

**Fin capi!**

**Para todas las que querían final feliz espero y les haya gustado XDDDDD solo falta el próximo capi y será todo ToT….**

**No olviden dejar reviews XDDD **


	19. ¿Mi final feliz?

**Minna-san… al fin después de una larga historia hoy llegamos al final y quiero llorar ToT fue mi primer fic de Kuro y ustedes lo aceptaron de maravilla, 147 reviews hasta el momento nunca pensé que pasaría los 100 T.T pero gracias a ustedes los pasamos…**

**·Bueno sobre el último capítulo que puedo decir… no se que poner… un amigo me dijo **_"si a tus lectoras les gusta y mucho, será difícil encontrar un final que las deje contentas…Anna y matar y continuar con drama no sirve ¬¬"_**… es muy difícil poner un final después de una historia tan larga pero intentare que sea de su gusto… por cierto no es salirme del tema pero han visto todos los ovas de Kuro?... yo hace un tiempo encontré dos una es "bienvenidos a la mansión Phantomhive"… chicas con ese morirán desangradas si aman a Sebas-chan y el otro… también sale sebas en la vida real, de lo más sexy XD se llama the Making of Kuroshitsuji los recomiendo XD **

**Ahora si con el fic xD es que necesitaba comentarlo **

**Ciel: al fin!**

**Anna: ohh vamos Ciel a tu también te gustaron los Ovas **

**Ciel:¬¬ cl-claro que no **

**Anna: si no mientas **

**Ciel: si ya terminaste de hacer propaganda a los Ovas por favor concéntrate en el fic **

**Anna: siii! ToT **

**Capítulo final **

**¿Mi final feliz?**

Tuvimos que quedarnos un tiempo en casa de Grell, llame a la mansión diciendo que me encontraba bien y que con Sebastián estaríamos alejados hasta que todo se calmara, Tanaka quedo más tranquilo después de decirle "anciano quédate tranquilo que estoy bien y pronto volveré a casa", también llame a Lizzy que al parecer estaba muy preocupada, se caso pero incluso no tuvo luna de miel, para estar en caso de que sepa algo de mí, le dije que no se preocupara, que tuviese una luna de miel muy larga que yo estaba "teniendo la mía" y no regresaría pronto

Según los cálculos de Sebastián, cuando todos se enteraron que estaba embarazada dijimos que tenía dos meses, lo que extrañamente no recuerdo, pasaron 6 meses, podríamos decir que el bebe nació prematuro, por lo tanto tenemos dos meses que deberían ser la edad de Vincent, pero el pequeño muestra unos 10 meses, así que decidimos permanecer un tiempo aquí, Vincent tendrá un desarrollo normal, según lo decidimos con Sebastián, y eso se lograría mezclando nuestras sangres y dárselas al pequeño. Ahora yo me encuentro en la oficina de despacho de Shinigamis, ayudando a Will, en cualquier caso que cierto Shinigami de cabello rojo haga algo indebido… Vincent ha estado conmigo, ahora está en el escritorio de Ronald jugando con algo, Sebastián ha pasado demasiado tiempo con su "querido padre"… al parecer Lucifer quería conocer a su nieto, usando todo tipos de métodos para convencer a Sebastián que se lo llevara, el cual se negaba rotundamente

-¡Vamos Vincent!- oí un grito de Ronald, salí de la oficina de Will… para ver como Ronald estaba de juez en una de las carreras con las sillas de la oficina, Vincent competía con Grell, el punto de partida era la entrada de la oficina, y el punto de final el otro extremo de la oficina, es decir, la oficina de Will, Vincent iba a la delantera dándose impulso con uno de los escobillones de la oficina, ya que no alcanzaba sus pies el piso, Grell se impulsaba con sus propios pies, todos en la oficina gritaban, dando ánimo a ambos, Will arreglo sus anteojos, preparando lo que venía, ambos nos adelantamos a los competidores haciendo que detuvieran su carrera, Will jaló la oreja de Grell, regañándolo yo mire al pequeño que me miraba sonriendo infantilmente, permanecimos mirándonos y el asustado con la escoba comenzó a impulsarse hacia atrás dejando la silla en su lugar y también el escobillón

-algo que decir en tu defensa?- le pregunte con los brazos cruzados

-el tío Grell dijo que siempre lo hacían y el tío Ronald dijo que estaba bien

-y yo cuantas veces te he dicho que no les hagas caso a ellos

-¿incluyendo esta?

-si

-perdí la cuenta después de la numero…mmmm, este- dijo levantando todos los dedos de sus manos, indicando 10 con una sonrisa

- - oí como gritaban las chicas de la sección general que pasaban por ahí viendo a Vincent hacer el numero 10- Kawaii- susurraron, desde que traigo a Vincent a la oficina, siempre quieren verlo, regalarle cosas, apretarle sus mejillas o simplemente para que él les dé un beso en la mejilla, hijo de su padre tenía que ser

-Chicas, por favor dejen de acosar a mi hijo

-Ohh Ciel que mala eres, con lo adorable que es- dijo una de ellas saliendo de la oficina, seguí hablando con ellas, hasta que Vincent, se voltio y salió corriendo por la puerta

-¡Vincent!- le grite antes de salir de la oficina

-eso era- dijo Will- ese era el desagradable olor que había – me asome a la puerta y Vincent venía en los brazos de su padre

-¿y dime quien ganó?- oí que Sebastián le preguntaba a Vincent

-pues el tío Will junto a mamá detuvieron la carrera, pero le iba ganando al tío Grell

-eso es lo importante… ibas ganando

- deberías regañarlo por jugar en la oficina

-vamos no era Grell-san quien lo alentó y era él la competencia

-eso no es excusa- le dije cuando ambos quedaron frente a mí, Sebastián con su mano libre me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él dándome un corto beso en los labios

-¿Qué haces aquí demonio?- dijo Will arreglando sus anteojos

-vengo a buscar a mi esposa y a mi hijo

-vamos Will, ya me voy te dejo a Grell- le dije

-¡oigan que no soy un crio!- grito Grell desde el interior de la oficina

- bien Will me voy… gracias por todo- dije tomando sus manos

-siempre serás bienvenida Ciel y ya sabes Vincent, te esperaremos para los shinigamis de tu generación – se me había olvidado mencionarlo se había acordado que desde el momento del nacimiento de Vincent el seria un shinigami, lo cual Sebastián no objeto, "será un dios después de todo, nadie lo tratara como alimaña"

-adiós chicos- les dije desde la puerta a los demás

-¡NO TE VAYAS CIEL!- Dijo Ronald llegando a mi lado abrazándose a una de mis piernas

-vamos Ronald, que siempre puedes ir verme

-habrá pastel?- dijo como un niño pequeño

- si- dije rodando los ojos

-ohh Ciel, ahora se sentirá muy sola mi casa

-pues ve a visitarnos

-tío Grell tienes que ir a jugar conmigo- dijo Vincent aun en los brazos de Sebastián

- que no me digas tío… y claro que iré a jugar contigo… y… con…papá- dijo haciendo circulitos en el pecho de Sebastián, nos despedimos de todos y salimos del mundo de los shinigamis, aun mundo que por primera vez Vincent conocería

-dime ¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Sebastián

-¿a qué te refieres?

-realmente no quiero que Lucifer lo vea, pero si no vamos, aparecerá en casa

-sería capaz de ir a la mansión… creo que es mejor ir a verlo primero a él

-¿estás segura?

-no, pero está bien… vamos – dije resignada

Por suerte la mansión de Lucifer no estaba lejos, Sebastián con un solo brazo me tomo y nos dirigió a la mansión, nos bajo a unos metros de la puerta, en cuanto un demonio nos vio, salió corriendo y entro a la mansión, dentro se podía escuchar mucho alboroto, Sebastián abrió un poco la puerta, solo un poco miro y volvió a cerrarla suspirando

-Vámonos- me dijo

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte mientras Vincent se sujetaba de mi vestido mirando curioso, Sebastián se alejo un poco de la puerta, de pronto ambas puertas se abren y quien salía era el mismísimo Lucifer que venía con los brazos abiertos hacia nosotros, a Sebastián le tomo una brazo en forma de caricia, a mi me quedo mirando, me tomo el rostro con ambas manos

-Nunca me habías parecido más hermosa- dijo para luego abrazarme fuertemente, extrañada mire a Sebastián- ¿Dónde está?- dijo extrañamente… como explicarlo ansioso

-¿quién?-pregunte

-mi nieto –realmente nunca creí que eso saldría de los labios del mismísimo Lucifer sus ojos realmente están ansiosos, confundida no fui capaz de contestar, hasta que detrás de mi vestido se asomo una pequeña cabeza, mostrando sus rojos ojos llenos de curiosidad

-mi nombre es Vincent mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo, si tenía una cara adorable pero en sus ojos se denotaba algo misterioso "algo enigmático", habían dicho las chicas de la sección general, lo que lo hacía alguien que realmente llamara la atención, Lucifer lo miro admirado

-pues el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Lucifer, tu abuelo- dijo estirando su mano, Vincent la tomo en forma de saludo, el querer parecer un hombre lo hacía aun mas adorable su mano diminuta, sosteniendo con fuerza la de Lucifer, aun manteniendo su mirada

-¿abuelo?- pregunto

-Soy el padre de tu padre, por lo tanto tu abuelo – respondió Lucifer de una forma un tanto ¿tierna?, Vincent nos miro con la pregunta escrita en su cara, a lo que yo solo le sonreí

-Abuelo – afirmo, Lucifer lo tomo en sus brazos guiándonos dentro de la mansión que estaba atestada de demonios, de entre ellos pude reconocer a Lilith que se acercaba a nosotros, saludando a Sebastián con un fraternal abrazo el cual no correspondió, a mi me abrazo de la misma forma y luego se dirigió al pequeño en los brazos de Lucifer

-con él, nuestra raza continuara y el será algún día mi sucesor

-será un Shinigami- dijo Sebastián sonriendo

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Lucifer, mirándonos sorprendidos, Sebastián se acerco a él y tomo en sus brazos a Vincent

-no decidiré en estos momentos su futuro, pero tiene amplias metas de convertirse en un Dios de la muerte, no una alimaña como nosotros, pero esa decisión la tomara el por su cuenta, cuando esté listo, no lo obligare a ser algo que no quiera Lucifer- termino de decir, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, incluyéndome, Vincent había dicho que quería ser un shinigami como Undertaker, al cual había visto un par de veces pero con la Death Schyte de Grell, aunque él nunca ha visto lo que hace un demonio, el trabajo de un demonio, así que como Sebastián lo dijo esa decisión estará en sus manos

-está bien Sebastián, la decisión estará en sus mano- dijo Lucifer tocando la mejilla de Vincent el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sebastián

-es hora de irnos- susurro Sebastián

-tan pronto

-nos esperan en la mansión, te dije que lo conocerías, Pero esta llega hasta aquí Lucifer, era solo una visita

-está bien- susurro Lucifer, realmente me extrañaba ver a Lucifer ceder tan fácilmente, se notaba arrepentido de algo… pero no entendía que…

-vamos- susurro en mí oído Sebastián tomándome de la cintura, salimos de la casa de Lucifer en dirección a la nuestra, Sebastián hizo lo mismo de hace un rato, me tomo con su brazo libre y nos guio a la mansión, nos detuvimos a una lejanía prudente para que alguien nos notara, nos miramos unos segundo con Sebastián para fijar nuestra vista en cierto niño que estaba de pie mirándonos confundidos

-Vincent- comencé hablando- ahora iremos a casa, en donde nos quedaremos por un largo tiempo, pero ahí se encuentran cuatro sirvientes mas- dije indicándole con cuatro de mis dedos- ellos son completamente… como le digo?- le dije a Sebastián, este dudo unos segundos y luego se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del más pequeño

-bien ellos son humanos, tu sabes que mamá y yo no somos completamente humanos, ellos no saben lo que somos nosotros, y menos lo que eres tú, ¿recuerdas que ya lo habíamos estudiado? – el pequeño simplemente movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa- por lo tanto…

- no tengo que hablar tan bien como lo hago, siempre tengo que andar de la mano de mamá o papá, tengo que intentar ser lo más normal y solo saludar

-ese es un chico inteligente- dijo Sebastián revolviendo sus cabellos, yo solo los mire confundida – ya habíamos estudiado algo – me respondió Sebastián

-mi señor está todo listo- dijo uno de los demonios que estaban de sirvientes en la mansión que estaba con un carruaje, según lo que Sebastián me explico, este nos iría a buscar al lugar en donde supuestamente estábamos, todos subimos y emprendimos el camino, aunque no era tan largo ya que habíamos quedado cerca, el carruaje se detuvo frente a la mansión… a la mansión que hace tanto tiempo no venía, me quede unos segundos mirándola, hasta que pude ver una gran masa de cuerpos intentando salir por la puerta, al parecer ninguno entendía que no cabía tanta gente, mire a Sebastián, pero él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, después de que pudieron salir de la puerta todos se acercaron al carruaje, instintivamente sonreí, todos estaban allí

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- me pregunto Sebastián- a nadie le hemos dado la noticia- dijo mirando a Vincent

-salgamos nosotros y veremos si preguntan, no salgas cariño- dije acariciando la cabeza de Vincent- el demonio que nos trajo abrió la puerta del carruaje, primero salió Sebastián impidiendo que todos se abalanzaran a la puerta, luego aun sin mostrarme me ofreció su mano ayudándome a bajar

Lizzy pov

El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta, todos estábamos ansiosos esperando la llegada de Ciel, al escucharlo, todos nos abalanzamos contra la puerta quedando atrapados pues con todos me refiero a Tanaka, Maylene, Finny, Bard, mi madre, la abuela, mi padre, mi hermano, Erick, el tio Klaus, Paula, Lau, Ranmao, el detective Alberline, Arthur mi ahora esposo y yo, cuando al fin pudimos salir todos ansiosos, el sirviente de Ciel abrió lentamente la puerta del carruaje, acaso no entendía que hace mucho tiempo no veíamos a Ciel y se demora tanto, el primero en bajar es Sebastián, quien baja con una sonrisa saludándonos a todos y calmando nuestras ansias, Sebastián estira su mano al interior del carruaje, una fina mano de guates negros la toma delicadamente, definitivamente era Ciel, esa elegancia era solo de ella, poco a poco fue saliendo del carruaje tan bella, tan radiante, tan delicada y tan feliz… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Ciel solo sonrío

-nunca espere tan grata recepción- dijo, tanto había extrañado su voz, esos sarcásticos comentarios tan propios de ella, ninguno de nosotros se movió, mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba tan feliz de ver a Ciel, al igual que todos, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla pero… tenía miedo que este fuese un hermoso sueño en donde volvía a ver a mi gran amiga como tantos que ya había tenido, mire a mi lado y todos estaban en una situación similar, los sirvientes de Ciel lloraban, mi madre tenía lagrimas en los ojos… todos lloraban

- solo van a llorar, ya no son unos niños pequeños- Dijo

-Ciel- susurre, me acerque a ella y la abrace

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Lizzy- dijo abrazándome, en donde más lagrimas cayeron

-venga ya, deja de llorar- después de unos momentos me separe de ella y le sonreí como hace tiempo no lo hacía, luego se acerco Tanaka, para mirarla, acariciarle la mejilla y abrazarla llorando, luego se acerco el tío Klaus

-ves que existe el tiempo entre los negocios tío- le dijo él también se abrazo a ella y la apretó fuertemente, luego Erick de la misma forma, la abuela la miro convenciéndose de que estaba con nosotros

-creí que nunca más te volvería a ver Ciel- dijo entre sollozos- ya… ya no soportaría otra desaparición de nadie… primero tus padres… y tú eras lo único que quedaba de ellos, y casi te perdimos… creí, creí que realmente te perderíamos - dijo terminando en un doloroso gemido

-pero estoy aquí no?- le dijo tomando la cara de la abuela secando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y fue el turno de mi madre que aun se acerco conteniendo el llanto, pero en cuento estuvo frente a Ciel, la primera lagrima descendió por su mejilla

-perdóname- dijo abrasándose a Ciel- siempre fuiste como una hija para mi… la pequeña niña de mi amado hermano, lo único que dejo para nosotros… recordándonos cada día a mí y a mi madre que Vincent existió y que ahora tenemos el fruto del amor que llego a sentir por una mujer… una pequeña niña de la que todos estamos orgullosos…- dijo finalmente

-gracias Tía- susurro Ciel

-Gracias a ti también señor indecente- le dijo a Sebastián quien solo sonrío, mi padre junto a mi hermano y los tres sirvientes de Ciel se "lanzaron" encima de ella

-CIEL/MY LADY… LA EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO- gritaron provocando la risas de todo, se quietaron de encima de ella… solo ella y Sebastián… solo ellos dos… todos ya lo sospechábamos

Ciel pov

Sebastián me ayudo a levantarme, después que ellos se lanzaran encima de mí, todos sonreían pero en sus rostros había pena, tristeza que Sebastián entendió, quisieron entrar, porque estaba haciendo un poco de frio, lo cual nosotros aceptamos pero nos quedamos atrás

-¿Qué ocurre Ciel?- pregunto Lizzy, ya que se dio cuenta de que había entrado nuevamente al carruaje

-¿y si se lanzan encima de él como lo hicieron contigo?- me susurro Sebastián sonriendo

-lo harán tarde o temprano - respondí hacia afuera provocando que todos voltearan para verme salir con un asustado niño en mis brazos – les presento a… ¿quieres hacerlo tú?- le pregunte dejándolo de pie en el piso

-So-soy Vincent Phantomhive un gusto conocerlos-dijo sonriendo, mire a los presentes y la tía Frances con la abuela lloraban, la primera en acercarse fue Lizzy, abrazando fuertemente al pequeño niño, elevándolo, dejándolo en sus brazos acercándolo a los demás que al parecer no salían de sus asombro

-Vincent- dijo la abuela

-sí, lo escogimos de una gran lista

-Vincent, como tu abuelo- susurro la tía Frances tomándolo en sus brazos, todos entramos a la mansión y nos sentamos en la sala, no había encontrado nunca antes tan cómodos, a mi lado se sentó Sebastián pasando su brazo por mis hombros y acercándome a él

-tiene los ojos de su padre – dijo Lizzy mirando a Sebastián sonriendo

- y el cabello de su madre- dijo Erick sonriendo con Lizzy, todos estaban admirados y enternecidos por Vincent

-con que él será el nuevo amo- dijo Tanaka mirando al pequeño sonriendo- los felicito tiene un hermoso hijo – dijo sonriéndonos esta vez a Sebastián y a mi

-una hermosa familia- dijo Erick también sonriéndonos

-gracias- dije

-hagamos una fiesta por tu regreso Ciel- dijo Lizzy

-… sabes que nunca me han gustado esas cosas, y ahora realmente quiero descansar, tenemos que darle su habitación a Vincent y arreglarle todo, sus cosas ya están aquí pero… ya sabes

-lo sé…

-…. Pero puede ser cualquier otro día Lizzy

-¿en serio?

-si cualquier otro día, como tú quieras

-está bien

-Aunque Ciel- dijo la tía Frances- dime como nació el pequeño Vincent?

-¿Por qué?

-bueno quiero saber cómo es que nació mi sobrino

-…. Bueno que te puedo decir, debido a varias complicaciones nació prematuro

-que reacción tendrá el rey al saber que tu hijo nació-

-me gustaría ver su cara – dijo Sebastián

-que te traes?- le pregunte

-nada no te preocupes- se quedaron el resto de la tarde, hablando de cosas triviales, tomamos el té y comimos unos panecillos, todos estaban sorprendidos por la madurez de Vincent, al tomar la taza de té, comer sus bocadillos, mantenerse quieto e intentar entender una conversación de adultos

-se parece tanto a Ciel bebiendo Té- dijo Lizzy abrazando a Vincent que estaba a su lado- es adorable Ciel

-pero no olvides tiene la cara de su padre- dijo la tía Frances

-oh madre pero es tan adorable, es un mini Sebastián con cabello de Ciel- decía Lizzy frotando su mejilla contra la del pequeño

-ti-tía Lizzy me asfixias

-Kyaaa y hablas tan bien… y… me dices lo mismo que tu madre- dijo mirándolo, pero el solo sonrió ganándose que Lizzy solo lo abrazara mas fuerte haciendo que todos riéramos

-bueno es hora de que los dejemos descansar- dijo la abuela- vámonos chicos

- yo aun no me quiero ir- dijo Lizzy aferrándose a Vincent, mientras Arthur la tomaba de los hombros

-deberías pensar en tener uno propio Lizzy- le dije provocando que tanto ella como Arthur se sonrojaran

-bien vámonos- dijo Arthur, todos se despidieron, y cada uno de ellos apretó y abrazo a Vincent, dejándonos al fin descansar, preparamos la habitación del pequeño dejándolo dormido, después de todo estaba muy cansado, en cuanto a Sebastián y yo volvimos a las sala a tomar té, hablando de lo que haríamos a partir de ahora

-ya son cerca de las 1 a.m no tienes sueño?- me pregunto

-después de tanto tiempo lejos de la mansión y estar inconsciente tanto tiempo no quiero dormir- dije aferrándome a su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi espalda

-tienes mucho tiempo- dijo sonriéndome, ya todos los demás sirvientes se habían ido a sus habitaciones dejándonos completamente solos- no quieres comer pastel

-de… chocolate?

-sí, hay uno preparado

-me encantaría- le dije mirándolo, el solo me beso y se levanto a la cocina, permanecí sentada, hasta que escuche que golpeaban la puerta, extrañada me levante y abrí, era una mujer, una hermosa mujer de ojos rojos, cabello largo y negro

-esta es la mansión Phantomhive?- pregunto

-…si

-sé que es tarde pero busco a Ciel Phantomhive

-soy yo – le dije de inmediato, ella me miro como si fuese la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto, pero luego me sonrió

-soy… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que escuche como un plato caía pesadamente al piso haciéndose trizas, me volteé y Sebastián había dejado caer la bandeja junto al plato con mi pastel

-tu?- dijo sorprendido

-hola- respondió ella

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo acercándose lentamente

-supe la noticia por cercanos a tu padre- era yo o no entendía de qué diablos estaban hablando

-Lucifer… -susurro

-disculpen… ¿pero quién es usted?

-oh lo siento, soy Orieta… la

-no lo digas

-¿Qué ocurre Sebastián?

-soy su madre

-¿QUÉ?- grite sorprendida

-también soy un demonio- ahora sí que... no entendía nada, a regañadientes Sebastián la dejo pasar y nos dirigimos al salón

-nunca la había visto en casa de Lucifer

-nuestra relación no es muy buena

-cada vez que se ven intentan matarse- comento Sebastián - ¿a qué viniste?

-cambiaste mucho- le susurro

-¿dime a que viniste?- pregunto enfadado a mi lado

-vine a conocer a tu esposa- dijo mirándome, sorprendiéndome

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-tarde o temprano lo terminaría sabiendo… aunque debo decir que me alegra que hayas sacado de tu cabeza a Isabel

-¿Isabel?- pregunte

-esta mujer también la conoció

-con que Ciel es tu esposa… no puedo decir que la idea me alegra, ¿pero dime hijo que beneficio sacas tu?

-eso no es algo que te importe Orieta, no sé como llegaste aquí pero me puedo encargar de incluso borrarte la memoria

-amenazas a tu madre

-¿Mamá?- oímos una voz desde la puerta del salón, todos volteamos y allí estaba Vincent con su camisón tallándose un ojo

-Vincent te despertamos

-oí la voz de papá- dijo acercándose hacia Sebastián, él solo lo tomo en brazos ante los atónitos ojos de la mujer frente a nosotros

-pero también tienes que dormir – dijo mientras Vincent era acunado en sus brazos

-tienes un hijo

-veo que tu informante no sabe muchas cosas- le dijo la mujer simplemente lo miro sorprendida

-¿Quién es papá?

-solo una visita, que ya se iba

-ahora entiendo porque Lucifer se veía tan contento- susurro para sí misma

-hablaste con él?

-si hace unos momentos el me dijo que te habías casado con una mujer que había sido humana

-con él era tu "informante"

-pero nunca me dijo que tuviste un hijo…- dijo mientras veía a Vincent en los brazos de Sebastián

-es un niño muy lindo – dijo sonriendo- podemos hablar- dijo dirigiéndose a mi

-claro que no- alego Sebastián, yo solo le tome la mano, el me miro y solo le sonreí

-Vincent tiene que dormir, no son horas de que un niño ande despierto- dije acariciándole la mejilla al pequeño, Sebastián se levanto con Vincent en sus brazos

-10 minutos, solo 10 minutos- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-al parecer tendré que cambiar todo lo que venía a decirte

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida

-honestamente venía a decirte que te alejaras de mi hijo, que lo dejaras en paz, para que siguiera adelante… pero míralo… está casado con una humana que era uno de los sacrificios para su padre, tiene un hermoso niño que desea ser un shinigami y su mujer lo… ama a pesar de ser un demonio

-bueno… simplemente las cosas se dieron así- la mujer permaneció en silencio observando sus manos, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-entonces será mejor de que me vaya… se que a él no le gusta que este aquí

-sé que es indiscreto pero Sebastián nunca me habla de su vida o su pasado, ni siquiera sabía de usted, su madre

-él nunca ha sido muy hablador, yo estuve con él los primeros 3 años de su vida, luego Lucifer aludiendo a sus derechos se lo llevo

-¿no estaban juntos?

-nunca estuvimos juntos, ocasionalmente salíamos y terminábamos ya sabes dónde, cuando supe que estaba embarazada, Lucifer quiso matarlo antes de que naciera pero escape, el no me encontró hasta que él nació y lo acepto, reacciono de la misma forma que lo hizo con el pequeño de ustedes, estoy segura… Sebastián creció como el único hijo de Lucifer, el príncipe del infierno, pero todos los demonios están condenados a no tener lo que anhelan, olvidando sus sueños, olvidando tal vez tener una familia… pero tú lograste cumplir los sueños de Sebastián… y por eso te agradezco

-no hay nada que agradecer… aunque también me gustaría preguntarle ¿Cuál es verdadero nombre de Sebastián?

-no lo conoces, era el nombre que tenía cuando conoció a Isabel

-… ¿Lucius?

-exacto, no sé porque realmente pero me gustaba ese nombre… ahora si Ciel es hora de que me vaya- dijo levantándose yo también hice lo mismo y la acompañe a la puerta- cuida de tu esposo y mi nieto y una vez más… gracias Ciel por querer a mi hijo – me dijo sonriendo

-no tiene que agradecer- le dije, luego simplemente se fue alejando, cerre finalmente la puerta para voltearme y encontrarme con ese demonio con cara de aburrimiento

-ya era hora- comento, me encamine a él y le tome una mano

-¿y Vincent?

-duerme

-entonces vamos a dormir- dije halándolo de la mano, llegamos a la habitación, nos cambiamos de ropa y nos recostamos

-¿Qué tanto le preguntabas a esa mujer?

-vamos no te pongas de mal humor- dije apoyándome en su pecho

-claro que no- dijo acariciándome la espalda

-Vamos a dormir- dije pasando mi mano por su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos

-¿dormir?

-sí, estoy cansada fue mucho por hoy

-no te preocupes cuidare tu sueño

-¿Qué nunca duermes?

-dormir es un placer que solo pocos demonios tienen

-tonterías- dije separándome de él- también puedes dormir, ven aquí – termine por decir para acercarlo a mí, acercando su cabeza a mi pecho- ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ya puedes finalmente solo disfrutar-termine por decir, Sebastián se abrazo a mi escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho… ya no habían problemas, ya no dudábamos de sentimientos, ya no hay sufrimiento, ya todo el rencor, el odio acabo… ya al fin podíamos ser felices y disfrutar del otro solo preocupándonos por el otro y nuestro pequeño fruto del amor que nos tenemos….

….Si definitivamente este era mi final feliz…

-y todo por ti… solo por ti…- susurre abrazando a Sebastián

**¡Fin!**

**Y voy a llorar no se si les gusto pero es lo que por ahora puedo hacer haciendo un final feliz, tranquilo y lindo xd BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS POR EL ULTIMO CAPI… OHHH QUIEREN UN CAPITULO MAS…. BUENO DEPENDE DE QUE RESPONDAN PARA CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA…NO OLVIDEN QUE EN OTRO DE MIS FICS "MI MAYORDOMO" ES UNA HISTORIA SIMILAR A ESTA SOLO QUE EN LA OTRA PONDRE TODAS LAS IDEAS QUE EN ESTE NO PUSE, EN EL OTRO ESTARAN LAS RESPUESTAS CONTRARIAS A LAS QUE USTEDES RESPONDIENRON EN ESTE xddddd y ojala lo lean XD eso adiós! Y espero sus comentarios **


	20. Epilogo

**Minna-san después de tanto tiempo volví con lo último de este fic, mostrando la nueva vida de Ciel y Sebastián como los padres de un pequeño demonio travieso junto a sus tíos Ronald y Grell, bueno les comento que ya tenía adelantado varios capítulos de los otros fic pero… mi laptop Murió TToTT, bueno agonizo, ya que sobrevivió, pero no pude rescatar nada de nada, perdí todo, mis series, mangas y mis mangas yaoi de Kuroshitsuji ToT… todo!**

* * *

Epilogo

-Dónde estás pequeño demonio!- termine gritando por todo el comedor- ¡Vincent!- estaba exasperada, ese pequeño niño se estaba escondiendo desde esta mañana después de que le dije de que hoy tendría que darse un baño- Sebastián- dije molesta

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto mirándome recargado en la entrada del comedor- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

- huyo en cuanto le dije que se diera su baño- le dije cruzándome de brazos

- jajajaja igual de testarudo que su madre

-Sebastián- dije en forma de reproche- ¿Por qué mejor no intentas darle un baño a tu hijo?

-está bien, cariño- dijo mirándome burlón- Vincent- susurro

-si papá- dijo en frente de Sebastián

-¿Qué?- susurre yo mirándolo

-ve al cuarto de baño Maylene te está esperando

-claro papá – dijo obediente, para luego corriendo salir corriendo a darse su baño

-es una broma verdad?

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto mirándome

-olvídalo- dijo volteándome, dirigiéndome a la ventana, dando un largo suspiro

-tu hijo, solo es un demonio travieso- susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba - tranquila, se lo que te preocupa, pero créeme que es aún un mejor demonio que tú misma

-no es eso- digo acariciando sus manos

-entonces, dime a que le temes

-… ¿Cómo será su vida Sebastián?, a eso le temo, no será igual que los demás niños, crece más rápido de lo normal, tiene menos de un año y aparenta cerca de tres

-¿Qué quieres que haga cariño?, y gracias que tú eres mitad humana él tiene un desarrollo un poco más normal y lento… si fuese porque solo fuera un demonio el ya habría alcanzado su máximo desarrollo

-… eso me tiene que dejar más tranquila?

- se lo que te preocupa pero siempre tendremos alguna escapatoria… podemos seguir viviendo aquí… no te preocupes de nada – dijo dándome un corto beso, para dirigirse donde ese pequeño demonio se daba su baño, se me gire nuevamente para mirar los amplios jardines de la mansión… mansión en la que he vivido toda mi vida, penas y alegrías

-Tanaka?

-dígame my lady

-vamos a mi oficina- susurro subiendo la escalera, Tanaka solo me siguió en silencio

- le ocurre algo My Lady?- me pregunto mientras permanecía de pie frente al ventanal

-siempre fuiste el mayordomo de mi padre, me corrijo el gran amigo y confidente de mi padre Tanaka…

-el amo también era un gran amigo My Lady

- fuiste su confidente y espero que seas el mío Tanaka

-no entiendo a qué se refiere

-… no te has preguntado, ¿Por qué Sebastián cuando era mi mayordomo siempre hacia todo perfectamente?... ¿Por qué nunca salió dañado, así como tu cuando la mansión ardió en llamas?... ¿Qué esa perfección no parezca humana?... ¿Qué Vincent… sea mas desarrollado que los niños normales de su edad?... ¿Qué no le cueste hablar a su corta edad?

-aprovechando su amabilidad My Lady, claro que me he preguntado todo eso… pero soy un simple mayordomo… aunque si me lo permite… lo que siempre he querido saber… es ¿Qué paso en esos tres meses que estuvo desaparecida, el extraño dibujo en su pecho?- pregunto mirándome amablemente

-nunca te vi como un mayordomo, fuiste más bien un viejo exigente que estuvo más conmigo que mi propio padre… me alegre mucho cuando te vi vivo después de todo lo que paso… y no sé si me creerías que te dijera todo lo que ocurrió

-no tengo derecho a decir que lo que me diga fuese una mentira… han pasado tantas cosas en esta mansión My lady que es extraño que todo sea normal

-despues de que me hiciste salir de la mansión, unos hombres me tomaron y me llevaron, me vendieron por la hija de los Phantomhive muertos… me humillaron, me lastimaron y hasta me intentaron matar… pero escupí las palabras malditas que solo un demonio escucharía y a cambio de mi alma ese demonio me protegería, mataría al que intentara dañarme… hasta alcanzar mi meta… vengarme de todos lo que me dañaron y como señal de ese trato el puso un sello en mi pecho- mire a Tanaka y el solo escuchaba atento- ese demonio mato a todos los que me estaban haciendo daño en ese lugar... finalmente me saco de ahí, ahora solo debía poner su nombre… Sebastián

-como el perro que tuvo en su niñez

-exacto- dije riendo, recordando cuando Sebastián supo que ese era el nombre de mi antiguo perro

-con que Sebastián es un demonio… tendré que estar agradecido con el… por haberla salvado My Lady… pero aún tengo una duda

-adelante

-su alma…

-el contrato nunca se cumplió… pasaron cosas… a mí también me convirtieron en un demonio

-¿Qué?- dijo por primera vez sorprendido

-originalmente yo era un sacrificio y hace un tiempo me volvieron a "secuestrar" y cumplieron su cometido… me mataron… Sebastián no alcanzo a llegar… aunque ahí ya no era mi sirviente solo era mi demonio, ¿recuerdas a Grell?- le pregunte a lo que el movió la cabeza afirmativamente- él es un shinigami que me convirtió en un demonio para que no muriera… después de eso tuve a Vincent… baje mi vista apoyada en mis manos sonriendo irónica- me pediste saber que hice durante esos meses que desaparecí y te termine contando todo Tanaka, pero es necesario… creo que es mejor que nos marchemos los tres

-son muchas cosas My lady- dijo sonriendo- pero me alegra que ahora piensa en su familia… con el dolor de mi alma le digo que tiene razón… la única forma en que puedan ser felices sin estar reprimiéndose- susurro, me levante del sofá parándome frente a el

-gracias viejo exigente

-que dice Sebastián sobre esto

-él no lo sabe… supongo

-la extrañare mucho My Lady, en especial al pequeño Vincent

-te vendremos a ver… tengo que decírselo a Sebastián… no sé cómo lo ira a tomar… en especial Vincent

-está bien My Lady, quiere que llame a Sebastián?

-no, yo voy él está en la habitación… yo iré- salí de esa habitación dejando a Tanaka, me siento mejor al contarle a ese viejo todo… después de todo él siempre estuvo conmigo y como buen sirviente nunca pregunto nada, nunca dijo nada, entre a la habitación y Sebastián vestía a Vincent con un pequeño traje azul

-Mama!- dijo el pequeño mirándome- ya no estas enfadada

-no, ya no- dije sonriéndole acercándome- que bien te ves hoy

-si papa me ayudo a elegir

-bueno papa tiene un muy buen gusto- dijo Sebastián mirándome pervertidamente

-si ¬¬- dije mirándolo

-¿Qué ocurre mama?

-te gusta estar aquí Vincent?

-claro que sí!... Tanaka, Maylene y Finny son muy buenas personas, siempre jugamos- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama mirándome alegre, yo me senté a su lado, Sebastián nos miraba mientras permanecía de pie

-pero tú sabes que eres diferente a ellos ¿cierto?

-sí, ellos son humanos y yo un demonio

-exacto y no es solo por eso… nosotros tenemos cualidades… de las cuales ellos comenzaran a darse cuenta

-pero si crezco como un niño normal mama

-eso lo sabemos, pero tu papa y yo… ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo

-Vincent… Recuerdas que Lucifer te lo dijo

-el abuelo Lucifer dijo que no podíamos vivir como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora

-no somos como los demás, no somos humanos… y si queremos vivir en paz tendremos que marcharnos hijo

-pero mamá, tú eras humana

-lo era cariño, pero ahora soy como tu padre, y ya no seguiré envejeciendo, ni tendré las costumbres humanas

-entonces serás la mamá más bonita y Joven de todas- dijo sonriendo

-será mejor que te prepares- le dije revolviendo tus cabellos

-está bien, papá me ayudas

* * *

**Vincent pov**

ya son bastantes años desde que nos fuimos de la mansión en donde mi madre vivió su niñez, ahora seguimos viviendo en el mundo de los humanos pero alejados de toda existencia, una mansión que nos dio el abuelo Lucifer, esta a las afueras de Londres… pero nadie pasa por aquí, nunca se ve un ser humano… aunque ocasionalmente salgo de aquí para visitar a la pequeña Isabella, hija de tía Lizzy, bueno la segunda hija. Es una niña muy linda a sus escasos 15 años es una persona que solo se parece físicamente a la tía Lizzy… todos dicen que saco el carácter de mi mamá.

Mi mamá ahora está encerrada discutiendo con el tío Grell y el tío William, sobre mi futuro, realmente no me preocupa, solo quiero ser un buen shinigami, aunque mi abuelo se oponga y quiera que me comporte como un demonio, que le sea fiel a mi instinto… pero me gusta el trabajo de los shinigamis, y en mas de alguna ocasión puedo devorar el alma cazada… aunque mi papá dice que el alma mas deliciosa es la que se siembra bien y se cosecha completa… como la de mamá

Con papá estamos en la sala, frente a frente, esperando a que los gritos cesen

Dime papá, mamá siempre ah tenido ese carácter?- le pregunte

Claro que no- me dijo- antes era peor

Estás loco

Claro que no, conozco a tu madre desde que tiene 10 años, la conozco mejor que nadie, fue su sirviente por bastante tiempo, además de tener un genio del demonio, era egoísta y caprichosa, con decirte que a veces me llamaba a las tantas de la madrugada para comer chocolate – me dijo a lo que yo solo sonreí

… alguien que conozca- dijo una voz en la entrada de la sala

Mmm si cariño, creo que la conoces

Muy gracioso Sebastián –

Así era su relación, entre sarcasmos e insultos, había un amor que no podían ocultar, papá para ser un demonio, el mismo hijo de Lucifer, el primer demonio creado, amo a una humana con la que tenía un contrato, tuvo una relación con esa humana, hasta que ella se convirtió en un demonio y permanecieron juntos, hasta hoy que han pasado más de 20 años, desde que todo eso ocurrió

En cuanto a mi finalmente alcance mi desarrollo completo como demonio, un poco más bajo que mi padre, con el mismo color de ojos que él y el cabello de mi madre, y si no fuera por eso sería igual a mi padre… bueno eso según el tío Grell

Bien Vincent, ¿Qué decides?- me pregunto el tío Will

Ya todos conocen mi decisión, quiero ser un shinigami- dije mirándolos

Es tu decisión y nosotros apoyaremos la que tomes- dijo mi madre acariciándome la mano

Lo sé mamá, pero he visto los dos lados, siendo demonio y siendo shinigami, aunque el abuelo no quiera… yo quiero ser un shinigami

Perfecto, Vinc-chan, yo te entrenare- dijo el Tío Grell

¡Claro que no!- dijeron todos al unisonó

Vamos, Ciel recuerda que entrene a Ronald

Y mira como termino- dijo mi madre

No te preocupes Ciel, yo me hare cargo de él- dijo el tío Will, después de todo el también era un recolector, mi madre se encargaba solo de los administrativo de lo que era el despacho de Shinigamis, al menos me tranquiliza un poco que el tío Grell no se haga cargo de mí, sino junto con Ronald pasaríamos perdiendo el tiempo en la sección general con las chicas… aunque ya he salido con varias de ellas.

Eso me tranquiliza un poco- dijo papá, ahora el tendría que lidiar con el abuelo Lucifer

Después de la pequeña charla, los shinigamis se fueron, dejándonos a los tres solos

Estas seguro- me pregunto mi papá

Quiero hacerlo papá

Bien… y me dejas a mí a Lucifer- dijo mostrando cara de desagrado, bueno por lo que se siempre se llevaron mal, papá nunca quiso seguir siendo el demonio que he escuchado, el poderoso Lucius, aunque no me lo imagino devorando todo lo caiga en sus manos, es demasiado exigente a la hora de comer almas, después de todo ese es nuestro alimento y varias veces hemos salido los dos…

Bueno, los dejo, hoy saldré

¿A dónde?

No te preocupes mamá, llegare temprano- dije levantándome, para dirigirme a la puerta, ella solo suspiro

Envíale saludos a Lizzy- dijo aun de espaldas, _como diablos lo sabe, _ sin decir nada me marche

El tiempo te ha hecho más susceptible- dijo papá riéndose de ella

* * *

**Ciel pov**

_El tiempo te ha hecho más susceptible- _ dijo Sebastián molestándome, mientras Vincent salía de la casa. 20 años y el ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones, 20 años han pasado desde que dejamos la mansión Phantomhive

_Flash back_

_-¿se ira My Lady?_

_- si Maylene- dije tocándole el hombro a ella y Finny que lloraban- espero y cuiden esta mansión como lo han hecho hasta ahora, de hoy en adelante este será su hogar, cuiden de Tanaka _

_- pero no es necesario que se vaya My Lady- dijo Bard_

_- sabes que es necesario, de seguro ustedes saben más cosas de las que desearía, y como buenos sirvientes no han hecho ni preguntado nada _

_-pero My lady y la señorita Elizabeth_

_-ella ya lo sabe así que ustedes no se preocupen_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ese trió quedo llorando, Tanaka nos despidió en el carruaje… 5 años después Tanaka Murió… Lizzy, me lo dijo, estaba muy enfermo y cuando llegue a la mansión el ya estaba dando su ultimo respiro, me vio, sonrió y se marcho…

En cuanto a Lizzy ella ya tiene dos hijas y al parecer esta por el tercero… y mi queridísimo hijo está visitando a la que ya cumplió 15 años, Lizzy ya ha envejecido un poco, se nota en su voz…

Mientras que yo sigo igual, con mi amado demonio…

¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Sebastián

En todo

No es normal que pienses en tantas cosas

Lo sé, pero han pasado 20 años y para nosotros es como si nada hubiese cambiado

Si cambiaron las algunas cosas

¿a qué te refieres?

Eres mejor en la cama – dijo pervertidamente

Grandísimo idiota hablo en serio

Lo sé- dijo frente a mí, abrazándome por la cintura, pero es mejor así, eso es lo bueno de ser inmortal, no tienes que preocuparte del fin de tus días

Y me alegra saber que el vivirá… pero que hay de la pequeña de Lizzy… ella es humana

Y él lo sabe, ya lo hablamos

¿lo hablaron?

Conversaciones de Padre a hijo- dijo para terminar besándome, tomándome con fuerza en sus brazos y llevándome a la habitación

Esto es una de las cosas que no cambian- dije mientras me depositaba en la cama, para ubicarse sobre mi… siguiendo el juego

* * *

**Vincent Pov**

Toque la puerta, hasta que uno de los sirvientes me abrió, haciendo una reverencia al verme e indicándome que pasara a la sala

-Joven Vincent, es un gusto tenerlo por aquí, hace tiempo que no venía

-sí, he tenido bastante trabajo- le conteste al mayordomo

-nos acompaña a comer

-no gracias ya comí en casa antes de venir

-claro que nos acompañara Bruno, dijo la pequeña Isabella, que vestía un lindo Vestido Lila con detalles Negros

-Señorita Isabella, es un placer volver a verla- le dije acercándome, tomándola de su mano y dándole un beso en ella

-por qué tan cordial Vincent, ven vamos a comer- me dijo separándose tomándose de mi brazo sonrojada, _ a veces sirven las conversaciones con papá, después de todo el siempre dice que la mentalidad femenina es… confusa y complicada… y mamá es un claro ejemplo de eso…_

-Vincent, que bueno que nos visitas- dijo Tía Lizzy levantándose de la mesa para abrazarme- nos tenías abandonados

-Trabajo tía, he estado un poco ocupado

-lo importante es que vino- dijo tío Arthur

-ven toma asiento- dijo Isabella, el mayordomo me indico, donde sentarme

-y dime Vincent, como está Ciel?- me pregunto la tía Lizzy con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-bien, ella te manda saludos tía… sigue igual

-y su relación con tu padre?

-de maravilla, realmente nunca los he visto discutir a menos que no sea que mi padre quiera molestarla – dije sonriendo mientras me dejaban frente a mí un plato, la tía Lizzy también sonrió como recordando viejos tiempos

-siempre ha sido así- comento, a lo que el tío Arthur sonrió- tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que pudiesen estar juntos y tranquilos- dijo la tía Lizzy, sabia a que se refería… eran en un principio humano y demonio, después de que tío Grell la convirtiera en demonio todo se volvió en su contra… y ahora es increíble pero están juntos, pese a todo, se aman como la primera vez…

-lo importante Cariño, es que están juntos y su hijo creció, sano, fuerte y decidido- dijo el tío Arthur

-muy cierto…- dijo para seguir comiendo, al menos yo si podía ingerir comida de los humanos al igual que mi madre ahora… no era tan apetecible con un alma pero, no era desagradable, al terminar de comer Salí al Jardín con la pequeña Isabella, ella tomada de mi brazo disfrutando de los jardines de la mansión

- por qué no habías venido a visitarme?

-ya te lo había dicho tenía mucho trabajo

-Vincent, por favor a que trabajo te refieres, si ya los Phantomhive dejaron de ayudar a la realeza

-sí pero tengo otras responsabilidades, aunque el Rey aun busca a mi madre

-ahh cierto la Tía Ciel, siempre fue muy popular, desde pequeña

-si

- seguirás viniendo

.-sabes que si- dije apretándola de la cintura, acercándola más a mi… podía ver su alma… deseaba a esa pequeña

-Vincent...- susurro sonrojándose… intentaba ser madura, fuerte y mejor que los demás, haciéndole parecer hasta fría… pero la pureza de su alma estaba intacta… y yo como un demonio quiero, quitar esa pureza…

Ella se abrazo a mí, yo con mi mano tome su mentón y lo levante, ella me miro directo a los ojos, fue cerrando esos ojos verdes, "_sabes que ella es humana… es adorada por sus padres… solo piensa que es lo mejor para los dos"- _resonaron en mi cabeza las palabras de mi padre… lo siento papá, pensé y me acerque a sus labios, se veía tan… tan deliciosa que acorte la distancia y probé sus labios, pude sentir el estremecimiento de ella en mis brazos, el primer beso… el primer beso que poco a poco opacaría la pureza de su alma…

* * *

**FIN!**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Se esperaban algo así? Ojala les haya gustado, realmente me salió, no estaba planeado algo así… espero sus comentarios para ver si pongo otro epilogo? O no se… bueno todo lo decidirán sus comentarios y por cierto me ayudarían a llegar a los 200 comentarios, falta poco para ese numero y me harian muy feliz! XD **


	21. Nuestros presentes días

Hola! Volvi, estoy viva y les traje este pequeño regalo, ojala les guste… que les puedo decir… tenia abandonados todos mis fics T0T y por ello hare capitulo mas de todos, incluso los terminados!... comencé por este porque es el que más tiene comentarios… díganme de cual prefieren que haga otro capítulo XD.

Bueno les cuento que además… una editorial quiere publicar mi libro!... después les comentare como va eso.

Y bueno realmente espero que les guste este capítulo que sería un segundo epilogo.

.

.

.

.

.

Un Funeral… la última ceremonia de un humano y hoy era sepultada mi mejor amiga, a sus 55 años murió de un ataque al corazón.

_Elizabeth Essel Cordelia Estelrich_

_Amada madre y esposa._

Mucha gente estaba presente en su funeral, Vincent abrazaba a Isabella, con mi esposo permanecíamos alejados de todas las personas, el me abrazaba por mi cintura… vi muchas veces a Elizabeth, incluso… ella jamás me pregunto sobre mi condición… de jamás envejecer.

Le ofrecí en su lecho de muerte ayudarla, para que estuviese con sus hijas… pero ella simplemente me contestó que quería volver a ver a Arthur, que había murto hace tres años.

Una vez que ella estuvo bajo tierra, junto a la tumba de de Arthur, todos los presentes comenzaron a marcharse, mi pequeño Vincent era el apoyo de las tres hijas de Lizzy, el se las llevo a la mansión y todo quedo en completo silencio.

Sebastián apretó su agarre en mi cintura y nos acercamos.

-Mientras vivamos, veremos morir a todos tus seres queridos.

-Es duro saber que no la volveré a ver… ella no me volverá a sonreír – susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ella no quiso ser como nosotros.

-Solo quería volver a ver a Arthur.

-Ellos… ambos estarán bien, tal vez mirándonos junto con Tanaka.

-Eso espero – susurre apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho – el único consuelo que tengo, es que jamás tendré que verlos morir a ustedes – le susurre mirándolo, el sonrió y me beso.

Permanecimos frente a la tumba de Elizabeth, respirando la tranquilidad del cementerio mientras atardecía.

-Solo una vez más Vincent.

-Espera Isabella – oímos un ajetreo a nuestras espaldas, Vincent e Isabella estaban detrás de nosotros.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Nos pregunto la niña, que ya tenía 25 años - ¿Qué hacen frente a la tumba de mi madre?

-Eres la perfecta copia de tu madre… pero ese carácter es de los Phantomhive – le dije sonriendo, Sebastián también la miro y sonrió.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Isabella, basta – le dijo Vincent.

-¿Los conoces?

-… Son mis padres – le respondió incomodo.

-…

-… Hacía muchos años que no te veía Isabella – le dije - pensar que yo te vi nacer y ahora eres todo una señorita.

-Eso es imposible… - susurro confundida – Sebastián y Ciel Phantomhive deberían ser unos ancianos – susurro.

-Pues ya vez, nos conservamos de maravilla – le dije Sebastián mientras sonreía

-Isabella, volvamos a la mansión – le insistió Vincent.

-No pueden ser tus padres Vincent, aparentan casi nuestra edad.

-Tranquila Isabella, está bien, somos realmente nosotros – le dijo Sebastián intentando tranquilizarla.

-Son… Son unos monstruos – susurro mientras retrocedía, Vincent la tomo de su brazo, ella bruscamente se soltó - ¡No me toques! – le grito y se fue.

.

.

.

-¡Es increíble que los haya visto! – nos gritaba Vincent, Sebastián y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá, Vincent se movía de un lado a otro frente a nosotros.

-No es culpa nuestra, hijo -le dijo Sebastián.

-¿Saben lo que me costo calmarla?, acababa de perder a su madre y ustedes están ahí, como si casi fuesen alguna clase de monstruos no envejecedores.

-¿Monstruos no envejecedores?... si que amplias tu vocabulario Vincent – le dijo riendo Sebastián.

-No es gracioso papá… ¿Qué hiciste tú cuando mi padre apareció frente a ti? – dijo mirándome.

-… Bueno yo invoque a tu padre por accidente… si me sorprendió pero no fui escandalosa.

-¿Qué hago ahora? – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá a un lado de nosotros, Sebastián se levanto y con su mano se apoyo en el hombro de Vincent.

-Sabes… ella es una humana… dijiste que te alejarías de ella Vincent y te dedicarías al trabajo como shinigami.

-Ella no quiere verme, Papá.

-Lo sé…es difícil que un humano entienda lo que somos sin imaginarnos monstruos.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor?

-Lamentablemente, si – le susurro – no lo entenderá como su madre, la señorita Elizabeth jamás se escandalizo porque tu madre no envejecía… Ahora déjala sola un tiempo es lo mejor… si quieres seguir con ella déjala un tiempo y vuelve a explicarle todo.

Vincent asintió y salió de la casa, dejándonos con la mirada clavada por donde él había salido.

-Que sexy eres, cuando hablas como un padre con Vincent – le dije, el sonrió y se volteo.

-Bien mi monstruo no envejecedor – dijo a lo que yo sonreí – ambos nos hemos descuidado… tu con los Shinigamis y yo en el infierno… así que si me permite – dijo acercándose tomándome entre sus brazos, llevándome a la habitación.

Sebastián me recostó suavemente, dejándome en la cama mientras él estaba de pie frente a mí quitándose la corbata y camisa, dejando su perfecto pecho al descubierto.

Se acerco a mí y comenzó a quitar mis zapatos...

-Este vestido me gusta – dijo evaluándolo – casi – dijo para después hacerlo pedazos dejándome completamente desnuda sobre la cama el sonrió mirándome.

-Estas muy hermosa, Ciel…

-Te estoy esperando Sebastián – el desabrocho su pantalón y lo dejo caer, dejándome el placer de tener una maravillosa vista de todo su cuerpo.

-Estas babeando cariño – susurro mientras se ubicaba sobre mí.

-Quisieras – le susurre de vuelta atrayendo sus labios a los míos, el masajeo mis pechos, yo arañe su espalda, el descendió sus manos por el costado de mi cuerpo, solo las yemas de sus dedos me recorrieron, hasta llegar al punto exacto en donde mi cuerpo se unía con el de él.

toc toc

-Alguien toca la puerta.

-Que se vaya al demonio – dijo Sebastián mientras me besaba.

-¡Te oí papá! – dijo una infantil voz, no pude evitar reír y a la mayor velocidad que pudimos nos vestimos, abrí la puerta y allí estaba una pequeña cabeza de cabello azabache y ojos rojos.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola Luc, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vincent.

-Que pasa con tu hermano – pregunto Sebastián.

- Esta donde el abuelo, el ya no quiere ser un Shinigami, dijo que el seria su sucesor.

-¿Qué? – dijo Sebastián levantándose.

-¿Dónde está tu abuelo y tu hermano?

-En el infierno – respondió.

-Vamos - le dijo tomándolo en brazos, me miro y los tres nos dirigimos al infierno.

En el camino me detuve mirando a Luc y Sebastián, ambos eran idénticos. Luc nació hace tres años, Lucifer estaba encantado con el pequeño que era igual que su hijo, al asumir que Vincent estaba más cerca de los Shinigamis, decidió darle su trono a Luc, el que a pesar de su corta edad acepto… pero ahora su hermano mayor le estaba quitando ese lugar.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué ahora?

-Mi hermano realmente no quiere suceder al abuelo… - otra cosa, Luc era capaz de entender los sentimientos de todos, humanos, demonios o incluso Shinigamis.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi hermano quiere ser humano…

.

.

.

.

-No te atrevas hacer una estupidez como esa Vincent – le dije molesta a la espalda de mi hijo mayor, que estaba convenciendo a su abuelo de quitarle su inmortalidad.

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto mirándome sorprendido, hasta que miro a su pequeño hermano y entendió -Por favor mamá – me susurro descolocándome por completo.

-¿Por favor que Vincent?, ¿Qué demonios crees que estas pidiendo?

-Quiero tener una vida mamá.

-¡LA TIENES! - le grite.

-No… quiero una vida que termine, tengo casi 35 años y puedo pasar como alguien 10 años menor.

-¿Quieres morir?

-No… mamá, no soy como tú y papá, no soportare vivir para siempre.

-¿Es por ella?

-…

-Vincent – dijo Sebastián acercándose -Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, pero esta no es la solución… puedes intentar convertirla a ella y podrás vivir por siempre junto a ella.

-… Ya se lo ofrecí papá…

-Ella no quiere ser un monstruo como nosotros.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hola Isabella – le dije a la chica que acaba de llegar a su mansión, sus hermanas ya dormían y yo estaba sentada en el living con Luc en mis brazos.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo entro?

-Conozco a los sirvientes de esta mansión… esta casa se la regale a Lizzy cuando yo desaparecí, era más grande que la de Arthur y pertenecía a los Phantomhive… el jardinero me dejo entrar.

-¿Finny?

-El fue mi sirviente cuando vivía aquí.

-… Es prácticamente imposible que usted sea Ciel Phantomhive, ella debería tener cerca de 60 años y usted… apenas y aparenta 25.

-Miedo - me susurro Luc.

-Supongo que podemos hablar Isabella, debes calmarte.

-¿Qué son ustedes?

-Recuerdas la historia que tu madre te conto a ti y a tus hermanas.

-Los demonios… el demonio que se enamoro de su contratista.

-¿Cuál era el final de ese cuento?

-Vivieron felices para siempre.

-Eso no es lejano de la realidad Isabella, Sebastián era el demonio que me salvo, yo soy la contratista… tu madre lo sabía, y contaba mi historia… como una hermosa historia de amor.

-Vincent…

-Vincent está hablando con su abuelo para que le quite su inmortalidad y no lo veas como un monstruo.

-… - ella cayó sentada en el sofá.

-Confusión y tristeza – me volvió a susurrar Luc.

-Joven ama… - susurro la anciana voz de Maylene.

-Maylene, pasa por favor – le dije término por entrar al salón con una bandeja.

-El pequeño Bocchan ¿tomara té? – le pregunto a Luc sonriendo.

-Si, por favor – le respondió, ella nos sirvió y tendió las tazas.

-Gracias Maylene, olvidaba que no conocías a Luc, nació hace tres años.

-Se parece mucho a Sebastián-san.

-Sí, son idénticos – le dije ella sonrió.

-Señorita, le gustaría una taza de té.

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquila Maylene?, ¿Acaso no es extraño que ella tenga un hijo sabiendo que tiene más de 50 años?

-Nosotros señorita, somos los sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive, solo los sirvientes, no tenemos derecho a preguntarnos nada de lo que sea extraño en ellos… solo son especiales.

-Pero…

-Ellos fueron los primeros sirvientes de la mansión luego de que esta fue quemada, son dignos y fieles sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – me pregunto bastante fuera de sí.

-Vincent – susurre, Maylene se retiró y Finny nos trajo chocolate, entregándole a Luc una paleta.

-Acabo de terminar de hablar con Vincent.

-Hace una hora y media, tiempo que el aprovecho para decirnos que quiere ser mortal… por ti… Yo no quiero ver morir a mi hijo, si no fuera por ti el ahora no estaría triste.

-¿Por qué no hizo algo para evitar lo que le ocurrió a mi madre?

-¿Crees de verdad que no lo hice?, le ofrecí a tu madre inmortalidad, pero ella se negó, ella solo quería estar con tu padre.

-…

-No somos monstruos Isabella, yo fui humana y gracias a eso mis hijos también tienen rasgos humanos, pueden comer, llorar, gritar, dormir… amar, ¿Qué nos hace diferentes de ustedes?

-… No mueren, no envejecen.

-Los demonios podemos morir si se sabe como matarnos, claramente no envejecemos… ¿por eso somos monstruos?

Ella no dijo nada, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Qué sientes por mi hijo?

-Amor – respondió Luc, Isabella levanto la cabeza mirándolo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptas como lo hizo tu madre?

-Protocolo – volvió a responder Luc.

-Mi hijo desde que tiene 15 años ha estado en sociedad, en tu sociedad y jamás fue visto como alguien diferente, jamás lo han tratado como monstruo, es mucho más humano que todas las personas de ahí afuera… No quiero que mi hijo sea mortal Isabella, tú aun no tienes hijos… pero me entenderás que no quiero verlo morir sabiendo que yo quiero vivir para siempre.

-¿Por qué quieres vivir para siempre?

-Porque amo a mi esposo.

-Sebastián-san – susurro.

-Sí, el hombre que desde que tengo 10 años ha estado conmigo y tengo otra criatura que cuidar – dije acariciando la cabeza de Luc – ve a despedirte de Bard, Finny y Maylene – le susurre al pequeño, el asintió y salió en rumbo a la habitación donde Bard se encontraba postrado.

-Vincent te ama, a pesar de ser un demonio, y no lo niegues que tú sientes lo mismo que el.

-…Yo quiero tener mi vida normal.

-Si realmente lo amas una vida es poco tiempo para estar con él – dije levantándome.

-…

-… la vida de mi hijo está en tus manos – le termine de decir mientras salía a la puerta, esperando a Luc, que venía sobre los hombros de Finny.

-Joven ama, tenga – me dijo extendiéndome un lindo bolso de terciopelo.

-Muchas gracias Finny, el imbécil de mi esposo ya no me consigue este chocolate – le dije riendo, tomando en brazos al pequeño de sus hombros y el pequeño paquetito que me ofrecía.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Caminando – respondí.

-A las 11 de la noche.

-Si… clima agradable, ¿verdad Luc?

-Sip – respondió el pequeño – buenas noches – dijo pasando a mi lado - papa está molesto – me susurro.

-Ciel, ¿Dónde estabas?

-… - no respondí, abrí el chocolate que Finny me dio y me dispuse a comerlo.

-Fuiste a la mansión – aseguro el hombre frente a mí.

-… Si – susurre.

-Que fuiste hacer, espero que no hayas ido a asustar a Isabella.

-¿Cómo que asustar?

-Saliste del infierno sin decir nada, Vincent sigue con esa idea.

-Isabella es la causa de que él quiera ser humano… no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo así como así.

-Deberías dejar que él lo decida, yo lo entiendo… muchas veces desee ser mortal.

-¿Qué? – dije olvidándome por completo del chocolate.

-Entiendo lo que siente… el simplemente no quiere verla morir.

-¿Cómo diablos, como demonios quieres que permita que deje a mi hijo morir?

-No se trata de dejarlo morir.

-No tendría problema si él quisiera ser humano, pero él quiere que su vida tenga un final junto a Isabella, ¡Eres su padre, Sebastián!, yo no renunciare a él.

-Piensa en nosotros Ciel…

-Yo morí como humana Sebastián, cuando tu incumpliste el contrato, no fui a amenazar a Isabella ni asustarla, fui a decirle que no éramos monstruos, Vincent… el no es un monstruo y que si realmente lo ama una vida no será suficiente para esta con el… es lo que pensaba incluso acerca de nosotros pero eres ¡tan idiota!. – le dije retirándome a la habitación de Vincent, golpee la puerta, su habitación estaba vacía.

-Luc – dije, dirigiéndome a la habitación del pequeño.

-Mamá – dijo mientras se restregaba un ojo – estas triste, peleaste con papá - esto es lo malo de tener hijos con extraños poderes.

-No cariño, Vincent, ¿Dónde fue?

-Con Isabella, el te escucho hablar con papá y fue con ella.

-Bien… ve a dormir.

-Mamá… Vincent también esta triste por ti, el sabe que no quieres verlo morir… pero ira a arreglar todo con Isabella… así que puedes dormir mamá – me dijo el pequeño mientras me tiraba para quedar a su altura y darme un beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches cariño.

Me levante y fui a mi habitación, Sebastián no estaba… llevamos muchos años juntos, casi 30 años, la mayor parte de los humanos a estas alturas, van cuesta abajo en sus

vidas y ni que hablar de los demonios que jamás han estado tantos años con una sola pareja… Es increíble que Sebastián ya no se haya aburrido de mí.

-Se te olvido desvestirte.

-No- respondí a la presencia que estaba frente a mí.

-No es cómodo dormir así.

-Déjame en paz Grell, ¿Además que haces aquí?

-Mira – dijo, abrí los ojos y Grell me mostraba el libro de los muertos.

-Isabella – susurre.

-Ella está a punto de suicidarse.

-¡DEMONIOS!, Vamos Grell – le dije y ambos salimos de la mansión, y nos dirigimos al lugar en donde esta tonta niña se suicidaría.

Llegamos al jardín de la que hace muchos años fue mi mansión, Isabella… lloraba sentada en el césped, tenía una daga en las manos.

-¿Qué haces Isabella?

-Tía Ciel – susurro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mira – dije tendiéndole el libro de la muerte, en donde aparecía su nombre, una hora y una causa - ¿Suicidio?

-Vincent… el dijo que buscara otra persona… que fuera feliz con alguien mas.

-Vincent está confundido…. Y cree que eso es lo mejor para ti.

-Tú no quieres aceptarlo por lo que es ni como lo que es.

-¿Rechazo a mi adorable Vincent?

-Cierra la boca Grell.

-Niña ¡tonta!, jamás encontraras a alguien como mi adorable Vincent humano o no.

-¡QUIERO ESTAR CON EL!

-Creí que tardaría mas en aceptarlo – dijo una voz en la oscuridad, Sebastián apareció junto a Vincent y en sus hombros Luc.

-Insisto Ciel, deberías dejarme a esos tres solo un día.

Y como no si tenía a un sexy y apuesto esposo, un hijo con el color de mis ojos, y un corazón puro… y un pequeño idéntico a su padre con el poder de entender los corazones de todos.

.

.

.

.

-Para siempre – susurraron ambos, antes de fundirse en un cálido beso.

-Y hoy además de que mi nieto y shinigami se ha unido a una mujer por la eternidad, también ella nacerá como un demonio… ¡UNO MAS DE NOSTROS! – grito Lucifer

-Que escandaloso.

-me dieron ganas de casarme nuevamente – dijo Sebastián mientras sujeta mi cintura.

-Crees que me casaría de nuevo contigo.

-Sin dudarlo – dijo Luc mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Sebastián.

-¡Oye!, eso no es justo – le dije picándole el estomago, mientras reía.

-Vamos a felicitar a Vincent – señalo Sebastián, mientras veíamos como los demás demonios se habían acercado a los recién casados.

-Hijo – dije frente a él – Espero que seas muy feliz.

-Gracias mamá – susurro apretando su abrazo.

-Isabella… mi linda sobrina Isabella.

-Tía Ciel, muchas gracias – dijo abrazándome.

-Cuida mucho de mi Vincent, tu madre, estoy segura de que ella está feliz viéndote feliz a ti.

-Pienso lo mismo – susurro en mi hombro.

.

.

.

.

Vincent se fue al mundo humano, tenía que cuidar a su esposa, y a sus dos cuñadas… él estaba siendo feliz.

-¿Qué haces amor? – dijo el demonio del que me enamore a mis espaldas mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Pensando en que nuestro pequeño Vincent se fue.

-Él no se fue… sigue con nosotros, solo está haciendo su larga vida como el la desea.

-Espero que Luc no crezca tan rápido.

-Pues tendremos otro.

-No quiero más hermanos – dijo el pequeño que estaba en la entrada del salón.

-No te gustaría un pequeño hermano o una hermanita.

-No.

-Que malo eres cariño.

-Mamá estaría triste cada vez que los vería irse.

-Ven aquí – le dije, el llego a mis brazos y lo levante, los tres miramos el hermoso paisaje que teníamos en frente.

-Seremos felices… si ustedes son felices, aunque no estén a mi lado.

Permanecimos así los tres, Vincent apoyo su rostro en mi hombro y Sebastián me abrazo… Ser un demonio es ser considerados unos monstruos, pero somos capaces de amar más que cualquier humano… nuestros sentimientos son inquebrantables.

.

.

.

.

.

200 años, siglo XXI, seguimos viviendo en Inglaterra, aunque ya hemos recorrido el mundo más veces de las que recuerdo, el mundo es diferente, amo la televisión y el internet, Sebastián ama las sopas instantáneas.

Ya soy abuela de cuatro pequeños, Elizabeth y Ciel de Vincent, dos niñas hermosas, ya a la pequeña Isabella que conocí, no tiene familia, sus descendientes murieron en la guerra, a pesar del dolor que le causaron esas muertes, con el apoyo de mi hijo y sus propios hijos salió adelante y ahora cada ciertos años cambian de país… Vincent sigue siendo un Shinigami, está a cargo de la sección general, colega de William y supervisor de las horas extras de Grell y Ronald.

Luc, mi pequeño Sebastián en miniatura, tiene dos demonios hechos y derechos, él no se casó, fue un conquistador de chicas humanas y demonesas.

Termino junto a la asesina personal de Lucifer, una mujer que fue entregada a él por su abuelo, el permanece en el infierno, a pesar de castigar a las almas y condenarlas por sus pecados, es un chico que siempre ayudara al que lo necesita… aunque tiene su lado oscuro… que predomina… casi siempre… él tiene dos niños, el pequeño Lucius y William… chicos que tientan a humanas para caer en sus redes.

Yo deje el trabajo con los shinigamis y Sebastián dejo el infierno… ahora nos dedicamos 100% a nosotros, no nos importa nada más… aparte de malcriar a nuestros nietos… seguimos juntos amándonos cada día.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto mientras estaba en el sofá del departamento que teníamos viendo televisión.

-Pues… comiendo – le dije.

-Engordaras.

-Pues deberías hacer algo para quemar las calorías de la pizza.

-Encantado – dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá, procurando que cayera recostada en este, rompí su ropa dejándolo absolutamente desnudo, el hizo lo mismo con la mía, con fuerza quedo sentado en el sofá y yo me ubique sobre él a ahorcajadas, uniendo nuestros cuerpos, comencé el movimiento, subir y bajar por toda su longitud, Sebastián suspiraba y me acariciaba.

Me besaba como si fuese su único alimento, quito todas las cosas de la mesa y me dejo sobre ella, penetrándome con fuerza.

Amo mi vida y amo al demonio que me toma como si se fuera acabar el mundo…

-¿Algún día te cansaras de mi? – pregunte mientras sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío, Sebastián me miro a los ojos y me beso.

-Jamas…

_**FIN.**_

_**No olviden comentar de que fic prefieren que escriba otro capítulo… se que debo continuar uno que está incompleto pero quiero leer sus comentarios.**_

_**Sayo!**_


End file.
